Courage To Words
by Istillwishiwasaweasley
Summary: Sequel to Journey to Words  which will need to be read in order for this story to make sense . Eliza Potter continues her quiet journey through Hogwarts, will she find the courage she so desperately needs? All books compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I am Eliza Potter; I am Eliza Potter..." Eliza continued her declaration in the quietest voice she could, it had become a daily occurrence this summer. Compared to last year this summer was marginally better; she was still in the shed but she had no injuries to cope with. The decision to give her moonstone blanket to Hermione for the summer had been a difficult one. Hermione had argued at first but Eliza persisted until she had guilted her friend into accepting it.

Harry had been very angry when he found out, but by that time they were already at Privet drive so there was little he could do about it. He understood that Eliza didn't want to risk the blanket being destroyed but thought that they could had hidden it from the Dursley's. Eliza wouldn't have taken the chance.

As with every other summer Harry and Eliza's school trunks had been emptied of all magical items (which were not redundant in the cupboard under the stairs) and the twins had been separated. The summer was much drier this year and Eliza had found her time in the shed much more comfortable. Aunt Petunia had put a camp bed in the corner and Uncle Vernon had begrudgingly extended the house's electricity supply so that Eliza had a lamp. Eliza felt that Aunt Petunia's attitude towards her had changed from last year and Eliza thought that it may have something to do with the fact that puberty had finally hit the young girl and she was looking more and more like her mother - except for her eyes.

Eliza had whiled away the hours reading a small selection of books that Aunt Petunia had brought to her one evening while Uncle Vernon was working late. Shakespeare, Jane Austin and the Bronte sister's worn away classics had provided an escape from reality.

The young witch silenced her repetition which she heard footsteps outside; she wasn't ready to speak in front of someone. The door opened quickly and Harry was pushed in by a frazzled Petunia.

"You've got half an hour, no more!" she shut the door quickly and Eliza heard the lock slip into place. Eliza looked across at her brother waiting for an explanation and was surprised to see him loaded down with boxes and parcels, and even more surprised to see a wide smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday Eliza!"

Eliza started, she had completely forgotten. It was so easy to lose track of the days. To cover her confusion she nodded towards the door which Aunt Petunia had just locked.

"I know, turn up for the books isn't it! I was in my room surrounded by all this lot," he said placing the items on Eliza's bed "and she came in and asked what it all was. So I said that it was birthday cards and presents from our friends. Then she asked if we had one from our godfathers and I said we did and that they might be a bit upset if you don't get to see them. So then she dragged me down here."

Eliza smiled, Harry telling the Dursley's that his godfather was a murderer and that Eliza's godfather was a werewolf was a stroke of genius. It probably prompted Aunt Petunia to provide the bed and books.

"So anyway, these are yours." Harry said dividing the pile into two, "We better start on the cake now, just in case Dudley finds it!" The siblings sat in silence for a few moments before Harry asked Eliza how her summer was going; she nodded with a forced smile but indicated the books that she had received,

"Aunt Petunia has been a bit strange this summer, don't you think?"

Eliza nodded before looking at her pile of cards and feeling her heart swell with the sight of it. They opened their cards and letters together, each reading each others as well as their own. Lupin had sent her an everlasting quill and a voucher for a clothing shop in Diagon Alley; he had also sent a voucher for Harry - clearly thinking that their wardrobes must need updating. Eliza glanced down at her rapidly growing chest and silently agreed with his intentions.

She had also received a new homework planner from Hermione, some chocolate frogs from Ron, a knitted cardigan from the Weasley's and some Rock cakes from Hagrid (she put the cakes straight under her bed to be eaten only in situations of imminent starvation).

"Ron has written something about us going to stay at some point; he thinks his dad can get tickets to the Quidditch world cup. How cool would that be?"

Eliza sighed and shook her head,

"Well I'm sure you don't have to go to the cup, you could probably just stay with Mrs Weasley." Eliza nodded and looked back down at her cards. The allotted half an hour was slipping away quickly, Aunt Petunia would arrive any minute.

"There's another letter for you, it's from Hogwarts." Harry passed over the envelope in a nervous manner. Eliza looked down at the letter; it must be her owl result. She looked up at Harry and bit her lip,

"Just open it quickly, like ripping off a plaster."

Eliza hesitated with her thumb under the flap,

"Come on Eliza!" said Harry in an exasperated manner,

Eliza nodded and ripped open the envelope. She pulled out the parchment and read quickly;

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_ Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_ Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_ELIZABETH LILLIAN POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Transfiguration: O_

A huge smile spread across Eliza's face as Harry pulled her into a tight hug,

"I'm so proud of you Eliza! You're amazing; McGonagall's going to be over the moon!" Eliza nodded in agreement and the letter fell out of her hand revealing another letter underneath,

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_Congratulations on your achievement. Professor Dumbledore extends his hearty congratulations. The result is a great achievement for any student but is especially extraordinary considering your age. We will begin the NEWT syllabus when you return to Hogwarts. Enjoy the rest of your summer._

_Best wishes,_

_Professor M McGonagall_

Eliza smiled at the letter feeling proud. She had worked very hard so as to not let Professor McGonagall down.

The happy atmosphere was interrupted by the footsteps of Aunt Petunia. Harry stood up in anticipation as the lock was opened,

"Come on then - Vernon will be home soon. Not a word of this to him you hear!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia, Thanks." said Harry walking towards her, she did not meet his eyes,

"You make sure you write to your godfather and the werewolf."

"I will Aunt Petunia; I'll write to both of them. Bye Eliza." Eliza smiled back at him and watched them leave with a happy feeling inside. This had been the best birthday ever, even though it had only lasted half an hour.

A/N Well this is it, the start of GOF my favourite book in the series. Let me know what you think! Thanks for the great response I've have to Journey to words and thanks to those of you who added me to your author alert, my inbox was bursting!

Thanks to for beta-ing and helping me decide a name for the new story.

Jenn LD- Thanks, Eliza is stronger in non-verbal magic but I don't see her as being more powerful, just having a different kind of magic.

xXMiss Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, they'll be a lot more Malfoy in this story (but not in a romantic/friendly way)!

A1lone1bird1lucia- Thanks

Sam- Thanks, I'm not giving any spoilers, sorry!

ImaWake05- Thanks

Pixiestixz- Thanks, I hope this is soon enough

Sakuravampire-aqua- Thanks, I wanted to keep it the same in principle but different enough that Eliza has an impact on the story.

Natnat- She has a severe social anxiety, she doesn't even like being with other people. The hat told her she needed courage which is why she's in Gryffindor.

Scara1- Thanks

BlackBloodRose64- Thanks

DracoMalfoy4Ever- Thanks

Miranda Cahill of Conte- Sorry, I forgot! Glad you like the story.

Highlyunlikelywriter- Thanks

Slytherinslut13- Sorry I made you cry but I'm glad you like the story!

Allen Pitt- Your reviews are always pretty close to the mark!

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks

Princesscupcakes- I'm glad you're enjoying the story, Harry will found out that Hermione lied even though he already suspects it.

FireFriday- Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the days passed and the excitement of her brief birthday passed Eliza began to look forward to the hopefully impending trip to the Weasley's more and more. Everything was so relaxed at the Burrow, everything was so warm. She had not seen Harry since their birthday and Eliza was missing seeing Biscuit as well as her brother.

The distant thud of footsteps broke Eliza from her musings; she sat up on the bed and look at the locked door with apprehension. The footsteps continued and Eliza suspected that Uncle Vernon was the one causing them,

"You, get your stuff together and into the house, you've got 5 minutes" he walked away without even looking at his niece. Eliza gathered together her possessions and placed the books that Aunt Petunia had leant her neatly on the bed.

After checking the shed for any stray items she walked quickly into the house dragging her trunk behind her, as she entered the lounge she was surprised to see a somewhat diminished Dudley cowering behind his mother whose expression was one of extreme displeasure.

"Mr Weasley's coming to get us Eliza!" said Harry struggling to contain his excitement, Eliza nodded with a smile on her face and looked back at Dudley. She was unsure whether his reduced appearance was out of fright or that the diet was finally taking effect.

"They'll be driving of course?" snapped Uncle Vernon,

"Er...yeh probably" said Harry which a look of confusion gracing his face,

As the minutes dragged on the tutting's of Uncle Vernon descended into annoyed monologues about punctuality, by the time Mr Weasley was half an hour late Aunt Petunia's face looked as if it was set in stone.

The bang of the fireplace interrupted Uncle Vernon's complaints,

"Ouch- oh dear- Fred go- not tell George not to..."

"What's going on?" came Fred's muffled voice,

"Something...not quite..."

Eliza looked at the fireplace in sheer horror and took a step towards it,

"They've tried to get here by Floo Powder!" exclaimed Harry also moving towards the source of commotion,

"Err...Mr Weasley can you hear me?" Harry asked loudly, Mr Weasley's muffled reply was interrupted by Uncle Vernon's outraged voice,

"WHAT AN EARTH IS GOING ON!" he shouted causing both Harry and Eliza to jump, Harry turned to Uncle Vernon and paled slightly,

"Well wizards have a way of ..."

"Shh!" hissed Aunt Petunia her eyes raking the front window,

"Umm, Mr Weasley the fireplace is blocked- they have an electric one" said Harry turning his back on a purple faced Uncle Vernon and a pale-faced Aunt Petunia, the latter looked across at Eliza,

"Do something!" she hissed quietly, Eliza looked at her and shook her head in bewilderment, she could hear Harry and Mr Weasley conversing desperately behind her but her eyes were locked on her Aunt,

"Please...use m-m-...use it!" he voice was so quiet that she moved closer to Eliza and reached out to grab her wrists, clasping them together with shaking hands,

"We...we won't tell anyone" she begged, Eliza shook her head and a loud bang and gust of wind filled the room knocking both Eliza and Petunia to their feet. Eliza landed safely but Aunt Petunia's head hit the table with a thud, ignoring the other occupants (including the appearing Weasley's) Eliza crawled over to her aunt and put her hand softly on the back of her head, Aunt Petunia looked slightly dazed as she looked back at Eliza but the latter was sure there was a flicker of emotion in her aunt's eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" roared Uncle Vernon pulling Eliza away from Petunia and throwing her aside, thankfully Fred's Quidditch reflexes kicked in and he caught her before she lost her balance.

"She was only trying to help!" said Harry angrily,

"I'm so sorry I didn't think it would be quite that intense, let me heal..." began Mr Weasley but Vernon cut across him,

"Keep away...back I say" he said with shooing motions as though trying to shoo away a pigeon.

"Darling we'll take you to a doctor when they've gone" said Vernon turning towards his wife with a businesslike manner,

"No need...just a bump" said Aunt Petunia with a sight quake in her voice she was still looking at Eliza with a strange expression on her face,

"Well...yes I'll just send the kids back and then I'll fix the room...good as new" said Mr Weasley nodding at the Dursley's, Vernon made to retort but Petunia cut across him with a transparent attempt to return to her snappish manner,

"Do it quickly, we have things to do"

She made to leave the room, hesitated slightly and then left muttering to herself about finding Dudley.

Mr Weasley looked round at Eliza and Fred causing Eliza to realise that she was still clinging on to him, she blushed slightly before standing up straight,

"So, good summer?" said George breaking the tension with a wide smile,

"Yeh not bad" said Harry and the boys lapsed into an easy conversation while Mr Weasley set about making the fire, Eliza walked towards Harry and signalled to him that she would be back, he looked confused by nodded before turning back to Ron.

Eliza left the room ignoring Uncle Vernon's piercing stare and walked quietly up the stairs, she went into the bathroom and gathered a few items from the medicine box before gathering up all her courage and knocking on Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's bedroom door,

"Yes" came a quiet voice, Eliza pushed the door open slowly and walked over to Petunia without looking at her, she took the absence of any kind of rebuffing as permission to sit on the bed next to her Aunt.

She looked up at Aunt Petunia and indicated to the supplies, the latter nodded and turned her head to her niece revealing the small wound. Eliza dabbed the injury as carefully as she could and Aunt Petunia made no sound. After a silent few minutes Aunt Petunia nodded and Eliza stood up to leave, Petunia grabbed her niece's arm and Eliza turned to look at her,

"Wait, I want to give you something" she left the room leaving Eliza puzzled as to what she was about to receive, she looked around at the bedroom trying to recall the last time she has been in here. It was immaculately tidy, as was the rest of the house, and pictures of Dudley were scattered around the room. There was a small, elegant desk with a vase of fresh yellow roses and a few small decorative items.

"Here" said Aunt Petunia making Eliza jump; she had not heard her approach. Eliza looked down at the book and took it gently from Petunia's hands. It was a large leather bound book, Eliza made to open it but Petunia put her hand out to stop her,

"Not here" she whispered, Eliza looked up at her Aunt in confusion, something had definitely changed in their relationship, she should thank her for the book, she could feel the words on her tongue but before she made the decision the sound of heavy footsteps were heard and both Eliza and Aunt Petunia looked at the door, the latter removing her hand and stepping away from her niece.

"You need to go now" said Vernon gruffly "He says he can fix the room after you've gone and then leave without the fire thing, is that true?"

Eliza nodded,

"Good, well gone on then" he said walking towards Eliza as if to frogmarch her, she walked quickly towards the door, turning for a moment to silently thank Aunt Petunia but she was sat down on the bed looking at the floor, Uncle Vernon pushed her slightly and she left the room in silence.

A/N I'm sorry for the delay but I've just moved back to Uni so things have been a bit busy. I'm in my final year so will have a heavy workload; I will try to update every week but please don't make me feel guilty if I don't! This chapter hasn't been beta-ed because I wanted to get it up quickly so please excuse any mistakes.

Please review!

Allen Pitt- As you have seen in this chapter the summer has been a bit strange!

Tinker168- Remus is just Eliza's godfather.

FireFriday- Thanks, Eliza will start talking to herself more and more.

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks, sorry for the delay!

pixiestixz- Thanks

Tigerlilly- Thank you

a1lone1bird1lucia- There is more to come

Shakira- There will be some Sirius and Eliza time (not romantic obviously) but not in GOF, well maybe a little bit but you'll have to wait and see!

DaniPotterCedric'sGirl- Yep its coming!

Kiley- Thanks. No sorry no Malfoy romance on the cards!

Sam- I'm trying to move the story along faster so it won't be too long till you find out who's in the Triwizard!

**I welcome new reviewers! I will send you positive vibes if I get positive reviews**

***I will stress again that I'm in my final year of university so unfortunately that is my priority, fanfiction is an excellent form of procrastination but my degree is costing a lot of money to I'm trying to do my best***

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Here Eliza." said Fred holding out his hand to pull her out of the fireplace, she grabbed it and stood up.

"Good summer?" asked Fred, more carefully than usual. Eliza thought for a moment before nodding, compared to past summers it had been rather pleasant.

"Hello Eliza dear, How are you? Hungry? My, aren't you getting tall, you must be taller than Harry now?" Mrs Weasley pulled Eliza into a hug before holding her at arm's length to look at her, "You must need some food with all that growing!" Eliza nodded and Mrs Weasley beamed at her before moving away to prepare the dinner,

"Are you taller than Harry?" asked Fred with a grin forming on his face, when Eliza shrugged he led her into the living room where the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione were gathered,

"Hi Eliza, I didn't hear you arrive!" said Hermione standing up and pulling Eliza into a hug,

"Hi Eliza; I'm Bill and this is Charlie." said an unfamiliar man when Hermione had stepped aside, Eliza smiled at the both before Fred walked over to Harry pulling him to his feet.

"Time to find out Eliza!" he said with a smile,

"Find out what?" said Harry curiously,

"Who's taller!" Fred answered turning Harry and Eliza back to back,

"Ha- you're at least 2 inches shorter Harry- that's hilarious!" roared Ron,

"I'm not! Are you sure?" said Harry indignant, Eliza bit her lip to hide her smile whilst the rest of the room laughed openly.

The conversation flowed easily and by the time dinner was ready Eliza felt more at ease than she had done it weeks. Bill and Charlie were similar in character to Ron and Eliza could tell that the latter really looked up to them.

As they sat down at the outdoor dinner table Mrs Weasley began dishing out the portions and the topic of conversation was predictably the Quidditch World cup,

"It's got to be Bulgaria, they've got Krum." said Bill taking his plate of food from his mother,

"Yeh but Ireland have got a strong team, Krum's just one player..."

Eliza tuned out of the conversation with practiced ease and made her way steadily through her chicken and ham pie. After 20 minutes of solid Quidditch discussion Mrs Weasley leaned over to Eliza,

"You're welcome to stay here Eliza, Ron said that Quidditch isn't really you're sport. I'll be going into Diagon Alley to do the pre-Hogwarts shop, we can make a day of it if you like?" Eliza nodded gratefully at Mrs Weasley before standing up to help clear the table. Mrs Weasley attempted to tell her to sit down but Eliza ignored her.

Eliza carried the empty pie back into the kitchen and Hermione followed her with the half eaten sprouts,

"You don't mind if I go to the World cup do you Eliza? I'm fascinated at the thought of seeing wizards and witches from other parts of the world." Eliza smiled and shook her head as Hermione relaxed, clearly the topic had been troubling her.

After the puddings Eliza was feeling very relaxed and sleepy but still maintained a politely listening face whilst Percy told her about his new job but as he began reciting his various projects Charlie butted in to save her,

"So anyway Eliza, Mom told us that you took you're Transfiguration OWL early. How did you do?"

"Don't bring up..." began George throwing a panicked look at his mother, whose face appeared to harden.

"Yes how did you do dear?" asked Mr Weasley politely,

"She got an O!" said Harry with pride in his voice, Eliza blushed.

"Well, that is very remarkable ..." started Percy but Ron interrupted,

"That's amazing Eliza. McGonagall must be over the moon; she might even crack a smile!"

"Well at least she'll have something to lift her spirits after seeing your results boys." said Mrs Weasley looking over at the twins,

"I passed Transfiguration." said Fred indignantly,

"I would have passed it if I was feeling well; told you I had a stomach bug!" said George outraged that his mother was expressing so little sympathy,

"Well I think it's time for bed; got an early start." said Mr Weasley cutting of his wife's retort, "Don't worry Eliza, we'll try not to wake you up when we leave.".

As the girls made their way into Ginny's room Eliza suddenly remembered the book that her Petunia had given her. She changed into her pyjamas and got ready for bed quickly before climbing under the covers and pulling out the book.

It was undoubtedly old and had a well worn look about it. It was covered in dust which Eliza brushed onto the floor. The leather was brown with creases along the spine. She turned it over and saw a small inscription in the corner,

"Dear Lily, Good luck in your OWLS, All our love Mom, Dad and Petunia".

Eliza ran over the words with her finger thinking about how many times her mother had seen the words. She felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes but blinked them away as she opened the book.

It was a sketchbook. The first picture was off the Gryffindor fire at night, the colouring was faded slightly but the picture was still beautiful. Eliza flicked through the pictures allowing the tears to fall silently down her cheek. She was nearly at the end of the book when she stopped on a sketch and gasped.

It was a picture of the lake drawn from exactly the same view that she had used many times, there was a small neat sentence in the bottom corner of the picture that simply said 'My favourite place'. Eliza sat bolt upright in bed and pulled back the covers; she opened her Hogwarts trunk and began riffling through it with uncharacteristic urgency.

"Eliza what are you doing?" said Ginny coming out of the bathroom, Eliza ignored her and continued her search,

"Eliza have you forgotten something?" said Hermione sitting up in her camp bed, Eliza shook her head hoping that she hadn't left it. When she had nearly reached the bottom of the trunk she saw the corner of her sketch pad and pulled it out. She began riffling through the pages sitting down on the end of her bed; she heard Ginny walk towards her and Hermione sit next to her.

After a few more seconds of silent searching she found the sketch she had been looking for, she opened her mother's sketch pad and held the two pictures side by side - they were almost identical.

"Eliza...did your mother draw that?" said Ginny pointing to Lily's picture, Eliza nodded her eyes flicking between the two pictures, she felt Hermione's arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on the latter's shoulder. Ginny passed her a tissue and they both sat with her as she silently cried for what she had lost.

A/N Sorry for the long delay! I hope you enjoy this chapter- it was quite a tricky one to write! Thanks to all the new reviewers, it's great to hear different opinions. Thanks to for beta-ing. Please review!

ForeverTeamEdward13- Maybe;)

highlyunlikelywriter- Thanks, she's getting there!

Allen Pitt- The change is Petunia's attitude will be important to Eliza's character development

Tinker178- Thanks!

BlackBloodRose64- Thanks, she's waiting for the right moment.

slytherinslut13- I haven't thought about her becoming an animagus- interesting thought...

Fire Friday- Thanks, I keep thinking I'm on top of the work but then more comes flying at me! What are you studying?

obsession-iz-a-good-thing – I'm planning to cover all 7 years but I'm going to have to speed up the story to get there before I'm old!

.sundae- Thanks!

sakuravampire-aqua – I like to think that she's growing up!

Zena- Eliza will really come into her own this year, In a way she learns how to deal with Harry and Harry will let go a bit- most of the time!

a1lone1bird1lucia- Thanks!

Shakira- There will be romance this year! Girls notice boys at a younger age- 14 is definitely the right age for girls I think.

A hidden saint and sinner- Thanks, I've really tried to make her unique.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eliza was vaguely aware of the other girls leaving to get to the portkey but her slumber was so perfect with the return of her moonstone blanket that she did not bid Ginny and Hermione goodbye. She turned over thinking about nothing of importance and drifted off again.

When Eliza woke a second time she felt ready to face the day, she rolled over and looked at her watch, it was 9.30. Eyes widening slightly she rose quickly out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and made her way quickly downstairs. She entered the kitchen blushing in embarrassment of her lateness and smiled apologetically to Mrs Weasley,

"Morning dear, don't worry about the time, you looked so comfy and we don't need to rush today. Bacon and eggs?" said Mrs Weasley standing up and moving over to the stove, Eliza nodded taking a seat and Mrs Weasley's wand prodded the saucepan.

Eliza picked up the teapot and poured both her and Mrs Weasley a cup of tea,

"You look like you slept well, Ron told us about the moonstone blanket it's such a generous gift, I've never even seen one. Has it stopped the sleepwalking?"

Eliza nodded taking a sip of her tea, she knew that she had moved around her shed at the Dursley's but now that she had her blanket back she was sure that the walking would stop.

After a leisurely breakfast, during which Mrs Weasley filled Eliza in on all the family news, the two witches arrived at Diagon Alley ready to face the shops. Mrs Weasley had a business-like look on her face as she looked down at the long book and school list and nodded to herself.

"Well I think we should go and get you and Harry some new clothes first, Harry said that you were sent vouchers for your birthday so we can go and have a look at the clothes shops first before we go to Gringotts and then we'll have lunch before we go and get the books. Does that sound ok?" Mrs Weasley looked down at Eliza with a slight nervous excitement in her eyes and Eliza nodded.

Diagon Alley was nearly empty which made the place a lot more inviting to Eliza; even Mrs Weasley appeared to relax slightly. They entered one of the clothes shops and Mrs Weasley looked around for an assistant,

"Can I help you?" said a timid looking woman who looked terrifies by the mere sight of the two witches,

"Yes please dear, we need new everything for..." Eliza tuned out of the conversation and looked around at the clothes; she had never been shopping before as Uncle Vernon had simply bought home second hand clothes for her.

"Eliza" said Mrs Weasley breaking the young girl's musing, "If you pick out things that you like, and things that you think Harry might like and then we can see what else you need" Eliza nodded and walked towards the first rack of clothes.

After 20 minutes of solid browsing Eliza felt herself enjoying herself and Mrs Weasley appeared to approve of most of the selections. Eliza mainly picked out stripy clothes for herself and a wider selection for Harry not knowing what sort of clothes he would prefer.

They left the shop after 2 hours with everything the twins could possibly need and some dress robes for the Weasley children which Eliza had insisted on paying for, it had caused Mrs Weasley to encounter Eliza's stubborn nature for the first time.

After lunch Eliza and Mrs Weasley walked into Flourish and Blotts and the latter rummaged around in her handbag looking for the book list. Eliza drifted over to the Transfiguration section and picked up a NEWT standard textbook with trepidation,

"You're too young for that, you need to learn the basics before you start trying to turn yourself into anything" said the shopkeeper making Eliza jump,

"Here's the OWL book, much more your level" the man swapped the textbooks over and Eliza felt a blush forming,

"Oh Eliza is that one for Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley joining the group,

"No that's for her" said the shopkeeper sharply,

"Eliza is doing NEWT Transfiguration this year" said Mrs Weasley with a bite of impatience,

"Oh...well...you should have said...wait a minute, are you Eliza Potter!" he said with realisation spreading across his previously embarrassed face,

Eliza blushed deeper as she nodded,

"I need all these books, second hand please" said Mrs Weasley pushing the list into hand but he did not take it,

"Eliza Potter doing NEWT Transfiguration, well I never. Is Harry doing it too?" Eliza shook her head and looked at the floor, she felt like the room had suddenly shrunk in size and vaguely heard Mrs Weasley and the shopkeeper exchange rapid remarks,

"Eliza, come on" said Mrs Weasley, she grabbed Eliza's hand and pulled her out of the shop at great speed. As they entered the open street Mrs Weasley pulled Eliza round and knelt down in front of her so that Eliza's eyes were forced to look at her,

"It's ok...we're outside" she said looking worried; Eliza nodded shaking slightly unsure of what had just happened. She avoided Mrs Weasley's eyes feeling the tears form and without warning she was pulled into a hug. They stayed embraced for several minutes before Mrs Weasley straightened up and dusted herself down.

"Come on, let's get home. He's going to deliver the books" she said with a disgruntled look behind her. Eliza nodded and sniffed still feeling embarrassed. Mrs Weasley led her down the street and they were home within minutes.

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking through the Weasley family photo albums and making a batch of cakes. It took a long time for Eliza to realise how lucky she was, she might not have any parents, or the confidence to talk, but she still had the confidence to be herself around Harry, the Weasley's and Hermione and even though some people would take that for granted Eliza knew that she wouldn't.

A/N I know it's super late and quite a slow moving chapter but I've got loads of work on and I'm going home on Friday for my birthday (23- where have the years gone?) so I didn't know when I'd have chance to update. I love you all and I'm soooooooooo sorry for the lack of updates but it's taken me a long time to get to final year of uni so I really need to concentrate. I will update as often as I can! I'm having a hip operation at Christmas so I'll have lots of time to write then.

This chapter isn't beta-ed so sorry if there are mistakes!

Please review!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks, sorry for the delay

slytherinslut13- It's another easy chapter I'm afraid but I hope you like it

FireFriday- Thanks, good luck with school!

SeaGoddess10011- I think they would be perfect too but we'll have to wait and see

a1lone1bird1lucia- I agree!

Shakira- Thanks

sakura-vampireaqua- In my head she's taller than Harry and Hermione but shorter than Ron.

Miz636- Thanks, I really couldn't see her at the match!

steffiii07- Thanks for your lovely review, I'm really glad that I'm getting new reviewers and that you enjoyed Journey to Words. I haven't found another story like this which is great!

XxyellowmellowxX- Thanks, I really wanted to see a connection with Eliza and Lily so that the connection in this chapter with Eliza and Molly would be more poignant.

Tigerlilly- Thanks, your review pushed me to write!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Eliza entered the kitchen the next morning Mrs Weasley was stood at the kitchen window with tears streaming down her face and the morning's newspaper crumpled in her hand. Eliza walked up to her quietly and gently placed her hand on Mrs Weasley's back attempting not to startle her,

"Oh Eliza...you're up early" she said attempting to hide the paper behind her back, Eliza looked at it in confusion,

"Nothing to worry about...a spot of bother at the match..." Eliza made a snap decision and pulled the paper from Mrs Weasley's grasp. Mrs Weasley bit her lip as Eliza read the headline;

_SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP_

Eliza skimmed the article looking for any mention of her brother; she placed the paper on the table and shook her head,

"I know, they'll be fine" said Mrs Weasley, Eliza felt a response building up but only a strangled sound left her mouth, blushing in embarrassment she looked out of the window carefully avoiding Mrs Weasley's eyes.

After a few moments of unfocussed gaze she realised what she was seeing, a group of people, mostly redheads, were walking towards the house. She scanned the group for her brother's black hair and found it just as Mrs Weasley was noticing them.

Both witches ran out of the house and Eliza was surprised at the speed with which Mrs Weasley reached the group, Eliza fell behind and relaxed slightly trying to give of the impression of not wishing to participate in a race. As she approached the group Mrs Weasley was hugged the twins with such ferocity that they both looked quite disgruntled by the assault,

"Come on Molly, we're all fine. How did you know?" asked Mr Weasley leading his wife back into the kitchen, Mrs Weasley looked around for Eliza,

"Is the paper inside dear?" she asked as Mr Weasley wiped away her tears with his handkerchief; Eliza nodded and followed the group inside.

"It was a great match Eliza Ireland won but Krum got the snitch it..." began Ron with enthusiasm,

"Not now Ron" said Hermione looking grumpy,

"I thought you like Quidditch now!" he replied indignantly, their squabbling continued into the house and Ginny was failing to conceal her giggles. Eliza wondered what kind of event it would take to distract Ron from Quidditch, or to stop Hermione arguing with him.

As they entered the house Harry pulled Eliza to the side and waited until the Weasley's and Hermione entered the house before looking at her,

"Eliza I ... I need to talk to you...Do you have any dre...well there not like dreams there more...they're not..." Eliza shook her brother slightly in an attempt to halt his ramblings,

"Yeh sorry... I keep getting dreams about Pettigrew and... My scar keep hurting...well not really hurting, it's more like a twinge, do you think it's important?" Harry looked up at her with careful eyes and Eliza suddenly recalled the relationship of complete trust that they had as children, everything was so easy, they were best friends, and it was Harry and Eliza against the world.

"Eliza?" said Harry disturbing her from her own musings, she looked up at him and shrugged slightly. She looked towards the house and nodded slightly,

"Do you want to go in?" asked Harry looking slightly deflated, Eliza shook her head and held his hand willing him to understand, she couldn't speak now it wasn't the time.

"Oh have I told Ron and Hermione?" said Harry with sudden understanding, Eliza nodded relieved.

"No I thought I'd ask you first you're more..." he trailed off and Eliza felt quite touched that she was his first confident,

"Shall I ask them?" he asked looking towards the kitchen, Eliza thought for a moment before nodding, touched as she was that Harry had told her she knew that she was no longer capable of fixing the troubles in the twins lives. When they were children Eliza was the problem solver, when the pipe in the cupboard got too hot in the winter she figured out how to keep in from burning them, when Harry was struggling with his maths she helped him work in through. It felt like so long ago that she had almost forgotten how simple everything was and a small, tiny part of her craved the innocence.

Harry nodded and pulled his sister into a hug, Eliza pulled her thoughts back into the present and hugged him back, she felt him start to pull away but tightened her arms around him, she felt him chuckle slightly before they broke apart,

"We haven't done that for a while" said Harry sadly, "We should; I'll make time for you Eliza... I know things were hard last year with Sirius and everything but I get it now, we worked much better when we were younger, Team Elizarry!"

Eliza laughed out loud at the term, she had forgotten all about the name they had. She followed Harry into the house feeling closer to him that she had in months.

A/N I know this is short and very late but it's the last week of term next week so deadlines are all around me! I'm having a hip operation on the 13th so I'll have plenty of time to write over Christmas. Thank you so much for the reviews, I faithfully promise that I will never abandon this story and that Eliza will talk in this book!

This hasn't been beta-ed because I wanted to update a.s.a.p. so sorry for any mistakes!

FireFriday- Thanks

XxyellowmellowxX- Yep and this is Eliza-Harry bonding time!

slytherinslut13- Thanks I had a great birthday! Eliza is obviously painfully shy so I saw it as a panic attack- she felt especially vulnerable because Harry wasn't there.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, sorry for the delay

DaniPotterCedric'sGirl- Eliza and Molly's relationship will be a very strong mother-daughter bond

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks!

Miz636- Thanks, like I said above the shyness becomes more apparent when she is not with Harry and her other friends.

steffiii07- Thanks; I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Yes third year is very stressful, I'm glad this term is nearly over! What are you studying?

c12140- Thanks; I promise you she is going to talk- by the end of fourth year!

Crazy-obsessed-Potter-chick- Thanks, sorry for the delay! I don't see her as having special powers it was just an important place for both of them and it will be an important place for Eliza in the future.

Omen94- It's nice to know you have nothing bad to say about the story! I hope you like this chapter.

yvonna- Eliza will talk in this story. It will be H/G, R/H and E/?

Beesy- Thanks!

Tigerlilly- No I HATE snow! It looks very pretty and everything but the UK is useless with coping with it- we have about 2cm and the whole country just stops! Plus it's slippery underfoot and I have leg problems so it's a bit too risky- I may hibernate until it's gone! I have been more distracted by my Human Evolution and Defending coasts coursework...

shieldmaidenofthecarribean- Thanks!

**It's great to hear from new reviewers- keep them coming please! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The last week at the Weasley's was not as peaceful as Eliza had hoped. Harry was fretting about his dreams and Ron had been less than helpful by simply implying that Harry had lost his nerve, thankfully Hermione had averted pending tension by encouraging Harry to write to Sirius. The thought had brought Professor Lupin back into Eliza's mind.

She had not written to her godfather during the summer due to inability to send a letter. On the last day of the holidays when Harry had finished his letter he asked Eliza if she had written to Lupin...

"I'm sure he'd like to hear from you Eliza" said Hermione peering up from her new Charms textbook, Eliza nodded and paused her knitting (Eliza had indicated to Mrs Weasley that she would like to learn in an attempt to distract the witch from the continued absence of Mr Weasley) and looked down at her hap-hazard attempt at a scarf,

"So Professor Lupin is your Godfather Eliza?" asked Ginny who appeared from behind the bookcase as if from nowhere, she made Ron jump,

"Ginny what are you doing?" asked Ron outraged, clearly concerned that Ginny might know about Sirius,

"I was just coming in to tell you that dinner was ready but if I'd known I was going to get that reception I would have let you starve!" she retorted hotly before turning sharply and leaving the room.

Hermione and Eliza glared at Ron,

"What she could have..."

"You still didn't have to be so mean!" said Hermione placing a bookmark in the textbook and standing up,

"You're an only child, you wouldn't understand" said Ron as the quartet made their way to the kitchen,

"Harry doesn't talk to Eliza like that" retorted Hermione,

"It's different, they're twins!"

"What's this about twins being different?" said Fred passing Hermione a plate,

"I'll have you know little brother that twins are not different, in fact we're identical" added George,

"We thought even you would have noticed by now Ronnikins" continued Fred attempting to pinch Ron's cheek,

"Ha-ha" said Ron sarcastically, "I was just saying that twins get on better than normal siblings because of the bond" he added sitting down, Eliza sat down next to Harry and he began to add food to her plate,

"YOU SEE!" shouted Ron causing the entire kitchen to jump,

"RONALD WEASLEY DO NOT SHOUT OVER DINNER I NEARLY DROPPED THE GRAVY ON GINNY'S HEAD!" roared Mrs Weasley,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout it was just that Harry proved my point" said Ron blushing at being shouted at by his mother,

"How did I?" said Harry bemused,

"Twins have a bond, you were putting food onto Eliza's plate, I would never do that for Ginny" he said gesturing at his sister,

Hermione looked at him rolling her eyes, "That just proves that Harry has more manners than you" she said chuckling slightly, she stopped when she realised that no one else was joining her,

"You don't believe me do you?" asked Ron crestfallen,

"Believe what?" asked Harry tucking into his Shepherds' pie,

"Twins have a bond, I thought Muggles knew that" mumbled Ron looking at his family for back up,

"It's true" said Bill "but Muggles are only just scratching the surface of the bond that twins share, they may never uncover the depth of it," when Bill looked from Ron to Hermione and the Potters he realised that they were unfamiliar with the subject and continued, "The bond that twins share is biological, it goes right down to your DNA, Muggles know that, but with magical twins the bond goes right into the magical core, the specific essence of what makes Harry and Eliza identical makes their magic code identical, it effects how you hold your wand, how you decide what spells to use, even the shade and light in your sparks".

As Bill finished talking his voice dropped to a whisper, Eliza wasn't sure if this was for effect but it made her shudder slightly. The silence was broken by Hermione's well practised question-all mind,

"But if that's true then why is Eliza so much better at magic that Harry?"

"Hey" said Ron, defending his friend,

"No she's right! Why aren't I better at transfiguration then?" asked Harry, Eliza was surprised to hear that his voice was not of a jealous nature,

"It doesn't change who you are and how you learn, it's our choices..."

"...that show who we are far more than our abilities" said Harry looking across at Bill, "are you saying that I could be just as good as Eliza at transfiguration?" he asked,

"You are thinking too simply Harry, while you're still learning you're so adaptable to change, both of you are growing both magically and physically, we know that Eliza is taller than you but that doesn't mean that you won't end up at the same height"

"But this doesn't explain how Harry proved Ron right by filling Eliza's plate" said Hermione raising her eyebrows,

"Did you ask Harry to fill your plate Eliza?" asked Bill, everyone turned to look at Eliza who shook her head whilst blushing,

"I'm not saying that you asked him by talking but did you give him any indication of how many pieces of Broccoli you wanted or how much pie?" Eliza shook her head,

"But somehow he gave you just the right amount" said Fred looking at Eliza's empty plate,

"That doesn't prove anything, maybe Harry just knows how much food Eliza wants?" said Hermione looking at Eliza for backup,

"You'll realise one day" said Mrs Weasley joining the conversation for the first time, Eliza looked over at Hermione and then at her brother and felt the urge to laugh. The arrival of Mr Weasley interrupted her musings and the rest of the meal passed in a much more mundane way.

A/N I know its late but when a surgeon breaks, rotates and plates your leg it REALLY hurts so writing becomes a little bit tricky! This is an important chapter and another one will follow it by the weekend- I promise!

This chapter hasn't been beta-ed because it's so late but the next one should be, so please excuse any mistakes.

ImaWake05- The blanket doesn't weaken the dreams it just makes Eliza less aware of them and makes everything alot happier- a bit like sleeping tablets! Eliza's first word is...I really was going to tell you but I've lost my nerve!

steffiii07- Thanks, sorry for the delay!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Eliza/Draco will never happen- sorry, keep reading though.

ForeverTeamEdward13- This chapter is 1000 words, I'll aim for 1500 for the next one!

Slytherinslut13- Thanks, it's still very painful but I'm having the staples out tomorrow so I'll finally be able to have a bath and relax with all the bath stuff I had for xmas- a bath makes everything better!

BlackBloodRose64- Thanks

Miz636- See the bonding is important!

Ambah- Thanks, this year really tests their relationship.

XxyellowmellowxX- Thanks, we hear about the triwizard in the next chapter.

Manders87- Thanks for the review, I hope you continue to enjoy the story and that I'm writing her shyness in the right way!

Hippie Jade- Lol I'm glad you found the sequel!

aslyta-

mozie- Thanks

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"...make sure you write and we'll see you at Christm...well you might stay at Hogwarts so we'll see you at some point" said Mrs Weasley pulling Harry into a hug,

"Why would we want to stay at H..." began Ron,

"No reason...well you'll find out soon enough anyway" said Bill who had come to see them off,

"Have a good term Eliza, let me know how you get on with your knitting won't you?" asked Mrs Weasley pulling Eliza into a tight hug, Eliza squeezed slightly in response and when they pulled apart the older witch was beaming,

"It's been so lovely to have you all" she continued pushing the teens onto the train.

The group made their way through the carriage looking for an empty compartment, halfway down the train Hermione stopped at an almost empty compartment and opened the door,

"Luna!" said Hermione happily, "How are you? Did you have a good summer?" she added sitting down next to the Ravenclaw,

Luna's face changed from interested to surprised as she watched Harry, Eliza and Ron sit down in the compartment,

"You're all sitting with me?" asked Luna to nobody in particular, Ron looked disgruntled as he answered,

"Apparently" he muttered,

"Luna do you know everyone?" asked Hermione shooting a dangerous look at Ron,

"Oh yes, I'm very observant. Eliza are you talking yet?"

"Why..." began Harry defensively,

"Harry she's not being mean! No Eliza is still not talking" said Hermione smiling slightly at Eliza,

"You're so strong or stubborn- I'm not sure which one it is?" said Luna her voice trailing off with a puzzled expression on her face,

"Maybe it's a bit of both" said Hermione chuckling slightly at Harry's outraged expression.

The rest of the journey was much more settled, Ron and Harry played chess, Hermione read, and Eliza and Luna gazed out of the window both chasing random threads of the scenery and thought. The weather grew steadily stormier as they moved north and by the time they reached Hogsmeade Eliza was sure the wind must have been of hurricane strength and the rain was monsoon in nature.

"I'm glad I'm not sailing across that lake today" said Ron as they ran to the carriages, Luna got lost in the crowd and the quartet had a carriage to themselves.

"That Lovegood girl is weird" said Harry with malice,

"I'm sure she doesn't mean to offend Harry" said Hermione "She just sees things differently I think" Harry muttered darkly in response but Eliza couldn't catch the words.

As the group ran into the Entrance Hall Eliza was catch by a water balloon thrown by Peeves, Ron made a rude hand gesture at him that most unfortunately was seen by Professor Snape,

"Detention and 20 points Weasley- dear me it's not a good start is it?" he snarled as he walked towards the teachers table, Ron was still seething as they took their seats.

"Can he even take away points before term starts?" asked Harry turning to Hermione slightly puzzled,

"Well the first 20 points that someone earns will be ignored" she said with her usual exasperation at being the only one with an exhaustive knowledge of the school rules.

"I bet he'll make me do something disgusting for detention" grumbled Ron "Do you think he knows I hate spiders?" he exclaimed loudly causing several students to look at him and snigger,

"If he didn't before he will by now" said Harry struggling hide his smile. Ron's bad mood continued right the way through the sorting and the feast, when Dumbledore stood up to make his speech Ron was still muttering.

"Welcome all..." the headmaster gave his usual start of term notices and announced a new Defence against the Arts teacher, Professor Moody. Eliza looked at him and felt a shudder of displeasure run down her spine. Not only did the new Professor look a lot more practical that Eliza would have hoped but his arrival also made her think of Professor Lupin, she hoped desperately that he had found a new job.

"...and it is also my unpleasant duty to inform you that the Quidditch tournament will not occur this year due..." at this point Dumbledore's words were drowned out by the shock of the students, Eliza struggled to contain a slight smile, Harry had spent more time in hospital due to Quidditch that anything else. It took a few minutes before order was restored and Dumbledore could continue,

"...this is due to another activity that will last the majority of the year and will be taking a lot of the staff's time and effort. It is my immense pleasure to announce that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year..." Eliza listened intently to Dumbledore's explanation and felt herself relax immediately after the under 17 age ban was announced, her and Harry were going to have a normal year at Hogwarts.

Eliza woke the following morning with a pleasant feeling. She was looking forward to getting back into lessons and going outside to the lake. She had been planning to go to her favourite place ever since she had compared the sketches, she looked up from her bed and saw the drawings from her and her mother side by side. She had pinned them up the previous night along with a picture of the Weasley's, and a picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione and herself that Fred had taken during the holidays.

Deciding that sleep would not return Eliza rolled over and looked at her watch, it was 7.30. She had an hour till breakfast, smiling to herself she sat up and dressed and washed quickly before grabbing her sketch pad and pencil tin and leaving the room as quietly as she could. As she expected her journey to the Entrance hall was empty of any other staff or students. She pushed open the door and breathed in the September air.

She sat by the lake thinking for a few minutes before she pulled out her book. She'd only been drawing for 10 minutes when she heard loud footsteps, she turning around quickly and saw Hagrid coming towards her; Fang was a few paces ahead of his master and reached Eliza first with a puppy like enthusiasm.

"Eliza!" said Hagrid pulling Fang off her, Eliza stood up and allowed herself to be pulled into a smothering hug,

"Did you have a good summer?" he asked sitting down next to her, Eliza nodded truthfully and gave him a questioning look,

"Ah ye' mine wer' grand! Me n Fang hav' been breeding some new creatures fer me lessons, yeh'll have to come dow' n see them!" Eliza nodded with slight trepidation.

Hagrid sat with Eliza till breakfast time asking her questions and telling her about his 'creatures' they walked to the castle together and Hagrid opened the door for Eliza. With barely a foot in the Great Hall Eliza heard Professor McGonagall call her, she turned around and saw Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall walking towards her,

"Good morning Miss Potter" said Professor Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling, "Did you have an enjoyable summer?" he asked, Eliza smiled shyly and nodded.

"I was thrilled with your grade Miss Potter" said Professor McGonagall looking around to ensure she was not overheard giving a student so much praise,

"I don't mind telling you Miss Potter that you beat my own Transfiguration OWL, and I sat mine in fourth year" said Professor Dumbledore chucking slightly at his student's shocked face,

"Yes it really was remarkable, we have decided to place you in NEWT classes rather than sitting at the back of fourth year lessons, you will need to miss Charms in order for the timetable to work but Professor Flitwick has agreed to allow Professor Dumbledore to tutor you so that you keep up to speed" Eliza looked over at Professor Dumbledore in surprise, she could feel her face blushing,

"It is no bother Miss Potter; it will allow me to observe you're spell-casting so we are really killing two out-of-control dragon with one jinx. If you agree you will come to my office during your housemates Transfiguration lessons, is that ok with you?" Eliza nodded still in shock,

"Excellent then I will see you tomorrow morning, good day Miss Potter my stomach is beginning to rumble" Eliza smiled at the headmaster and stepped aside to allow him through,

"Did you have chance to read those books that I suggested last year?" asked Professor McGonagall returning to her usual form due to the arrival of students,

Eliza nodded and Professor McGonagall nodded before leaving Eliza alone in the Entrance Hall, still reeling in shock.

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm hoping to have the next one up by the weekend but it's my first week back at uni so it might be delayed. I know that Hermione and Luna are getting on better than they do in the books but I think that bringing Luna into the story earlier is a good idea, let me know what you think!

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks, the hip is getting there!

FireFriday- Thanks, let me know what you think of this one.

highlyunlikelywriter- Thanks, sorry for the wait!

steffiii07- Thanks, the bond stuff will come up again soon. The hip is healing in its own very slow and painful way!

xXMiss Alec VolturiXx- Don't worry I'll keep going!

Miz636- I had a great Christmas thanks, how was yours?

slytherinslut13- Unfortunately I'm back at uni now and I only have a shower. I love lavender things!

MANDERS87-Thanks

Allen Pitt- You know I love the angst- don't worry it's coming!

mozie- I'm focussing more on their magical cells being identical but thanks for mentioning it! Biology never was my strong point.

AnonyMOUSE- Thanks for your lovely reviews, they really cheered me up!

Shakira94- Thanks!

Hippie Jade- Thanks, I love your username

imouto12345- Thank you, it will speed up now we're back at Hogwarts.

XxyellowmellowxX- I love GOF so I'm very excited about what's happening this year!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By the time the others had joined Eliza at breakfast she had finished eating and was pouring herself another cup of tea,

"Morning Eliza" said Ron with a slightly grumpy expression, Eliza looked at him and smiled knowing that his demeanour would continue until a cup of tea had worked its way through his system, she poured him a cup and passed him the sugar pot.

"Did you wake up early Eliza?" asked Hermione taking the teapot, Eliza nodded and withdrew her half planned sketch,

"Oh you were at the lake" Hermione nodded as though annoyed that she hadn't thought of that first,

"Eliza I've been thinking about that spot, can we go there this afternoon? Just us?" he asked casually looking across at Ron and Hermione to check that he wasn't offended them, Hermione had the tact to pretend that she hadn't heard and Ron was so engrossed in his meal that Eliza was sure he actually hadn't heard.

Eliza nodded looking forward to spending some time with her brother. Although her summer had undoubtedly been her best one to date she had still not spent much time with Harry. Apart from the brief few moments at the Dursley's they hadn't been alone for months, the Burrow was too busy to think about anything in too much detail so Eliza hadn't noticed. Harry looked pleased and dug into his breakfast with a similar style to Ron, a style that was increasingly becoming Harry's preferred eating method.

"Hi guys and girls" said George sitting down next to Harry, Fred took a seat next to Eliza and she passed him the coffee mug.

"Have the timetables come yet?" said Fred looking along the table, Eliza shook her head and Ron snorted into his scrambled egg,

"Like you're going to follow it anyway" he chortled, Fred pretended to look deeply offended,

"I'll have you know little brother that I have never missed an important lesson in my life" he said with his hand over his heart,

"Emphasis on the word 'important'" laughed Harry.

The tables giggles were broken up by Professor McGonagall walking along the table, she passed out the timetables to the fourth years without preamble but faltered as she examined the sixth years. She cleared George to take his chosen subjects and then looked down at Fred.

"Now Fred Weasley, you want to continue Transfiguration do you?" she asked examining him critically,

"Yes Professor" he replied with a sly smile,

"I was pleasantly surprised by your grade I must say, keep up the good work and no larking around, I dare say Miss Potter will keep you in line" she passed Fred his timetable and continued to the next group of students,

"You're going into 6th year Transfiguration Eliza?" asked Ron in awe, Eliza nodded blushing,

"What about Charms?" said Hermione looking at her timetable,

Eliza was at a loss as to how to explain the morning's conversation with Professor Dumbledore, the group looked at her appearing to wait for a reply but Eliza's face grew steadily redder and she did not make a sound,

"Come on Eliza" said Harry in a barely audible whisper, she looked at him startled he almost sounded as if he were pleading with her, the seconds grew longer and the silence was awkward. The group appeared to be under the assumption that the time of silence had passed and that Eliza would suddenly wow them with articulation, she shook her head and stood up. Harry put his hand on hers,

"Please?" he whispered, Eliza felt the tears forming and pulled her hand away. She grabbed her bag and walked away from the table holding back the tears until she reached the entrance hall, she ran up a flight of stairs and along a corridor before she heard someone running behind her,

"Eliza wait!" surprised that the voice didn't belong to Harry or Hermione, Eliza turned round and saw Fred reaching her, clutching his side,

"You can run fast Eliza! I thought I was fast...Anyway..." he took a deep breath and stood up straight, "Do you think you could help me with Transfiguration?"

Eliza looked at him furrowing her eyebrows,

"McGonagall thinks that I'm going to fail and so does mom, I just want to pass, I don't need to get an O or anything, an A is fine. Can you help me?" Eliza nodded still amazed that Fred cared enough about his grades to ask for her help,

"There's something else as well, can you help me and George brew an ageing potion, to get into the tournament?" Eliza shook her head looking at the floor,

"Oh, George said you wouldn't but I thought...never mind, we'll find somebody else, I think Lee got a P at OWL, he might be able to mix one up..." Fred continued to ramble to himself and began to turn away but Eliza grabbed his hand, she wasn't going to risk them being killed by some botched potion attempt,

"What?" said Fred looking down at their joined hands, Eliza let go quickly and nodded to him, "You'll help? Seriously?" he said with a grin spreading across his face, Eliza nodded again biting her lip,

"We won't get you into trouble I promise, we'll just say we made it if you want?" Eliza nodded and jumped slightly as the bell ringed,

"You have Herbology don't you?" asked Fred as they walked along the corridor, "I've got Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid said he's got something new to show us so next time I see you I might have lost a leg or something, Have a good day" Eliza smiled and waved as he ran ahead of her, she wondered if the twins ever did anything slowly, they always seemed to be in a hurry.

By the time Eliza had reached the greenhouses she had completely forgotten about the awkward breakfast, it was only when Harry came over to her and apologised that she remembered, she nodded and smiled at him in forgiveness,

"It's just I thought...I just thought maybe you were ready" he added nervously, Eliza felt a blush spread over her face and she looked at the floor,

"Did you really talk to Hermione last year?" he asked carefully, Eliza thought for a moment before nodding. She hated lying to him but it was better if he thought she was nearly there, if she had denied then Harry would have been annoyed with both her and Hermione, this way kept everyone happy.

A/N Major delay I know but my dissertation took priority, I handed it in on Monday so I should be better at updating. I've still got 3 deadlines to work on but the main piece is out of the way now . I hope you enjoy this chapter, I decided that it was about time to give Eliza a little nudge towards Fred. My beta has gone AWOL but hopefully she'll be back soon!

Please review, I love reading them!

Miz636- I love getting people addicted to Fanfiction, its hilarious! Hope you enjoy this chapter

Yvonna- Yep she does talk in this book, I promise.

Hippie Jade- I know she thinks it will be a lovely quiet year, ignorance is bliss!

Steffiii- Thanks, the leg is improving but annoyingly slowly, I'm seeing my surgeon next week so he will see the full extent of my wrath!

FireFriday- Thanks

xXMiss Alec VolturiXx- This year will test Hermione and Eliza's friendship to the max!

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks, sorry for the delay!

Allen Pitt- You always ask such good questions!

Nova Revant- ! Long chapters really aren't my style but I will try!

DaniPotterCedric'sGirl- Thanks

slytherinslut13- Yes Eliza and Luna will become really good friends, they both see things in different ways

AnonyMOUSE- Thanks for the feedback, sorry for the delay

sakuravampire-aqua- Good to have you back, I hope you enjoy this one

stuck in my world- I'm glad you found this one!

Border Line Funny- Sorry for the delay, enjoy!

RomonaFlowerTwinsSister- Thanks

Tigerlilly- Sorry, here it is!

**Someone reviewed anonymously at the end of Journey to Words that I should have given Eliza 'a lover' let's remember that she was only 13 at the end of that story- The romance comes here!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few days passed quickly and before Eliza knew it the leaves were beginning to turn brown and she was spending less time drawing by the lake. The unseasonal cold snap and the prickling of his scar had left Harry in an irritable mood to make it worse Eliza knew that the withdrawal symptoms from lack of flying were starting to take their toll.

"I think I might just go and fly for a..." Harry's sentence fell away as he looked up at the approaching thunderstorms,

"Don't worry Harry it will give you chance to finish the essay for Professor Flitwick" said Hermione not even looking up from her parchment,

"Oh joy" Harry snapped sarcastically,

"Do you really think Moody will use unforgivable's on us?" asked Ron, chewing on the end of his sugar quill,

"I wouldn't put it past him" said Harry looking straight at Eliza who avoided his gaze. The hint that Professor Moody may use the Imperious curse on her had not left Eliza's head since the teacher casually mentioned it in their first class. They were due to have his lesson again this afternoon and Eliza was not looking forward to it.

The week had gone quite well for Eliza; she enjoyed her new Transfiguration lessons as the material was much more interesting. They had started on human transfiguration and Fred had succeeded in turning his hair brown on the third attempt, Professor McGonagall had been delighted and had given both Fred and Eliza (who had been helping him) 10 house points. The extra Charms lesson had been cancelled until next week as Professor Dumbledore was busy preparing for the arrival of the other schools; he had set Eliza some reading which she had yet to do.

"Come on we better not be late" said Hermione gathering up her things, the others followed suit and they made their way to the classroom quickly,

"Maybe he was just joking about the curses?" said Neville as they joined the queue outside the classroom,

"I don't think so Neville" said Ron looking quite excited, as they bell rang the group entered the classroom and Eliza took her seat next to Hermione,

" Do you want to help me with SPEW at the weekend?" asked Hermione looking across at her friend, Eliza nodded with slight reservation, she had a feeling that Hermione was setting herself up for a fall.

"Right let's get started, stand up and clear the desks and chairs to the side of the room, I want plenty of space!" barked Moody from the front of the class, Eliza jumped and hastened to obey,

"Who's first?" he asked, nobody volunteered, "How about you Thomas? Up you come" Eliza watched in anticipation as Moody make her classmates perform like circus acts, when it was Harry's turn he ended up colliding with a table which delighted Moody who then made Harry keep trying until he had entirely thrown off the curse,

"Excellent Potter! 20 points! Right let's see if it runs in the family, Miss Potter if you please" Eliza avoided his gaze and walked reluctantly into the room, she could feel the tension in the room, no one had any doubt what Professor Moody would want Eliza to do. They were all waiting to utter her first words,

"_Imperio_" Eliza heard the incantation and felt a wonderfully empty feeling, as if she was dreaming of nothing,

_Say 'My name is Eliza Potter'_

She heard the voice and it forced another memory to come to her, it was a softer voice, yet the tone was more urgent '_Say 'who are you'_'

Both demands were becoming more urgent and Eliza could hear her mouth beginning to respond, she opened it but no sound escaped, both voices were screaming at her, ordering her to speak.

It wasn't going to happen like this, she had made a promise. She could hear Tom Riddle's silky voice and she felt like she was drowning, she couldn't see where she was, she couldn't remember who the other voice belonged to all she knew was that she didn't like the voices, they weren't supposed to be in her mind, she wanted them to leave.

"STOP IT!" roared a voice that did not belong to either of the men, for a wild moment Eliza thought that she had shouted it but then her senses began to return to her. She opened her eyes and Harry's face swan into view,

_Say something_

"It's upsetting her stop it" came Hermione's voice, she sounded scared,

All of a sudden as if suddenly surfacing from underwater all the sounds of the classroom returning to full volume. Eliza looked into Harry's worried eye's and then felt herself heave, Harry jumped out of the way just in time and Eliza threw up onto the floor. She felt terrible, she was shaking and her vision appeared blurry,

"Well Mr Potter go and take her to Madam Pomfrey, this curse sometimes affects delicate people more" Eliza heard her brother retort but she wasn't sure what he had said, he was walking her to the hospital wing quickly, talking to her the whole way.

The walk seemed quick yet Eliza felt as if she wasn't really moving at all. They entered the hospital wing and Eliza squinted against the brightness of the room, she heard Madam Pomfrey come towards her and felt herself being steered into a bed, somebody tried to push her back against the pillows but somebody else, Madam Pomfrey perhaps, leaned her forward and pushed a sick basin towards her just in time for her to fill it.

The voices appeared to fade again but she could still feel Harry holding her hand, she felt a tear slide down her cheek and an unfamiliar hand wiped it away, she closed her eyes and drifted into nothingness.

A/N I hope you like this chapter; it took a while to write even though it's short because Professor Moody and Eliza's relationship is an important part of this year. My beta has gone AWOL is anyone interested? Preferably someone who is familiar with British spelling!

Please review they are making my rather stressful final year much more enjoyable.

Allen Pitt- Even when she does start talking she will still by shy, just a little more vocal!

AnonyMOUSE- Yes she will help them, she doesn't want them to get ill from making the wrong potion, plus she'll get to spend some time with Fred.

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks

yvonna- Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoyed re-reading though!

Border Line Funny- I think I'm going to let her utter a tiny sound before the big words come.

slytherinslut13- Hopefully Fred will get to woo her!

xXMissAlecVolturiXx- No that would not be cute! Draco's so mean!

RomanaFlowersTwinSister- Thanks for all your reviews!

XxKyuubiRoxX- Thanks, I saw my surgeon last week about my hip and it's not healing at the moment which sucks, I hate crutches!

OMG- Thanks!

FireFriday- I love the word awesome

Sakuravampire-aqua- Thanks, sorry for the delay, life keeps getting in the way.

I love ur story- I really tried to get it up for Sunday but I was at home last week and things were a bit hectic, thanks for the review though.

stuck in my world- Thanks, I haven't really thought about Krum yet, I think he'll probably still have a thing for Hermione...i'll have to think about this!

KillerChaos- Eliza's magic will really flow in this book; I can see her and Cedric becoming friends but nothing more, sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eliza could feel her head being dabbed with a cold flannel; she pulled her eyes open with great difficulty and found herself face to face with a very worried looking Madam Pomfrey,

"How are you feeling Miss Potter? Any better?" she asked urgently retracting her hand, it took Eliza a moment to remember what had happened, and she remembered the voices as if they had just been uttered. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind and focus on how she felt not what she could hear, she still felt slightly sick and dizzy but nodded to the matron nonetheless.

"Let's sit you up, Professor Dumbledore will be here in a minute" she said helping Eliza to move up the bed, the movement made her heave slightly but she didn't fill the bowl that Madam Pomfrey had pushed under her chin,

"I'll get you an anti-sickness potion, Mr Potter you hold this" said the Matron passing Harry the sick bowl, Eliza had only just noticed his presence, Hermione and Ron were also hovering nervously in the background. Harry took the bowl and shuffled his chair closer to the bed,

"Are you ok?" Harry asked quietly, Eliza nodded but Harry did not seem convinced.

When Madam Pomfrey returned with the potion she conjured 2 more chairs for Hermione and Ron and passed Eliza the potion,

"Drink it all Miss Potter" Eliza looked at the sickly green colour and hesitated, Harry nudged her arm and she downed the potion, shuddering at the bitter taste.

"It is not the best tasting of Madam Pomfrey's potion's is it Miss Potter?" came a calm voice, Professor Dumbledore entered the room looking grave, followed by Professor McGonagall (who looked like she had been shouting) and Professor Moody (looking at the McGonagall with annoyance),

"How are you feeling Miss Potter?" asked the headmaster gently, Eliza nodded and Professor Moody moved forward,

"See there Minerva, no ill effects at all!" he said looking slightly deranged,

"I wouldn't say that..." began Madam Pomfrey

"That is besides.." started Professor McGonagall,

"Enough" said Dumbledore with a quiet yet effective voice "Poppy will Miss Potter need to stay in overnight?"

"It would be wise Headmaster" said Madam Pomfrey avoiding Eliza's eye,

"Then perhaps Miss Granger could go and fetch Miss Potter's blanket?" suggested Professor McGonagall turning to Hermione who nodded and stood up,

"What blanket?" asked Professor Moody with interest,

"Eliza has a moonstone blanket" said Harry failing to disguise his new disapprovement at the teacher,

"Why?" he retorted,

"Miss Potter has a history of sleep-walking Alastor, not a problem with the blanket of course. Miss Potter we will leave you to rest" said Professor Dumbledore leaving and shooing the other Professor's out with him.

The next few weeks passed without great incident ,except Harry receiving detention for refusing to submit his essay on the Imperious curse in 'protest', and before Eliza had chance to notice the passing time the other schools had arrived for the Triwizard.

On the night of their arrival there was a grand welcome feast and Harry and Ron were attacking the food as if they hadn't been fed for a month,

"You know house-elves have probably working their hands to the bone to provide this for you!" hissed Hermione, her attempts to campaign for house-elf rights were not progressing as she had hoped.

"Shall we take the potion after the feast Eliza?" whispered Fred as Hermione continued her campaign speech to Harry and Ron, Eliza turned to him and nodded with slight trepidation, Fred squeezed her hand and turned away, she looked down at her hand and to her utmost horror she could feel a blush develop on her face, she looked at her food and concentrated on avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Eliza had not quite defined her feelings for Fred. She had enjoyed both the time they spent making the potion and the time they spent together in Transfiguration, the latter more as George was not present. Not that Eliza disliked George of course, but Fred seemed to occupy her thoughts much more than his twin.

Two servings of ice cream later and the feast was over, Professor Dumbledore stood up,

"Now that we are all too full to be distracted by rumbling stomachs I will explain the procedure for the tournament"

The excitement in the air was palpable, no one spoke, and it was if the room had become a vacuum. Dumbledore chuckled and ploughed into his speech with his usual gusto. Eliza listened carefully and tried to hide her concern when the age line was mentioned. After the students had been dismissed Fred turned round to Eliza,

"Don't worry Eliza, even if it won't let us enter you won't get into trouble, I promise" Eliza smiled and watched the Weasley twins disappear into the mass exodus,

"What did Fred want Eliza?" asked Hermione as they stayed seated waiting for the crush to be over (Harry and Ron had run off to see if they could get Viktor Krum's autograph), Eliza looked at Hermione and shrugged,

"Is it the aging potion you brewed for them?" she asked hiding a smile, Eliza gaped,

"You left the book open on your bed; do you think it will trick the age line?" Eliza thought for a moment before shaking her head, it was just too simple to work.

"I'm sure they won't mind, will they make sure you don't get into trouble?" Eliza nodded and stood up, as they made their way back to the common room Hermione began dropping hints that she had noticed how much time Eliza was spending with Fred,

"...of course you need to help him with his transfiguration, that must be quite a chore?" Hermione looked at her friend with raised eyebrows and Eliza felt the blush return, Hermione chuckled but thankfully did not continue her questioning. With Hermione and Eliza there were many things that didn't need to be discussed, they could be concluded by silent communication between best friends.

By the time the two witches reached the common room Harry and Ron had already gone up to their dormitory, Hermione muttered about them not saying goodnight.

They entered their dormitory together and Eliza began to kick off her shoes,

"Eliza thank Merlin you're here! Your blanket's gone!" said Lavender pointing at Eliza's bed, Hermione gasped and Eliza felt the bottom of her jaw fall,

"Have you taken it to be cleaned or something?" asked Parvati as Eliza walked towards her bed, she shook her bed,

"It doesn't need washing it's got hi..." began Hermione but Lavender cut her off,

"Shall I go and get Professor McGonagall?" she asked,

"It's half ten and she's probably sorting out the other schools, she's probably not going to be able to do anything tonight, especially if it's been stolen" the last word part out of Hermione's mouth without thinking,

"I'm sure it hasn't!" she said hurriedly, "I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation"

Lavender snorted,

"There probably is! Let's just go and see her in the morning, I'm sure you'll be alright for one night Eliza?" the question hung in the air and Eliza nodded sitting down on her bed.

The girl's got ready for bed in silence, Lavender didn't even comment as she moved her entire sock collection into her trunk and locked them away, the atmosphere in the dormitory was not a happy one.

A/N I hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. I have one more piece of coursework and then it's exam time so updates may be sporadic

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Sorry but it really wouldn't be cute!

Anna Rosalind- If you still want to beta for me that would be great, send me a message with your details, thanks!

AlicetoAshes- Thanks for your review, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

XxKyuubiRoxX- I've been on crutches for over 3 months now, I'm starting to lose the feeling in my little fingers, it sucks! Keep being patient, good things come to those who wait. Maybe the exception to the rule is crutches grrrrr

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks!

slytherinslut13- Longer chapter by about 400 words It won't be a happy relationship!

BeckyBoo12221- Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying them and that you approve of Fred!

yvonna- This year, I promise!

BLF- Don't forget Moody is a Deatheater!

Allen Pitt- Relaxing distraction... not if I have my way!

AnonyMOUSE- Thanks, I'll try and up the action for you.

highlyunlikelywriter- Thanks, I'm sure everything will settle down soon. The not talking is due to a combination of factors...that's all I'm giving you!

RomonaFlowersTwinSister- Interesting idea, I'll give it some thought...

George weasly fan girl- I went for Fred because he is the louder of the two, it will all be revealed, thanks for the review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The following day dawned bright and cold, Eliza opened her eyes slowly and was relieved to find herself in her bed. She looked up at the sketches that she and her mother had drawn and smiled slightly. As she sat up she heard the voices of Lavender and Parvati and immediately looked at her watch thinking she'd overslept. Her watch read 7.30, she was amazed that her two classmates were awake so early on a Saturday, she pulled back the curtain and was even more surprised to see them both dressed and looking cheerful,

"Morning Eliza" said Lavender brightly before disappearing through the door with Parvati. Eliza looked across at Hermione in confusion,

"They want to see one of the boys from Beauxbaton's, Parvati has a crush on him" she explained as she pulled her jumper on and tied her hair back in a frayed looking bobble,

Eliza nodded accepting the explanation and showered and dressed in her normal speed, as she was putting her shoes on Hermione sat next to her on the bed,

"I think you walked last night Eliza, let's go and see McGonagall now before breakfast and before the boys get up, you know what Harry will be like" Eliza nodded and the two girls left the dormitory in silence.

Professor McGonagall was not pleased.

"Have you looked everywhere in the dormitory girls?" she asked gravely after Hermione and Eliza approached her at the breakfast table,

"We have Professor, and we looked in the common room as well and it's not there"

Professor McGonagall stood up sharply and beckoned the girls to follow her through a doorway,

"The headmaster needs to know about this, the value alone makes this a serious theft let alone the magical properties it possesses"

Professor Dumbledore looked very concerned when Professor McGonagall had explained the problem,

"Did you sleepwalk last night Eliza?" asked Professor Dumbledore with his twinkling eyes shining at her, Eliza averted his eyes and Hermione confirmed that she had indeed left the dormitory.

"I don't know how long she was out for, I fell asleep again" said Hermione looking annoyed at herself,

"No matter Miss Granger, we will find the blanket today. I suggest a full search of all student rooms and communal areas in all houses, it may be that the thief has now realised that the blanket will only work for Eliza and has disposed of it somewhere out of sight" said Professor Dumbledore almost to himself,

"It can't be destroyed though can it?" asked Hermione looking at Eliza's worried face,

"I doubt a student in this castle would have the power to destroy it, most qualified wizards wouldn't have the ability. The blanket is incredibly powerful and will protect itself against attacks, that is why it can control Eliza's dreaming and sleeping- the blankets function to protect its owner and provide them comfort and security, sometimes even against the owners wishes"

"Headmaster it would be wise to not tell the students what has been stolen, does anyone else know Miss Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall looking down at Hermione,

"Lavender and Parvati know but I told them not to tell anyone, especially Harry because…"

"Yes it is wise not to inform your brother Miss Potter, he is prone to overreaction- especially when it comes to you. I will speak to Miss Brown and Miss Parvati after breakfast and ensure they hold their silence"

"We should inform Madam Pomfrey and go back to the potions to maintain your sleeping pattern, I will have her deliver the potion after dinner, and perhaps Miss Granger could feign a headache to collect them without arousing suspicion?" Hermione nodded and with the plan in motion the two students returned to the Great Hall where the found Harry and Ron wolfing down eggs and bacon, the latter with a distasteful manner.

"Ron close your mouth when you eating please" said Hermione exacerbated,

"Sorry mom, did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he replied sarcastically,

Hermione retorted and under the cover of the argument Eliza saw Lavender and Parvati being led off by Professor McGonagall. Eliza looked at her friend and knew the argument had been created to detract from the girls' late arrival.

The day was spent with Hagrid; Eliza brought her sketch pad and enjoyed a relatively warm afternoon sketching the Hippogriff pen. As the sun was beginning to set she saw two red heads approaching her from the castle, she jolted and shut her pad. She had completely forgotten about the potions, jumping down from the fence she was relieved to see that both Fred and George were laughing,

"Hey Eliza" called George as they neared the paddock,

"Your potion was brilliant, even Dumbledore said so!" said Fred hugging her with enthusiasm; she begged the blush to retract quickly,

"Don't worry he didn't know it was yours. We didn't get into the contest but we grew really cool beards- just like Dumbledore's, I'm so growing one when I'm older!"

The twin's jubilation had drawn Harry, Ron and Hermione out from inside the cabin and the brothers retold their tale as the group made their way up the castle,

"I told you it wouldn't work" said Hermione smugly,

"Yes you do indeed know everything oh great one" said George pretending to worship her,

"But did you know about the castle search?" said Fred,

"What search?" said Hermione convincingly, Eliza kept her eyes to the floor,

"The teachers have spent the whole day searching the castle for something" said George delighted at wrong-footing Hermione,

"What for?" asked Harry intrigued,

"No one knows but McGonagall looked ready to spit nails so I'd say they didn't find it"

As they entered the already packed Great Hall Eliza looked up at Professor McGonagall who shook her head discreetly, Eliza's heart sank. The thought of reverting to being a guinea pig to Madam Pomfrey's potions made her feel sick, she cast a worried look at Hermione who grasped Eliza's hand and gave in a quick squeeze.

The feast seemed to fly past and before Eliza had chance to savour the food the Goblet of Fire was brought out and the whole hall was waiting with baited breath for the naming of the champions. Eliza however had her mind set of her blanket and was distracted. She gave a polite applause to Viktor Krum (whilst Ron nearly upturned the table in order to catch a better glimpse of his idle), Fleur Delacour had a slightly less enthusiast applause and both Ron and Harry appeared dumbstruck but the very sight of her, when Cedric Diggory was announced Eliza smiled and clapped louder as he passed the table, he was a polite, good looking boy who sat near Eliza and Fred in Transfiguration.

As Professor Dumbledore delivered his end speech a whisper spread across the hall causing the headmaster to pause and turn around, returning his attention to the cup. The Goblet of Fire was once again enflamed in red as it had been for the previous selection, Professor Dumbledore looked confused as a fourth piece of parchment shot out of the cup, catching it automatically the entire hall waited with baited breath as he looked at the parchment before looking up at the students with a pale face and read "Elizabeth Potter".

A/N I know how late this chapter is and I'm really sorry but it was unavoidable. First of all I was revising for my university finals and then a metalplate in my hip broke and I was rushed into hospital to have it removed and replaced and then I had a bone graft- so I was in for 3 weeks thereby missing all my exams. Therefore fanfiction obviously slipped down my priority list but I do feel guilty and as I now have a long recovery ahead of me you can expect weekly updates.

xXMizzAlecVolturixX- Thanks for the review- it really is Eliza/Fred!

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks, sorry for the delay

AlicetoAshes- The blanket won't be around for a little bit

Mozie- Hospital visits will be reduced as she becomes more aware of her own power, she will still be accident prone (I love Madam Pomfrey too much!)

BeckyBoo12221- Thanks, its great to be back!

XxKyuubiRoxX- And I'm back of crutches again! None weight-bearing for at least 6 weeks and the partial weight-bearing for another 4! Somebody has stolen my luck, I have put mittens on the handles of my crutches to make them more exciting though. All British crutches are grey, I am very thankful for the NHS though, if I had to pay for my healthcare I'd be broken physically and financially!

Slytherinslut13- I do love you very much for reviewing despite your tiredness. I always assumed that the teachers could access all the dorms in case of emergencies?

Allen Pitt- I've got to admit- you are good!

RomonaFlowersTwinSister- No sorry not Eliza/Krum here

BLF- I won't tell you when she gets it back, that would be spoiling all the suspense!

Yvonna- Maybe yes, maybe no…

Highlyunlikelywriter- Sorry for the delay, keep reading.

Shakira- I am a fan of foreshadowing…

Sakuravampire-aqua- Thanks for the review!

RadientWings- I am really pleased that she is a believable OC, thanks.

Arike Johanna- Thanks for your lovely review, I'm sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter

Bluemesa356- Thanks

XxyellowmellowxX- I am planning to do all the books but I need to speed up on the plot if I'm going to finish before I start getting a pension!

Loving the story- I'm sorry for the delay- I hope you aren't too angry to enjoy the chapter!

RunAway-me- Thanks, I had always planned for Eliza to be in the triwizard, she will talk during this tournament!

Snow246- I haven't thought about what she'll wear, thanks for reminding me.

1945- That's the plan, enjoy reading them!

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape- Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

****I have been overwhelmed by the number of reviews- please keep them coming they make my day****


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The pounding silence was almost deafening.

Dumbledore looked around the hall and caught Eliza's eye,

"Umm…Miss Potter…this way please" he said appearing to be polite and in control, when Eliza didn't move she felt Fred give her a quick push and whisper something reassuring that she didn't hear. Her legs carried her the length of the tables with her eyes focussed on Dumbledore and not the hall full of people staring at her and beginning to whisper.

When she reached the headmaster he pointed to the door that Cedric had just walked through, she looked at it and then back at Dumbledore, who nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder which, along with the rest of her body, was beginning to shake. She avoided the gaze of the other adults and made her way towards the door. She pushed it open and followed the stairs down to a large room with a roaring fire.

Fleur, Krum and Cedric were sitting in the large armchairs laughing nervously at each other and congratulating themselves. Upon hearing Eliza's quiet footsteps Fleur stood up,

"Yes, do you have a message? Do we need to go back into the hall?" she asked in perfect English with a heavy yet charming French accent, Eliza simply looked at her and willed the tears of panic to hold off until she was alone,

"Little girl?" asked Krum with a bite of impatience,

"They wouldn't have sent a message with Eliza, she doesn't speak. What are you doing here Eliza?" he asked kindly, Eliza looked down at the floor and ignored them, she heard Fleur say something patronising to Cedric but he shot her down with something equally sharp. He felt his hand on her shoulder but then hearing a collection of voices he retracted his arm and looked towards the source of the noise.

Eliza turned around automatically and saw the group of teachers and officials entering the room.

"Extraordinary! How splendid! 5 champions, who would have thought it!" Ludo Bagman exclaimed in glee, Eliza looked at him and to her horror she saw Harry emerge from within the group, he looked furious.

"But what is the meaning of this?" cried Madame Maxime

"Complete abomination! 3 champions for Hogwarts! Absolute scandal, Crouch you can't allow this!" shouted Karkaroff walking towards Krum whilst shooting daggers at Eliza who recoiled from the stare.

"Harry, Eliza, a moment please?" asked Dumbledore mildly indicating to a door to the left of the fireplace, Eliza made to step forward but Madame Maxime's shout stopped her,

"No secrecy Dumbledore! This is scandalous you cannot have 'a private word' with them!" she screamed looking completely terrifying,

"My dear Maxime please calm down" he replied commandingly "Eliza is incredibly shy, I was merely trying to find out the facts from her without the additional stress of the atmosphere of this room"

"Shy! Well young lady you'll certainly get all the attention now! Is that why you did it?" said Karkaroff in a smug voice,

"The only way they would have got into the competition is by doing magic beyond the skills of fourth year" said Moody coming towards Karkaroff with an ugly expression on his scarred face,

"Miss Potter is no average fourth year student" said Snape looking outraged at the situation "She already has an O at OWL Transfiguration, there is no doubt she could have entered the competition if she wanted to"

"Severus you know that there is no way Miss Potter would want to enter this competition!" hissed McGonagall

"And why not? It is an honour!" said Fleur looking to be at the start of a tantrum,

"Eliza doesn't talk she doesn't want to be in the competition" said Harry "Nor do I, can't we get out of it somehow?" he asked looking at Dumbledore pleadingly,

"The rules are absolute Mr Potter, you must compete, a magical contract is magically binding. You have no choice"

"Was it you? Did you think that entering your sister would take the heat off you?" asked Karkaroff moving towards Harry,

"No…" began Harry but Snape cut in,

"Mr Potter doesn't have the knowledge to confuse the cup, Miss Potter is the brains", the backhanded compliment took Eliza by surprise but she didn't show it,

"Eliza, Harry did either of you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" asked Dumbledore calmly, they both shook their heads,

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?" again the twins shook their heads,

"They are lying" shouted Madame Maxime,

"There is no way that Mr Potter has the talent and I seriously doubt that Eliza would willingly enter any competition" said Snape looking over at Dumbledore, "Perhaps subconsciously she may…" Snape's voice trailed off but McGonagall gasped,

"The blanket Albus!" she whispered, Dumbledore looked at Eliza with defeat in his eyes,

"The blanket is missing, she may have entered during her sleep" said Snape looking pleased with his theory, Eliza shook her head and frantically thought of another explanation.

"I didn't know the blanket was missing! What happened to it?" said Harry turning on Eliza, who avoided his gaze,

"It will be found soon Mr Potter" said Professor McGonagall defiantly

"Please explain yourselves" said Madame Maxime impatiently, Dumbledore cast a glance at the other champions and shook his head,

"We will discuss this later Madame Maxime, Barty could you give the instructions to the champions please?" Mr Crouch nodded and began to explain the first task, Eliza willed herself to listen,

"…so we're not going to tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. You will be armed only with your wand. Accepting or even requesting help from teachers is strictly forbidden and you will all be exempt from your end-of-year exams. Anything else Albus?"

"I don't think so Barty, would you like to stay at Hogwarts this evening?" asked, Dumbledore looking at Mr Crouch's pale complexion with mild concern. The teachers began to dissolve into chatter and the two foreign students were led away by their teachers.

Harry, Eliza and Cedric waited patiently waiting to be dismissed.

"Cedric, Eliza, and Harry I suggest you all go up to your common rooms, no doubt Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you"

The three students made their way out of the room and into the corridor.

"So I guess we're all against each other then?" said Cedric nervously,

"I guess" muttered Harry,

"So how did you get your names in the cup then?" he asked,

"I don't know" said Harry looking at Eliza "Was it you Eliza?" he asked casually. Eliza saw red and before she could stop herself she slapped Harry hard, he fell to the ground with the force of the hit.

"Miss Potter!" called Professor McGonagall, Eliza turned towards the doorway with tears in her eyes. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Moody were all stood in the door looking shocked (apart from Snape who appeared to be concealing a grin).

"20 points from Gryffindor, are you alright Mr Potter?" McGonagall looked down at Harry who was still on the floor looking daggers at his sister, Cedric gave helped him get to his feet.

"I'm fine" he muttered "I had to ask Eliza! How do you know you didn't do it if you were sleepwalking?" he challenged, Eliza glared at him and felt a tear run down her cheek.

"This has been a stressful evening for both of you, I suggest you return to Gryffindor tower and discuss this calmly" said Professor Dumbledore looking concerned at the twin's behaviour. They both nodded and turned to leave, in opposite directions.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was quite difficult to write for some reason. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy and happiness makes me write!

Xxx

ForeverTeamEdward13- Hehe I can be sneaky!

Allen Pitt- Rita's 'interview' will definitely be an interesting scene

Goldenfightergirl- I haven't quite decided yet. She will get it back at some point.

Imma-Banana-Sticker- Thanks

DaniPotterLovesGod- I always planned to have them both in the tournament. I imagine that they both will handle it very differently!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I'm not giving you any spoilers this week, maybe next week.

XxyellowmellowxX- Harry is not a happy bunny at the moment.

Highlyunlikelywriter- Thanks

Snow246- Thanks, the hip is getting there!

XxkyuubiRoxX- I don't hurt myself! Surgeons hurt me! I'm starting hydrotherapy this week so that should be interesting. I'm thinking of painting my crutches bright stripes, I love stripes!

RomonaFlowersTwinSister- Thanks, I hope you enjoy this one too.

Steffiii07- Thanks, I hope you've picked a new password!

BeckyBoo12221- Eliza doesn't have the best luck.

Sakuravampire-aqua- I hope you're hip is ok, they are annoying joints. If you live in England I can recommend a surgeon but I'm guessing you're American?

Lady Icicle- I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for reviewing.

Carrie- I'm trying to quicken the pace with this story so I don't write loads of chapters without moving on with the story.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was late when Eliza finally reached the Common room, she had spent hours wondering around the castle and its grounds trying to make sense of what had happened. She looked up at the Fat Lady who chuckled and opened the door. Thankfully the party appeared to be breaking up, she walked quickly to the staircase and thought she had passed unnoticed until she heard her name, she knew that it was Neville but she ran up the stairs quickly ignoring him.

Walking into the dormitory she was relieved to see that Hermione was the only occupant. Upon seeing her best friend Hermione threw herself onto Eliza in a bone-crunching hug, Eliza was resistant at first but Hermione didn't pull away so Eliza allowed the tears to fall and hugged her friend back.

"It's going to be alright Eliza" said Hermione as she pushed Eliza onto her bed and sat next to her, "It's just a matter of being prepared". Eliza looked at her and shook her head.

"We'll figure it out somehow, but first we need to know who put your names in the cup?" Eliza was so relieved that Hermione knew that she hadn't entered the names that she starting crying again.

"Harry will probably have some ideas, we'll ask him in the morning", upon the mention of her brother's name Eliza's expression became stony, Hermione noticed and frowned,

"What happened?" Eliza blushed and shook her head, she would not apologise.

The following morning Eliza woke early to the sounds of a gathering storm, she sat up and pulled the quilt around her tightly, the potion she had been given made her feel like ice. She looked around the dormitory at her sleeping classmates and fear gripped as she thought of the welcome she would receive in the common room.

Swinging her legs around the bed she shuffled to the window still wrapped in the bed clothes. She looked out of the window and concentrated solely on the drops of the rain as they ran down the glass. It could have been hours later when she heard Hermione call her name,

"Eliza? Do you want me to get some toast from the Great Hall; it's going to be packed?" Eliza nodded not moving her gaze from the window, when she did she was startled to notice that Hermione was fully dressed and that Parvati and Lavender has left. She watched Hermione leave the room and moved back to her bed.

When Hermione returned with a napkin full of toast 10 minutes later she had a confused expression on her face. Eliza looked up at her and wondered what she had heard. Hermione passed her the toast and bit her lip as Eliza took it.

"Eliza…did you…people are saying that…" Eliza's heart froze; did Hermione think that she had put the names in the cup?

"Did you slap Harry?" Eliza nearly sighed from relief; she nodded carefully and avoided Hermione's eyes instead choosing to concentrate on her toast.

"I'm going to go and talk to him, Ron's being a prat and I need to know what happened. I'll see you later" Hermione left Eliza alone and feeling it.

She spent the morning hiding in the dormitory building up the courage to venture into the Common room. Finally when her stomach rumbling was too distracting to continue reading she walked slowly out of the dormitory and moved almost silently down the stairs.

As she entered the room she was relieved to see it almost empty, everyone was probably at lunch. Ron was sat on a window seat staring out at the stormy grounds; Eliza walked over to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" he snapped before turning and realising who it was, "Oh, Eliza, sorry I didn't mean to…" his apology trailed off and Eliza examined his face carefully, he looked exhausted and slightly defeated.

"Hermione and Harry have gone off for a walk" he mumbled looking annoyed, Eliza questioned him with a look "I…I just can't understand why he didn't…he could have…oh forget it!" he stood up sharply and ran up the stairs to his dormitory. Eliza did not follow him.

Looking around the common room Eliza could see and feel the eyes on her; she turned to return to the dormitory but stopped when she heard her name,

"Eliza wait!" she turned and saw Fred making his way towards her and glaring on the onlookers, "Are you ok? Well no stupid question of course you're not. Let's go for a walk, I know a shortcut to the lake" before Eliza could stop him Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her across the crowded room and out of the portrait hole.

Thankfully the shortcut was close to the tower and they didn't meet anyone on their escape. After climbing through a slightly damp smelling passageway they emerged at the foot of the Ravenclaw tower, Eliza marvelled at the magic of Hogwarts, they had walked along a straight and even passageway and come out at the opposite side of the castle at least 7 floors below the Gryffindor tower. She looked at Fred, who seemed to read her mind,

"I know it's a great one isn't it? George and I found it in fourth year, it's not even on the Marauders map" They walked for several minutes in silence before stopping to sit on some rocks that gave a panoramic view of the lake. Eliza made a mental note to come back and sketch here at some point.

"So you have to compete in the tournament then?" Fred asked looking at her carefully; Eliza nodded and looked at the floor,

"Come on Eliza if anyone can make it through the Triwizard you can- you're brilliant!" Eliza looked up at him and smiled.

Before the conversation could move forward there was a rustle behind them and both students turned apprehensively, it was Harry and Hermione. Eliza looked at Harry and he stared back, Eliza was surprised to feel slightly pleased with the bruise that had appeared on her brother's face.

"So are you going to say sorry?" said Harry bitterly, Eliza shook her head and turned back to Fred,

"Fine then, have it your way" Harry said walking away,

"Harry- wait!" said Hermione annoyed, "We need to sort this out!" she was standing between the twins whilst Fred looked on nervously,

"It was a perfectly reasonable question! How does she know that she didn't enter our names in the cup when she was asleep?" yelled Harry looking slightly red,

"Eliza couldn't have done that Harry, we don't even know if she can do magic in her sleep and besides even when Eliza's asleep there's no way she'd want to enter!"

"Fine take her side!" shouted Harry angrily,

"Come on Harry mate…" began Fred but Hermione cut across him,

"You're both on the same side Harry!" she said running up to him,

"Defend yourself Eliza for Merlin's sake! I want to know what happened, why did you put our names in the cup? We could die!"

"No one's going to die Mr Potter" came a clipped voice, Professor McGonagall walked towards them looking alarmed at the scene, "I can hear your voices from a mile away, I suggest you all take time to cool off before I take housepoints"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall" said Hermione looking embarrassed, Harry walked off without a word.

"Miss Potter the Headmaster would like to see you, come with me please" Eliza nodded goodbye to Hermione and Fred and followed McGonagall. As the rain finally began to fall after threatening all day Eliza couldn't help but wonder what the next few months would hold.

A/N Another bout of writers block delayed this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it! I have found out that I will be able to do my exams in September which is great as I have plenty of time to swot up. I also found out that I got an A+ for my dissertation so I'm over the moon. Thanks for the support guys, it really means a lot.

xxx

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks- Harry's often an idiot!

BeckyBoo12221- Sorry for the delay, thanks for the review

Allen Pitt- Rita's interview is coming next, it should be a good chapter

Shieldmaidenofthecaribbean- Thanks!

xXMizzAlecVolturiXx- It's coming- I love Rita's journalism style!

Mozie- The first task is coming up in the next few chapters

Stephaniekit- Will do

Annafonescacarlosforms- Thanks

Romanoflowerstwinsister- I know I'm trying to increase the pace of my chapters- there seems to be a bit too much writers block flying around

Bethy-Boodles- No sorry I've always written the replies in the chapters as I like to review the feedback before I submit the chapter. I hope you keep reading though!

Lady Icicle- They were overdue for a falling out so this will be a big one!

Arike Johanna- Sorry for the delay, glad you're enjoying it

XxKyuubiRoxX- I always blame the surgeons :D It would be difficult to drown in hydrotherapy as its only waist deep! I promise Eliza talks in GOF, I always planned for her to talk this year.

Secret world- Sorry for the delay!

XxyellowmellowxX- My hip is recovering slowly thanks, I can now partial weight-bear which is always more fun. Will Eliza save Fred? Well that would be telling…

Steffiii07- I'm glad updates make you happy, reviews make me happy, it's a simple equation!

Sakuravampire-aqua- Its really hot here at the moment (29C) which is horrible because I can't stand the heat. Thankfully the 'heatwave' will probably be over by tomorrow- gotta love the British weather (actually I'm a geography student so I really do love the weather)! For your hip I would recommend ice packs or painkillers, both seem effective for me.

Snowgirll- Thanks for the review- it was the kick in the backside I needed to finish and submit the chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Professor McGonagall escorted Eliza to the headmaster's office in silence, Eliza was staring at the floor trying to calm herself down, she did not want to appear rude to Professor Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall knocked loudly on the office door,

"Come in… Ahh Miss Potter and take a seat, would you like a cup of tea?" Eliza nodded as she sat down; Professor McGonagall sat next to her looking grave.

As he poured the tea Eliza looked across at Fawkes, he made a soft sound and flew over to her coming to rest on her knee, she stroked him patiently.

"We have been unable to locate your blanket Eliza, we will not give up of course but the magical properties of the blanket are such that one cannot simply summon it. Madam Pomfrey has spoken to a healer at St Mungo's and they believe that they can try some new potions, it may take a few weeks for them to brew so in the meantime the freezing potion is the best alternative"

Eliza nodded feeling sad, the loss of her blanket felt almost like a betrayal of a friend,

"I have instructed the house-elves to provide extra heating to your bed; you will not notice them at work so that should help keep you warm"

The conversation in the room continued in a mundane manner, Eliza had the feeling that Dumbledore was building up to something, she sipped her tea waiting patiently.

"I have been instructed by Mr Crouch that I will be unable to continue to tutor you for Charms, it is against the competition rules to accept help from teachers"

Eliza looked up at him concerned, how was she supposed to teach herself charms?

"I will of course ignore him but we will have to be subtle, changing the time and location of the lessons, perhaps having longer lessons to make up for lost time. If you could keep this information to yourself I would be grateful?" Eliza nodded feeling relieved,

"I am very concerned about you Eliza" Dumbledore said simply, he stood up and walked towards her slowly, "This competition will involve a great deal of attention, both good and bad, being directed to you, I have no doubt that you will equip yourself magically but I am concerned about how you will deal with the extra attention. For example tomorrow a reported from the Daily Prophet will be coming to interview the champions, the reporter has a reputation for exaggeration so I would advise you to try to avoid being alone with her"

Eliza nodded feeling the horror of an impending journalist washing over her. When she was dismissed she walked quickly back to the common room, looking straight at the floor trying to ignore the taunts and whispers that followed her.

When the fat lady opened the portrait hole she climbed in praying for the room to be empty, of course it wasn't.

"Eliza!"

"Well done Eliza"

"….amazing that you tricked the age line!"

Eliza felt herself being patted on the back and seemingly being passed from one set of supporters to the next, it was only when Hermione dragged her up to the dormitory that she allowed herself to relax.

She scooped Biscuit up into her arms and climbed onto her bed drawing the curtains around her, trying to shut out the world.

_Dear Remus,_

_I hope you are well and that…_

_Dear Remus,_

_Thanks you for the letter…_

_Dear Remus,_

_Sorry it has taken me a few days to reply but things have gotten very strange here. I hope you are well and that the job at the bookstore isn't too boring. _

_I'm having a terrible day. My blanket is missing so I'm back on the freezing sleep potion, Harry isn't talking to me, and Ron isn't talking to Harry. Everything is so messed up it doesn't even feel like I'm at Hogwarts, like I'm having a horrible dream._

_Harry and I are now taking part in the Triwizard tournament. I don't know how it happened but our names came out of the Goblet of Fire, it was bad enough when mine came out but when Harry walked in as well I knew something really bad was happening. Apparently we can't back out because of a magical contract (I'm researching them in the library) so we have to compete._

_Harry isn't talking to me because I hit him because he thinks I put our names in the Goblet in my sleep but I know I didn't. I would never want to be in something like this even if I was of age. Harry thinks I entered us in my sleep but I can't prove him wrong because Hermione said that I did sleepwalk that night. _

_Ron's annoyed with Harry which is horrible and Hermione is bouncing between the three of us. I feel angry at Professor Dumbledore for letting this happen but I don't want to be angry with anyone except the person who put our names in the Goblet __but what if that was me?__._

_Lessons start again tomorrow which I'm dreading and a reporter from the Daily Prophet is coming in to interview us but I'm hoping that she will be more interested in Harry than me, that sounds horrible doesn't it?_

_I'm sorry that this letter is so badly written, my head feels messed up._

_Hope you're well__, I'm sure Harry sends his best_

_Eliza_

_P.S. Fred showed me a secret passage that isn't on the Marauders map! It leads from the Gryffindor corridor to the foot of the Ravenclaw lake staircase._

Eliza furrowed her brow as she re-read the letter, the structure was terrible. She contemplated rewriting it but looking at the time she decided against it. She would only just have time to make it to the owlery.

Swinging her legs round the bed she searched for a pair of shoes, finding some she pulled on her coat and made her way towards the door. A tapping noise from the window made her turn around; Hedwig was sitting on the window ledge striking her beak against the glass. Eliza smiled and made her way towards the bird.

When Eliza opened the window Hedwig flew in and landed on Eliza's shoulder. Seeing a letter attached Eliza assumed it was for her, she went to retrieve it but Hedwig squawked, Biscuit hissed in response. Looking closer at the letter she realised it was addressed to Sirius, smiling to herself she attached Remus's letter next to Sirius's and Hedwig nipped her ear affectionately before soaring out of the open window.

A/N Writer's block coupled with the sadness that I will not be graduating tomorrow because I missed my exams have delayed this chapter. I really wanted to get Rita in this one but it was taking too long to write so she'll appear in the next one.

I'm very very very excited/sad/happy/depressed/nervous about seeing Deathly Hallows part 2 tomorrow, I'm hoping for some epic McGonagall scenes as she is my favourite character and Maggie Smith is my favourite actress. I'm sure I will cry during the film as I cried whilst watching the premiere! I hope you all enjoy the film but please find the time to review

Atomicwalrus- Thanks, I'll aim for 500 words extra in the next chapter just for you!

ForeverTeamEdward13- I think its going to be Fred, like 75% certain

Shakira- Thanks, I love plot twists

xXMizzAlecVolturiXx- Thanks, the hip is still improving- I'm now off crutches!

XxKyuubiRoxX- Thanks, I did go under the water in hydrotherapy today, it was unintentional as I was trying to get a flipper on!

Anonymous review- Thanks for the review, if you leave your name I may reveal some clues…

Bethy-Boodles- Thanks, I'll never stop writing it- well until the end

Steffiii07- I am excited about Pottermore, I love getting extra info on the books.

Sakuravampire-aqua- Thanks, the conflict between Eliza and Harry is very important for the moment

Allen Pitt- Eliza will start to doubt herself as the year progresses

Angelthatfell- No cliffhanger this week and more Fred/Eliza next week!

XxyellowmellowxX- Harry's a jerk in order of the phoenix so I just brought it forward a bit

Dreamer-.-LYNX- Thanks for the review, Rita and her quill will arrive next

Stuck in my world- Thanks for your review, it made me finish the chapter and update!

PurpleWildcat- Thanks, sorry for the delay

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape- Eliza and Remus's and Eliza and Ron's relationship will really develop this year

1945- Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It took her eyes a few moments to adjust after the flash; she blinked to clear her vision. Rita Skeeter was standing in front of the champions looking like the cat that got the cream,

"You all look precious, absolutely adorable! I'm just going to steal a few words from you all, Harry; let's start with you shall we?" Harry looked helpless as Rita dragged him into the corner, Eliza watched as Harry's annoyance with the reported increased.

"How are you Eliza?" asked Cedric smiling at her,

"I thought you said she not talk" whispered Krum looking at her as if she was diseased, Cedric ignored him,

"Are you and Harry ok now?" Cedric pressed, Eliza shook her head and looked at the floor,

"I wonder why she doesn't talk?" asked Fleur as if Eliza was a homework problem,

"Her name is Eliza and just because she doesn't talk it doesn't mean you can act like she isn't here" Eliza smiled at Cedric as both Fleur and Krum coloured slightly and turned away.

Eliza looked over and watched as Mr Ollivander began to gather together his things. The wand weighing had only taken minutes but Eliza had found the attention of the room directed at her unbearable. The past few days had been horrible, Ron was hanging around with Seamus and Dean, Harry was behaving as if he was the only one in the world with problems, and Hermione was spending her time trying to make everyone friends again.

"Miss Potter!" called Rita, Eliza looked over at her with apprehension, she had hoped that Professor Dumbledore would have stayed to save her from an interview but he had left to escort Ollivander out. Harry looked across at his sister with concern.

As she walked over to the reporter she passed Harry, he looked as if he was going to say something but apparently decided against it.

"Excellent, take a seat. Now how did you put your name in the Goblet? It must have taken some serious skill? Dark magic perhaps?" Eliza shook her head, offended at the accusation,

"Why did you enter Harry? Were you hoping that people would think he put the names in? Do you want him to suffer? Is he a mean brother?" Again Eliza shook her head as she felt tears forming in her eyes, she watched the green quill fly across the page but she couldn't read the writing,

"Why don't you talk? The teachers must be very angry with you? Do you think your friends feel sorry for you? Are you aiming for sympathy from the judges?" Eliza had had enough, she stood up and walked away from Rita, she heard the reporter call her name but she ignored her.

Picking up her bag Eliza walked to the door, before she could reach it however it was opened from the other side. Professor Dumbledore took one look at Eliza and then over at Rita before holding the door open and allowing his student through, as she passed him she heard him whisper to her,

"Tomorrow night, 7 o'clock in Professor McGonagall's office. Practise the summoning charm" Eliza nodded and left the room.

Walking to the great hall the long way round gave the young witch time to compose herself. _Rita was wrong_; she thought desperately, _Hermione and Ron didn't feel sorry for her, the teachers weren't angry with her, were they?_

By the time Eliza reached the hall she was so wrapped up in dissecting the 'interview' that she walked straight into Ron,

"Ugh" said Eliza automatically; she looked up at Ron who appeared to have been stunned into silence. It wasn't exactly a word but it was a sound! She felt a smile spread across her face as a grin broke out on Ron's.

"Good job Eliza!" he said giving her a big hug, she was so pleased with herself that she forgot all about the tournament and relaxed into Ron's arms. When the broke apart they were both still smiling, the turned to go into the Hall but the sight of Draco Malfoy walking towards them with a grin on his face stopped them.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen, Fred and George told me where it is, they said it's easy to get food" ordinarily Eliza would have refused but her euphoria caused her to follow Ron.

_Potter twins entered into deadly tournament!_

_Harry and Eliza Potter are both competing in the famous Triwizard despite being below the age limit. After speaking to both the children I can exclusively reveal that Eliza used Dark Magic to ensure that both she and her brother would be competing. "It wasn't hard to enter us, I'm really good at magic so I know I'll win the contest. I'm not scared or worried about it" said Eliza who only speaks to people who are close to her (I am now a firm friend), "I entered Harry so that he could have a bit more glory, we both love attention". The story of the Potter twins is well known but what is not as well-known is the close bond that the twins share, they are rarely seen out of each other's company which is of great concern to the staff of Hogwarts who believe the bond may be masking deep psychological trauma._

_The loss of their parents had a devastating effect on the twins, especially Harry who admitted that he is often in tears when he thinks of them "I cry most nights, I'm not ashamed to admit it. Eliza has mostly forgotten about them so she doesn't really understand why I get so upset. I have nightmares about the night they were killed, they were so brave. I know we'll be ok in the tournament because they are watching over us"_

_Eliza Potter has many male admirers and was seen hugging Ronald Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, but has also been spending a lot of her time with his older brother Fred. Harry has found love with muggle-born Hermione Granger who is a firm friend of both twins._

_The twins spend their summer holidays with their muggle relatives who refused to comment on the twin's behaviour at home. _

_The latest twist in the reintroduction of the Triwizard tournament has cause significant strain between the head teachers of the three competing schools, "It's absolutely preposterous" said Professor Karkaroff, headmaster of Durmstrung Academy. Barty Crouch who is organising the event has refused to deny rumours that Miss Potters actions have caused a diplomatic incident a fact which Miss Potter appears to have no concern over "I don't really care what people think about what I did, I'm going to win the tournament and then everyone will know that I'm more powerful than Harry…_

Eliza stopped reading and threw the paper into the fire in anger. It was the evening after the interview and the article appeared to confirm everyone's suspicions that Eliza had entered the contest herself. She looked around the common room and saw Hermione reading the extract looking close to tears, Eliza walked over to her alarmed.

"Eliza is this true? Do you like…Are you and Ron…" she stuttered but Ron appeared as if from nowhere and was quick to stop Hermione,

"No Hermione, we hugged because…" he looked around making sure that no one was listening, "because Eliza spoke, well nearly spoke…she made a sound!" Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Eliza,

"Really Eliza?" when Eliza nodded Hermione threw her arms around her and Ron laughed as the two girls delighted in Eliza's achievement.

When they broke apart Eliza sat in the window seat and looked out into the night, it may have only been a reflex sound but it was progress, she was getting there.

A/N

This is not Eliza's first word! It's just a teaser for you to keep you all reading. This chapter explores the friendship between Eliza and Ron, I hope you enjoyed it- let me know what you think of Rita's interview, it was hard to write. I absolutely loved the film! I cried from Fred dying to the end. I think it was the best film by far. Please review!

Special thanks to my new reviewers- I love to hear from new fans!

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape- They will have a friendship but not until they get to Grimmauld Place.

Allen Pitt- You assumptions are good- as usual!

Dreamer-.-LYNX- I hope you like the Rita interview, there is more to come from her!

1945- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter- what did you think of the film?

Sakuravampire-aqua- Yep I think I've succeeded in avoiding Mary Sue, thanks for the review

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I've been revising river channel processes all day so writing was a great distraction, thanks for the review!

Shakira- The letter idea is a really good one; I'll try and think of how to bring it in- thanks! I loved the film, I've seen it twice!

Stuck in my world- Yes McGonagall was epic! It was a great end to the series; I can't believe it's all over!

Steffiii07- I hope your brother is ok? When will you get to see the film? Thanks for the review

XxKyuubiRoxX- No I don't have to do the year again, thank god (my student debt is already £30,000!) I just need to spend the summer revising and take the exams at the end of August. The film ending was quite cheesy but I think it is in the book. The action is coming- I promise!

LadyOblivious- Thank you so much for your review, I'm really pleased you're enjoying the story and you think its unique, keep reading!

Reddiamond29- Thanks I hope you enjoyed this one!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Eliza had never been more thankful for her silence. Anyone that knew her knew that she didn't say anything during the interview, it didn't stop the Slytherin's taunting her or the Hufflepuff's cold shoulder but at least her friends knew that Rita had exaggerated. Harry was still avoiding her but Ron and Hermione, elated by her almost-word, remained by the side.

"…CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody's bark cut across the classroom like a knife, Eliza jumped and returned her attention to the lecture. The topic was curse-blocking but Eliza hadn't been following it, she caught Moody's eye but looked down immediately praying that…

"Potter! Get up here, let's see how you do" Harry made to stand up but Moody pushed him back down,

"Not you lad, up you come Miss Potter" Eliza stood up, looking around at her classmates, thankful that it was just Gryffindor's in the class. She walked up to the front turning to face her teacher,

"Now the wand motion is…" he showed the pattern and Eliza mimicked it, Moody nodded approvingly,

"The incantation is Protego, repeat it" Eliza looked at him repeating the incantation in her head, he looked annoyed but did not scold her. Instead he shot a light blue curse at her.

Using the new spell she managed to block most of the spell, the rest was deflected and headed straight for Harry.

It hit him square in the face,

"Ouch! Thanks Eliza!" Harry spat rubbing him forehead where an angry hive was appearing, her classmates appeared to be trying not to laugh,

"Well get up here Potter if you think you can do better!" barked Moody, Harry stood up annoyed and walked up to the front.

Eliza made to leave but Moody grabbed the back of her robes,

"Not so fast Potter, lets see how you do in a duel. Potter versus Potter- good preparation for the Triwizard!"

Eliza looked at her brother and felt her annoyance peak, Harry looked furious as Moody showed him the wand motion,

"Ready, go!" yelled Moody retreating behind a desk with a look of satisfaction on his face, Eliza and Harry looked at each other both wondering who would strike first,

"Get a move on!" barked Moody, Harry looked and Eliza and nodded his head slightly before firing at her, she cast the shield and the majority of the spell was deflected back at Harry who created his own defence. The spell bounced between the two shield before dissolving into nothing. Moody was not pleased.

"YOU DO NOT WARN AN OPPONENT BEFORE YOU STRIKE THEM! 20 points from Gryffindor" Harry looked annoyed but Eliza smiled at him slightly.

The rest of the week past slowly for Eliza, Harry was still ignoring her and was spending his time on his own. Eliza could see how torn Hermione was and tried to indicate that she was welcome to spend time with Harry. Ron was still angry even though Eliza thought he knew that neither of the twins had entered the tournament.

On Thursday morning Eliza was waiting outside the Great Hall for Hermione to bring her some toast when Hedwig swooped down to her and dropped a letter. Eliza bent down with difficulty because of the fact that she was wearing 2 pairs of trousers (the blanket was still missing) and picked up the parchment.

_Dear Eliza,_

_I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore and he has confirmed my suspicions that magical contracts are binding. If there was any way I could get you both out of this tournament then I would but I really can't see a way. The best we can do is make sure you are both as prepared as possible._

_You need to sort things out with Harry, you are both stronger together. A bond between twins is magical Eliza, you need to respect it. Whilst you and Harry are bound to have the odd argument from time to time prolonged separation (physically and emotionally) will weaken your magic which you can't allow to happen. Harry is very over-protective of you which I know you don't appreciate but he means well. Try and talk to him, I know you think you can't talk but you can._

_Make sure you work hard in your classes, especially in Transfiguration- you need to focus on your strengths. Professor McGonagall will be covering human transfiguration this term which will undoubtedly be useful during the tasks._

_When is the first task? If it is not a full moon I promise I will be there for you both. _

_All my love,_

_Remus_

_P.S. I'm sure you and Fred could figure out how to add the passage way to the map, it may take a while but the map will give you clues!_

Eliza let out a long sigh that she didn't realise she was holding. The confirmation of the power of the magical contracts made it certain that she would have to compete- it had been her last hope. She folded up the letter and looked into the Hall, she could see Harry sitting at the table reading a letter and frowning. She wondered if Sirius was saying the same thing that Remus had. Summoning all her courage Eliza walked into the Hall for the first time since Halloween and headed straight for Harry.

She tried to ignore the whispers of the other students but some of them were almost shouts,

"There she is…"

"….used Dark magic…"

"…Cedric is the real champion…"

Harry looked up at the comments and saw his sister walking towards him, she sat down across the table from him and Harry held out his hand. Biting her lip Eliza shook it and Harry chuckled,

"I've missed you Eliza" he said calmly pouring her a cup of tea, Eliza smiled and nodded.

As the Potter twins walked down to Potions Harry told Eliza about the content of Sirius's letter, in response Eliza showed him Remus's, they were almost identical.

"You know we should probably research this twin bond stuff" said Harry as they joined the line outside Snape's classroom, Eliza raised her eyebrows,

"I'll do some research too- it's important!" impressed by Harry's commitment Eliza smiled and nodded.

"Harry, Eliza- you're together!" cried Hermione as she ran towards them with a huge smile on her face, she threw herself at both twins and Harry laughed. The laughter stopped when he saw Ron, Hermione turned to the red-head with a look of desperation on her face,

"I…um…I'm sorry Harry…it's" stuttered Ron but Harry held his hand up to stop him,

"Let's just forget it Ron, we don't know what happened with the cup so let's just get on with it" Eliza was surprised by her brothers easy forgiveness, Hermione must have been rubbing off on him.

A/N All's well in Eliza's world for the time being- until the next chapter! I really am in the middle of revision so please be patient for the next chapter! Please keep the reviews coming. Has anyone else got access to Pottermore? I'm ErisedCharm184!

**I would like to find a beta, preferable someone who is familiar with English (UK) writing, message me if you're interested**

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape- I saw the film again yesterday (3rd time) and I think I cried even more than when I first saw it, I'm a mess from Snape's death onwards and I don't even like Snape!

Snow246- I think a lot of journalists are like her!

Dreamer-.-LYNX- I decided that Cedric will be in Eliza's transfiguration class so they will have more contact than him and Harry and I think he's a friendly guy anyway.

DaniPotterLovesGod- Sorry for the delay!

XxKyuubiRoxX- I'm revising North American forests today, I seriously can't wait till all my exams are done. Roll on 2nd September!

1945- What did you think of the film?

Allen Pitt- McGonagall will be very worried about the twins (especially Eliza) this year, she has a bigger part to play than in the books because I love her.

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks!

BeckyBoo12221- Thank you, Rita will appear again soon.

1234rewqasd5- Thanks for the review, the first task will be in a couple of chapters.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, sorry for the wait.

Snowgirll- Happy Birthday! Did you do anything exciting? I went to the London Aquarium for my 22nd bday- I'm so cool!

Steffiii07- I'm really sorry to hear your news, I hope things improve! I hope this chapter cheers you up a bit.

Stuck in my world- Thanks, did you get into Pottermore?

Sakuravampire-aqua- I cry from Snapes death but seeing Ron cry over Fred brings a new wave of tears. I love Ron and Hermione's kiss!

XxyellowmellowxX- Fred is back in the next chapter

Anarriima-illuvatar- Feliza, I love it! That's fast reading, sorry this chapter is a bit short but I'm revising.

Snapethesnake- Eliza reminds Snape of how he couldn't have Lily, he see's Lily in Eliza's appearance but she has James's eyes.

AliceIvyRose- Glad you like it- happy reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Weasley, Potter! Stop giggling!" McGonagall's voice cracked like a whip across the classroom but as Eliza looked up she saw a slight amusement in her Professor's eyes. Fred had just entertained Eliza with a story from his pre-Hogwarts days and they had both collapsed into almost silent laughter.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall" said Fred with a twinkle in his eye, he looked down at the book he was supposed to be transforming into an animal and a look of concentration reached his face.

Eliza also looked at her work and frowned in concentration,

"Hey Eliza" came a whispered voice, Eliza looked to the side and saw Cedric leaning over to her,

"Are you ok? I heard people were giving you a hard time about the interview but I told everyone in Hufflepuff that you didn't say a word to Skeeter" Eliza smiled in thanks; she had wondered why Hannah Abbott had started smiling at her again.

"How are you feeling about Monday?" he asked in a would-be casual voice, Eliza detected his nervousness.

_How did she feel about Monday? Like she was going to be sick, faint and self-combust all at the same time whenever she so much as thought about it!_

She grimaced in response and Cedric nodded "Me too" he looked up and saw Professor McGonagall coming their way. Both students hastily returned to their work.

"You first Miss Potter" said Professor McGonagall looking down at Eliza with an expectant expression.

Eliza looked at the book and pointed her wand at it; she could feel all the emotion for the first task and tried to push it to the back of her mind.

She thought the spell clearly and a pale green light flowed towards the book, the book rose slightly off the table and promptly disappeared. Eliza furrowed her brow and looked up at her teacher in confusion; Professor McGonagall had a single tear running down her face, alarmed Eliza looked over at Fred and saw that he too had tears in his eyes. Looking around Eliza saw that 5 students were looking at her in pity.

"Professor what was that?" asked Cedric wiped his own tears away,

Professor McGonagall sank into the nearest chair and pulled out a handkerchief to dab her eyes,

"Miss Potter was projecting Mr Diggory" she replied in a steady voice,

"So that's how Eliza's feeling?" Cedric replied horror-struck,

"Yes Diggory. Everyone return to their work, Miss Potter please go and wait in my office, I shall be along shortly" Eliza nodded and turned towards Fred as she picked up her back. He put his hand on hers and stood up,

"I'll meet you by the lake, when you've finished ok?" Eliza nodded feeling embarrassed.

She walked to Professor McGonagall's office slowly trying to digest what had just happened. Did everyone suddenly know how terrified she was? How tired she was? How inadequate she felt? The door opened of its own accord and Eliza took a seat in front of the desk.

After 10 minutes the door opened again and Professor McGonagall walked in with Professor Dumbledore.

"I hear you have been projecting Eliza" said Dumbledore softly; Eliza nodded looking at the floor,

"It was awful Albus!" said McGonagall and Eliza's heart sank, was she in trouble? She felt herself stiffen in fear but McGonagall pressed on "She is terrified, she is exhausted! She cannot take part in the tournament, I will not allow it!" Eliza looked up at her,

"Minerva we have been through this, we have no choice the contract is binding" said Dumbledore sadly taking a seat across from Eliza,

"Did you mean to project Eliza?" Eliza shook her head, she didn't even know how to!

"We need to find a way to stop you protecting. I will see you tomorrow, perhaps you could return from Hogsmeade early?" Eliza nodded,

"I will speak to my contacts at the ministry and elsewhere and we will come up with a plan"

"And her sleeping? The potions aren't working Albus she is exhausted!" Eliza had never seen Professor McGonagall lose control like this, she was quite frightening.

"I shall speak to Poppy; maybe we could try a stronger potion for a few days? We will have another search for the blanket when the students are in Hogsmeade. In the meantime don't use magic" Professor McGonagall did not seem satisfied but the headmaster dismissed his student.

Eliza left the room quickly but not quick enough to avoid hearing McGonagall shout at Dumbledore again. She quickened to a run and was at the passageway fast. It was lunchtime but she didn't feel like eating, no doubt the story of her projection would be all over the school by now. She wanted to see Fred, she wasn't sure why but she needed to see him.

As she emerged at the foot of the tower she saw him leaning against a rock looking across the lake. As she approached he turned and ran towards her engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Eliza, you shouldn't feel like that! I'm going to find a way to make you feel better; I've never felt like that before, it was horrible. I'm going to help you speak, I know it won't make the tournament bugger off or help you sleep but it might make you a bit happier"

Eliza felt a tear drift down her cheek and he wiped it away before she had the chance, his hand lingered on her cheek and they looked at each other softly. A branch snapped nearby and the spell was broken,

"Oh sorry" grunted Viktor Krum, he appeared to be in the middle of a run; he looked at Eliza carefully and then continued with his jog.

"I've told everyone not to say anything about the projecting; they're a nice class so I don't think they will. I've brought a quill and parchment, could you write down what McGonagall said?" he produced the quill and parchment from his bag and Eliza looked down at it smiling.

They spend the remainder of the lunch hour sitting by the rocks, neither speaking yet they had a full conversation through the parchment. As they made their way back to the castle they passed Hagrid's cabin, he burst out of it as if he had been waiting for them. He had a look of excitement on his face,

"Eliza, I've bin waitin fer yeh! Can yeh bring Harry 'ere tonight after dinner, I need ter show yer something, it's important" Eliza nodded and Hagrid bid the couple farewell and watched them walk up to the castle together. He could have sworn he saw them holding hands, but then perhaps it was a trick of the light.

A/N I know it's late but I've got less than 2 weeks till my finals so please be patient! This was a difficult chapter to write because it's crucial in the Eliza/McGonagall and Eliza/Fred relationships. Please let me know what you think- more romance coming up!

**I'm still looking for a beta- any offers?**

ForeverTeamEdward13- Some more Fred for you here! When I've finished my exams I will make the chapters longer.

Allen Pitt- McGonagall agrees with you, she is very pee-ed off, more twin bonding stuff to come

XxKyuubixX- Twin bonding is important, and don't forget Harry and Eliza aren't the only twins in this story…

Snow246- Yep they're friends again, for now!

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape- I can't wait for the DVD now.

DaniPotterLovesGod- I'm still waiting to get into Pottermore properly, hopefully it should be sometime soon!

Steffiii07- Whats your Pottermore ID? Are you in yet?

Flightsnitch96- Yay a new reviewer! What do you think of the story?

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- She finds out about the dragon in the next chapter.

Sakuravampire-aqua- I agree with you about Snape, he might have been really brave etc but he was still really mean!

MelodieCullenBlack- Danke schon! I love Austria, I've been to Salzburg and Innsbruck, where do you live? I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

XxyellowmellowXx- Are you in yet? I'm so impatient!

1945- I can't believe its all over though, thank Merlin for Pottermore!

Snapethesnake- I'm not a fan of Snape but he does have a bigger role to play in this story than the books.

1234rewqasd5- I'll find you when I'm in!

Becky- She talks during GOF I promise!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dragons. Harry and Eliza stumbled into the empty common room neither of them remembering how they had walked there. Harry sank into an arm chair and Eliza sat on the floor with her neck against the sofa staring into the fire.

"I…we…" Harry began but gulped and stopped,

Eliza couldn't believe it; they had to evade a Dragon.

"Maybe Sirius will have some ideas?" said Harry checking his watch, "He should be contacting us soon" Eliza looked around the common room to make sure they were truly alone before looking up at her brother. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again with a sigh; even if she wanted to speak she had no idea what to say.

"You'll have to use transfiguration" said Harry simply as if it solved the problem merely by mentioning the subject, "I don't know what…Sirius!" cried Harry in delight.

Sirius's face had appeared in the fire.

"Harry, Eliza! Good you're both here, how are you?"

"We're…" Harry looked to be on the verge of saying fine but Sirius glared at him and he changed tack. While Harry filled Sirius in on the latest developments Eliza was trying to think of how to conquer the dragon, and her nerves.

"…been projecting again so Professor Dumbledore has banned her from doing magic…" Eliza caught bits of the conversation but mostly tuned out,

"…dragons! What are we supposed to do? We're doomed!" finished Harry furiously ripping into a chocolate frog packet despite the lateness of the hour.

"You're not doomed, you just need a plan. First of all Eliza how are you?" Sirius turned his head in the fireplace and looked at Eliza, she nodded and grimaced,

"Still not talking eh? You're as stubborn as your mother, it used to drive James mad…anyway I haven't got much time, I've broken into a wizarding house to use the Floo connection and they might be back soon" Eliza glared disapprovingly at Sirius,

"I take it back Eliza, you're more like Remus. Don't worry I haven't stolen anything!"

"What do we do about the dragon?" said Harry clearly getting agitated,

"Well the first thing I want to tell you is how to stop Eliza feinting the moment she steps out in front of everyone"

"What…that's a good idea!" said Harry, who had clearly not thought of that,

"It's a spell called _Reflexious imminus, _it will block out the people in the crowd, they will be able to see and hear you but you won't see or hear them, do you think that will help?" Eliza nodded grabbing a quill and parchment and jotting down the spell,

"Now the best thing both of you can do is play to your strengths, Harry you need…hang on I think I heard something…" Sirius's head disappeared from the flames and the twins moved towards the fire,

"Sirius come back!" said Harry in quiet desperation, "What do I need? How am I supposed to defeat the dragon?" Harry had his nose so close to the flames that he was in danger of catching fire, Eliza pulled him back and they both slumped onto the sofa.

"Eliza what are my strengths?" Harry asked turning to look at her intently, Eliza thought for a moment before she was distracted by Crookshanks landing on Harry's quidditch book that was lying haphazardly on the floor, she leaned down to stroke Crookshanks and extracted the book. Flicking through the pages she felt a grin spread across her face,

"Eliza what is it? Quidditch how is that supposed to help me? I'm not allowed my broom we just have a wand, how can….the summoning charm! I haven't learnt it yet!" Eliza sighed and walked towards the table where a student's Charms textbook was left out. She flipped to the necessary page and pushed it towards Harry.

They stayed up all night, Eliza was still banned from doing magic but she corrected Harry's mistakes and by sunrise he could make a book fly towards him, delighted with his progress Eliza hugged him fiercely before the both went up to bed, exhausted by the nights work.

When Eliza woke a few hours later she was so cold that she could no longer feel her feet. She sat up awkwardly and attempted to swing her frozen legs out of bed, the result being that she fell off the edge of the bed and landed on the floor still tangled in her duvet. It was a sign of the tense atmosphere in the girls dormitory that none of them laughed. Parvati and Lavender left the room in silence and Hermione walked towards Eliza and helped her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" she asked guiding her friend back to the bed; Eliza stumbled and would have fallen again if Hermione hadn't been there. She nodded and then shook her head,

"I know" Hermione said quietly "Shall I go and run a bath for you?" Eliza nodded and smiled, she had started having baths in the mornings to warm herself up. Hermione walked towards the bathroom and then made her way down to the common room leaving Eliza to wake up properly.

Hermione walked into the common room with biting her lip, she looked around for Harry and Ron spotting them by the portrait hole looking deep in conversation, she started to walk towards then but found her path blocked by Fred.

"Hermione can I have a word?" he asked in an uncharacteristically serious voice,

"If you need help with another invention…" Hermione began exasperated, she had been helping the twins invent joke products, she hadn't told anyone else but she quite enjoyed it.

"No it's about Eliza" said Fred walking Hermione over to a chair, "I'm worried about her, Harry too but Eliza…she's so scared Hermione, the projecting was like…" he trailed off with a haunted look on his face,

"I know. Harry can handle the attention find, he doesn't like it but he ignores it but Eliza she just can't deal with it" said Hermione looking towards the girls staircase,

"Ron said that you said she spoke to you last year, is that true?"

Hermione's look was enough "I thought so" said Fred, "I just don't know how to help her, she's so shy, do you know why?

"No, Harry said that she hasn't spoken for since they were 7, I can't imagine the Dursleys took much notice. I wonder if there was a trigger that stopped her from speaking or if she's just too used to it? I know she's always sleep-walked Harry let slip that they lock her in the shed to keep her in one place, it's so horrible. You might be able to get through to her Fred, she likes you" Hermione said the last sentence carefully but was pleased to see a slight blush creeping up Fred's neck,

"We've been spending some time together but…She's so hard to read Hermione, I never know what she's thinking" Fred looked exasperated,

"It's easier than you think Fred, both her and Harry are easy to read, look at their eye's. Just keep trying with her Fred but be careful, Harry can be very….very Harry when it comes to Eliza. I think their twin bond is deep, probably deeper than yours, I know Eliza is starting to research it"

"Harry's looking at us, we better go over before Ron gets shirty. Don't tell anyone what we've talked about" said Fred standing up,

"What do you mean?" said Hermione struggling to contain her own blush, Fred laughed and walked over to George.

"What was that about?" said Ron looking at Hermione in a suspicious way,

"Oh I was just helping him with some work" Hermione lied smoothly, "Eliza should be down in a minute, she's just having a quick bath to warm up"

"Do you know about the task?" asked Harry

"No, Eliza hasn't told me anything, what is it?" Hermione asked suddenly looking serious,

"Dragons" said Harry simply,

"What as in real Dragons?" asked Hermione shocked,

"No plastic ones" said Ron sarcastically

"Real ones" confirmed Harry,

"Oh…perfect" said Hermione in her own sarcastic tone.

By the time Eliza had joined the group and they made their way to breakfast Harry had filled in Hermione on the Firebolt plan and the group were talking about how Eliza was going to get past the Dragon.

"Could you transfigure the Dragon into a rat or something?" asked Ron as they sat down at the Gryffindor table,

"Of course not, Dragons are powerful Ron!" whispered Hermione looking around to make sure they weren't being heard.

The group was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore walking towards them,

"Good morning, Eliza would you come to my office at 2 this afternoon please?" although he posed it as a question Eliza knew she had no choice, she nodded politely and watched him walk back up to the staff table trying to focus on the afternoon meeting with the Headmaster and not the Monday afternoon meeting with a Dragon.

A/N Hi Guys, I have finally finished my exams so I'm now able to update more frequently. I have also got into Pottermore- it's amazing! I'm in Ravenclaw which I'm really pleased about, my name is ErisedCharm184 feel free to add me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a tricky one to write because I wanted to write from Hermione's point of view. Let me know what you think :D

Allen Pitt- I think even when Eliza talks she'll still be shy with people she's not close with, it's such a big part of her personality.

1234rewqasd5- Yep Fred and Eliza will be getting much closer this term, yay!

1945- She won't be helpless in the next chapter- the Dragon is in for a rough day

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks, keep reading for more Feliza

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape- Thanks, I'll take you up on the offer! Can you send me your e-mail address?

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Pottermore has loads more info on McGonagall- it's great!

a bit of slytherin- Thanks! I look forward to reading your future reviews

XxKyuubiRoxX- Has your mind recovered from its explosion yet?

Chickenchick- Thanks for the offer but I've already accepted another, sorry! Hope you keep reading

sakuravampire-aqua- Eliza's emotions are so intense because she keeps them locked away, thanks for the review

Snow246- Yes it's finally happening!

Severus-Snape-Forever-Young- Sorry for the delay- I had 5 exams in 4 days!

HunterofLight123- That would be a huge spoiler- I'm not telling you!

Anna- Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy this chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Hey Eliza!" Eliza turned around and saw Fred running towards her, "Hey…are you going back up to school?" he asked trying to catch his breath, Eliza nodded,

"Great, can I come with you? George is playing tonsil tennis with Alicia and it's really not a spectator sport. Are you going to see Dumbledore?" Eliza nodded and the two friends walked up to the castle in a comfortable silence.

As they approached Dumbledore's office Fred turned to Eliza and wished her luck,

"…if you need…well I'm going to the lake…if…well…good luck" a blush crept up Fred's face and as he turned Eliza could see his ears turning red she smiled slightly and walked to the gargoyles,

"Ah it's you, go on up then" the statue appeared disgruntled but nevertheless allowed the staircase to reveal itself, Eliza walked up slowly trying to calm her nerves, she knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in Miss Potter" Eliza pushed the door open and walked in slowly; Professor McGonagall was also in attendance.

"I apologise for interrupting your afternoon in Hogsmeade Eliza but we really need to sort out this projecting; now Minerva what spell caused the emotional outburst yesterday?"

"It was animai Albus" replied Professor McGonagall putting a book on Dumbledore's desk,

"If you would Eliza…" Professor Dumbledore indicted to the book and Eliza withdrew her wand and walked towards the desk, she waved her wand and concentrated hard on the incantation. A feint blue line snaked towards the book causing it to grow in size and sprout 4 legs and a tail. Eliza blushed at her failure and looked towards the headmaster with an apologetic expression, to her annoyance she saw that he had paled slightly.

"That is quite a strong projection Eliza, we need to stop that happening at the first task" he looking at Eliza with his penetrative gaze,

"Have you spoken yet Eliza?" Eliza shook her head and looked at the floor, "Not at all? Not even alone?" Eliza had a vague recollection of talking to herself over the summer but shook her head nonetheless.

"Are you still using your diary?" Professor McGonagall asked taking a seat next to her student,

Eliza faltered for a moment; she hadn't used her diary in weeks. With all the emotion of the tournament and the worry of the missing blanket she had simply been too exhausted. She shook her head and bit her lip slightly.

"That is an interesting angle Minerva, perhaps if you go back to Gryffindor tower and write out your feelings that may help. Go and do that now and then come back after dinner." Dumbledore dismissed Eliza and she stood up and walked out of his office, Professor McGonagall followed her.

"Miss Potter, a moment if you please?" McGonagall closed the office door behind them and turned back to Eliza, "Have you heard about the first task?"

Eliza blushed and nodded, feeling the dread creeping in.

"Does your brother know?" Eliza nodded, "Does he have a plan?" Eliza nodded again wondering where the conversation was going,

"Do you have a plan?" Eliza shook her head trying to act calm and in control,

"Take this, I'll see you later" she thrust a small piece of parchment into Eliza's hand and returned to Dumbledore's office without knocking.

Eliza furrowed her brow in confusion before looking at the parchment, there were only 5 words written in her transfiguration teacher's handwriting but as she read them the knot in her stomach began to loosen and she felt a grin spread across her face.

"…your task is to collect the golden egg!" Eliza felt herself shake with nerves as Mr Bagman gave the instructions. She had barely slept all weekend but felt confident that she had a good chance at staying alive; she didn't care if she came last.

"Ladies first, Miss Delacour" Fleur put her hand in the small bag that Bagman was holding and withdrew it clasping a small model of a Welsh Green dragon with the number two round it's neck. Bagman then passed the bag to Eliza who put her shaky hand into the bag with far less grace than Fleur. She pulled out a model of a Ukrainian Ironbelly with a number five hanging from its neck.

Eliza stepped back slightly as the boys withdrew their competitors, Fleur stood near her.

"Good luck Eliza, I'm sure ze staff will be around if you faint" she walked away with effortless grace and it was only later when Eliza realised that Fleur had not been trying to reassure her.

When only Harry and Eliza were left in the tent the atmosphere was tense,

"You'll be fine Eliza…they won't let us…do you think…do you know that spell that Snuffles was on about?" he looked around for eavesdroppers but they were thankfully alone, Eliza nodded feeling sick.

When Harry was called he pulled his sister into a hug and kissed her hard on the forehead. Eliza felt a tear slide down her face as she watched him disappear. She tried to tune out Bagman's commentary but she felt as if the whole scene was playing before her. She broke into a huge grin when the cheers erupted but her euphoria was short-lived.

"…last competitor: Eliza Potter!" she felt as of her legs were made of lead but she summoned all the Gryffindor courage and walked out into the arena with her eyes closed. She knew if she saw everyone looking at her then it would all be over, she would faint before the dragon even noticed her.

"_Reflexious imminus" _she thought in a clear voice, it was as if someone had switched off the sound, which in effect she had. Opening her eyes she looked up and around and saw only blue sky, the slight smile faded from her lips when the dragon came into view.

It was enormous; its leg was the size of the Burrow. The dragons blood red eyes bore down on her and its pupils dilated with hunger when it saw her. Knowing she had only seconds to act she pulled out her wand and pointed directly at the dragon silently directing her magic.

For the first few seconds nothing happened, she could imagine the laughter of the crowds but she tried to push it to the back of her mind. Finally an explosion rocked the enclosure as fireworks erupted around the dragons head.

Seizing her moment she point her wand at the nearest rock and transfigured it into a rope bridge, she ran along it performing more transfiguration as she moved. She heard the dragon howl in annoyance and looked up to see it moving towards her.

She conjured a waterfall in front of her and directing the flow towards the dragon. In her panic some of the water came towards her and she lost her footing hitting her left arm hard on the rocks. Thinking fast she produced a whirlwind to move towards the dragon whilst transfiguring the ground behind the dragon into fabric causing the beast to stumble and move away from the eggs.

Eliza then made her way slowly towards the eggs keeping the dragon distracted with optical illusions and transfigured distractions; she even made copies of herself and spread them around the enclosure. They were still and silent but provided the dragon with multiple targets. When she got within metres of the eggs the dragon roared and flames sped towards the area where the real Eliza was standing, with only millisecond between her and the inferno she conjured a solid brick wall that grew and moved towards the flames. Eliza moved behind it edging ever closer to safety, the wall crack with the heat but Eliza barely noticed as she dragged herself towards the golden egg. She heard the crumble of the wall and felt debris rain down on her. One particularly hard brick fell on the back of Eliza's head, the egg swam before her but she closed her hands around it and pulled it towards her.

In an instant the sound of the crowd and the sight of the true scene were back and Eliza heard the cheers.

"…she's got the egg with an impressive display of magical talent this will certainly shorten the odds on Miss Potter…"

The dragon handlers were firing at the confused dragon who looked relieved to be free of Eliza's illusions. It simply shrank away from the handlers and allowed itself to be captured.

Pulling herself into a sitting position she saw Harry, Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody making their way towards her. Harry was beaming underneath his pale and bruised face, he reached her first and engulfed her in a hug, she could feel the tears running down her face but she didn't even attempt to wipe them away.

"Excellent Miss Potter, Extraordinarily magnificent display…" Professor McGonagall's praise seemed to be slipping away, in fact even Harry's hug seemed to be loosening, she could feel Harry lower her to the ground and then she knew nothing.

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a bit of writers block to contend with but I'm pleased with the way it turned out. I found out that I got 2:1 honours in my degree so I'm on cloud 9 at the moment. Please review and make my day :D

XxKyuubiRoxX- When we get to the Yule ball we see George's reaction. Hope the homework is going well!

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape- It will be worth it when you get in.

sakuravampire-aqua- Eliza needed to express herself more which the diary helped her with, we haven't seen the last of her projecting though!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I've added you on Pottermore, it's waiting for your approval- I'm ErisedCharm184

loving it- If you're not in Pottermore yet you have to wait till October sorry


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"…told you it was only a concussion Mr Potter now give me some room"

"Are you sure?"

Eliza opened her eyes and the scene came into sharper focus,

"Eliza that was amazing!" Hermione was beaming at her and Ron nodded in agreement,

"I thought you fainted at the end but you hit your head" Harry appeared to be rambling so Eliza tuned him out and looked at Madam Pomfrey,

"You can go and get your score now but come back afterwards so I can give you tonight's potion" Madam Pomfrey helped Eliza to her feet and the four friends walked to the edge of the enclosure, Eliza stayed hidden from view but still in sight of the judges.

Madame Maxime gave a score of 8, followed by Mr Crouch who gave a 9, Professor Dumbledore followed with a 10 and Mr Bagman gave the same. The final score was Karkaroff who produced a metallic looking 6 from the end of his wand.

"Well done Eliza! You were really quick, how did you get the idea of illusional transfiguration? I thought it wasn't taught until…" Hermione stopped talking and casually looked over at Professor McGonagall who was talking to Professor Flitwick; Eliza blushed and gave a small nod to her friend.

"You and Krum are tied in first place- I reckon you could probably win this Eliza" said Harry, Eliza shook her head, she had been lucky but there was no way she would win.

The Gryffindor quartet made their way back to the common room in a slow and ambling fashion. Harry and Ron were arguing about whether the scoring was fair and Hermione was probing Eliza about the specific elements of the spells she had used.

As they drew level with the entrance hall Fred and George caught up with the group and Fred pulled Eliza aside,

"We'll wait…" began Harry looking back at the two but Hermione poke him in the small of his back and pushed him forwards,

"See you later" she interrupted pushing a disgruntled and confused Harry into the castle.

"That was amazing Eliza, you were way better at transfiguration that Cedric and he's supposed to be the best in the year" Eliza blushed slightly as they altered their path and walked towards the lake,

"I've been thinking about your sleeping thing and I reckon we can sort it out, it's the same kind of magic as some of the joke stuff me and George have been doing- I was thinking of using some charm products combined with a sleep potion, what do you think?" Eliza nodded enthusiastically and Fred smiled looking relieved,

"Well what do we have here?" Malfoy's voice cut across the scene like a dagger, Eliza turned and saw him and his bodyguards walking towards them,

"Run along Malfoy, you wouldn't want to get on Eliza's bad side again. As I remember you didn't fare so well last time" said Fred moving slightly in front of Eliza,

"Hiding behind your girlfriend Weasel isn't that sweet?"

Eliza's nerves snapped, they had been frayed all day and she had finally started to relax when Malfoy had arrived. Her wand slashed through the air and a yellow spark flew towards Malfoy, he tried to evade it but it followed him and hit him squarely in the chest.

Malfoy gasped and Crabbe and Goyle stepping away from him looking apprehensive, "What have you done?" cried Malfoy examining himself, there had been no obvious adjustment.

Eliza shrugged her shoulders and Fred laughed,

"Good idea Eliza, it will probably take a few days to develop fully, maybe even up to a week?" Eliza nodded and smiled and Fred and turned back to Malfoy casting a critical eye over his exposed skin,

"You better go Malfoy, the outside air will only make it worse" said Fred with a low whisper.

Malfoy threw one last terrified, hateful look at Eliza and turned towards the castle, examining his hands carefully, Crabbe and Goyle followed him at a distance.

When they were out of earshot Fred and Eliza collapsed into giggles,

"That was brilliant Eliza; it's going to be driving him mad for days! You didn't do anything did you?"

Eliza shrugged again and Fred laughed harder, "Remind me never to get on your bad side Eliza Potter".

After the laughter had passed Eliza and Fred made their way up to the castle and by the time they reached the Gryffindor corridor they could hear that the party was in fully swing, Eliza looked at the portrait hole apprehensively and Fred gave her hand a tight squeeze,

"I'll go in first, you wait 2 minutes for me to set up a suitable distraction and then come in" Eliza nodded and watched him walk in.

As the portrait slammed behind him Eliza leant against the wall thinking hard, she still wasn't entirely sure what was happening between her and Fred. She knew that she felt better when he was around and that when he smiled her stomach seemed to flutter like the wings of a butterfly…

"It's been two minutes you know!" said the Fat lady grumpily as she swung open to let Eliza through muttering about the youth of today.

Fred's plan appeared to have been successful, most of the housemates had a dreamy expression on their faces as they were miles away on a deserted beach, moving quickly through the crowd towards the dormitory stairs Eliza turned back as she started to climb and locked eyes with Fred, he winked at her and smiled.

A/N MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! I know this chapter is short and late but I really struggled with it. I hope you enjoy it, please give me lots of nice reviews so that they writers block goes away. Does anyone watch Downton Abbey?

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, I'm hoping to get a bit more angst in soon, Eliza has gotten a bit too soppy!

1945- She's fine, just a spot on concussion

Bethy-Boodles- She will definitely be talking by Christmas (our xmas not the stories xmas)!

Allen Pitt- Fleur feels threatened by Eliza, they will have an interesting relationship

steffiii07- I really thought I'd be in Hufflepuff but apparently I'm a Ravenclaw. Do you know when COS opens?

Snow246- It was the blow to the head

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape- Can you message me your e-mail address so I can send the next chapter to you?

XxKyuubiRoxX- Thanks, I still can't believe I'm a graduate. Unfortunately I can't look for work at the moment because I'm recovering from/waiting for hip/knee surgery but maybe when I get a job the realisation that I got a degree will sink in! Pottermore is really good, you find out loads about Professor McGonagall which I love.

Shakira- The main plot of the books will be followed but I will be changing some of the events to suit the story better, Sirius and Cedric will still die though. I wish my excuse for a later chapter was that I have work but in reality I just had writers block

XxyellowmellowxX- I'm glad I'm not the only one that struggles with potions! I am getting better though, practice makes perfect I suppose. It was the wall falling on her head that knocked her out- I imagine it hurt.

sakuravampire-aqua- No she didn't project, as McGonagall suspected it was because Eliza had stopped writing in her diary so all her emotions weren't getting out, we will find out more about it soon. You might find out what the 5 words were…

PurpleWildcat- Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though its short!

1234rewqasd5- Thanks, I think we're friends now. I'm ErisedCharm184 just in case


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next few days passed in a happy fog for Eliza. All the pent up emotions flowed out of Eliza's quill and into her diary. She had put the Golden Egg under her bed and was determined not to open it for at least a week. The tension that had filled the girls' dormitory in the run up to the first task had disappeared and Lavender and Parvati were back to their gossip-y selves.

Draco Malfoy was no longer making eye contact with Eliza, and Fred had started to talk in whispers when he was around as though Malfoy's days were numbered.

Classes had resumed and Eliza found herself trying to forget about the tournament, trying to pretend she was just a normal student with her only worries based around homework. However in her next Transfiguration lesson Professor McGonagall had an unwelcome surprise.

"Miss Potter please stay behind" Eliza looked up at her teacher and nodded before continuing to pack her back,

"Maybe she wants you to sit your NEWT tomorrow" said Fred chuckling, Cedric looked over and nodded,

"I wouldn't be surprised Eliza, you put me to shame in the last task" he said it with a smile and patted Eliza on the shoulder as he left the room,

"See you later" said Fred as he too left the room.

Eliza walked over to the front of the room feeling oddly nervous,

"I'm not going to beat around the cauldron Miss Potter you are not going to like this news but there is nothing we can do to stop it" Eliza gulped and waited,

"It is a traditional part of the Triwizard tournament to have a Yule Ball on Christmas Day. The champions and their…their partners open the Ball with the first dance. You will have to take part there is no avoiding it I'm afraid. I will be informing Mr Potter this afternoon"

Eliza nodded and looked at the floor, the thought of dancing in front of everyone was almost as horrible as facing another dragon,

"Unfortunatly the reflexious spell will not work in the confined space of the hall so I suggest you practice dancing so that you only have the people watching you to worry about" Eliza nodded and left the room, her head reeling.

As the climbed through the portrait hole she almost collided with Harry who was being dragged by Hermione,

"Oh good Eliza there you are! You have to come with me now…it's amazing…come on" Hermione hadn't been this excited since Professor Lockhart complimented her hair, Eliza felt she had no choice but to follow her friends.

They walked for a good 5 minutes before Hermione stopped, they were standing next to a portrait of a bowl of fruit. Hermione leant forward and tickled the pear which chuckled before turning into a door handle,

"Hermione…I'm starving…" said Ron just about catching up with them,

"Well if you'd only stop thinking about your stomach for one minutes and open your eyes you'll realise where we are" said Hermione leading them into a huge room that had to be of similar dimensions to the great hall.

Hundreds of house-elves were scurrying about, some with plates of food balanced on their heads, others carrying ingredients.

"Are we in the kitchen?" asked Ron, Eliza thought it was pretty obvious where they were but she chose not to show it,

"Yes but that's not why…" began Hermione but she was interrupted by a greyish blob that collided with Harry. He stumbled slightly before straightening up and bending down to see what had hit him.

"Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter!" came a tiny high-pitched voice,

"Dobby?" gasped Harry looking delighted to see the elf. If Harry looked happy however Dobby looked over the moon, he had tears running down his face and his smile looked simply too big to be comfortable.

"Dobby hoped for so long to see Harry Potter and then Harry Potter's friend found Dobby and Dobby was so happy Harry Potter sir, for Dobby hoped to see Harry Potter again and Dobby also hoped to see Harry Potter's sister! Dobby has been helping keep Harry Potter's sisters' bed warm at night but no matter how hard Dobby and the other house-elves have tried Harry Potter's sister is still cold in the morning- we is so sorry Harry Potter's sister!"

Ron chuckled slightly at Dobby's enthusiasm,

"Oh yes Dobby this is my sister Eliza" said Harry, Eliza shook Dobby's tiny hand and the house elf bowed to her,

"Dobby is so sorry Harry Potter's sister, we is trying to keep you warm, we is worried that if we put any more warming things on the bed that they bed will explode and then Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter would be very sad!"

"Don't worry Dobby I'm sure Eliza's blanket will turn up soon" said Hermione trying to imply that Eliza was not blaming Dobby for her cold mornings,

"No Harry Potter's clever friend! We has tried more blankets but it would be too much!" cried Dobby pulling his ears in despair.

It took quite a while to calm Dobby enough for the students to move into the kitchens and have a cup of tea. When Dobby brought his friend Winky over they had a repeat of the ordeal. Apparantly Winky had taken charge of Eliza's situation and Dobby was pleased that it appeared to be distracting her from a slight Butterbeer addiction that she had picked up after being sacked by Mr Crouch.

As they were leaving Harry turned back to Dobby and Winky, taking care not to spill any of the cakes he had been given.

"Dobby, I've had an idea! If you're not too busy do you think you could try and find Eliza's moonstone blanket, it would help her sleep?"

"Dobby and Winky will find it Harry Potter sir! We is going to find it to help Harry Potter and Harry Potter's sister!"

Eliza smiled in thanks and Winky's eyes filled with happy tears and she ran forward to give Eliza a hug.

When they reached the entrance hall Ron turned to Eliza,

"I reckon you've got a fan Harry Potter's sister" Eliza smiled sarcastically at him and the group laughed their way to the common room.

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've now planned out all the chapters from now until Eliza's first words and I can tell you that she will speak in chapter 28(ish). Now that I'm all planned out chapters should be coming up faster. Please keep the reviews coming, I love them!

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing

Allen Pitt- Yes the next summer at the Dursleys will probably be the worst one, both the twins will be angry and upset- it won't end well!

HunterofLight123- There's a lot more Fred/Eliza in the next chapter

Stuck in my world- Thanks, planning helped me through the writers block.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, next chapter should be up soon

XxyellowmellowxX- Planning will help the block, trust me!

1945- Harry and Eliza definitely won't be going to the Ball together- can you imagine what Rita would say?

Imma-Magical-Ninja-Banana- Thanks

PurpleWildcat- I'm glad you enjoyed it, the chapters will be getting a bit longer now

XxKyuubiRoxX- Thanks, I think it's more in character if Eliza isn't quite sure what's going on with Fred. She's so guarded that a relationship takes a lot of trust for her to relax.

1234rewqasd5- I made a potion today, it failed…again!

sakuravampire-aqua- I am about to make dinner but hopefully you've eaten since the last review?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

To say that Eliza Potter was having a bad day was probably an understatement. The day had started badly and was steadily getting worse.

_7.15 Dormitory_

_I'm soooooooooooooo cold! I feel really bad that Winky and Dobby are trying so hard to keep me warm but I feel like I've just dived in the Black Lake in February! I had a horrible dream that everyone was laughing at me because I didn't have a __date__ dance partner for the Ball and Professor Dumbledore was saying that I would have to dance on my own or there would be a 'diplomatic incident' and I would have to go to court. Professor McGonagall only told me about the Ball yesterday and I'm already dreading it which is horrible because it's at Christmas and I love Christmas (well I love Christmas at Hogwarts). I had a letter from Mrs Weasley last night and she said that she would have invited Harry and me over for Christmas but we've got to stay here, it's not fair I bet Christmas at the Burrow is amazing._

_I've just opened my curtains and it looks like I sleepwalked last night because everyone's socks are floating mid-air, I guess I can do magic in my sleep then, I'm such a freak. I better get them down before the others wake up_

_8.30 Great Hall_

_I'm so embarrassed! I've already had 2 boys that I've never spoken to before come and ask me to go to the Ball with them! Harry looked ready to curse the first one but then a girl came and asked him (he said no). Ron looks like he's about to burst into laughter and Hermione is looking at me in way that means that she knows that I know that she knows that I sleepwalked. I just hope she doesn't know about the magic, the rumours of the cup have only just died down. I swear though if one more boy looks like he's…_

_8.40 Girl's toilets_

_I ran from the Great Hall. This second year boy came and asked me, I shook my head and then Malfoy shouted something across from the Slytherin table and I ran. I think he's probably realised that I didn't hex him the other day. It was good while it lasted though. Got to go Luna wants to talk to me._

_9.03 History of Magic_

_I know I'm supposed to be making notes on….I can't figure out what he's talking about…but I have to write down what Luna said. She said that she thinks that I have some weird magical creature following me around and that's why I'm still not talking, but she also said not to worry because she was coming up with a plan. I think I'm going to start avoiding her, she's really nice and everything but I don't think I could handle her fighting some invisible creature behind me all the time. We've got Defence next which always reminds me to write to __Professor Lupin__ Remus. He couldn't come to the first task because it was a full moon but he said he's going to meet me and Harry at the next Hogsmeade weekend which is the last weekend of term. I'm really looking forward to seeing him again…Hermione is scowling; I better make some notes…_

_10.20 Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom_

_I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry, I am…wait I am Hermione just passed me a tissue. This is so unfair why does Professor Moody always pick on me to do demonstrations, he knows I hate attention, Professor McGonagall told me that she even told him to avoid picking me out of the class. He made me deflect a curse but I couldn't do it because everyone was looking at me so now I have an ear on my forehead and he won't remove it because he wants to teach me a lesson. I've got my Charms lesson with Professor Dumbledore at lunch so hopefully he'll remove it before Transfiguration, I don't think I could face Fred with an ear on my forehead._

_12.15 West Corridor_

_I'm just on my way to meet Professor Dumbledore but I had to write this down. As I was leaving the classroom trying to avoid Professor Moody he grabbed me an d pulled me aside, Harry went to come with me but Moody shooed him away, anyway Moody told me 'Go for a swim with that egg of yours, might help to clear your ears, you'll need to hold your breath though' and then he pushed me out of the classroom right into a group of Slytherin third years who looked as if they were about to burst with laughter. _

_What on earth was he trying to tell me! We're not supposed to get help from teachers, I know I did in the first task but it was only a hint and I trust Professor McGonagall so I knew she was trying to help but Moody could just be trying to teach me another lesson!_

_1.30 Some room with a desk in it on the seventh floor_

_This room is really weird, I was on my way to Transfiguration when I saw Luna coming so I was turning in circles trying to find somewhere to hide and this door appeared. Anyway Professor Dumbledore got rid of the ear and then we practiced Banishing charms, I'm getting better because I almost banished the cupboard; there was just a corner left. He said that my charms work is really improving and that my spells are still full of emotion but that writing in this diary was definitely helping so he told me to keep it up, but I'm sure he didn't mean for me to sit in a strange room when I'm supposed to be in Transfiguration so I better go._

_2.15 Hospital wing_

_I really thought this day was getting better. Professor McGonagall gave Fred 10 house points for his homework and he was so pleased that he hugged me because he's never got house points for homework before and I helped to proof read it. The lesson was going well until Cho Chang's spell went off course. It hit the cupboard behind me and the glass shattered and me and Fred got showered with glass._

_He's in the next bed waiting for Madam Pomfrey to finish getting the last of the glass out of his neck. There was loads of blood and then I woke up here. Madam Pomfrey said Fred got most of the glass because he threw himself over me (I could feel a blush creeping up when she said that) but she said we can both leave when she's got all of the glass out and we've had a blood replenishing potion. She said she wants to get me out of here before Harry finds out what happened. I wonder if he'll still want to ask Cho to the Ball (he hasn't told me but it's really obvious), I'm sure she didn't mean to but Professor McGonagall gave her a detention anyway._

_3.45 Dormitory_

_Ok I take it back this day has suddenly got a lot better. When Madam Pomfrey said we could go she told us we should skip the last class (I had Potions and Fred had a free period) so Fred suggested that we went to the Lake. It's getting much colder so I thought it would be nice to get out there before the winter took hold._

_So we went down to the Lake and Fred got his parchment out and we were 'talking' about normal things like homework and what Hagrid was going to show at his next lesson, when all of a sudden Fred put the quill down and looked up at me. I thought he was feeling ill because he was all red and sweaty so I went to pick up the quill to ask if he was feeling ok but he grabbed my hand so I looked up at him really worried but he took a deep breath and asked me if I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him! _

_I couldn't believe it, I could feel myself getting really red and I was getting ready to try and pluck up the courage to speak but he put his hand over my mouth and said that I didn't have to speak I could just nod or shake my head but then I kind of made a 'Uh hu' sound (which I'm sure to anyone else would have been a really strange sound) but he knew I meant yes! I can't believe it I'm going to the Yule Ball with Fred! _

A/N Super quick update for you! The writers block has gone yay! I hope you like the diary format of this chapter, it was time to get in Eliza's head again. Let me know what you think. Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing (especially as it was so quick!)

1945- Yep she's going with Fred yay!

PurpleWildcat- Thanks, it's still set for chapter 28

XxKyuubiRoxX- Winky is going for have a stressful few months looking for the blanket, poor thing!

sakuravampire-aqua- See she almost talked then! Have a Sunday roast dinner!

scara1- Thanks my updates should be more frequent now I have a plan and a beta

Jamillah- I'm glad it made you laugh, I love laughing out load when I'm reading (except when theres people around and they look at me strangely).


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Harry, Eliza! Over here!" the twins turned and broad smiles appeared on their faces as they made their way over to Remus Lupin and his over energetic dog _Snuffles_.

"Hi Prof…Remus, it's great to see you" said Harry as he was pulled into a one-armed hug followed by a face licking from Snuffles, Eliza also hugged her godfather and patted Snuffles on the head. Remus went up to the bar to get some drinks and Harry and Eliza sat down.

The Three Broomsticks was fairly quiet, it was only 9.30 and only the most organised of the Hogwarts students had made it into Hogsmeade, Remus had decided that meeting up earlier was probably wiser to avoid any unwanted eavesdroppers.

"Here you are" said Remus passing the twins their drinks, "So how have things been?"

Eliza looked down at the table hoping that Harry would fill in the silence, he delivered. "Well we're still trying to figure out the clue…" Eliza tuned out and felt her attention ebb away from the conversation, Snuffles seemed to sense her emotions and put his head in her lap and licked her hand, Eliza stroked him absentmindedly, it was sometimes difficult to remember that Sirius and Snuffles were the same person.

"…and lessons are going ok, Eliza is still doing well in Transfiguration…"

"How are your lessons with Professor Moody going?" asked Lupin mildly,

Harry's face darkened and Eliza looked up at him before squeezing his hand, "He…he…I don't like him" said Harry stubbornly, Snuffles moved his head and nudged Harry to continue,

"He always picks on Eliza"

"I did that too Harry" said Lupin looking concerned,

"It's different, you picked on Eliza in a good way but he…he always makes her demonstrate spells in front of the whole class, even when other people volunteer he still makes Eliza do it"

"Alastor has always been practical Harry; maybe he thinks he's helping Eliza?"

"Well he's not! Professor McGonagall's getting really annoyed" Lupin chuckled,

"Then I'm glad I'm not him. She will sort it out Harry. Anyway let's talk about something more pleasant, are you looking forward to Christmas?" Both the twin's blushed and avoided Lupin's eyes.

"What…ahh the Yule Ball I take it?" Harry nodded,

"We've got to open the Ball…to dance!" Harry looked appalled by the prospect, Snuffles nudged him again,

"I believe that our canine friend wants to know if you have a date?"

Harry mumbled something inaudible and Eliza's blush grew deeper,

"What?" Lupin asked trying to conceal a smile,

"Eliza does" muttered Harry, Lupin looked over at Eliza smiling,

"Who is it? Anyone we know?" Eliza stared at the table and Harry remained silent, Eliza thought they would be able to get away with it but the door of the pub opened and the Weasley twins walked in. Eliza wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"Hi Professor Lupin! How are you?" asked George walking over to them, they exchanged friendly greetings for a few moments and then Fred noticed Eliza's face,

"Are you ok Eliza? You look…"

"She's fine Fred, I was just attempting to extract vital information from her, Harry has informed me that my god-daughter has a date for the Yule Ball and I was trying to ascertain whether I needed to check the young man's intentions, do you know him?"

Eliza could feel Harry starting to shake with silent laughter,

"I know him, he's a bit of a git, good looking though!" said George cheerfully, Fred's face was beginning to flush,

"A git? I'm sure Eliza wouldn't date someone who…"

"He's a bit of a troublemaker; grades are all over the place. His transfiguration grades have shot up this year though, he's getting a bit of extra tutoring…" Eliza saw Fred kick his twin from behind, Lupin opened his mouth to speak but the group were interrupted by the arrival of Ron and Hermione. Eliza closed her eyes begging for a way of if the situation,

"Are you ok Eliza?" said Hermione, her voice full of concern,

"Yeah she's fine, I was just explaining to Professor Lupin about her Yule Ball date, warning him that the bloke probably has inappropriate intentions…" said George but Ron cut across him,

"What do you mean you have inappropriate intentions Fred? I thought Harry and me made it quite clear…" Eliza gave up all hope of getting out of the situation alive and put her head in her hands waiting for Professor Lupin to figure it out, then after a few moments…

"Ahh I see, well I hope you both have a lovely time, what about you Harry?" Finally the conversation moved forward and Eliza could look up at the group again.

The rest of the day in Hogsmeade was much less embarrassing, Eliza managed to get all her Christmas shopping done and spend some time sketching the snowy village.

The day of the Yule Ball dawned bright and cold, Eliza had had a terrible night sleep and was hoping to sleep for at least another hour unfortunately Lavender and Parvati were already awake and making twittering noises as they discussed hair styles. Eliza rolled over in annoyance trying to ignore their conversation,

"…do you really think Harry likes long hair? I could cut it shorter for you…"

"No he definitely prefers long hair, he told me."

"Really when?" asked Lavender curiously,

"I can't remember when, a few months ago maybe, he said he liked that Butterfly I was wearing, I've bought a new nicer one in case we get out picture taken…"

"I can't believe you're going with Harry, I'm so jealous! Are you like dating now?"

"Probably…he's nervous around me…he just needs a bit of coaching"

"Do you think you'll kiss tonight? Or have…"

"ENOUGH!" Hermione's annoyance flew across the dormitory and Eliza heard her rip her curtains open, "It is quarter to 7! Go and talk somewhere else!" Eliza sent a silent prayer of thanks to her best friend, apart from it being too early to hear any noise; she really didn't want to hear what Parvati was planning to do to her brother.

The door slammed behind the gossiping girls and Eliza heard Hermione climb out of bed and walk over to her,

"Eliza, are you awake?" sensing nervousness in Hermione's voice Eliza sat up and drew the curtains; Hermione looked exhausted and agitated,

"Do…do you think…Viktor will want to…to kiss me or anything?" Eliza thought for a moment, the honest answer was yes but she didn't think Hermione needed to hear that right now so she shook her head,

"Why did I say yes!" cried Hermione in exasperation, Eliza looked at her friend in a way that clearly said _you know why you said yes!_, Hermione nodded and walked back to her own bed in silence. Eliza pulled the curtains shut again and felt her own brain mulling over some questions, '_Would Fred want to kiss her? Did she want to kiss him?' _Feeling herself blush she knew the answer to the latter would be yes.

The day passed in a blur and before she knew it she was standing in front of the mirror in her dress robes watching Parvati and Lavender argue over something in the reflection, she took a deep breath and walked over to Hermione.

"I know we need to be there early, are you ready?" Eliza nodded and Hermione glanced up at her before doing a double take,

"Eliza you look…you look beautiful" Eliza blushed and nodded towards Hermione,

"Thanks, my hair turned out quite well I think" Eliza nodded and the two girls left the dormitory. They had only just reached the stairs when Parvati caught up to them,

"Wait for me! I forgot we had to go early, I think I'm ready though" Parvati's chatter continued until Eliza reached Fred and suddenly the noise in the common room seemed to dim slightly.

"Eliza you look incredible" said Fred holding out his hand to her, she took it blushing deeply. Fred looked great too, Eliza thought, the dress robes that Eliza had insisted Mrs Weasley let her buy were black with a blue trim that almost perfectly matched Fred's eyes.

As they walked towards the Great Hall Fred was talking to Eliza about little things of no importance, hoping to keep her mind off the dancing, when they reached the entrance Hall he pulled her away from the group.

"We only have to do one dance, and then we can leave, go for a walk or something, maybe to the lake?" Eliza nodded relief flooded into her face,

"Ah Miss Potter, Mr Weasley there you are" Professor McGonagall did a double take at Fred's immaculate dress robes, she must have been used to seeing him in a scruffy uniform with a loose tie and folded up sleeves,

"You both look…very…proper" Eliza guessed this was as close to a compliment that Professor McGonagall felt she was able to give, "Now Miss Potter when you enter the hall you will be behind your brother so try and focus on the back of his head, when you reach the dance floor focus on Mr Weasley, as long as your attention doesn't wander to the crowd we should be ok. Weasley remember what I told you?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall" the teacher nodded and ushered the couple to the other champions, Eliza glanced at Fred wondering what McGonagall had told him.

"Eliza did you know Hermione was coming with Krum?" asked Harry when they joined the group, Eliza nodded and turned to watch Hermione enter, the blue dress they had picked out at the last Hogsmeade dress was a great choice,

"Ron's going to blow a fuse" said Harry quietly to his sister; Eliza nodded knowing he was right.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Professor Dumbledore striding into the entrance hall with the other judges, the group murmured their assent and lined up.

Just before the doors opened Eliza felt something brush across her legs she looked down and felt a wave of calm pass over her, she glanced around slowly and saw Professor Dumbledore wink at her, she smiled back in thanks and followed the group into the hall.

Towards the end of the first dance Eliza could feel the effects of the spell wear off, she was suddenly more aware of the people surrounding her, Fred seemed to register her distress and leaned into her,

"Just another minute Eliza, can you hold on?" Eliza felt that the honest answer was no but as she looked into his, beautiful, icy blue eyes she felt slightly calmer, she could hear Fred muttering words of comfort to her and before she realized it the song had come to an end and more couples were flooding onto the floor.

Fred pulled her from the dance floor quickly and sat her on a chair towards the back of the hall,

"Are you ok?" Eliza nodded trying to hold back the slight queasiness, she had done it, and it was over.

A/N Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a tricky one to write but I'm really pleased with it, there is more Yule Ball stuff to come in the next chapter. The slight delay was due to the fact that I have discovered NCIS fanfiction…need I say more!

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing so quickly!

Allen Pitt- What makes you so sure that the real Moody has the blanket?

XxyellowmellowxX- More Yule Ball moments in the next chapter!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Yes I don't mind revealing that, Fred will be the thing she will miss the most (as it can't be Harry)

steffiii07- I don't mind admitting that the image of Luna fighting some invisible demon behind Eliza made me laugh out loud, I'm planning on working it into the story at some point

PurpleWildcat- Thanks, some of the next chapter will be in diary format

1945- Don't you love the days that start horrible but end up great?

XxKyuubiRoxX- Thanks, more Feliza to come but it still won't be the main theme of the story. This is mainly an Eliza story although Fred obviously has a crucial role to play.

sakuravampire-aqua- I always like the twins but my heart will always belong to McGonagall

stuck in my world- Thanks, hopefully the writers block will stay away, I have a plan now!

From-Little-Whinging- Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying it please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!

Ayrpluto72- Eliza will start talking in chapter 28ish

LeoDaLion- Thanks, keep reviewing!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Eliza and Fred stayed in the Great Hall for 20 minutes before sneaking out of the doors. They arrived at the lake in record time. Although the ball had been nowhere near as bad as Eliza had imagined she was relieved to be outside away from it all.

Back in the hall George had watched the couple retreat and Katie watched his face with amusement.

"Knut for your thoughts?" she asked with a slight smile,

"What…oh, it's nothing. Well it's something…I just…do you think they will be ok?" George replied checking that they weren't being overheard,

"Of course they will George, I'm sure they've only gone to the lake" she answered with raised eyebrows,

"You know what I mean Katie. Do you think it will work out? Fred has been so carefree but he's so worried about her"

"They'll figure it out George, are you worried about Eliza or Fred?"

"Both of them. If Fred does something stupid then mum and Harry, and Ron actually, would kill him!"

"I doubt he'd do anything stupid George, he's grown up a bit this year. You should see them together in Transfiguration George, she really helps him and he helps her. They bring out the best in each other. Does she talk to him?" she asked leaning forward slightly to have a sip of her drink,

"No…well I don't think so. He always carries some spare parchment around now so I think she writes to him"

"Really…that's really romantic"

"Is it?" asked George smirking, "I could always write to you instead of talking if you like?"

"As if, now come on you owe me another dance" Katie stood up and George took her hand to lead her towards the dance floor.

Back at the lake Fred and Eliza were in the middle of a rather intense stone skimming competition, Fred was definitely winning.

"No Eliza, you need to flick your wrist more, like this" Fred took her hand and stood behind her showing her the technique. Eliza could feel herself blushing but for once she didn't really mind.

"No, you're rubbish- it's a good job you have transfiguration to fall back on" Eliza smiled and sat down on a rock looking out across the lake, Fred walked towards her but they both started when they heard a loud crack, Eliza stood up and turned around. She felt herself relax when she saw Dobby and Winky walking towards them.

"Good evening Harry Potter's sister and her Wheezy!" Dobby ran towards Eliza and gave her a tight hug,

"Harry Potter's sisters' Wheezy- we is Dobby and Winky and we is bringing you both some food from the Ball! We saw that you had left before you is eating and we didn't want you to go hungry so we asked Professor Dumbledore and he says we can bring you some food and he says you would be here and he is always right. Here is your food" Dobby pushed a basket into Eliza's hand and bowed to Fred,

"Harry Potter's sister Winky is so sorry that you is still not sleeping, Winky is trying so hard but last week when Winky put an extra blanket on your bed Winky made you jump and then all the socks in the room started dancing around and Winky got scared so Winky ran and hid!" Winky buried her face in her hands in shame.

"Uh…Winky is it?" Fred asked carefully, Eliza nodded at him whilst avoiding his eyes, she had hoped that her sleep magic could stay a secret/

"Don't worry about it, I have fixed Eliza's problem- you don't need to worry anymore" Fred spent the next few minutes trying to convince Winky that she shouldn't leave Hogwarts or jump into the lake in shame, when she had calmed down enough both Dobby and Winky left the young couple and apparated back to the kitchens.

Fred sat down next to Eliza and began to lay out the food in silence, Eliza waited for him to look up at her, how had he fixed her sleep problems?

When all the food was laid out on the blanked Fred looked at Eliza and sighed,

"I wanted it to be a Christmas present; I was planning on giving it to you tomorrow. I made…well invented I supposed…it's a visual illusion charm, I got the idea from the first task, and it has a calming effect and it will stop you getting out of bed, it captivates the person it's designed for and it prevents them from leaving without them disarming the spell. I've been working on it with George and Professor Flitwick; he did loads of tests to make sure it's safe. We might have to tweak it a bit now we know that you can make socks dance in your sleep. Poor Winky, she sounded terrified. Of course it might not be strong enough I just thought it might help, if it doesn't work or something's wrong with…" Fred appeared to be babbling with nervousness and Eliza cut him off.

In a year's time she would still have no idea where she found the courage to kiss him when she couldn't even talk to him but in that moment a kiss was what happened. Fred gasped slightly before deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart Eliza smiled shyly, she was still in a state of disbelief, but Fred's grin was infectious and she soon joined him in his happiness.

They ate in silence for a while before Fred turned to Eliza,

"I should probably warn you, Harry and George will know we kissed" Eliza blushed and he eyes widened "It's part of the twin bond, I knew they second George kissed Katie last year. It's only the first kiss that counts though, because it's such an important event, it changes the magical stuff…Bill tried to explain it to us but it got really complicated." Eliza smiled nervously at the thought of Harry knowing that she had kissed Fred, his reaction would be very interesting.

The rest of the evening passed in a wave of happiness and stolen kisses. By the time Eliza reached the dormitory after saying goodbye to Fred she felt like she was floating up the stairs. However when she opened the door Hermione's sobs popped her bubble and she ran over to her friend and sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh Eliza, I was wondering when you'd get back, did you have a nice time?" Hermione attempted to wipe away the tears but Eliza caught her hand and Hermione gave up and broke down on her friend's shoulder.

After 5 minutes Hermione emerged and Eliza passed her a tissue,

"I'm so sorry I've ruined your dress" Eliza shook her head and looked down at her deep green dress, she was sure the house-elves could get the tear stains out. "It was Ron…he said I was…I was…'fraternising with the enemy' by being Viktor's date…so I said that next time there's a ball he should ask me before somebody else did…and we had a big fight…it was horrible".

It took a while for Hermione to calm down enough to ask Eliza how her evening went, Eliza's blush and smile was enough to answer her. 

Christmas day dawned with a bitter blizzard blowing around the castle and by the end of lunch Eliza felt as if she might explode. Harry had been trying to get her on her own all day and by the evening he simply dragged her out of the common room to talk to her.

"Eliza I really need to talk to you!" he pulled her into a nearby empty classroom,

"During the ball yesterday I was watching Ron and Hermione fighting and then I got this really weird feeling…Did you and Fred kiss?" Eliza blushed again and Harry threw his arms around her,

"Thank god I was worried it was something worse but then George said he felt it and said it probably just meant that you kissed. It was just a kiss right?" Harry's voice suddenly became very serious; Eliza nodded and frowned at him.

It looked as though Harry was about to say something else but at that moment Hermione burst into the classroom clutching a crumpled newspaper,

"There you are! Eliza I'm so sorry I don't know how she got the picture!" Hermione threw the newspaper onto an empty desk and Eliza's hear sank.

ELIZA POTTER'S FIRST KISS 

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter- it's slightly late because it was my birthday on Saturday so I was busy celebrating. Let me know what you think!

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing so quickly!

The Submarauder- Thanks for your feedback we will find out about the blanket soonish

sakuravampire-aqua- I'm an only child so I've always been fascinated by twins too

ShawdowOfMyLight- Thanks! My favourite book is GOF and my favourite film in DH2 (I can't wait till it comes out on DVD), What are your favourites?

XxKyuubiRoxX- Because you know me…trust me the angst is coming soon!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks

slytherinslut13- I love cliffhangers!

1945- I imagine that it's a similar style to Hermione's in the film but green instead. Just an idea though…

PurpleWildcat- Thanks, I'm glad you're still enjoying it.

Ayrpluto72- It's Lillian.

LeoDaLion- I love the bit with Lupin too, I'm glad you enjoyed it

XxXPixieDust005XxX- She will talk in chapter 28ish!

Allen Pitt- Rita will have her moment in the next chapter

EkiraAiram- Thanks, I hope you enjoyed the fluff in this chapter

RavenclawPhoenix- Thanks don't worry I won't give up!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The morning of the second task had arrived with alarming speed. Eliza Potter sat up in bed and felt the familiar waves of anticipation and pure dread was over her. As she rolled out of bed the memories of the last 2 months replayed in her mind.

When the article about her first kiss had been published she had thought that her life was over but fortunately Fred had taken it well and had spoken to Professor Dumbledore, who then in turn wrote a strongly worded letter to the editor of the Daily Prophet who had reprimanded Rita Skeeter. There had been no more articles about either Fred or Eliza since. Of course the silencing of Skeeter couldn't prevent the onslaught of hurtful and often distasteful comments that had reached Eliza's ears. All of Gryffindor house seemed delighted by the blossoming romance and even Mrs Weasley had written to say that she was pleased that Eliza wasn't "stopping the dreadful tournament from ruining your teenage years".

In the middle of January Eliza had finally given in and took the egg to the bath, her delay was due to a lack of trust in Professor Moody. After she had heard the mermaids' song however she had immediately informed Harry of the clue and they spent the remainder of January frantically scouring the library for advice. It was only last week that Neville had come across them in the library that he told them about the properties of Gillyweed, Eliza silently cursed herself for not asking for his help sooner, she knew that his knowledge of Herbology far outstripped her own. Rather than asking Professor Snape to borrow Gillyweed, Eliza and Neville had spent their free time searching the frozen reed beds for the plant. Eliza enjoyed spending time with Neville and when they finally found the plant they were so pleased with themselves that they ended up abandoning homework for the night and spent the time playing Gobstones and Exploding snap like they used to do in first year.

Eliza pulled herself out of the memories and looked at the jar of Gillyweed resting on her bedside table, the thought of eating it wasn't pleasant but the alternative of drowning wasn't appealing either. Next to the jar was a note from Fred, it was the instructions for the charm he had invented for her, she knew the logistics of the spell by heart now but still kept the note by the bed to remind her of why she was sleeping so well.

Looking across the dormitory Eliza was surprised to see Hermione's bed empty. Glancing at the clock it was only 7.30, Hermione usually stayed in bed till 8. Shrugging it off as a bad night sleep Eliza went about her morning routine as normal. It was only when she joined Harry in the common room who told her than Ron was also up early that she started to get suspicious. Relations between Ron and Hermione had been extremely strained since Christmas but Eliza knew better than to think they were together somewhere making up.

When Eliza and Harry reached the Great Hall the noise was almost deafening. The excitement of the second task appeared to be making everyone very loud and cheerful. Eliza and Harry sat down next to Ginny.

"Morning, how are you both feeling?" she asked tentatively, Harry tried to mumble fine but the word died in his throat, Eliza merely looked at her plate, her face paling.

As the twins picked at their breakfast George joined them, the fact that he was on his own was also very unusual.

"Hey guys, Eliza have you seen Fred? He didn't come back last night after seeing Professor McGonagall"

Eliza shook her head, and looked at Harry her heart constricting, she could see the cogs turning in his mind, and he looked up at her with wide eyes,

"We've take what you'll sorely miss…too late, it's gone, it won't come back. Oh my…they've got Fred and Ron…and Hermione, for Krum…I can't…"

Eliza tuned out of his ramblings, she tried to keep a clear head, Fred wouldn't get hurt. She tried to convince herself that it would be fine but she couldn't help remembering the reason the tournament was cancelled, she heard Professor Dumbledore in her head '_until the death count became so high that the tournament was discontinued'_.

Eliza barely noticed when Professor McGonagall came to collect her and Harry, the next thing she knew she was in the tent. She forced herself to concentrate on the instructions but her head felt like she had too many thoughts.

After another seemingly small amount of time Eliza found herself outside the tent, she wasn't looking at the audience, her mind was still spinning. She heard a whistle but didn't move a muscle, it wasn't till the other champions had reached the water's edge that she realised the task had begun. She could feel the adrenaline building and she pushed the Gillyweed into her mouth, it was like chewing a piece of foul smelling rubber.

When she was waist deep she felt her mouth constrict and suddenly she couldn't breathe, doing the only thing that made sense she dove into the water and took a breath, the oxygen entered her lungs and relief swam around her head.

After 10 minutes she had lost track of the other champions and was on her own. In another scenario she could have seen the beauty of the green waters of the lake and enjoyed the feeling that swimming gave her but she was so concentrated on getting to Fred that the ambience of the lake was lost on her.

Every so often she could hear snatches of the mermaid's song but she couldn't figure out the direction in was coming from. She felt like she was swimming in circles, surely an hour was nearly up. She also felt as if she was being watched but she couldn't see anyone, or anything, near her.

After a few more minutes the paranoia grew and she stopped swimming and looked around her. She was alone; she looked around again, still alone. As she was about to swim off something grabbed her ankle, looking down she saw that a Grindylow had hold of her, automatically she kicked out and caught the creature in the mouth, greenish blood was spreading in the water and it appeared to have alerted more Grindylows to danger, suddenly Eliza was surrounded.

As she was about to pull out her wand another creature grabbed her arm, they were pulling her down. One of the Grindylow had its hands around her throat blocking her gills. She felt something heavy on the back of her head and her vision began to blur…  
******************************************************8

"…they were all around her sir!"

"It is unusual for them to attack with such force but it has been known to happen. What do you think Poppy?" Professor Dumbledore's voice was mild but even in Eliza's disorientated state she could hear his anger and concern,

"I think she is coming round. She definitely has concussion and the scratches have Grindylow oil in them so they will take a few weeks to heal, I'm concerned about the neck bruises they…"

"IS SHE OK?" Harry's voice was coming closer and Eliza willed her eyes to open, to reassure him.

"Calm yourself Mr Potter she is coming round, how are you feeling Miss Potter?" Eliza opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was back inside the tent and was looking up at concerned faces. Professor's Dumbledore and Snape were stood near her head, Madam Pomfrey was at her side and Eliza could just make out Harry and Cedric at the foot of the bed.

She looked over at Madam Pomfrey hoping for an explanation. She felt terrible, she had a splitting headache and her throat felt like it was on fire.

"You were attacked by Grindylow, it was a miracle that Mr Diggory was passing, you have had a lucky escape Miss Potter" Madam Pomfrey turned away to prepare some potions and Eliza looked over at Cedric,

"I was heading back to the shore with Cho and I saw a disturbance in the water, I thought it was nothing but then I saw blood so I swam over and the Grindylow were all over you. I shot a few spells and swam over to you. I thought you were dead." Cedric looked pale and young,

"It is a wonderful trait of Hufflepuff house that you demonstrate so proudly Mr Diggory, loyalty, your friendship with Miss Potter overrode your desire for the tournament" Professor Dumbledore smiled and Eliza could tell that Cedric was pleased; Snape however looked to be suppressing a snort.

"Is Eliza ok?" Fred's voice came through the tent and Eliza sat up suddenly, she hadn't rescued him! A wave of dizziness passed through her and Madam Pomfrey forced her back down, Professor Snape left the group and was replaced by Fred and Professor McGonagall,

"Are you ok?" Fred asked urgently, Eliza nodded trying to convey how annoyed she was at her failure, "Don't worry Harry got me out but Percy has been fussing over me so I couldn't get away. I thought you were…" Fred left the sentence open and Professor McGonagall nodded at the unfinished statement.

Eliza looked up at her teacher and noticed how pale she looked, her mouth was thin but her eyes were flushed with concern rather than anger,

"We will remove the Grindylow involved in the incident from the lake, they are unable to lie so we will get to the bottom of this" Eliza nodded but felt herself blush with embarrassment as she recalled kicking one of the creatures in the face.

The teachers left the group to give out the scores, Professor Dumbledore informed Eliza that they could only give her one point for using the Gillyweed, Harry and Cedric were now tied in first place.

When the rest of the school had left the lake Madam Pomfrey insisted on levitating Eliza up to the hospital wing where she would spent the remainder of the weekend. Normally Eliza would attempt to pretend she was fine but she was so tired and sore that she simply nodded and fell asleep before they had even reached the castle walls.

**************************************************************************************8

A/N Hi guys, How are you all? I hope you enjoy this chapter, we've skipped a bit of time but I was reading GOF and not much happens between xmas and the 2nd task and we need to make up some time as I promised you all that Eliza would talk before our xmas. I always planned for Eliza to get rescued by Cedric in this task, this way Cedric and her have a life bond thing, and I also want Eliza to enter the maze last so she needed to lose some points! Let me know what you think.

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing!

Ayrpluto72- Thanks! Eliza is about an inch taller than Harry at this point in the books, she has chestnut brown hair which gets redder in the summer months. Her hair is wavy but not curly. She had deep brown eyes and pale skin. She is slightly skinnier than average but always gets skinnier after a summer with the Dursleys. Hope that helps!

DaniPotterLovesGod- Thanks! No I don't know when it opens, I hope its soon I want to get into COS!

XxyellowmellowxX- More Fred and Eliza moments in the next chapter, I promise

BeckyBoo12221- Thanks for reviewing, how did your exams go?

sakuravampire-aqua- You're lucky having siblings, I'm my moms only chance at a successful child and grandchildren!

stuck in my world- lol glad you enjoyed the chapter!

XxKyuubiRoxX- Yes, yes I am dragging out the selective mutism for as long as possible, but don't worry she'll talk very soon!

1945- I hate Rita too but she's a great character to hate, just like Umbridge (I can't wait to write her!).

PurpleWildcat- I hope this chapter makes your day too even though there isn't any kissing.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The weeks following the second task seemed to fly by. Eliza was enjoying not knowing what the third task was; she could just pretend the tournament wasn't happening. Ron and Hermione were all starting to think about revising for their end of year exams (Hermione had been revising since January) and Eliza found herself revising with them even though she and Harry were exempt from the tests.

"We've got 2 months Hermione, we'll be fine!" Ron muttered as he was bombarded by another revision lecture, Eliza felt that Ron was trying not to cause another argument. The fallout from the Yule Ball had lasted until the second task when Eliza's drama distracted both her friends. She had ended up staying in the hospital wing for a week. Madam Pomfrey had wanted to make sure that all of the Grindylow venom was out of Eliza's system and Eliza had simply been too exhausted to argue. The loss of the blanket although mostly off set by Fred's charm was still making her sleep different to the blanket-induced sleep that her brain craved.

Eliza felt her mind trail off the subject of sleep as thoughts of Fred filled her head instead. She had been so ashamed of her failure in rescuing him but he had insisted that he was just glad she was safe, he had even forgiven Cedric for defeating Gryffindor in the stormy Quidditch match due to his heroic actions in the lake.

"Eliza are you listening to me?" Hermione's voice appeared to be concealing humour; Eliza dragged her mind out of thoughts of Fred and looked across the table at her best friend.

"I said 'you'd better go, it's nearly 8'" Eliza looked at her watch and stood up quickly and put away her books.

The lessons with Professor Dumbledore were continuing at irregular times and Eliza was finding it hard to remember when the next ones were scheduled. She waved goodbye to the group and made her way to the Headmasters office.

As she approached the office she was joined by Professor McGonagall,

"There you are Miss Potter, I will be joining you for this lesson." Eliza nodded and the two witches walked up to the office in predictable yet comfortable silence. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and they walked in.

"Ah good evening to you both, Minerva you have the floor so to speak." Professor Dumbledore indicated to Professor McGonagall who nodded and sat down next to Eliza,

"Miss Potter I have something to ask you." Eliza looked at her teacher in confusion, she could feel her heart in fear, was she going to be forced to talk. Eliza increased heart rate appeared to have attracted the attention of Fawkes who flew down to rest on Eliza's knee.

"You are not in trouble Eliza." said Professor Dumbledore kindly,

"No you're not, quite the opposite in fact. I was wondering if you would like to resume our extra Transfiguration lessons?" Eliza looked at Professor McGonagall in confusion, she had thought that going into 6th year lessons meant that there was no need for extra lessons, did McGonagall think she needed extra help, was she falling behind? Eliza thought back to her last few essays, she had got good marks, she always did.

"I've had the idea to train you to…to become an animagus." Eliza felt her eyes widen, "You definitely have the ability Miss Potter but you don't have to if you would rather not. It is a difficult process both magically and emotionally, I'm unsure whether your reluctance to talk will impact the training but I feel it is a risk worth taking." Professor McGonagall appeared unsure of Eliza's reaction and looked to Professor Dumbledore for reassurance,

"I believe you could gain a great deal for the training, however I feel it is wise to keep this to ourselves for the moment, I'm sure you're aware that the Lord Voldemort is attempting to return to power and I believe that the knowledge of you becoming an animagus would be best kept a secret. The element surprise is always a valuable tool for a witch or wizard." Eliza nodded at his assessment and then looked over to Professor McGonagall and nodded firmly.

As she walked back to the dormitory Eliza mulled over the conversation and felt proud of the trust that Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore had put in her. They had decided that the practical aspects of the training should wait until after the tournament in the hope that Eliza would be less stressed after the end of the competition. She walked through the common room without making eye contact with anyone and got ready for bed with her head still reeling from the conversation.

Climbing into bed she couldn't help grinning at the thought of what kind of animal she would become.  
**************************

"…have to help me….need Dumbledore…" Eliza couldn't understand what was happening, the voice was male and she didn't recognise it. She was cold and her hands were wet, she opened her eyes hoping to just be dreaming but she wasn't.

Eliza looked around her and saw that she was outside on the edge of the forest. She was cold because there was still snow on the ground and she was only dressed in thin pyjamas with not shoes of socks.

The man came towards her and grabbed the front of her top in desperation, Eliza staggered back and the moon shifted from behind a cloud and lights the man's face. It was Mr Crouch, Percy's boss. Eliza put her hands out to steady him, he looked terrible, his face was pale and bruised and his hair was matted.

"…and then send an owl to Madame Maxime to confirm the number of students…Dumbledore…get Dumbledore…Bertha dead…all my fault….get a pot of tea please Weatherby…Potter twins danger!"

Eliza looked around for anyone else around them but it was the dead of night, she looked back at Mr Crouch who had sunk to the ground muttering to himself.

Deciding that she needed help quickly Eliza looked over to Hagrid's cabin and judged that he would be quicker to wake than any of the teachers she ran across the snow towards his hut. She looked back every few strides to check that Mr Crouch hadn't moved and she tried to concentrate on running, her feet were so cold she kept stumbling.

As soon as she reached Hagrid's door she knocked it as loudly as she could. For the first few seconds there were no signs of life in the cabin but then Fang started to bark and she heard Hagrid getting himself out of bed, she kept knocking hoping to convey the sense of urgency.

"It's ha'f two…Eliza what happened? You're covered in blood!" Eliza looked down at herself confused; it must be Mr Crouch's. She grabbed Hagrid's hand and pulled him out of the cabin, Fang came along with them trying to lick Eliza's face as the pulled his master.

Hagrid kept questioning her until they reached Mr Crouch; as soon as they arrived Eliza knew something had changed. Mr Crouch was lying on the floor as silent as the snow that lay under him. Hagrid bent down to examine him but Eliza knew he was dead before Hagrid confirmed it to her.

Eliza shook her head in denial and bent down herself to examine him, she tried to find a pulse but there was none. After a few more moments Hagrid lifted Mr Crouch's body and turned to Eliza,

"Let's get back to the cabin and I'll get some help, you need warming up 'liza." Eliza nodded and followed Hagrid back to his hut. He placed Mr Crouch carefully on the bed and pointed his pink umbrella at the fire causing it to roar to life. Eliza waited in silence as he retrieved blankets and wrapped her in them, she could feel a tear fall down her cheek, she couldn't understand how Mr Crouch was dead.

"I'll be back in a minute, stay here with Fang ok?" Eliza nodded and the boarhound walked over to her and put his head in her lap, she stroked him absentmindedly still looking at Mr Crouch's still face.

It seemed like Hagrid was gone for hours although the clock above the fire told her it was only 5 minutes. When he returned Eliza didn't even look up to see who he had brought, Madam Pomfrey walked straight over to Mr Crouch and said something quietly to another person in the hut. Eliza wasn't listening; it wasn't till Professor Dumbledore kneeled down in front of her and broke her eye contact with the corpse that Eliza redirected her attention.

"Are you injured Eliza?" he asked gently, Eliza thought for a moment. She could feel the bruises from where Mr Crouch had grabbed her arms but it wasn't painful, she shook her head.

Professor Dumbledore nodded and passed Eliza a vial of potion; she drank it without caring what it was for. She could feel the warmth spread across her body but she still clung to the blanket.

The next hour was spent with Professor Dumbledore questioning her carefully with a quill and parchment for her to respond, What was she doing out of bed? What did Mr Crouch say? What did she do? Did she see anyone else?

By the time the questioning had finished dawn was breaking over Hogwarts and Hagrid was pouring out tea for everyone, Eliza's eyes kept flicking back to Mr Crouch, she couldn't understand how he was dead, he was fine when she left him and she was only gone for a few minutes.

After noticing where Eliza's eyes were being drawn to Professor McGonagall conjured a plain white sheet and covered the body clearly thinking that that would help, Eliza looked up at her teacher and shook her head, it wouldn't help.

A/N Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter it was a tricky one to write. Let me know what you think! I'm having a knee operation on the 12th December so I will either be writing loads due to drug-induced inspiration and boredom, or writing nothing due to pain. I should be in hospital for about a week but I've only got 2-3 chapters till Eliza talks so I'm really hoping to have it up by Christmas.

Please keep the reviews coming!

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for checking this for me, I hope you feel better soon!

PurpleWildcat- Thanks, I hope this has made your day!

Allen Pitt- I really can't wait to write Umbridge, she's going to having serious issues with Eliza!

XxKyuubiRoxX- Eliza is about to have a rough few months emotionally. I think seeing a dead man (Mr Crouch) would be horrible for anyone especially a child.

Ayrpluto72- Yes I'm planning to write up to deathly hallows, it may take a while so I hope you're patient!

1945- I think that Moody controlled one of the Grindylow but when Eliza kicked that one and it bled the blood kind of 'called' to the other Grindylow and things got out of hand. Moody/Crouch Jr. didn't want Eliza to die but he is a death eater so he would hope for injury and misery.

sakuravampire-aqua- I've got a date tonight with this guy I've known since I was 7 and I swear mom has already married us in her head!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up before I go into hospital but I'm not making any promises because I've only brought 1 christmas present so I need to do some serious shopping!

Sharika- Nice to have you back! Yes I'm planning to keep all the couples canon (h/g, r/h) and I'm not entirely sure about the horcrux hunting yet, I haven't planned that far ahead!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Breakfast the following morning was difficult to say the least. Eliza could hear her friends asking her questions but she just couldn't summon the energy to respond to them, or even look at them. After a few more minutes of stilted conversation Eliza felt Fred's hand close around her own and she allowed herself to be led from the hall. She didn't even wonder where he was taking her but she wasn't surprised when she felt the cool air hit her, she looked around and realised they were at their part of the lake.

"Eliza you need to tell me what happened!" Eliza looked up at him shocked, he was shouting at her. Annoyed beyond belief she turned away from him and was about to walk away when she spotted the forest and she felt her eyes being drawn to the spot where she had left Mr Crouch. She could feel herself starting to shake and would have fallen to her knees if Fred hadn't caught her.

"It's ok, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have shouted" Fred stroked her hair as she felt herself break down entirely. They stayed that way for at least 10 minutes until Eliza had cried herself out. Finally, Fred released Eliza and wiped away the stray tears with his sleeve.

"We've got Transfiguration Eliza," Eliza felt herself smile "Yeah I know look at me trying to persuade you not to skip a class!" Eliza hiccupped a giggle and Fred pulled her up.

As they made their way to class Eliza felt herself relax slightly, Fred was holding her hand and he didn't let go until they reached the class room, Fred opened the door and was about to apologise to Professor McGonagall when she walked towards him and shooed him out of the classroom.

"You may both be excused from today's lesson, here is the homework and worksheet makes sure they are both completed before Monday. Miss Potter you and your brother need to go to the Quidditch pitch this evening to get your instructions for the third task. Now both of you go back to the common room, Miss Potter you are not expected in your Arithmancy class. But Weasley, Professor Snape will not excuse you so don't be late!" Fred thanked their teacher and both students slowly made their way back to the common room.

When the Fat Lady allowed them into the room (after telling them off for not being in class) they sat down next to the fire and Fred pulled a parchment and quill out of his bag.

"What happened Eliza? From the beginning, did the charm not work?"

_I'm sure it would have done but I forgot to use it…_

"You forgot! Oh…sorry carry on"

_I had a lot on my mind I'd just had my charms lesson with Dumbledore and he gave me a lot to think about. I'll remember tonight I promise!"_

"Ok, I'll make sure Hermione reminds you. So you sleep-walked?"

_Yeah I woke up outside, I was on the edge of the forest…_

"THE FOREST! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN…" Eliza had had enough, she put down the quill and put her hand firmly over Fred's mouth, he nodded apologetically and she picked up the quill again.

_If you keep interrupting this is going to take hours, it's hard enough to tell you. So I woke up on the edge of the forest and Mr Crouch was holding on to my arms and muttering that he needed to speak to Dumbledore. But it was like it was really hard for him to talk, he kept switching between talking about work things and ordering Percy around, but then he'd want Dumbledore again._

_So I knew I had to get some help so I ran to Hagrid's and woke him up but by the time we reached Mr Crouch he was already…_

Eliza felt her hand shake but Fred rubbed her back and she felt the strength to carry on,

…_dead, but I only left him for 2 minutes and there was no one around!_

Fred pulled the quill out of Eliza's hand and she leant onto him as she felt another tear roll down her face. They stayed like that until the bell rang, Fred suggested skipping potions and taking the detention but Eliza shook her head and grabbed her own bag.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Fred asked, Eliza nodded and they left the common room together.

Eliza was glad of the distraction of Arithmancy. Hermione and she were set difficult equations and they were still stewing over them when the bell rang,

"Make sure you complete the exercise by next lesson!" called Professor Vector as they left the classroom. Predictably Hermione led Eliza straight to the library where they sat down together and pulled the work out of their bags.

"We might as well finish it now while it's still fresh in our minds" Eliza silently agreed and they set to work. For the hour they were sat there (they completely forgot about lunch) Eliza put all thoughts of the tournament and Mr Crouch out of her head, she was just a normal student stuck on a difficult piece of homework.

Eliza enjoyed Arithmancy despite its difficulty, she also appreciated the fact that Hermione was miles better then herself, it balanced out the Transfiguration discrepancy. Eliza had debated whether to tell her best friend about the animagus training but she reasoned that she might as well wait till the practical lessons started.

"…think this will be the best task for us Eliza, and then it will all be over and we can be normal again…well normal for us" Harry and Eliza were walking back from the Quidditch pitch after having heard the instructions, they both felt relieved, this was a task they could prepare for.

When they reached the common room Harry told Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George the gist of the final task and they all sat up for a while writing down a list of useful spells they could learn. When the time was approaching midnight they group disbanded and Fred leaned over to kiss Eliza lightly on the lips before they all went up to bed.

Eliza was getting use to public displays of affection but Fred seemed to appreciate that Eliza was uncomfortable with kissing in front of people they didn't know. They had progressed to holding hands in the corridor which made Eliza very proud of herself.

Eliza climbed into bed and activated the spell, no sooner had her head hit the pillow and she was asleep. The spell made her dreams seem like some kind of fairground ride which reminded Eliza, in an uneasy way, of the time Dudley had pushed her down the stairs at Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon had been forced to take Eliza to hospital, after 3 days of constant pain, when she could no longer hold a pan of bacon steady. They doctors had given her pain relief as they relocated her shoulder and Eliza had felt like she was floating.

"_My Lord!" Wormtail shuddered and Eliza watched the scene as if she was standing above him "I am so sorry…"_

"_Nagini you are out of luck, you shall still have the Potter twins to feast on, which one shall you enjoy first?" Eliza could feel her mouth saying the words but the voice was cold and so unlike her own,_

"_Crucio!" Eliza spat out the spell and the man writhed before her, she could feel sweat dripping of her face…_

She sat straight up in bed and suddenly felt sick. It was almost 2 in the morning; she climbed out of bed and grabbed her diary.

When she reached the common room she expected to find it deserted but to her surprise Harry was sat by the fireplace looking as pale and shaky as she felt. He didn't hear her approach so she put her hand gently on his shoulder,

"Oh Eliza…are you…did you have a bad dream?" Harry had jumped but seemed to regain his composure when he saw her pale face; Eliza nodded and sat next to him.

"I'll go and tell Dumbledore in the morning, Sirius said I should go to him so I will. You don't have to come; I'll just mention that you had it too. It's the twin bond thing isn't it?" Eliza nodded,

"That spell that Fred invented is helping me sleep you know?" Harry smiled at her, "It's like I'm floating, and I haven't slept so well for ages. I don't know the incantation or anything so it must be the bond." Eliza nodded feeling pleased that Harry was sleeping better as well.

A/N Hi Guys, I hope you're all well and that you enjoyed this chapter- please let me know what you thought of it. It's the third task in the next chapter and then in chapter 29 we will have Eliza's first words. I'll try to get the next chapter up before my operation but I'll be in hospital for about a week so I won't be able to update, be patient and Eliza will speak by Christmas!

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing. In answer to you question about my knee- I'm having an operation to deepen the groove that the kneecap sits in to try and stop my kneecap dislocating, it's my 10th operation so I'm hoping it will go well. I'm glad you're feeling better! I will give you one spoiler then- Fred is not the first person that Eliza talks to- any guesses who it is?

Ayrpluto72- Thanks, it's a rather complicated knee operation but I've had the same one on the other knee and it was successful so fingers crossed!

BeckyBoo12221- Are you sitting all the sciences? Physics was my favourite but my soul will always belong to geography. Your birthday is on the same day as my operation so please use your birthday wish that everything will go well. Have a great day and make sure you eat lots of cake!

XxyellowmellowxX- Thanks, I'm really hoping to have Eliza speaking before xmas. I think that the films skimmed over the psychological trauma of Cedric's death so I'm planning to delve a bit deeper into it.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, don't worry I won't abandon the story- I love Eliza.

sakuravampire-aqua- The first date went really well and we're going out again tomorrow so things are looking up. One of my ex's didn't drink tea! I'm English so I really can't function without my morning cup (or 6), we didn't understand each other lol! I'm definitely planning to put the Sphinx in but I'm not sure about the spider, I'll try and work it in for you!

1945- She didn't put the spell on because she was thinking about McGonagall training her to be animagus and forgot. The spell is still working don't worry.

Allen Pitt- I don't think Harry would have the power to become an animagus but Eliza will still find it hard, I never make things too easy for her!

From-Little-Whinging- Strange question but if I had a Tiger I would probably call it something ironic like Fluffy, how about you?

PurpleWildcat- Thank you so much, that really means a lot! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. I intend the next chapter to be EPIC!

arf17- Thanks, keep reviewing!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The day of the final task dawned bright and warm. Eliza sat up in bed and waited for a few moments before opening her curtains. She was nervous but she could feel excitement lapping at the edges, it was so nearly over, tonight she would just be a normal student.

The past few weeks had been spent learning a variety of hexes, jinxes and curses that might come in useful. Harry had been learning the spells at an alarming rate and she found it hard to conceal her pride when he blocked one of her most powerful hexes. They had been duelling each other every day, even in the corridors to try and surprise each other, it had turned into a competition and Eliza was enjoying the friendly rivalry. Mr Filch however did not appreciate their preparations, Harry had decapitated a suit of armour and Eliza had blasted out a window. They had both served detentions.

Finally opening her curtains and swinging her legs out of bed Eliza was not surprised to see that Hermione was also getting up, Parvati and Lavender would be unlikely to surface for at least another 30 minutes.

"Morning Eliza, did you sleep well?" Hermione asked as she was searching for a stray sock, Eliza nodded. Fred had checked and adjusted his charm (under Professor Flitwick's supervision) several times over the weeks and it was still holding well. Eliza hated to admit it but she really would prefer having her blanket back.

Harry and Ron waited in the common room for the girls and they headed down to breakfast together, it was still early but Ron and Hermione (well just Hermione) wanted to do a bit of last minute revision for their History of Magic exam. Harry and Eliza had spent the exam period sitting at the back of the room reading and revising useful spells. Eliza had however insisted on sitting her Transfiguration exam, she had turned up to the exam with Fred and Professor McGonagall had indicated towards a seat at the back of the classroom but Eliza had refused to move…

"Miss Potter, you do not need to sit this exam." exclaimed Professor McGonagall her mouth thinning, Fred had turned back towards his girlfriend,

"You don't need to prove anything Eliza." he whispered,

"A valid point Mr Weasley, you will still be top of the class without sitting the exam!" McGonagall's voice had dropped to a whisper, probably to spare the other students from hearing her, Eliza shook her head firmly and raised her hand to take an exam paper,

"Fine but I won't take your grade seriously; you are under a lot of stress Miss Potter. You need to understand that your body has limitations, as does your mind!" McGonagall thrust the paper into Eliza's hand and stormed back to the front of the class…

Eliza hadn't seen Professor McGonagall since the exam the previous week and Eliza had a feeling that McGonagall was avoiding her. She had probably failed the exam. Trying to push these unpleasant thoughts out of her mind Eliza sat at the breakfast table next to Hermione.

As the owls swooped down Eliza grabbed Hermione's Daily Prophet and paid the owl, Hermione was too buried in her notes to notice. Harry had also received post, it was a scrap of parchment with a muddy paw print, he showed it to Eliza who appreciated the gesture and tried not to notice that Remus hadn't sent a letter in weeks.

Eliza opened the paper and her jaw dropped;

_POTTER TWINS 'DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS'_

_The Potter twins should be disqualified from the Triwizard tournament over fears for the safety of the other champions according to an unnamed Ministry source. Harry regularly has visions and hallucinations which he claims are due to his scar and his sister Eliza has still not uttered a word to anyone at Hogwarts._

_Miss Potter's continued silence had led to concerns about her mental stability…_

Eliza shut the paper quickly and attempted to conceal it, unfortunately for her Harry spotted her actions.

"What does it say?" Harry asked in a voice of forced calm, Eliza shook her head but Harry summoned the paper quicker than she had even thought possible, however as he had summoned the paper under the table in collided with his crotch and for a moment his face was trying to conceal pain, Hermione giggled.

"You know you shouldn't summon things when you're angry Harry, they can be quite energetic." Hermione and Eliza tried to hide their smiles but Harry had opened the paper and the mood at the table changed quickly.

"Gone off me a bit hasn't she?" he said lightly tossing the paper towards Ron, Eliza breathed a sigh of relief.

"But how did she know about all of this?" said Hermione snatching the paper off Ron. "Someone in your Divination class must be tipping her off, unless she got you bugged or…" Hermione's face changed suddenly.

"Err, Mione are you ok?" asked Ron waving his hand in front of her face.

"I've just thought…but she wouldn't be….but then she could…I've got to go to the library!" Hermione flew out of her seat and her revision notes scattered behind her, Eliza picked them up and passed them over to Ron who had a hungry desperation on his face.

"She's got an exam in 10 minutes, she must really hate Skeeter." Harry said looking down the hall at Hermione's running figure. Just then Professor McGonagall approached the table and addressed Harry.

"Potter you and Miss Potter need to go to the Entrance Hall after breakfast, you will get a chance to meet each other's families." she left the group without looking at Eliza. Ron turned to Harry with a confused look on his face.

"Is she expecting the Dursleys to come?" Ron asked.

"They'd rather die that turn up at Hogwarts trust me." said Harry, Eliza nodded in agreement.

As they finished their breakfast Harry wished Ron good luck and Eliza gave him a quick hug. The twins walked out of the hall and Harry was suggesting a trip to the library when Cedric stuck his head out of a doorway.

"Harry, Eliza, come on they're waiting for you" the twins looked at each other perplexed but nevertheless Harry walked into the room with Eliza following behind.

"Surprise!" came Mrs Weasley's excited voice; she crossed the room quickly and hugged Harry and Eliza together, nearly banging their heads. Eliza grinned over Mrs Weasley's shoulder as she saw Bill and Remus waiting quietly by the fire.

"This is really nice of you! I thought for a moment –the Dursleys." Mrs Weasley's lips pursed slightly and Remus's face darkened for a moment.

"No no we thought we'd come to watch you and then we met Remus, haven't seen him for years! We had no idea he was your godfather Eliza." Mrs Weasley seemed thoroughly excited as Bill and Remus greeted the twins.

Harry and Eliza were about to give their 'family' a tour when Amos Diggory blocked Harry's path.

"There you are Potter, bet you're not feeling so full of yourself now Cedric's caught up on the points?" Harry looked embarrassed but Cedric interrupted.

"Ignore him Harry- he's been angry ever since Skeeter left me out of the article in November…"

"Didn't bother to correct her did you though? Always modest our Ced…"

"Leave it dad." said Cedric his face blushing. As the group parted Cedric smiled at Eliza and led his parents back into the room, Eliza and Cedric seemed to be closer since the lake task and Eliza couldn't help feeling that she had gained another friend.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard tournament is about to begin." Bagman's magically modified voice filled the clearing. "Let me remind you of how the points currently stand! Tied in first place on eighty-five points each- Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School! In second place, on eighty points- Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! In third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy! And finally in fourth place- Miss Eliza Potter of Hogwarts School!" Eliza could hear the Weasley's, all seated together, clapping and shouting encouragement and she felt herself blush at the embarrassment.

"Good luck Eliza" cried Harry as he hugged her, she nodded over his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek, it was so nearly over.

Eliza watched Harry and Cedric enter the maze and glanced over at Krum getting himself ready,

"Miss Potter, don't forget red sparks" said Professor McGonagall who had come to stand next to her, Eliza nodded trying not to notice the crack in McGonagall's voice.

"Make sure you use Transfiguration first, you got 127% in your exam- it is your strength!" Eliza nodded feeling herself fill with pride at the mark.

She watched Krum enter the maze and Fleur moved into position she turned back towards Eliza and nodded to her smiling slightly, Eliza mimicked her.

When Fleur entered Eliza started to feel sick with nerves, she had a plan and she was going to stick to it. She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Fred or Harry, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She was going to make sure she didn't win, she wouldn't pull out but she had no intention of moving quickly or planning her route, she was going to stall until someone else picked up the cup.

"And finally Miss Potter!" Bagman nodded to her and she walked forward positive that people could see her shaking; as she enter the maze she was relieved that the noise of the crowd had been eliminated.

She was in almost complete darkness, she lit her wand and walked slowly along the right hedge, the silence was both unnerving and calming.

For what seemed like hours she walked slowly around the maze without encountering any resistance, once or twice she had performed the 'point me' spell and purposefully walked in the opposite direction.

Time continued to pass and Eliza found herself hoping to encounter something just to relieve the tension. More time passed.

Suddenly a female scream filled the air, it came from the left and she ran towards it without even thinking. As she neared the source she could her Fleur frantically calling spells trying to defeat her attacker, Eliza ran faster and as she turned a corner the scene was laid out in front of her.

Fleur was on the floor with her wand raised trying to defeat an enormous Sphinx, Eliza ran towards the French girl and the Sphinx turned her attention to the intruder,

"This is not your concern, she got the riddle wrong!" The eyes of the Sphinx were as large as dinner plates and the colour reminded Eliza of the dragon she had face in the first task, thinking back to the dragon gave her the idea.

She lunged towards Fleur, who looked to be on the edge of consciousness, and conjured a solid brick wall between the girls and the beast, Fleur looked confused but Eliza pulled her up carefully and almost carried her away from the scene knowing that the wall would soon be destroyed by the creature's strength.

After a few minutes of staggered walking Fleur seemed to come round slightly,

"Please…please Eliza put me down…I will put up ze sparks…you must leave." Eliza lowered Fleur to the floor and ripped off the bottom of her long top with her wand. She tied the piece of fabric tightly around Fleur's injured leg trying to slow the blood loss.

"Zank you Eliza…you are zo brave, ze wall was very clever…leave now I will send up ze sparks." Eliza looked into Fleur's deep blue eyes, the temptation to stay with Fleur and finish the tournament was almost overwhelming but Fleur shook her head.

"You must go on Eliza, you cannot let ze boys win….you are fighting for women everywhere. I am thinking." Eliza nodding knowing that Fleur's guilt trip had worked, Fleur kissed her on either side of her cheek and point her away, Eliza nodded again and made to move away.

"Eliza beware of Krum…he tried to hex me…he vants to win too much." Eliza nodded and walked away from Fleur feeling guilty for leaving her, she had only just turned the next corner when she saw Fleur's sparks, as if on cue the hedges suddenly roared with the wind and Eliza ran trying to get to a calmer place.

After another few minutes she heard footsteps to her right, she looked around hoping to see Harry but instead it was Krum's eyes that found hers. His eyes looked strange as if he was wearing contact lenses or overcoming a fever, he pointed his wand at her but did not attack. Instead he turned away from her and walked a few paces ahead.

Eliza heard more footsteps and Cedric was suddenly behind her, he hadn't even greeted her when Krum turned and raised his wand.

"Crucio!" Krum screamed and Cedric fell to the ground screaming in agony, Eliza looked down at him in horror and without even thinking she turned to Krum and stunned him.

Cedric stopped screaming and Eliza helped him up.

"Thanks Eliza, I can't believe he did that!" Eliza walked over to the fallen champion and checked that he was still breathing; she heard Cedric bid her goodbye and nodded in response.

She stood up and made her mind up, she quickly sent up red sparks with her wand and then ran to put some distance between herself and Krum. She felt sure he was bewitched and knew it would be too risky to wake him and led him chase down Cedric, or Harry.

After a few more hours, it felt like, of wandering around the maze Eliza heard the sound of her first encounter. She heard its legs before she heard it and ascertained that it had a lot more legs than she did. Before she saw it she felt a blow to the back of her legs, knocking them out from underneath her and throwing her wand from her hand.

She fell to the floor and rolled over trying to see want it was, it was a huge spider. She had never been a big fan of them but this one looked too big to stun, it was pushing its weight down on her and its pincers were scratching her face and arms, she went to raise her wand but she didn't have it. She tried to scramble away but the monster was too heavy, finally she managed to reach out to her wand.

She tried to stun it but it seemed to make it angrier and more powerful, its weight was pushing down on her ribs and she felt the breath squeezed out of her, feeling dizzy and terrified she raised her wand once more and conjured the one thing that seemed to help her, a solid brick wall.

In an instant the spider was trapped in the wall, some of its legs were poking through the holes. It was not her best transfiguration moment but it did confuse the spider enough for her to squeeze out from underneath it. She crawled a few feet away before managing to stand up, her body ached for rest and again she considered sending up red sparks but Fleur's guilt rang in her ears, silently cursing the French girl she limped forwards.

It felt like she had broken a few ribs and her left knee was throbbing painfully, it hurt her chest to hold up her wand but still she walked on determined not to quit.

After a few more painful minutes she heard voices, Harry and Cedric, feeling relieved that she could hear Harry she limped towards the voices and as she rounded the corner she saw the gleaming cup.

Harry and Cedric were standing over it arguing, as she approached them Harry turned to her. He looked awful, his pale face was scratched and his leg was at a funny angle, Cedric looked no better.

"Eliza's here now why doesn't she take it?" said Cedric helping Eliza limp over to them.

"Yeah that's a good idea Eliza, you helped me with the spells and stuff, and you take the cup!" Eliza looked at Harry as if he was mad and shook her head firmly.

"And she saved me from getting cursed by Krum, you take it Eliza." Eliza shook her head firmly, was he forgetting that he saved her in the second task?

"Eliza just take the cup!" said Harry shouting in desperation, Eliza shook her head again and took a step away from the cup.

"Come on Eliza, you deserve it you've been amazing" said Cedric enthusiastically, Eliza continued to shake her head getting annoyed; she just wanted it to be over.

"Look why don't we all take it?" asked Harry looking pleased with the idea, Cedric smiled.

"Yeah it's still a Hogwarts victory; we'll all tie for it!" Eliza stepped backwards intending for the boys to share the glory but Harry pulled her forwards.

"Come on Eliza, for Hogwarts!" Eliza sighed in defeat; she was too tired to argue now.

"Ok after 3, 1…2…3…" They all grabbed the cup and Eliza felt the pull of a portkey, thinking that they were simply going to the arena she smiled in relief.

A/N I had such nice reviews that I spent the entire day writing! I'll put both chapters up together so I hope you enjoy them. Please keep the reviews coming I really love hearing from you all!

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, I will

Allen Pitt- I'm almost certain that I've decided what Eliza's animagus will be, I'm not spoiling the surprise though! Voldemort can't be sure that both twins will touch the cup but he is arrogant enough to know that he will meet both twins again regardless of whether it's in the graveyard or somewhere else.

Ayrpluto72- Thanks!

Ryn of Magic- Eliza talks in the next chapter!

Shieldmaidenofthecarribean- Thanks, I wouldn't update so quickly if I didn't have such inspiring reviews!

slytherinslut13- Good idea but bats really creep me out!

sakuravampire-aqua- In England I'd say that 95% of the population have milk in their tea, the non-milk tea drinkers are in mainland Europe. I have English breakfast tea all day and then sometimes a Camomile tea (no milk) before bed. I'm going to have to check out your story now, you have me intrigued. Eliza talks in the next chapter, thanks for your patience.

XxKyuubiRoxX- Thanks, the next chapter is a lot more intense, hope you like it!

DaniPotterLovesGod- Nope, wrong!

PurpleWildcat- Thanks, the next chapter is long and epic!

Nell- These 2 chapters are longer, hope you enjoy them.


	29. Chapter 29

***Please note the rating has gone up to M***

Chapter 29

As the portkey landed the three students staggered and fell, Eliza looked around confused, she had expected to land in the arena but they appeared to be in a graveyard.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?" asked Cedric looking down at the cup in interest, Eliza shook her head and Harry said no.

"Wands out, d'you reckon?" said Cedric, Eliza pulled out her wand thinking that if this was part of the task when would it finally end. Eliza looked around at the graves feeling paranoid.

"Someone's coming." said Harry, Eliza looked over at the hooded figure feeling uneasy. They appeared to be carrying something, no larger than a baby, Cedric glanced over at Eliza looking worried, he took a step towards her and she felt safer. For a moment nothing happened then suddenly, Harry fell to the floor writhing in pain and Eliza felt a sudden headache, as if she had walked into something, Cedric ran over to Harry and knelt next to him.

"Kill the spare" came a high cold voice.

"Avada Kedavra" Eliza watched the green light sail towards Cedric and hit him on the shoulder, he fell to the floor and Eliza was too shocked to move, Cedric was dead.

The man then turned his wand to Eliza who was still looking into Cedric's empty eyes, ropes encircled the girl and she was dragged to a grave stone, dropping her wand in the process, and tied to the stone. Eliza tried to move against the ropes but she could barely breathe with the tightness. She watched Harry be dragged and tied to the gravestone next to hers, he tried to reach out to her but the ropes prevented it.

Eliza looked up at the hooded figure and realised that it was Wormtail, she suddenly felt sick thinking about what the baby could be, she didn't want to think that it was Voldemort but her analytical mind betrayed her.

Wormtail was pushing a large cauldron in to the centre of the space in front of them, Harry turned to Eliza.

"We've got to get out of here! It's going to be ok!" Eliza tried to smile at Harry's positivity but she felt tears slide down her cheeks; she had never been so scared.

"Hurry." came the cold voice and Eliza realised it was coming from the blanket-baby.

"It is ready master." said Wormtail, Eliza closed her eyes in desperate fear, she could barely breathe with the ropes and she felt her mind start to close off. When she opened her eyes her vision was blurred but she saw the distorted baby fall into the large cauldron, she closed her eyes again.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Eliza opened her eyes again briefly and saw a bone fall into the cauldron, the ropes were strangling her, Wormtail hadn't noticed.

"Flesh of the servant- w…willingly given…you will revive your master." Eliza heard Wormtail's scream and opened her eyes to see his hand falling into the cauldron, she felt sick and tried to concentrate on her breathing. She could feel her consciousness failing, she felt so close to relief but Harry's scream pulled her back to the scene.

Wormtail had stabbed him in the arm with a small dagger, the man collected Harry's blood and then shuffled over to Eliza and repeated the action, Eliza refused to scream though the pain was excruciating, Harry's voice broke through the fog.

"Get away from her! Leave her out of this!" Wormtail gave a cold chuckle and moved back over to the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe."

Eliza forced her eyes open once more and she saw the cauldron churn and splutter, it was changing. When Eliza next opened her eyes there was a man standing in front of her and Harry, he was tall with distorted features.

"Robe me." said the man, Wormtail gathered a robe and place it almost lovingly on his master before returning to a bowing stance.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Eliza shut her eyes once more and for a moment she felt nothing. As soon as the feeling came it was gone.

"…need her to be able to breathe so we can…Crucio!" Pain like nothing she had ever felt tore through her body, she didn't scream but it felt like her jaw would break from the effort,

"See she is with us again. Welcome back Eliza, I apologise for Wormtail's tight ropes." Voldemort turned away from her and she looked sideways at Harry.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly, Eliza nodded; they both knew she was lying.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it? How many will be foolish enough to stay away?" Voldemort appeared to be talking to himself; Wormtail was on the floor cradling his arm.

"You sit, Harry and Eliza, on the remains of my late father. A Muggle and a fool…very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as babies…and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved, in death…"

Voldemort continued to talk but Eliza was looking around trying to locate her wand, she spotted it close to Cedric's body, her heart filled with emotion at the sight of him, she turned her attention back to Voldemort as more figures entered the graveyard.

"…My true family returns." Eliza watched the masked men fall at Voldemort's feet, there had to be at least a dozen, she looked at Harry with a looking of growing despair.

"Welcome, Death Eaters, Thirteen years…thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday…we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?" A shudder passed through the circle and the Death Eaters looked down at the floor.

Eliza watched Voldemort address the Death Eaters in turn and started when he addressed Lucius Malfoy, Ron had been right all along.

After a few more introductions Voldemort began to tell his tale, Eliza tried to listen but her attention was focussed on trying to think of a way out of the graveyard.

"There was no hope of stealing the Philosopher's Stone any more…."

Eliza could feel her knee throbbing, running would be hard.

"And now I am going to prove my power by killing them both, I will deal with Harry first before Eliza. I am a merciful Lord followers I will give you the girl to break while I deal with Harry. Do not kill her, she is mine, but destroy her innocence."

Eliza felt herself fill with horror, Wormtail released her bonds and one of the Death Eaters came towards her and dragged her away from the crowd.

Harry watched his sister disappear and screamed for her to return. Voldemort cut through his binds and Harry attempted to run to Eliza but Voldemort hit him with the Cruciatus Curse and then forced him to stand.

"If you want her ordeal to be over you will make this quick Harry. Now bow to death…Dumbledore would you to remember your manners." Harry stood refusing to bow, he was staring at Voldemort. He would not let him play with him before killing him.

"I said bow!" hissed Voldemort, Harry felt himself bowing as if an invisible hand was forcing his spine to respond. Once he had straightened up Voldemort gave him a cruel, evil smile.

"Very good, and now you face me, like a man …straight backed and proud, the way your father died."

Harry looked over towards where Eliza had disappeared but he couldn't see he, he wanted to know she was alive, even to hear her scream.

"She is screaming inside Harry, if you care for her you will make this quick! And now we duel!"

Harry was hit with the torture curse quickly, he tried to keep his mind focussed on Eliza and not on the pain but the screams tore from his mouth, the curse was lifted and Harry lay panting on the floor.

"A little break perhaps?" sneered Voldemort, a few of the Death Eaters than had remained with Voldemort laughed, Harry realised that the rest were with his sister.

"Do you want me to do that again?"

Harry didn't answer but managed to stagger back to standing,

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again? Answer me! Imperio!"

Harry felt the wonderful floating sensation but this time it was punctured by the feeling of Eliza's fear, the strength of her fear and Harry's own anger threw the curse off him.

"I WON'T!"

The next time Voldemort raised his wand Harry manage to dodge it, Voldemort mocked his agility.

"Come out Harry….it might even be painless…I wouldn't know…I have never died."

Harry's Gryffindor courage and pride roared in his chest and he appeared from behind the gravestone, he was going to die fighting like his parents…

"Avada Kedavra!" cried Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus" screamed Harry, knowing that the fatal curse would not be blocked.

The two spells hit each other mid-air with the sound of a thunder cloud, neither spell extended beyond the meeting point but Harry felt his wand arm shaking with the effort of keeping his spell in play.

Then- nothing could have prepared Harry for this- his feet lifted from the ground, as did Voldemort's and they glided over some gravestones landing in another clearing. Harry could see Eliza's struggling form but he felt pride that she was putting up a fight.

"Do nothing!" shrieked Voldemort as the Death Eaters left Eliza's feebly struggling form and reformed the circle around him,

"Break the girl she will be next." cried Voldemort but none of his followers made to leave; all of them were transfixed on the scene between Voldemort and Harry.

Harry knew that if he broke the connection he would be dead and Eliza would be left here all alone. He concentrated on forcing the red beam of his spell towards Voldemort's wand, when it connected Harry nearly dropped his wand in shook as the ghostly form of Cedric Diggory grew out of the wand.

Harry and Cedric looked at each other.

"Hold on, Harry" said the form of Cedric.

"Eliza, please" Harry muttered, beads of sweat and blood dripping off his face. The ghost-Cedric nodded and Harry watched it glide towards Eliza, none of the Death Eaters paid it any notice.

Eliza could feel a presence coming towards her and her whole body tensed up prepared to fight.

"It's ok Eliza" Eliza opened her eyes in shock and looked at the ghost-Cedric, "Hold on Eliza, it's nearly over" Eliza watched Cedric drift back over to Harry where an old man-ghost joined them.

Eliza managed to sit herself up and she tried to crawl over to her wand unseen, she kept her eye on Harry and saw the ghost of a woman join them, she reached her wand and crawled back to where she had been.

The ghost of the woman floated over to her,

"Hold on Eliza, stay strong!" Eliza nodded at the woman and tried to stop herself shaking. The woman left her and Eliza saw another form come out of the wand.

Eliza looked over at the ghost of her mother whispering to Harry, Lily then made her way over to Eliza silently, she looked down at the broken form of her daughter,

"Eliza, it's going to be ok. You've been so brave, we're so proud of you." The ghost Lily indicated over to the scene where Eliza could see that her father was whispering to Harry.

James drifted towards Eliza and she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Eliza when the connection is broke you must get to the portkey- it will get you back to Hogwarts, we will only linger for a moment so you must run, you need to get to Harry." Eliza nodded and managed to stand up, her body screamed at the motion but her adrenalin was off-setting some of the pain, James looked at Eliza and she found it difficult to meet his eyes,

"You will get through this Eliza, you have been so brave and we are so proud of you. You don't need to talk, it doesn't matter to us. We both love you so much!" James eyes were shining with emotion as he and Lily drifted back to Harry,

Eliza staggered closer to the group getting ready to run,

"Do it now!" Eliza heard James' shout and she pushed past the Death Eaters and reached Harry just as the connection had broken, Harry fell and Eliza pulled him up trying to run with his weight, he was staggering and Eliza knew that time was running out, she pointed her wand behind her and conjured her signature wall trying to make it her best.

She could hear Voldemort's cry and didn't look back, as she reached the cup Harry collapsed and Eliza fell to the floor, she held on to Harry's wrist tightly and then looked at Cedric, knowing she couldn't leave him here.

She held on to both boys wrists and pointed her wand at the cup managing to catch the handle with her mouth. She felt the jerk of the portkey and nearly released the cup as she tried not to throw up.

Eliza felt herself hit the ground, she was on her front, the cup fell out of her mouth and rolled away from her, she could smell the grass and knew that she was back at Hogwarts. They cheers and footsteps and screams confused her, she looked up and saw two pairs of feet running towards her.

She felt a pair of hands try and turn her and she flinched sending a set of sparks at her attacker, Dumbledore deflected them easily and Professor McGonagall moved forwards and knelt down at Eliza's head,

"Eliza, what happened?"

Eliza grabbed on to McGonagall's wrist, letting go of Cedric's body, and breathed in quickly. Without even planning it, without realising that she was surrounded by students, teachers and strangers, she looked into McGonagall's worried eyes and opened her mouth.

"He's back…Voldemort's back…Cedric's dead and Harry's hurt and I…"

If Professor McGonagall was surprised that Eliza was speaking she hid it well, she nodded and Dumbledore's face came back into view.

"It's ok Eliza, you're safe." Eliza let go of Harry's wrist and tried to pull herself into a sitting position but her body protested and she gasped at the pain, she could hear Professor Dumbledore talking to the minister and tried to focus on what they were saying but at that moment Harry gasped and opened his eyes looking around wildly.

"Harry…"gasped Eliza, relief flooded her and Professor McGonagall moved to help Harry sit up.

"Eliza how did we…" Harry stopped talking as they anguished cry of Amos Diggory filled the air, Eliza shuffled away from Cedric's body and managed to turn on to her back.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to the twins.

"Harry, Eliza stay there." he said before walking over to the grieving father.

"I'll go and get Madam Pomfrey." said Professor McGonagall.

"Come on Eliza, this isn't where you need to be, let's get you inside." Professor Moody walked towards Eliza and the witch shot sparks again without meaning to.

"Dumbledore said to stay." said Harry, tears running down his face.

"She needs to be inside Potter, she might hurt someone with those sparks, and you stay here and wait for Pomfrey." Harry nodded in defeat and Eliza managed to stand. She started to walk independently but ended up leaning heavily on Professor Moody. By the time they reached the castle he was almost carrying her broken body.

In his office he lowered her into a chair and gave her a potion, she drank it without question, grateful to be away from the crowds and somewhere quiet.

"What happened Potter?"

"Voldemort's back." Eliza said simply, the potion had made her feel queasy,

"Did you have fun?" Eliza looked up at Moody confused; his face suddenly looked menacing.

"The Dark Lord said we'd all have a turn on you, your blood runs in his vein." Moody moved towards Eliza and more sparks shot out of her wand, she stood up and hobbled into a corner of the room, he sent a spell at her forcing her to fall, she fell on her back banging her head and she could see him coming towards her. Eliza closed her eyes wanting it all to be over, praying to be dead.

She felt the weight of him on top of her and she became rigid with fear. Sparks were flying out of her wand but he was ignoring the scorch marks they left on his clothes.

A bang filled the room and Eliza saw the door fly off his hinges, Moody's weight was lifted off her and she pulled herself tighter into the corner, her wand firmly in her hand.

Harry ran and knelt down next to her but the sparks from her wand forced him backwards.

"Eliza, it's ok now." said Harry desperately but Eliza barely heard him, she was shaking and her mind couldn't process what had happened to her, she felt a shield charm form around her but as Professor Dumbledore came forwards the sparks broke through the shield and he too drew back.

After all the occupants had tried to calm Eliza and tried to get closer to her Professor McGonagall turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus what about Molly?" Dumbledore nodded and sent Snape to fetch the witch. He looked down at his students shaking form and felt guilt like he had never felt before; he had failed the Potter twins.

Eliza wasn't aware of who was approaching her, her sparks continued to fly even though Eliza had no idea she was conjuring them. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she felt her wand leave her hand.

"I've got you Eliza, everything's ok now, let it out." Eliza recognised Mrs Weasley's voice and for a moment she stiffened at the contact but Mrs Weasley didn't release her, she only held tighter and eventually the walls Eliza had built began to crumble and collapse, and finally she cried.

A/N Well there we have it, Eliza has finally spoken! This was a really difficult chapter to write, I had always planned for Eliza to get raped in this scene but I didn't want it to be graphic which is why I switched to Harry's POV. I hope you enjoyed reading it, please let me know what you think. The story won't end here, I plan to keep going till the end of the 7th book so please keep reading.

P.S. I can't believe none of you guessed that her first words would be to Professor McGonagall? Of all the times I've said she's my favourite character!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Eliza had no recollection of getting to the Hospital wing. One moment she was being held by Mrs Weasley in Moody's office and then next she was being pointed to a bed by Madam Pomfrey.

"Let's get you into a bed Miss Potter." said the matron moving forward to help, Eliza moved back putting some distance between herself and the nurse. Madam Pomfrey moved away and pointed to the bed.

Eliza limped towards it and sat on the white sheets, Mrs Weasley moved forward and Eliza jumped up again, moving away. Mrs Weasley retreated with a sad expression, Eliza could feel herself shaking.

"I'm sorry Eliza…" began the maternal woman but Professor McGonagall cut across her.

"We're not going to hurt you Miss Potter, please just sit on the bed." Eliza looked at her teacher and Mrs. Weasley nodded in encouragement as Eliza once more sat on the edge of the bed. Madam Pomfrey pulled a curtain round the bed and passed Eliza a pair of Gryffindor pyjamas, Eliza took them with a shaking hand.

"We'll wait outside, put them on and then get into the bed and I can see where you're hurt, I can stay and help if…" Eliza shook her head and the matron left the cubicle with a sad face.

Looking down at the pyjamas Eliza carefully ran her fingers over the Gryffindor lion, she hadn't been brave; she had never been so scared. She thought back to Madam Pomfrey's words_ 'I can see where you're hurt'_, Eliza shuddered at the thought that the nurse would want to examine her. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep through the next few days; she wanted to feel normal again.

"…Voldemort has overcome that particular barrier. Harry, continue, please."

Harry found it hard to explain what happened next, he did well up to the point of the Death Eaters returning. Sirius's grip on his shoulder seemed to give him some courage, and Lupin's calm breathing from the corner helped him concentrate. He had nearly reached the point where Eliza had left him but he stopped.

"…and he said he'd prove his power by killing us both, me first..." Harry stopped and Sirius caught Dumbledore's eye and then turned to Lupin, all set of eyes filled with concern.

"What happened next Harry?" said Dumbledore gently.

"Sir, where's Eliza?" Harry asked looking up at his Headmaster.

"She is in the hospital wing Harry." said Dumbledore simply.

"Is she with someone? She shouldn't be on her own." Harry asked, his eyes drifting back to the Phoenix balanced on her knee.

"Professor McGonagall, Mrs Weasley and Madam Pomfrey are with her Harry, she is quite safe." Harry nodded but did not continue is recounting of the night's events.

"What happened next Harry?" This time Sirius asked the question and he squeezed his shoulder in encouragement/

"He said…he said that he was a merciful Lord…that they would be rewarded for returning to him…he said they could…" Harry stopped again and Dumbledore stood up from his desk, walked around to Harry and knelt down next to him, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Harry?"

Harry could feel the dam starting to break and a few traitorous tears were already breaking through, he swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

"He said they could…they could have Eliza…to…to break her…and I couldn't stop them…I was tied up and I couldn't help her…I'm so…so sorry…I couldn't help her…" The dam had broken and suddenly Harry was crying. Dumbledore pulled him forwards into a hug, the older wizard's eyes were full of a fury that thankfully Harry didn't get to see.

Dumbledore motioned to Remus who nodded and left the room quickly, heading to the hospital wing. After Harry had managed to get control of his tears Dumbledore conjured a chair and sat next to him, on the other side to Sirius. The Headmaster gave Sirius a curt shake of the head, warning him to keep control of his anger until the story was over; Sirius nodded and closed his eyes to regain focus.

"What happened then Harry?" said Dumbledore stroking the Phoenix still perched on Harry's knee.

"They took Eliza away, I couldn't see what they…what they were doing to her."

"What did Voldemort do next?" asked Dumbledore hoping to refocus Harry's on his own plight rather than that of his sisters.

"We duelled…but the wands…they sort of connected" said Harry trying to mimic the meeting of the spells with his fingers, Harry was glad when Sirius interrupted.

"The wand connected, why?"

"Priori Incantatum." Dumbledore muttered.

"The reverse spell effect?" said Sirius looking at Dumbledore over the top of Harry's head.

"Exactly, Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand share cores. Each of them contains a feather from the tail of the same phoenix. This phoenix, in fact." Said Dumbledore stroking the bird, Harry also stroked Fawkes before realising that Dumbledore was asking him a question.

"…that some form of Cedric must have reappeared?"

Harry nodded, "He spoke to me. The ghost Cedric, or whatever he was, he spoke. I told him to go over to Eliza, the wands had moved us, I could see her but I thought she was…Voldemort told them not to kill her but she wasn't moving…"

"Did Cedric go over to her?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I don't know what he said to her but I saw her move a bit, I was so relieved I didn't even notice the old man at first."

"Old man?" questioned Sirius.

"One of Voldemort's less recent victims, who else came out Harry?" Dumbledore asked, Harry felt sure that the wizard knew his answers.

"Bertha Jorkins. And…"

"Your parents?" said Dumbledore quietly when it seemed that Harry would not continue.

"Yes, they spoke to me…then they went over to Eliza. I don't know what they said to her but she managed to sit up, dad came back over to me and told me that Eliza would run to me when I broke the connection. I broke it, and we ran but then…I think I collapsed. I can't remember any more, not until I saw you and Professor McGonagall, I think Eliza spoke…" Said Harry, his voice cracked with emotion, he looked up at Dumbledore for confirmation.

"Yes Eliza spoke to Professor McGonagall; the trauma of the night forced her voice. Harry you must not expect Eliza to suddenly start speaking, she was frightened and you were unconscious. She may well speak again soon but it is more likely she will clam up, do not force her…" Dumbledore looked set to continue but Harry interrupted.

"I would never force her; I don't need her to speak. The twin bond…"

"You've been researching it then?" asked Sirius mildly,

"Yeah, we've been looking into it, Eliza has been…Professor can I see Eliza now please?" Harry asked meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

"Yes that is enough tonight. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight, Harry. You, and Eliza, have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it" Harry nodded, not believing his teacher, and stood up.

"Sirius, would you like to stay with him?" Sirius nodded and transformed into Snuffles in a flick of his wand.

As Remus left the Headmasters office he walked as quickly as he could to the hospital wing, his heart was filled with horror at what Harry had described. He turned the corner and found Ron, Hermione, Fred and Bill waiting outside the doors.

"Professor Lupin is Harry ok?" asked Hermione standing up to greet him, her eyes shining with tears.

"He is with Professor Dumbledore at the moment, I suggest you wait outside his office until he comes down" Ron, Hermione and Bill nodded and began to walk away but Fred stood firm.

"I'm going to wait out here Professor, I need to know that she's ok." Fred's sad and worried expression looked so out of place on his usual mischievous face that Lupin didn't have the heart to send him away.

"Ok, but don't come in until someone…"

"I won't I'll wait here…but Professor please, let me know how she is…she looked so…so…"

"I'll give you news when I can" said Remus before opening the doors and slipping into the large room.

He could see the real Alastor Moody resting peacefully on the bed closest to the door but he turned his attention to the three witches stood outside a curtained off cubicle. They all turned at the approaching footsteps,

"Remus how is Harry?" Asked Mrs Weasley moving towards him,

"He's with Dumbledore; he's bringing him here when they've talked."

"Didn't you want to stay with him Remus?" asked Professor McGonagall looking concerned at Remus's pale complexion.

"I was going to but Dumbledore sent me here to tell you…"

"Tell us what Remus?" Asked Mrs Weasley when Remus seemed unable to continue.

"Harry told us that Eliza was taken away from him" Remus continued perching on the edge of a free bed to steady himself.

"Voldemort told his followers to break her…she was raped Poppy." said Remus looking at the matron, the three witches were so shocked that they didn't even flinch when Remus said Voldemort.

"That's why the imposter was…If we'd only been a few minutes later it would have been too late" said Professor McGonagall sinking into another of the free beds with her hand over her mouth.

"That's why she won't let us touch her, Molly you'll have to help her, she trusts you." said Poppy trying to return to a business-like manner, Mrs Weasley nodded and wiped away some tears with the back of her hand.

Back in the cubicle Eliza could not hear the discussions about her ordeal; she hadn't even noticed when her godfather had entered the room. She had carefully put on the red pyjamas and was attempting to siphon some of the blood of her clothes with her wand. Her wand was shaking too much and she ended up dropping it on the floor, the clatter alerted the adults to her presence once again.

"Eliza are you ok?" asked Mrs Weasley, Eliza could hear her approaching the curtain and moved back on the bed, she was still sat on the edge of it, she did not want to lie down.

Mrs Weasley's head popped around the edge of the curtain and Eliza could see that she had been crying.

"Good you're dressed, I'll get Madam Pomfrey." Mrs Weasley returned a moment later with the matron and Professor McGonagall. The looks that they gave the young witch made her feel uneasy, so she looked at the floor avoiding their gaze.

"Ok Miss Potter, now where does it hurt?" asked Madam Pomfrey kneeling down so that she was in Eliza's eye line, Eliza did not respond.

"Miss…Eliza you need to let me help you, why don't you get into the bed." Without thinking Madam Pomfrey touched Eliza's shoulder and the young witch flinched. Eliza's wand which was still on the floor shot red and yellow sparks which ignited the bottom of the matron's robes.

Professor McGonagall doused the flames immediately.

"You have a very protective wand Miss Potter; did you intend to shoot the sparks?"

Eliza shook her head, too tired to feel embarrassed that she had nearly ignited Madam Pomfrey.

"Well perhaps we should put your wand in the office for a while, just to be on the safe side." Eliza wanted to say no but she knew that she couldn't control the sparks at the moment; she felt she had no control over anything.

When Madam Pomfrey returned from the office she brought a tray of potions with her.

"Miss Potter, you are injured and you need to be treated. This potion will cause you to fall into heavy sleep, just for an hour, so that I can examine you without you being frightened or aware of my actions. Will you drink it?"

Eliza realised that Madam Pomfrey really was asking her and not telling her and it made the young witch feel better. The thought of even a small amount of time where she could forget everything seemed like a good idea so she nodded and took the potion from the nurse.

"Lie down on the bed Eliza, so you don't fall" The potion had already made her feel sleepy so she barely flinched when all three of the women helped her under the cover. Her last thought was that she hoped Harry would be there when she woke up.

A/N A lot of different POV's in this chapter but it was important to see Harry's reaction. I have had such a nice response that I have finished the next chapter which I'll put up tomorrow and I have planned out the next few chapters. It's a distraction to thinking about my impending knee surgery! Please keep the reviews coming!

Thanks again to for Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape beta-ing, I will try and stop using so many commas. Don't worry Eliza won't get pregnant.

Bethy-Boodles- Thank you, your review gave me the biggest smile.

steffiii07- Thanks, I had always planned for her to talk at that moment to McGonagall but I'm glad I kept you guessing.

snow246- I know, I'm so mean!

The Submarauder- Eliza did get raped, it was always planned in the story. But the Dursleys won't find out about it, well they do but they pretend they don't know, really they just don't care.

sakuravampire-aqua- Eliza needs a mother at this point, she doesn't need or want Fred around, it will be a tricky few months for them. I shall definitely read your stories when I'm recovering!

LeoDaLion- Thanks so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yes Eliza will be talking more but it won't be a sudden process, she will make progress and have relapses. She had been silent for so long that it is her failsafe position.

Stephaniekit- Thanks, keep reading!

XxyellowmellowxX- I really like Molly in these few chapters, Eliza needs some mothering and Molly is more than willing to help.

1945- She'll get through it, I promise!

Mozie- I wouldn't describe Eliza as mentally unwell, she is just painfully shy.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Eliza was vaguely aware of a pressure on her left arm and her body tried to flinch in response but she found herself unable to move.

"…think she is coming round Poppy" it sounded like Mrs Weasley, Eliza tried to move again and began to panic, her breaths were becoming shallow.

"It's ok Miss Potter, the potion will wear of in a matter of minutes, try to calm down." Eliza managed to open her eyes, she could only see Madam Pomfrey who was casting spells on her arm.

"Nearly finished Miss Potter." Eliza tried again to move her arm out of Madam Pomfrey's grasp but she only managed a slight flinch, the matron seemed to realise Eliza's panic and she lowered her wand and moved away from the bed.

"That will do for now, would you like to sit up?" Eliza nodded and Madam Pomfrey moved forward to help her but Eliza jumped and the older witch moved back. Eliza managed to sit herself up and she saw Mrs Weasley and Remus at the foot of her bed, they both gave her a shaky smile.

"Are you feeling a bit better Eliza?" asked Mrs Weasley as Remus moved the curtain so that Eliza was able to see Harry, Eliza ignored Mrs Weasley's question and instead looked over at her brother. Harry made a motion as if he was going to get out of the bed and come over but Padfoot pounced up and pushed him back down.

"Ok, ok!" Harry exclaimed with his hands in the air, "Are you ok Eliza?" Harry asked, Eliza nodded not meeting his eyes, they both knew that she wasn't.

"I'm sorry Eliza I…" Eliza shook her head and Harry stopped talking and nodded, now wasn't the time.

Harry was saved the trouble of thinking of something else to say by the arrival of Cornelius Fudge and Professor McGonagall, the former looked annoyed but Professor McGonagall was livid.

"Where's Dumbledore?" demanded Fudge addressing Mrs Weasley,

"He's not here, this is a hospital wing Minister, don't you think you'd do better to…" Mrs Weasley's anger was mounting, Fred had told Eliza that it was important to dispel the anger early rather than let it stew. The thought of Fred made tears leak out of Eliza's eyes, unnoticed by those around her.

"What has happened? Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you- I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch…" Dumbledore had a look of disappointment and McGonagall was quick to defend herself.

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore! The Minister has seen to that!" Professor McGonagall looked beyond angry, her cheeks were flushed and her hair was failing down from its tight bun.

Snape stepped forward; Eliza hadn't even noticed that he was there. Eliza listened to his explanation and when Professor McGonagall told the room about the Dementors reaction Eliza had a strange emotion fill her stomach. She was relieved, and that thought alone made her realise how low she had stooped. Would she wish the Dementors kiss on anyone? Before tonight she would have said no but now…

"You-Know-Who…returned? Preposterous. Come now Dumbledore…" spluttered Fudge looking from Dumbledore to Harry.

"As Minerva and Severus have doubtless told you we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort- learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorkins- went to free him from his father, and used him to capture Harry and Eliza. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return."

Eliza heard Fudge splutter about Crouch being a lunatic but she only listened with half-an-ear, why had she taken the cup? If she hadn't it wouldn't have happened…but then would Harry still be alive? She looked over at Harry as Fudge continued to question Dumbledore.

"You are –er- prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?"

"Certainly I believe both Harry and Eliza." Eliza wondered when her name would crop up, Fudge looked over at her but she looked at the floor as Dumbledore continued. "I heard Crouch's confession, Eliza's declaration and Harry's account of what happened after they touched the Triwizard Cup and the three stories make sense, they explain everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer…"

"And you are willing to take Eliza's first words as gospel Dumbledore?" Fudge said it with a slight mocking smile.

"Certainly I believe Eliza, she has no reason to lie" Eliza felt relief wash over her, she barely heard Fudge cast aspersions on Harry's sanity, and Harry's naming of the Death Eaters. She was beginning to feel incredibly sleepy, she wondered if she could just go to sleep but McGonagall's angry words cut across the room waking her up.

"You fool! Cedric Diggory! Mr Crouch! These deaths are not the random work of a lunatic!" she cried.

"I see no evidence to the contrary! Perhaps you are forgetting that Eliza Potter was present at both of these murders, tread carefully Minerva!" Professor McGonagall stepped back as though Fudge had slapped her, she looked ready to retort but Dumbledore put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Voldemort has returned. If you accept that fact straight away, Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation." Eliza listened to Dumbledore's advice and Fudge's firm denial.

When Fudge had finally had enough he went to storm out, he had nearly reached the doors when he turned and walk quickly to Eliza's bed, Professor McGonagall moved between them.

"Miss Potter had been through a horrific ordeal, I will not allow you to distress her anymore!" Eliza felt respect for her Head of House gush up inside her.

"Her winnings, she was the only one conscious so the judges decided she should be the winner. There would have been a ceremony but in the circumstances-" Fudge pushed the bag in McGonagall's hands and turned to storm out of the room.

For a wild moment it looked like Dumbledore was following but he simply opened the door and ushered Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fred instead the room.

The four friends entered the room and Mrs Weasley pointed them all to Harry's bed, Fred looked ready to argue but the look on his mother's face stopped him and he too went to sit next to Harry. Eliza was glad for Mrs Weasley's directions; she didn't think she could face any of them right now, especially Fred and Hermione.

Eliza tuned out as Dumbledore gave instructions; she watched Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Bill and Professor Snape all leave the room at Dumbledore's request. After Dumbledore left the hospital wing was silent for a moment and Eliza found it un-nerving.

Eliza watched Mrs Weasley fuss around Harry and was glad when he finally broke down on her shoulder. His cries echoed around the room and even Hermione's unknown interruption with a jar did not stop Harry's tears. After a few more minutes the tears stopped and Mrs Weasley gave Harry the rest of the potion and Eliza watched him fall into a dreamless sleep, it made her feel strangely lonely.

Mrs Weasley walked over to Eliza and Hermione followed,

"Are you ok Eliza?" Hermione asked, her eyes shining with tears. Eliza went to nod but the motion make her feel suddenly sick, Mrs Weasley grabbed a basin and pushed it under Eliza's mouth just in time, Hermione went to stroke Eliza's back but the heaving witch flinched and Hermione withdrew her hand and took a step back.

"It's ok Eliza, get it all up" Mrs Weasley continued her gently encouragement until Eliza had heaved herself dry. She leant back on the pillows and the whole room seemed to spin,

"Eliza?" asked Mrs Weasley carefully, the young witches eyes were confused, the doors of the hospital wing opened again and a new voice joined the group.

"Molly?" asked Professor McGonagall as she reached Eliza's bed, Eliza listened with only slight attention as Mrs Weasley told the teacher of Eliza's sickness. Professor McGonagall made a gesture indicative of feeling Eliza's forehead to check her temperature but she retracted her hand just as Eliza noticed it,

"I'm sorry, I'll use my wand." said Professor McGonagall waving her wand over Eliza's head, the young witch vaguely heard her Head of House ordering Fred to go and find Madam Pomfrey.

When the Matron returned she gave Eliza a foul smelling potion that sent her straight into blissful sleep.

A/N Hi Guys, Thanks for the reviews keep them coming! I'll put the next chapter up tonight if I get lots of reviews *blackmail*…

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing!

1945- She speaks more in the next chapter but it will take quite a while before she realises she's brave.

The Submarauder- Thanks, we're back at the Dursleys in the next chapter.

Marleytown- Thanks, it's always great to hear from new reviewers!

Allen Pitt- Yep the Dursleys is going to be hard…

Nell- Thanks

Shieldmaidenofthecarribean- I think a random ass-kicking is probably justified, I'll keep it in mind.

Ayrpluto72- Thanks!

XxyellowmellowxX- I'm so bored waiting for Monday and I keep getting such nice reviews that I'm 2 chapters ahead now!

Snowlily246- Don't stop reading! It doesn't get graphic I promise! It doesn't get any worse than Eliza admitting she was raped.

sakuravampire-aqua- Thanks, I look forward to reading them, let me know when they're ready


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

When Eliza next woke up the hospital wing was much calmer than when she had left it. Ron was sleeping in a chair next to Harry's bed and his mother was sleeping next to Eliza's. Sirius and Remus had left and Madam Pomfrey was presumably sleeping in her office.

"Hi Eliza." Hermione's whisper made Eliza jump but she relaxed when she realised that her best friend was the other side of her bed with a big book balanced on her knee.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Hermione asked quietly, trying not to wake the occupants of ward, Eliza nodded and Hermione smiled slightly.

"I've brought your diary if you want it" said Hermione indicating at Eliza's book which she had put on the bedside table,

"I wouldn't know what to write," said Eliza softly, surprising even herself with her speech. "Is Harry ok?" she asked, relieved that Hermione wasn't reacting to her voice.

"He's okay, Madam Pomfrey said he could go back to the tower tomorrow night. She wants to keep you in over the weekend though." Eliza nodded; she had figured that the matron would want to keep her close by.

"Dumbledore found your blanket; the fake Professor Moody had it in his desk. He's going to check it for jinx's, but he thinks you could have it back before your go back to Surrey." Eliza nodded, relieved that the blanket was finally found but the creeping realisation that she would have to give it to Hermione for safekeeping hit her quickly. There would be no enchantments allowed in Privet Drive, she would have to suffer the nights like a muggle.

"Are you going to give it to me over the summer again?" Hermione asked, seeming to read her friends thoughts. Eliza nodded.

"Eliza are you sure they won't let you…?" Eliza shook her head and Hermione nodded in defeat. Eliza closed her eyes for a moment trying to control her thoughts.

"Do you want some potion Eliza? It's for a dreamless sleep, Madam Pomfrey said it might not keep you asleep all night, your tolerance is too high." Hermione passed Eliza the potion and she took a large sip of it. Hermione put it back on the table and sat back down.

"Thanks Hermione." said Eliza as she slipped into yet another blissful sleep.

The following morning Eliza woke to the sounds of quiet whispers, she did not recognise the voices and that alone was enough to make her open her eyes. It was Mr and Mrs Diggory.

"…he died just when he'd won the Tournament. He must have been happy. Thank you for bringing him back to us." Mrs. Diggory stood up to leave.

"I didn't bring him back, it was Eliza" said Harry looking over at his sister not expecting to see her awake, "Oh…hi Eliza" he said quietly.

"Well thank you Eliza," said Mrs Diggory walking over to her. Eliza started to shake slightly and Mr Diggory appeared to notice.

"Come on April, let's go home. Good day Miss Potter, I hope you feel better soon." Eliza nodded grateful for the interruption. Mr Diggory led his wife from the room and Harry and Eliza were left alone.

"Are you ok Eliza?" asked Harry carefully. Eliza knew that he was really asking, she didn't have the heart to lie to him, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you take the cup…I should have stayed with you, shouldn't have let them take you…"

"I don't want to talk about it Harry." Eliza's voice was barely a whisper but Harry nodded and put his head back on the pillows.

"Ah Miss Potter you're awake, here is your breakfast." Madam Pomfrey came in carrying a tray of food, enough to feed the young witch for a week, Eliza shook her head and made to push the tray away.

"Just have some of it, drink your tea!" Madam Pomfrey seemed so harassed that Eliza simply nodded and grabbed the cup of tea.

After she had eaten half a piece of toast Eliza pushed the tray away and pulled her diary towards her, she opened it and read the previous days entry. She had been so full of hope that when the tournament ended she would be normal again. Eliza closed the book and pushed it too out of the way.

"Bonjour Eliza, 'arry. I have come to see you are well." came Fleur's delicately accented voice; Eliza looked over at the French girl and started. Fleur looked terrible, her beautiful face was pale and she had scratches down her neck, she walked over and sat inbetween the twins.

"I have bought you ze flowers as a thank you Eliza, ze wall was spectacular…" Fleur was interrupted by the arrival of Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Another wall Eliza? They are becoming your speciality it seems" Dumbledore walked towards them and Fleur stood up.

"Oui Professor Dumbleedore, it was very 'trong, it saved my life. I am thinking, I will leave now. I hope that we meet again." Fleur bent down and kissed Harry on each cheek and nodded to Eliza, noticing her tense reaction.

"I believe you have a new friend Miss Potter," said Professor McGonagall as Fleur closed the doors; Eliza nodded wondering if she would see Fleur again.

Professor McGonagall then disappeared into Madam Pomfrey's office and Dumbledore came and sat next to Eliza, the young girl avoided his eyes.

"How are you feeling this morning Eliza?" The headmaster asked gently, Professor McGonagall came and joined them and Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain round and left the cubicle. Eliza began to shake slightly, hoping they weren't going to ask her what happened.

"Harry has told me what happened last night Eliza, it must had been awful." said Dumbledore simply. Eliza nodded and began to stare at her fingers, they were dirty.

"Can you tell us what happened Eliza?" Dumbledore asked, Eliza was shaking her head even before he had finished speaking.

"It may help you to talk about it with someone, or even write it down?" said Professor McGonagall indicating at Eliza's diary sitting next to her barely touched breakfast tray. Eliza shook her head again, her eyes filling with tears.

"Eliza we want to help you." said Dumbledore passionately, he shuffled slightly in his chair and Eliza flinched as if he had struck her.

"Madam Pomfrey examined you last night; you have a variety of injuries, some by wand and others by hand." Eliza shuddered thinking of their hands on her.

"I said to Harry last night and I say to you now. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you. You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. When you feel ready to tell us what happened we will listen. Madam Pomfrey is keeping you here until Monday and then on Tuesday you will return back to Surrey, I will write to your family to explain what has happened. If during the summer you need anything, or anyone, send me an owl." Eliza nodded unable hear the slight pride in his voice.

"Do you need anything now Miss Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall as she stood up, Eliza was about to shake her head but she changed her mind.

"I want a shower, please?" Eliza asked in a barely audible whisper, McGonagall nodded and both teachers left the cubicle.

Eliza in her dormitory on the Monday night with her head so full of thoughts, she had spoken more over this weekend that she had probably done in her whole life. She had only said odd words and questions but she couldn't work up enough emotion to be proud of herself. It felt like being silent wasn't the most pressing concern she had anymore. Voldemort was back, he would come for her again, and he would come for Harry.

She closed her eyes trying to push the unpleasant thoughts out of her head and she looked at her watch, it was nearly midnight. Despite the time Eliza knew she had to have another shower.

The hot water ran over her tired body and Eliza looked at her arms, they looked clean, if a little bruised but she could still feel the hands holding her down. She grabbed her sponge and tried to rub away the sensation. When she got back into bed it was nearly 2 in the morning, the lack of Hermione's usual sleeping breathing meant that she was awake and knew where Eliza had been, deciding not to care until the morning she grabbed her wand and used Fred's enchantment one last time.

The journey back to London was not pleasant. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Eliza, Ginny, Fred and George all shared a compartment. Eliza sat by the window trying to keep the greatest distance between herself and Hermione, who was sitting next to her, closer than possible.

Fred sat close to the compartment door, the few times Eliza caught his eye she looked away quickly unable to see the worry and concern etched on his usually kind and carefree face. Eliza barely noticed the commotion when Malfoy came in; she was the only occupant that did not raise her wand to him. In fact she barely heard him.

She had been told by Professor Dumbledore to keep her wand in her bag for a while, for safekeeping. She had nearly lit Ginny on fire the previous day when the youngest Weasley had come too close.

After the Malfoy incident George and Ron tried to create a lot on chatter to ease the tension in the compartment, Fred would usually have been the loudest but Eliza barely heard him. When they arrived at King's Cross and stood up to leave the train Eliza followed behind the others and tried to avoid touching anyone in the cramped corridor, Fred walked ahead of her and seemed to shepherd people out of the way.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were waiting on the platform, the latter gave everyone a big hug but when she reached Eliza she stopped when her trunk made a bang and gave the young witch a sad smile.

"It will get better Eliza." she said with a voice of forced positivity. Eliza nodded, although, both witches knew she didn't believe it.

As Harry and Eliza were walking away from the group Eliza turned at looked at the gathered group, they all stopped and looked up at her worried.

"Goodbye," she said quietly, Mrs Weasley beamed and looked to be holding back tears but Mr Weasley pulled his family away and they set off home.

Uncle Vernon was waiting in the station looking impatient, Harry walked over to him and Eliza trailed behind.

"I haven't got all day, your Aunt's waiting in the car." he said walking ahead of them, presumably trying to look as though they weren't together.

When they reached the car Harry let Eliza get in first and then he tried to sit as far away from her as possible, she appreciated the thought.

"Is she talking yet?" asked Vernon when they reached the motorway.

"Yes…a bit" said Harry giving Eliza an encouraging smile,

"Still sleepwalking?" The large man asked again, Harry's hesitance was enough for Vernon to notice.

"Right, you can stay in the shed. I brought a few more locks."

"Please let her stay in my room, I'll sleep in the shed!" said Harry desperately.

"No, I'm not having her climbing the roof at 3 in the morning!" Eliza doubted that her sleeping self would ever want to climb the roof but she knew the argument was over. It was going to be another long summer.

A/N Another chapter to keep you entertained. Apparently waiting for an operation makes me write more, please review! A special thanks for my beta Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for checking the multiple chapters I have sent her. Eliza isn't going to become a chatterbox, she talks more in the next few chapters because she is traumatised and talking is no longer the thing she fears the most.

The next chapter will be up in the morning (GMT if you're in to time zones!). Have a good evening/day!

Bethy-Boodles- Thanks! The operation isn't till Monday so I've just got my normal pain at the moment, after the op I'll have a numb leg for a few days which is always fun. Thank god for pain relief and nerve blocks!

The Submarauder- Just wait till the next chapter, Petunia might surprise you!

snowlily246- Yes Eliza does speak more in the next few chapters but she's kind of lost herself so she will get quieter again, not completely silent though. I'm glad you're still reading.

steffiii07- Fred isn't really in the next few chapters just because of the way they are staged but him and Eliza will have a heart-to-heart soon.

Stephaniekit- Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Allen Pitt- Gossip never appears to be on Eliza's side does it?

sakuravampire-aqua- Thanks

Ayrpluto72- Glad you liked it!

XxyellowmellowxX- Like I said above, Petunia will surprise you…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Eliza Potter jerked awake. She had fallen asleep again. Eliza stood up and walked around the tiny shed silently scolding herself for her carelessness. It looked to still be dark outside, the other occupants of 4 Privet Drive would surely be asleep but Eliza would not allow herself to join them.

Rubbing her wrists absentmindedly Eliza looked down at them, they were raw and bruised. She knew this couldn't be good, that she should probably stop herself from rubbing them, but she just couldn't bring herself to care.

She had no idea how long she had been in Surrey, she thought about glancing at the calendar when Uncle Vernon took her into the house in the mornings to have a shower but she didn't think she could bear the disappointment of realising that it had only been a week, or even two.

The shed was cold at night; Eliza found it easier to stay awake then. In the daytime the sun was unrelenting and the wooden room heated up quickly, making it easier to drift off. _Making it easier for the nightmares to come._ Eliza had managed to stay awake almost all summer, she had the odd unintentional nap here and there but the nightmares didn't allow her to rest. Her mind was tired and her body even more so. She looked down at herself and realised how much weight she had lost, she thought that Aunt Petunia had noticed too, the meal sizes seemed to be increasing but Eliza ate very little, eating made her feel sick.

Aunt Petunia had been strange this summer, once or twice when she had delivered Eliza's meals she had stayed in the shed for a few minutes looking at her niece. Eliza had been concerned about this behaviour at first but then she had remembered that Dumbledore had written to her before term had ended. Aunt Petunia knew about that night, that is why she looked at Eliza differently; everyone who knew would look at her differently.

Eliza found her mind drifting back to that night and she stopped herself and shook her head. She couldn't think about it. Instead she tried to remember lists of things; potions ingredients, book chapters, Harry's quidditch scores, her test results…Anything that would keep her mind busy and her body awake.

By the time the morning approached Eliza was trying to remember the names of everyone in her year, she always seemed to get stuck on the Ravenclaws. She heard footsteps approaching and she picked up her towel and soap.

"Out, you've only got 5 minutes." spat Uncle Vernon, his tie wasn't on straight and he looked harassed.

Eliza followed him into the house and she left him in the kitchen. Making her way upstairs she hoped for a glimpse of Harry but he was probably still sleeping.

Stepping into the shower she turned it on full blast, not caring that the water was initially cold , she cleaned herself as quickly and thoroughly as she could, wincing slightly as the soap went across her raw wrists, would they ever get clean? She got out of the shower and accidently glanced at her face in the mirror. The girl that stared back at her was not a pretty sight, closing her eyes and drying herself she slipped back into her clothes and left the room silently. As she passed the kitchen she heard a snippet of the morning television program that Aunt Petunia liked to watch.

"…6.42 on Monday the 2nd August, it's a warm…" Eliza started, she had missed her birthday. She was 15, last year Aunt Petunia had allowed her and Harry half an hour together. Maybe this year Aunt Petunia didn't think she deserved it.

"Get along girl…" spat Uncle Vernon pushing her out the door, Eliza flinched horribly at the contact but Vernon didn't appear to notice. Walking back to the shed she tried to calm her frayed nerves, she needed to pull herself together.

The rest of the day passed quickly, Eliza slipped up only once but the nightmare punished her for her weakness and she was awake within minutes. When Aunt Petunia brought her evening meal she lingered again, this time she appeared to have built up the courage to speak.

"You should eat more." she said simply, Eliza nodded knowing that she wouldn't. Her aunt left her in silence and the young witch munched on a raw carrot stick without noticing what she was eating.

It had just got dark when Eliza heard hurried footsteps approach the shed; she staggered to the back of the shed quickly as Aunt Petunia opened the door.

"Eliza, get in the house. There's something wrong with Dudders, you brother must…sorry!" Petunia had made to grab Eliza's hand to drag her in the house but Eliza had flinched and Petunia had apologised instinctively. An awkward silence followed before Aunt Petunia broke it.

"I won't touch you. Just get in the house…please" Eliza nodded and followed her aunt into the house, when they reached the longue Eliza was relieved to see Harry there. Vernon was fanning Dudley with a large newspaper while the boy clung to a wastepaper bin looking green.

"Eliza…" Harry began in an appalled voice.

"FIX HIM!" Roared Uncle Vernon and Eliza jumped as if she had been scolded.

"Eliza you look…what…" Harry spluttered.

"MAKE HIM NORMAL AGAIN GIRL OR YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN…" Vernon was building himself into a fury but Petunia cut across him.

"Stop shouting Vernon! Eliza will help him, just stay calm!" Vernon looked shocked at his wife's interruption but his anger seemed to deflate slightly.

"Aunt Petunia how could you let her get this bad?" yelled Harry pointing at Eliza, his face reddening with anger.

"Just sort out Dudley first, please!" she was practically begging, Harry looked ready to argue further but Eliza spoke first.

"What happened to him Harry?" she asked quietly, her voice scratchy. Vernon looked at her as if she had grown three heads but Petunia looked relieved.

"It was a Dementor, it didn't kiss him but it got close… I've got to go to a hearing; I'm suspended from Hog…"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD! JUST FIX…"

"Vernon stop it!" Petunia was crying and Vernon went to her and sat next to her.

"Does he need a doctor?" Petunia asked quietly looking desperately at Eliza.

"He needs chocolate, and sleep." said Eliza looking directly at her aunt, the latter nodded and left the room returning moments later with a bar of Dairy Milk. Dudley took they bar from her quickly and as he bit into the first piece the colour started to return to his face.

As Eliza left the room to go back to the shed Harry watched her retreat with a worried face. He looked back at his aunt, they were the only occupants of the room, and sat on the sofa.

"Aunt Petunia please, let me write to someone! She looks awful…"

"I've written a letter," said Petunia suddenly looking at the stairs to check that Vernon was not coming down.

"I just didn't know how to send it, or who to. You're right, she needs help. Will you send the letter?" Harry nodded, shocked that Petunia was so concerned. Petunia crossed the room to the shelves and pulled an envelope out from in between 2 issues of her favourite magazine. She passed it to Harry.

"Do it now, and don't…never tell Vernon." Harry nodded and Petunia shooed him away.

Eliza was sitting on the bed in her shed; her legs were crossed so that the pain of her injured knee would keep her from falling asleep. Her mind was reeling from the realisation that Dementors had been in Little Whinging. That Harry was suspended from Hogwarts. What if he was expelled? She couldn't go back without him, it wouldn't be right.

As the night progressed Eliza tried to focus on other things, she wondered whether it was a good thing that her mind could push so many things out of the way? Eliza thought about her friends at Hogwarts but then stopped again, she couldn't think of them without thinking of Fred. She tried so hard to push him out of her thoughts, tried not to think about how she felt she had betrayed him, about how much he would hate her if he knew.

Eliza's painful thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, it sounded like two people. Eliza stood up, wincing only slightly as she untangled her legs. Why would Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia come together? Was Dudley worse? The chocolate should have helped, he should be sleeping. She heard the sound of a spell being cast and she staggered backwards to the wall of the shed.

She knew Voldemort would come for her, she knew it would only be a matter of time. She started shaking, as they door opened she almost didn't want to look at who was coming in, if it was one of them she didn't think she could…

"Good evening Eliza." The calm voice of Professor Dumbledore interrupted her worries, she looked at his face to confirm that her ears weren't playing a horrible trick on her and she saw that he was not alone. Professor McGonagall was standing next to him.

"Harry sent us an owl from your Aunt Petunia." said Dumbledore walking into the small shed and lighting it with his wand, Eliza looked at him confused. Why on earth would Aunt Petunia write Dumbledore a letter?

"We have come to take you to somewhere else." said Dumbledore his eyes looking around the small shed at the sparse furnishings, Eliza relaxed slightly but her body was still shaking.

"You have not been looking after yourself Miss Potter" said Professor McGonagall her mouth thin but her eyes kind and full of concern.

"Harry will be staying here for a few more days and then he will join you. We have your belongings; your aunt gave them to us. We will be apparating; you will need to hold on to Professor McGonagall's arm tightly." Professor Dumbledore passed her a thick dressing gown and indicated that they should leave the shed.

When they arrived outside Eliza looked up and saw Aunt Petunia nod at her from the window.

"Hold tightly Miss Potter." said Professor McGonagall holding out her left arm, Eliza looked at the arm and reached out a shaking hand to grip it. In a swirl they left the garden and arrived in what appeared to be a deserted street.

"Are you feeling alright Eliza?" Dumbledore asked looking down at her.

"Yes," said Eliza looking at the floor and releasing Professor McGonagall's arm, in truth she felt sick but not as bad as they last time she had apparated.

"Well then. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London." Eliza nodded, not caring what she was agreeing to; she barely even noticed the large house inflate out of nowhere.

Eliza followed Professor Dumbledore up the steps of the front of the house, she wobbled slightly on the top step but Professor McGonagall steadied her, Eliza flinching at the contact.

When the door opened Eliza limped in and didn't look around at the new environment. Professor Dumbledore led her into the kitchen.

"Eliza there you are!" cried Mrs Weasley moving towards Eliza, the young witch staggered back and put her hands up in front of her.

"No…No one…No one is allowed to touch me…I don't want anyone to touch me." Eliza had backed into a corner and fallen into a sitting position and only then did she notice the other occupants of the room. Mr Weasley was there in his dressing gown sitting at the table. Remus was stood up next to Mrs Weasley and Sirius was sat at the table looking over at Eliza in concern.

"Eliza nobody is going to hurt you," said Dumbledore moving forward and kneeling down on the floor, "We are trying to help you, do you understand that?" he asked, Eliza nodded and felt herself start to cry. No one approached her.

"It's 3 in the morning Eliza, you need to go to sleep." said Mrs Weasley moving forwards slightly, Eliza shook her head.

"Miss Potter you need to sleep!" said Professor McGonagall, Eliza looked up and was surprised to see that she had switched places with Professor Dumbledore and was now kneeling in front of her.

"I…I can't sleep…they…they come back when I'm sleeping…I have to stay awake" Eliza was trying to make them understand but they were shaking their heads.

"Where is the blanket Eliza?" asked Sirius from the other side of the room.

"Hermione has it…she's looking after it." Eliza heard Mr Weasley leave the room but she didn't understand why,

"Why does Hermione need to look after it Eliza?" asked Remus in his mild mannered voice, Eliza could only just hear the concern.

"I don't want it to get lost…The Dursleys…don't like magical things." For a moment the only sounds in the room were Eliza's quiet sobs but footsteps interrupted the scene.

"Eliza?" The crying girl looked up at the sound of Hermione's voice; Professor McGonagall stood up and moved aside so that Hermione could take her place.

"Eliza…you…you don't look good. I have the blanket." Hermione pulled the blanket out from underneath her dressing gown and Eliza looked at it unsure.

"You need to go to sleep Eliza." said Hermione softly.

"But…the nightmares…" Eliza began; her sleep deprived mind was so confused she couldn't remember the importance of the blanket.

"The blanket will help Eliza, please…it's going to be ok." Hermione's voice cracked and before Eliza knew how it happened she was suddenly sobbing on her best friends shoulder.

A/N I told you Aunt Petunia would surprise you, she does have a heart after all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. I'll update the next chapter tonight xxx

The Submarauder- I thought it would be nice to give Eliza a bit of time without Harry, he won't be pleased though!

Allen Pitt- Only Petunia read the letter, I figure that she gave Vernon a slightly different version of what happened.

steffiii07- Thanks! I hope your work is going well, what are you studying?

Ayrpluto72- Thanks

your biggest fan- Thank you so much for your lovely review! The next chapter will be up tonight and then there will be silence for at least a week, I'll try and update again before Christmas but I'm not making any promises.

PurpleWildcat- I'm glad you got the computer back, check again tonight!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- She talks a lot more in the next chapter but she's kind of lost her mind and isn't acting herself. She'll get quiet again soon but not silent!

sakuravampire-aqua- I find watching the movies when I'm writing confuses me but I always have a copy of the book I'm on next to my laptop. I'm glad we're on OOTP because the yellow of the book (UK version) matches my room lol!

XxyellowmellowxX- Eliza will still have nightmares but the blanket does help a lot, its explained more in the next chapter.

Shakira- Thanks, I'm glad you like the twist. I had always planned her to get raped but when it came to writing it I seriously considered changing the plan because I wasn't sure how you guys would respond but you all seem to be taking it well.

LeoDaLion- Thanks I'll update again tonight.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Eliza woke several times during the night but each time Hermione was sitting next to her soothing her friend back to sleep. The power of the blanket could only go so far, Eliza's fear of sleeping was making the magic stutter.

When the sun rose Eliza realised that she wouldn't go back to sleep, she sat up in the bed and pulled the blanket around her, leaning on the adjacent wall.

"Eliza, you need to get more sleep." Said Hermione quietly from her bed, Ginny was staying in Ron's room for the night to give Eliza some time alone with Hermione, Eliza appreciated the gesture.

"I don't want to," said Eliza looked away from her friend and out of the window.

"It's only 7, you've not even had a couple of hours rest!" Hermione sat up in bed and looked over at her friend.

"Why isn't the blanket working Hermione?" Eliza whispered, looking down at the beautiful tapestry of the moonstone blanket.

"I'm not certain but I think your own magic is working against it, you need to want to sleep." Hermione said pulling her legs out of the bed and sitting on the edge.

"I don't want to sleep, they come when I'm sleeping Hermione, they come when I close my eyes!" Eliza had tears running down her face and Hermione wanted nothing more than to run over and hug her friend but she knew better than to follow through on her wishes.

"What happened Eliza? Harry told me they took you away. What happened?" Hermione asked earnestly, Eliza shook her head as Hermione was speaking.

"I don't…I can't…don't make me talk about it, please Hermione?" Eliza begged and Hermione relented, she would not push her best friend.

"If you're not going back to sleep do you want to go down to the kitchen, Mrs Weasley's probably up, we could get a cup of tea?" Eliza nodded and pulled her dressing gown on, she hadn't had tea since she left Hogwarts but in her depressed state she had barely noticed the lack of her favourite drink.

The two girls walked to the kitchen in silence and contrary to Hermione's prediction they found it empty. Eliza sat at the table and starting rubbing her wrists unintentionally, Hermione who was busy preparing the tea didn't notice.

They had not been in there long when Mrs Weasley, no doubt alerted to their presence by Hermione's noisy tea making, entered the kitchen in her purple-quilted dressing gown.

"Morning girls, you're up early," she greeted before shooing Hermione to sit down and taking over the tea preparations. When the pot had brewed Mrs Weasley poured out 3 cups and distributed them.

"Did you get some sleep Eliza?" asked Mrs Weasley taking a sip of tea and trying to appear to be unworried, Eliza nodded but did not see the shake that came from Hermione. Mrs Weasley gave Hermione a meaningful look and she stood up.

"I'm going to take this back to bed." She said quietly and she exited the room quickly, Eliza barely noticed her retreat.

"Eliza, will you talk to me?" asked Mrs Weasley gently.

"I don't want to tell you what happened Mrs Weasley, please don't ask me." Eliza looked up at the older witch's face and felt the tears threatening to fall again.

"You don't have to tell me what happened. Why don't you tell me how you feel?" Mrs Weasley prodded; Eliza looked down at the table and furrowed her brow.

"I feel…I feel…different…weak…dirty…" she muttered, not meeting Mrs Weasley's eyes.

"You are not weak Eliza, you have been so brave," said Mrs Weasley she went to reach for Eliza's arm but the young girl flinched and stood up suddenly.

"Why do people keep saying that?" She asked looking angry.

"Saying what?" asked Mrs Weasley, looking alarmed at Eliza's change in mood. Her voice was still a whisper but her eyes had flared in anger.

"That…that I was brave…I wasn't brave…I was so…so scared…I'm still so scared of…of everything…of everyone…I don't want to be like this…why am I different?…I don't understand!"

"Bravery is not the absence of fear Eliza, the fact that you came back, that you fought back- that is bravery. Of course you were scared!" said Mrs Weasley passionately and Eliza sat back down and starting rubbing her wrists, she was too tired to be angry anymore.

"Can I have a shower please?" Eliza asked.

"Let me bandage your wrists first Eliza, they look sore." Mrs Weasley stood up and reached in one of the cupboards for a box, she sat back down and Eliza was looking at her wrists, confused.

"They're dirty, I can't…can't get them clean." Eliza started rubbing harder on her arms and Mrs Weasley went to stop her but Remus entered and Molly looked at him for help.

"Eliza?" asked Remus carefully sitting across the table from her; Eliza was ignoring him still focussed on her wrists.

"Eliza you need to stop that, you're making it worse." Remus said carefully, Eliza looked up at him.

"I can't make it worse…it can't be worse than this…why doesn't anyone understand? I need to make them clean."

"Eliza you're making them dirty, Mrs Weasley can clean them for you!" Eliza looked up at Mrs Weasley in confusion.

"You can make them clean?" she asked shaking slightly.

"I can try Eliza; just put them on the table." Eliza put her arms on the table in front of Mrs Weasley and the next few minutes were spent by Molly carefully dabbing at the sores that Eliza had inflicted and then bandaging up the arms with Scratch-Me-Not fabric. When she had finished Eliza looked at them and still shook her head.

"They still don't feel clean." she said desperately.

"They are cleaner Eliza." said Mrs Weasley kindly; she then left the room with a meaningful look at Remus.

For a few minutes there was silence in the kitchen. Remus was watching Eliza carefully, trying to think of a way to get her to open up.

"Eliza is the blanket not helping?" Remus asked, Eliza was still looking at her wrists but she shook her head.

"Don't you want to sleep?" He asked again, this time Eliza looked up at him.

"Why does everyone want me to sleep, why do you want me to go back there?"

"Go back where Eliza?"

"To…to the…graveyard…I…I don't want to go back but I keep seeing it and going there."

"Eliza we don't want you to have nightmares, we want you to rest. Your sleep deprived, you're thin and pale. You need sleep!"

"Why don't you understand Remus? If I sleep I go back there, I can't go back, please…please don't make me!" Eliza had started crying again and Remus sagged slightly in defeat. He tried not to think of how James and Lily would have handled the situation. They were going to have to get another Dreamless Sleep Potion, even though Madam Pomfrey knew that Eliza would fight it.

Eliza took another sip of the almost cold tea in front of her; she had barely drunk half, when she heard a noise that made her heart stop.

_Clunk, clunk, clunk._

Mad-Eye-Moody entered the room and for a moment neither man noticed Eliza's response. She felt trapped.

Remus greeted Mad-Eye and looked back at his god-daughter. She looked worse, panicked.

"Eliza? Eliza are you ok?" Eliza had stood up and back into the corner she was during the night, her eyes were wide with fear and her breaths were shallow.

"Get. Molly." Remus said, not realising what had caused the reaction. Eliza was having a full blown panic attack, he tried to get closer to her but they air around her had started to vibrate and spark, she did not have heard wand with her. This was wandless magic.

He stepped back just as Molly entered the room.

"What happened?" she asked looking down at the girl she considered as one of her own, looking slightly blue around the lips.

"I don't know, we were talking and then Alastor came in and…"

"Of course, Alastor get out…the imposter attacked her, she must have thought you were him." Mad-Eye left the room quickly and Tonks entered in her dressing gown.

"What happened, my bed's jumping around…is she having a panic attack?" Remus nodded and Tonks seemed to go into Auror mode,

"I'm going to have to stun her, she's creating a field, people could get hurt." A loud bump and sound of pain from above seemed to confirm Tonk's theory, Remus nodded giving her permission and Molly stood back with tears in her eyes.

"Stupefy!" cried Tonks and the panicking girl stopped shaking and sunk lower to the floor.

The next time Eliza woke she was back in the room she had shared with Hermione, she could tell somebody was with her, she guessed it was her best friend.

"What happened?" she whispered trying to remember how she had reached the bed.

"You had a panic attack Miss Potter; someone was forced to stun you due to an impressive display of wandless magic." Eliza started and sat up at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice; the teacher was sat on a chair next to Eliza's bed and was looking at her student carefully.

"I…I don't remember." Eliza stuttered pushing herself into a sitting position but keeping her legs under the bed clothes.

"That is common with panic attacks, apparently you were surprised when Professor Moody entered the room, and Professor Lupin believes it triggered a flashback." Eliza nodded remembering strands on the emotion.

"Am…am I in trouble…because of the magic?" she asked, surprising herself that she cared so much.

"No, the house has wards that prevent traceable magic" Eliza nodded and started rubbing her wrists, the bandages that Mrs Weasley had put on prevented the action from causing further injury but Eliza didn't notice.

"You need to talk to me Miss Potter," said Professor McGonagall simply, when Eliza didn't respond McGonagall continued. "What happened when you went into the maze?"

"I…don't want to…"

"Just the maze." said McGonagall calmly.

Eliza started talking and found her voice was devoid of emotion.

"I was trying to lose. I was trying to be slow, I used the directional spell and then ignored it, I didn't want to reach the cup."

"What happened with Miss Delacour?" McGonagall probed.

"I heard her scream, I ran to her…didn't even think about it I just ran. She was on the ground, the Sphinx was attacking her, it told me to leave but Fleur was really hurt. I ran over to her and conjured a wall, I knew it wouldn't last for long with the Sphinx's powers so I pulled Fleur up and helped her get away. We walked for a bit and then she told me to put her down, that she would send up sparks…I wanted to stay with her…I should have stayed with her…"

"Why didn't you?" asked McGonagall.

"She told me to carry on…that I was competing for women everywhere and that I couldn't let the boys win, I was so stupid to listen to her…to carry on. I left her and when she sent up the sparks I had to run. After a bit longer I ran into Krum, his eyes were glazed, he was bewitched but I didn't realise. I thought he would attack me but he turned away but…then…Cedric came and Krum attacked him, Cedric was screaming so I stunned Krum and sent up the sparks. I could have stayed with him then…could have ended the tournament but Fleur's words were still ringing in my ears so I carried on.

After a while I came across an Acromantula, I was so big. It knocked me to the ground before I even saw it, I dropped my wand and it was crushing me. I managed to reach my wand and I conjured another wall. It wasn't very strong and it probably did more damage to me than the spider but it was confused so I could get free. I wanted to send up sparks then, I was so tempted, and I don't know why I didn't?"

"Why didn't you?" asked McGonagall again, she seemed to know when to speak to keep Eliza talking.

"I heard Harry and Cedric arguing, I went towards them and they were standing over the cup. I was so happy; I thought it was over but then…"

"What?"

"Cedric told me to take the cup, he said I deserved it and then Harry told me to as well. I refused, I didn't want to win, didn't want the attention or the money or the glory. I just wanted to be normal again. Then Harry suggested we all took it, it was still a Hogwarts victory, so we could all tie for it. I still didn't want to take it but they kept telling me to and I was so tired, I grabbed the handle and…I thought we would come out in the arena but…I don't want to say anymore." Said Eliza wiping a tear from her eye, she was beginning to feel sleepy again. Shuffling in the bed she tried to make herself more awake.

"What happened next Miss Potter?"

"I don't want to talk about it…I don't want to think…"

"You need to tell me Miss Potter?" The fact that Professor McGonagall had not gasped or made any emotional sound during the first part of the story made Eliza carry on, she was too tired and talking kept her awake.

"We…we landed in a graveyard. Wormtail was there and he…he killed Cedric. He didn't even give him a chance he just killed him. He tied us to a headstone, the ropes were really tight…it was hard to breathe…hard to pay attention. He took some of my blood; he cut Harry's arm and then mine." Eliza indicated to a long scar on her left wrist, some of it was obscured by the bandage but the part that was showing seemed to mock her.

"Then what happened?"

"Voldemort came, I'm not sure how he did it…I wasn't listening…I was trying to look for my wand, it was lying next to Cedric's bo-…to Cedric. It was harder to breathe and then Voldemort loosened the binding's he told Wormtail off, I suppose it was funny…" said Eliza with no trace of a laugh on her face.

"And then?"

"He used the Cruciatus curse on me, I didn't scream, I was quiet. Then the Death Eaters came back and he spoke to them for a bit and…I don't want to say anymore…Please Professor?" Eliza begged, tears rolling down her face.

"You need to carry on Eliza." The fact that Professor McGonagall used her first name made Eliza want to continue, she wanted to feel like Eliza again, not this ghost of a girl that she had become.

"They…they took me aside…I tried to go back to Harry but…I…They were so strong…I tried to fight them off Professor McGonagall, I tried to keep them off me I promise I tried…"

Professor McGonagall leaned forward in her seat and held on to Eliza's shaking hands; Eliza didn't flinch from the contact.

"What did they do to you?"

"They…they…they made me do things that I didn't…Ripped my robes open and…I tried so hard to fight them off…They raped me…I'm so sorry Professor."

"Keep going Eliza"

"Then something happened and they left, I don't understand what happened but…Cedric came over to me, he wasn't solid but he wasn't a ghost…He told me that…that it was nearly over…I didn't believe him…I thought I was going crazy but then a woman ghost came over and…and told me to…to stay strong…"

"What happened next?"

"My…my mom came over and…and told me…"

"What did she say to you Eliza?"

"She told me that…that I was brave and that…that they were proud of me. Then dad came over and told me that Harry would break the connection…he said I had to get ready to run…I managed to get to my wand and I got ready. Dad told me that they loved me and…that I didn't need to talk…that I would get through this…but he was wrong…I can't…"

"You can Eliza; first you need to finish, what happened next?"

"Harry broke the connection and I ran…he collapsed so I had to drag him…I could feel spells flying past so I conjured a wall…tried to make it a good one…it must have been a good one…I grabbed onto Cedric and grabbed the cup with my mouth and it brought us back."

At some point during the last part of the story Professor McGonagall had put her arms around Eliza and when she finished the tale she sobbed onto the older witch's shoulder, her body felt exhausted but somehow lighter. After a few minutes Professor McGonagall pulled away and held Eliza at arm's length.

"You have done very well Eliza, I'm so proud of you. Do you want to go and get some dinner?" Eliza was too tired to fully appreciate the first part of the speech at that moment but she shook her head at the second.

"No, you are not hungry?" McGonagall asked dabbing her own eyes with a handkerchief.

"No…no. Professor I'm quite tired now, can I go to sleep?" Professor McGonagall smiled sadly and pulled the moonstone blanket over Eliza's quilt and tucked it in.

"Sleep well Miss Potter" she said making her way out of the room, she had almost closed the door when she heard Eliza speak again.

"Professor, thank you." McGonagall nodded and Eliza was asleep before she had even closed the door.

The aging witch made her way downstairs slowly and when she entered the kitchen she was not surprised to find it full.

"Well?" said Mrs Weasley looking up at Professor McGonagall.

"We got there, she's sleeping." All the occupants of the room let out a small sigh of relief and Professor McGonagall sat down and took a large sip of tea.

A/N Well this is the last update for a while, my operation is tomorrow morning (I've got to be there for 7.30! That is way too early for me). I've kind of spoiled you over the weekend so that you won't hate me for not updating for a while, I will try and get the next chapter up by Christmas but I'm not making any promises because I've had this operation on the other knee and it HURTS! Please keep the reviews coming I love reading them. Thanks to my brilliant beta, I love you!

I tried to show in this chapter how each character (Hermione, Molly and Remus) tried to get Eliza to talk before they went to get McGonagall. If you think back over the course of Eliza's Hogwarts life you can appreciate the trust Eliza has in her teacher and it really shows here. Eliza's talking in this chapter is very out-of-character but as I said in the last chapter she has kind of lost herself and talking is a way of demonstrating how much she's changed. She will get quieter again as she comes to terms with what happened.

The Submarauder- The shed situation will crop up again. Harry needed to stay longer for the blood magic and also because Petunia's letter was about Eliza's situation and Professor Dumbledore felt she needed a bit of time to herself. Harry is back in the next chapter and he's not happy!

1945- I'm pleased that you cried (not in a mean way)! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

Mozie- Selective mutism is, as you said, an anxiety disorder but it is not a mental health illness so it wouldn't be appropriate to put Eliza on a psychiatric ward. It is more of a social phobia that can be overcome with time (my mom was a psychiatric nurse and she just explained it to me lol!). The fact that she's skinny wouldn't be anorexia its more of the fact that at the Dursleys she wasn't noticing that she wasn't eating and she let herself get into a cycle. Her wrist issue is because the men held her down by her wrists so she feels they are 'tainted', she can see that they are dirty even thought she is causing the damage without realising it. Does that make sense? Glad you're enjoying the story though!

steffiii07- Wow biological sciences are hard! I did conservation biology at uni and I absolutely loved it, I really want to be some kind of ecologist that helps endangered species (when I finally have legs that work and I can go out into 'the field' and find the animals that need saving)!

sakuravampire-aqua- When I watch the films I always want to write more but the books are always by my laptop. I'm taking OOTP into hospital with me so I can plan the year.

Ryn of Magic- Yes I think that Eliza really reminds Petunia of what Lily was like before Hogwarts whereas Harry looks so much like James that he reminds her of who Lily 'became'.

Ayrpluto72- Thanks!

Allen Pitt- Eliza starts to recover after this talk with McGonagall. Hogwarts will still be really tough for her, especially with Umbridge around!

XxyellowmellowxX- The power of the blanket is explained a bit more in these few chapters. The 'living arrangements' will come up soon!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, sorry for the delay that will follow this chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The next time Eliza woke up she had the sense to know that she had been asleep for a long time and that she had not had any nightmares. Her throat was parched so she sat up in bed and looked around at the room, trying to figure out what time it was. Hermione's and Ginny's beds were both made and empty and sunlight was streaming through the windows.

Eliza got out of the bed slowing, her muscles aching at the movement. There was a pair of slippers and a dressing gown on a chair next to the bed and Eliza slipped into them. As the left the room she was slightly unsure of which way to turn but she could hear voices on the floor below so she went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen feeling nervous.

Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Remus and Sirius were all sat around the table and appeared to be tucking into lunch.

"Eliza, you're awake! Come and have something to eat" said Mrs Weasley pointing out a seat, Eliza sat and was relieved that it was in between two empty seats,

"Harry's coming tonight" said Sirius biting into an Egg and Cress sandwich, Eliza nodded and took a small bite of the sandwich not noticing what it was.

"You've been asleep for 3 days, we had to get Madam Pomfrey to come and check on you" Eliza blushed in embarrassment but Mrs Weasley shook her head, "No need to be embarrassed Eliza, you needed rest" the rest of the table nodded in agreement.

After she had showered Eliza joined Hermione and Ron in the drawing room where they made a slow start on their potions homework. Eliza had only written a few paragraphs when she started to feel tired again, Hermione suggested another sleep but Eliza refused. She didn't want to sleep away her summer.

They heard the guard leave for Harry. Ron and Hermione were debating how he would react to them; Eliza didn't contribute to the conversion.

"Eliza, can I have a word?" Eliza turned, it was Fred. She knew he would want to talk to her but she wasn't sure if she was ready.

"I just want you to know…I'm here when you're ready" The sadness in his voice cut Eliza like a knife; she looked away from him and nodded.

As night fell Eliza began to doze slightly on the sofa, Mrs Weasley suggested that she go up to bed but she liked the background noise of her friends chatter.

"…want to see Eliza now!" Harry's voice broke through Eliza's slumber, she sat up and her blanket slipped off her. Wondering who put it over her she folded it up and followed the sound of her brother's voice. She found him in Ron's room.

"Eliza…you still look…I've missed you so much!" Harry was crying, this alone was enough to alarm Eliza but Harry moved towards her to hug her and she jumped back, the wardrobe next to Ron shook slightly.

"Harry!" warned Hermione putting her hand on his shoulder,

"Yeh…I know sorry Eliza I forgot. So anyone going to tell me where I am?" said Harry in an angry voice, Eliza could tell he had been stewing in his anger for a few days, never a good thing.

"We're at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix" supplied Hermione automatically; Eliza felt a peak of interest.

"Is anyone going to bother telling me what that is?" he spat back,

"It's a secret society, Dumbledore founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time" said Ron, looking worried by Harry's demeanour,

"Couldn't have put this in a letter I suppose?"

"We wanted to but…Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't tell you anything! He said they owl's weren't safe"

"We're sorry mate but Dumbledore…"

"…made you swear. So what's going on with Voldemort?" Harry appeared to be trying to control his anger but Eliza knew it would snap soon,

"We don't know, we haven't been in the meetings…"

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME AND ELIZA HAVE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS FOR A MONTH, I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN ELIZA, SHE'S BEEN IN THE SHED ALL SUMMER! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT- WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM DEMENTORS?"

Eliza sat down on Ron's bed wondering how big a hole Harry was going to dig for them both. Fred, George and Ginny lingered in the doorway looking nervous.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? ELIZA GOT RAPED AND TORTOURED AND STILL SHE GOT LOCKED IN THAT DAMN SHED! BUT WHY SHOULD WE KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD…"

Harry stopped suddenly, realising what he had said. The atmosphere in the room was thick.

"I think you should stop now Harry" said Eliza quietly, she stood up and left the room not meeting anyone's eyes. She went straight to the bathroom that she shared with Hermione and Ginny, walking straight to the shower she turned it on full blast and pulled off her clothes.

Only when she was fully under the water did she let the tears fall, she grabbed a sponge and tried to wash away Harry's words. Now the thought that everyone knew was almost overwhelming. She knew that the adults knew but the thought that her friends knew, that Fred knew. She stayed in the shower for a long time; it was only when Mrs Weasley tapped on the door that she turned off the water.

"Eliza, dinner's ready."

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself Eliza looked at her wrists and realised that the bandages had come off and the skin was broken and blistered. She dressed herself quickly in the same ones she had worn before the shower; it would soon be time for pyjamas anyway.

Entering the kitchen Eliza slipped into a seat next to Hermione and looked at the table. After a few minutes of Harry and Sirius talking quietly Biscuit jumped onto Eliza's lap and meowed at her owner loudly. Eliza felt a jolt of surprise, she had completely forgotten about her cat. Biscuit looked skinnier than before the summer and Eliza felt guilty for her lack of care.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! THERE WAS NO NEED- I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS- JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY LITTLE THING! None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble! Bill didn't need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy…" Mrs Weasley stopped dead and there was a pregnant pause.

"Let's eat" said Bill quickly and he helped his mother dish out the food, although the stew smelt amazing Eliza only picked at the meal and barely followed the conversation.

When the pudding was cleared Eliza was relieved when Mrs Weasley suggested bed, but Sirius had other ideas.

"Not just yet, Molly. You know I'm surprised at you Harry. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort" The atmosphere at the table changed and Harry started to defend himself.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions? Harry and Eliza have been trapped in a Muggle house for a month. They have a right to know what's going on!"

Eliza started to tune out the conversation, she just wanted to sleep.

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry and Eliza, Sirius sit down! I think they are old enough to have a say in this, Harry?" Lupin's mild tone seemed to diffuse the tension slightly,

"I want to know what's going on" said Harry looking away from Mrs Weasley awkwardly,

"Eliza do you want to stay?" Lupin asked, Eliza shook her head without looking up.

"Eliza you should stay…" started Harry, but Eliza kept shaking her head "Don't you want to know what he's doing?"

"I don't care" whispered Eliza, barely audible

"You don't care?" asked Sirius confused,

"It's ok Eliza, do you want to go back up to bed?" asked Lupin kindly. Eliza nodded and stood up from the table she was nearly at the door when she heard Mrs Weasley gasp she turned confused.

"Eliza, your wrists!" cried Mrs Weasley pointing at Eliza's left arm, Eliza looked down at it.

"I'm sorry, I had a shower"

"It's ok, I'll do it again. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione- BED!" At her words there was instant uproar at her words and after a few moments of heated debate it was only Ginny that followed Eliza and the still fuming Mrs Weasley.

"I hate this; I'm only a few months younger than Harry and…"

"Ginny not now go into the bedroom and stay there, I'll come and get you when I've finished with Eliza's wrists"

Ginny muttered but followed her mother's instructions and Eliza led Mrs Weasley into the girl's bedroom. Sitting down on the bed Eliza avoided the older witches gaze.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley" she whispered in shame looking at her bleeding wrists,

"It's ok, it will heal when you leave it alone" she said measuring some bandage with her wand,

"I don't mean my wrists- well I am sorry about them, I meant about You-Know-Who. I…I do care what he's doing…I just…I don't want to know"

"You don't need to know Eliza; you have enough going on in that head of yours. You need to concentrate on feeling better. Get some rest Eliza"

Mrs Weasley finished Eliza's wrists in silence and left the room to collect Ginny.

A/N Hi Guys! I'm out of hospital after my (very painful) knee surgery. This chapter is important as I needed Eliza's friends to know what happened to her without her having to tell them. Let me know what you think and have a great Christmas!

The Submarauder- The Dursleys gave Eliza small portions that got bigger when Petunia saw how thin she was but Eliza didn't feel like eating.

Neverknownfuture- Thanks, I hope you keep reading!

Ayrpluto72- Yes she will still be nervous when she gets to Hogwarts but she will get better as term goes on.

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape- I'm still alive! Sorry I only had my phone in hospital and it costs too much to send e-mails! I'll e-mail you with the next chapter after Christmas but I wanted to get this chapter up quickly.

Mozie- Thanks

Shieldmaidenofthecarribean- Thanks, how did your finals go?

sakuravampire-aqua- I'm on some pretty strong painkillers so I'm not in too much pain. How's the writing going?

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I'm glad I explained the blanket well enough, I was a bit worried!

XxyellowmellowxX- Eliza is pretty peed off with Harry at the moment! The interaction with McGonagall was really good to write so I'm glad you enjoyed reading it.

Allen Pitt- Thanks, it's going to be a long recovery but I'm hoping writing will help. The next chapter should be up some time next week.

XxKyuubiRoxX- Thanks. I'd always planned Eliza's first words to be in a crisis situation, she needed fear to push her to talk.

HunterofLight123- Thanks so much for your review. Fred will still help Eliza but he's taking a back seat for a while until she's ready.

PurpleWildcat- Thanks!

jazzie potter- No Eliza is not pregnant! Madam Pomfrey would have done something magical to prevent it. Keep reading for more Remus/Eliza and Sirius/Eliza bonding.

LeoDaLion- Thanks, keep reviewing!

***MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, HAVE A GREAT TIME AND EAT UNTIL YOU NEARLY EXPLODE***


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Eliza was awake early on the morning of Harry's trial, since his shouting tirade the atmosphere between the twins had been icy. Hearing her brother walk down the stairs Eliza pulled on her dressing gown and followed him.

When she entered the kitchen it was to find a tired looking Mrs Weasley attacking Harry's hair with a comb.

"Does it ever lie flat?" she asked exasperated, Harry shook his head but then started when he saw his sister slip into a chair next to Sirius.

"Hi Eliza," he said sheepishly before taking a bite of the toast that Mrs Weasley had forced into his hand, Eliza nodded and looked down at the table awkwardly.

Listening carefully to the advice that the adults gave her brother Eliza found herself wishing she hadn't come down at all, Harry was never going to hold his temper if anyone called him a liar. He wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts with her.

Eliza barely noticed Harry and Mr Weasley get up to leave but when they walked past her she made a snap decision. She stood up quickly and followed Harry out of the kitchen, grabbing the back of his jacket she pulled him into the utility room and shut the door.

"Eliza, what are you doing? I need to go…"

"Harry please…please don't lose your temper…I can't go back to Hogwarts without you!" Eliza was holding onto the front of Harry's shirt, it was the closest she had chosen to stand to anyone since that night.

"It's ok Eliza…I promise I'm not going to let you down again…I'm so sorry about the other night I didn't mean to say…"

"Ready to go Harry?" asked Mr Weasley with a voice of forced cheerfulness as he peered into the pantry, Harry nodded and made to leave but Eliza pulled him into a hug.

"Please Harry" she begged.

"I promise" he whispered back to her, she let him go and he left the room.

"Cleared of all charges" said Harry happily as he entered the kitchen with Mr Weasley, the kitchen erupted into cheers and singing and Eliza felt herself sag in relief. The rest of the holidays seemed to fly by.

Eliza still barely slept for more than a few hours at a time but whenever she woke she walked down into the kitchen and someone was always there waiting for her with a cup of tea, Eliza silently wondered if they had some sort of system to make sure she was never alone with her thoughts. Sometimes Eliza and whoever was with her would sit in companionable silence, other times they would tell Eliza stories of little importance.

Tonks would often tell Eliza stories about her own times at Hogwarts and her Auror training and Eliza couldn't help but like the young witch. Molly would try and get Eliza to help her with baking, even if it was 3 in the morning. Sirius would tell her stories about her father's Hogwarts days, she hoped he wasn't telling Harry the same stories it might give him ideas. Remus would often sit in quiet as she did some homework, occasionally giving advice or encouragement. Arthur would tell stories of the Weasley household, the thought of all the children growing up in such a loving environment didn't make her as jealous as she had been but she wasn't sure why.

On the penultimate night of the holidays Eliza had a terrible night sleep, she thought it might be the prospect of returning to Hogwarts that caused the unrest. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was only 2 in the morning, she had barely had 2 hours sleep and they had been filled with horrible nightmares. Sitting up slowly Eliza ran her hand over the moonstone blanket, the embroidery was exquisite but the betrayal felt heart-breaking. She pushed the blanket on the floor in anger and rolled over to try and get some more sleep.

"Ennervate"

Eliza sat bolt upright in bed and took a gasping breath,

"It's ok Eliza, you were having a nightmare we…"

Eliza felt bile rising up in her throat and Tonks managed to move out of the way just in time. Eliza could feel herself shaking like a leaf and she was covered in a cold sweat, Remus conjured a bowl and vanished the previous vomit with a single flick of his wand, he passed the bowl to Eliza and she took it just in time to fill it. Hearing Mrs Weasley order someone from the room to get a potion Eliza looked up to see who else was in the bedroom, Hermione was sat on the foot of her own bed with Ginny sat next to her, Ron, George, Bill and Sirius were loitering in the doorway . Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks and Sirius were standing around Eliza's bed looking incredibly concerned. Fred walked into the room quickly carrying a vial of potion which he passed to his mother before sitting down next to his sister.

Eliza looked around the room for Harry but Mrs Weasley interrupted her search by passing her the potion, she look at it confused.

"It's just for the sickness you can't have any more sleeping potions…"

"Molly, everyone could you leave us for a moment?" asked Sirius quietly. The room emptied, Mrs Weasley stayed long enough to make sure that Eliza took the potion but then left the room looking slightly annoyed that she was being exiled.

"Eliza you…you were shouting in your sleep, gave us all quite a fright actually. You were shouting…it appeared you were shouting at Harry." Sirius sat at the foot of Eliza's bed.

"What did I say?" Eliza asked quietly, it must have been awful if Harry had not come to her room.

"You were telling him you didn't want to take the cup and then you starting screaming at him telling him not to let them take you."

"I'm sorry I…"

"Do you blame Harry?" Asked Sirius bluntly, looking away from Eliza.

"No…I don't know who I…it was my fault" muttered Eliza with the familiar feeling of tears running down her face.

"It wasn't your fault Eliza; it was Voldemort's fault and his alone. Don't let him win you need to keep fighting for yourself and for all of us. You're doing well; your talking is really coming alone."

Eliza blushed at the compliment and looked away, Sirius continued to talk to her calmly and after a few minutes Eliza felt herself start to drift off, she lay down and Sirius picked the blanket up from the floor.

"Give it a chance Eliza, stop fighting it just let it help you" Eliza nodded and closed her eyes.

"We're having a bit of a celebration actually, fourth prefect in the family" Eliza watched Mrs Weasley ruffle Ron's hair fondly and she felt the passing presence of a smile on her face. Eliza knew that Harry was annoyed that he hadn't been made prefect but Eliza felt that Ron deserved it just as much as Harry did.

Eliza raised her glass as Mrs Weasley proposed a toast to Ron and Hermione before sitting down in the corner of the room. She was trying to keep a clear distance between herself and Alastor Moody, she didn't want to ruin the night with a panic attack. Harry came to sit next to her and Eliza rested her head of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't blame you for any of it" she whispered, she felt her brother tense and then relax at her words.

"I won't let you down again Eliza, I promise. Are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes…a bit, I'll miss everyone though." Eliza muttered looking round at the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

"We'll see then soon…you're tired go up to bed." Eliza had yawned halfway through his speech, she was planning on arguing with him and staying until the party was finished but she saw Mrs Weasley slip away and wanted to talk to her before she turned in for the night. Nodding Eliza stood up and walked out of the room, she saw Harry being summoned by Mad-Eye Moody and tried to avoid his magical eye as she exited the room.

As she reached the first floor landing she heard something sniffling, she continued cautiously and pushed open the drawing room door. There on the floor, clearly dead was Fred. Eliza felt all the breath leave her lungs as she stared into his vacant face, suddenly without warning Fred's body turned into Bill's. Eliza stared at it in confusion before she noticed Mrs Weasley in the corner with her wand outstretched.

"Riddi..riddikulus" Mrs Weasley muttered, Eliza mind clicked into gear and she realised the bodies were a Boggart, she walked towards Mrs Weasley planning to comfort her when she heard a crack from the creature. Looking back at the Boggart Eliza saw the faces of those who had filled her nightmares, stumbling backwards away from their reaching hands Eliza slipped down the wall in terror, she could hear Mrs Weasley's shaky voice and hurried footsteps but the faces still taunted her.

The boggart cracked again and the faces were gone, they were replaced by Eliza's dead body. Looking up at her saviour she saw that Mrs Weasley and Fred were standing equidistant from the body, they banished the boggart together and Mrs Weasley walked towards Eliza, she was about to kneel down when Eliza lifted up her hand.

"Fred…please…" Fred walked over to Eliza carefully as his mother retreated; he knelt down next to her still keeping a respectful distance.

"It's ok Eliza, it was a Boggart, you're safe don't worry…"

Eliza closed the distance between herself and Fred and he wrapped her in a hug, the tears were coming thick and fast but Eliza didn't care. Fred stroked her back gently.

"Fred…please…please don't leave me" she whispered thickly, she was just as terrified of the image of Fred's dead body as she was of the Death Eaters, grasping Fred tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere" Fred whispered back, not caring that a tear of his own was falling off his face.

A/N Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy this chapter! We are back at Hogwarts next week, Umbridge will be making her entrance. Please keep the reviews coming! My knee is getting better but its still in a splint so I can't bend it until I start hydrotherapy next week, thanks for all your support xxx

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing so quickly, love you loads!

XxKyuubiRoxX- Yes it will be long and painful but she will have help from her friends.

Ryn of Magic- I'm really excited about writing Umbridge, she and Eliza will not get on!

Ayrpluto72- Thanks!

sakuravampire-aqua- I didn't realise it was up yet, what's it called?

Shieldmaidenofthecarribean- Harry's temper has improved over the summer but Umbridge will really push his buttons. Yes the recovery is going well, just too slow!

Mozie- Thanks, Umbridge is on her way.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks!

PurpleWildcat- Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I think I'm going to spilt into another sequel at the end of OOTP but it depends on how fast the pace is, I probably won't go beyond 50 chapters again.

Allen Pitt- Thanks, Petunia has got another surprise coming up.

1945- Don't worry Fred will be patient with her

jazzie potter- There's still going to be a bit of tension between Harry and Eliza but they will get closer as the year goes on.

Chloerynn- Thank you so much for your lovely review, it inspired me to update! Get some sleep though!

Shakira- The details of Eliza's rape may slip out from time to time but she won't go into details of who did what. I was planning on having Remus talk to Eliza after her nightmare but you made me realise that I haven't had much Sirius/Eliza time so I switched them, hope you like it!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Saying goodbye the morning after the Boggart incident wasn't easy. Although Eliza had only woken a few times during the night she still felt exhausted. The usual stress of last minute packing and chaotic Weasley temper made her feel slightly at ease, some things never changed.

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Yelled Mrs Weasley breaking Eliza from her thoughts,

"Right Eliza, you're to come with me and Remus, leave your trunk and Biscuit, Alastor will deal with that." Eliza nodded and smiled slightly at Tonks whose disguise was an old woman,

"Ready Eliza? You're going first and then I'll follow with Harry and the others." Eliza nodded again as Remus joined the group and opened the door.

The walk to Kings Cross was almost silent, Mrs Weasley appeared to be building up the courage to say something to Eliza but her nerve appeared to have failed her. As they neared the station Remus turned to his god-daughter,

"Now Eliza before we go in you need to remember that the Daily Prophet has been saying lots of things about you and Harry, we know they're not true but that doesn't mean that everyone believes you. You may get a bit more attention than usual, stick with Harry, Ron and Hermione during the day and use the blanket at night- hopefully it will help with your sleeping but…but Eliza it is imperative that you tell someone if you're struggling. Be careful what you put in a letter, if it's important go to Professor McGonagall and she can help you or get a letter to us ok?" Eliza nodded feeling a tear form in her left eye,

"You need to remember that you're not alone Eliza, while there's a Weasley on this Earth you will never be alone!" Mrs Weasley pulled Eliza into a hug and the young witch barely flinched. Remus watched the two witches' embrace with a relieved smile.

The trio made their way onto the platform and Eliza was surprised at how full the space seemed to be, they lingered on the platform for a few minutes until Harry and the others arrived.

Eliza listened with half an ear as the others said goodbye, she would miss them all. As Mrs Weasley began to give random hugs Eliza whispered a quiet thanks to the adults, the platform was noisy and she thought no one had heard until Snuffles nudged her hand with his nose and licked her.

The journey back to Hogwarts started out pleasant enough, Luna and Neville joined the group in the compartment and conservation flowed easily allowing Eliza to have a short nap resting her head on the window.

Neville watched his friend sleep and turned to Harry,

"Eliza looks tired, how is she?" he asked quietly,

"Tired" replied Ron in an unfamiliar voice of concern,

"She's getting better though" said Hermione carefully.

The compartment door opened suddenly and Draco Malfoy walked in,

"So Potter how does it feel being second best to Weasley?" Malfoy sneered looking down at Harry; Eliza woke as she felt the atmosphere in the compartment change. The sight of Draco Malfoy accompanied by his goons was not a pleasant sight,

"You look a little tired Potter, nightmares perhaps?" Malfoy's sarcastic comment was joined by a determined step towards Eliza, all of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione raised their wands but Eliza's wand acted alone and spun round to shoot red flames at the intruder, Eliza reached to the floor to grab it as the Slytherin's ran from the compartment, Malfoy dousing the flames on his robes as he went.

As Eliza grabbed the wand it scalded her and she dropped it, Hermione was clearly thinking fast and pointed her wand at the still flaming Elm stick,

"Finite incantatum" she said in a determined voice, the wand stopped firing immediately.

"How did you do that?" Asked Luna looking awestruck, Eliza ignored her and instead picked up her now cooler wand,

"It's malfunctioning isn't it Eliza? Professor Dumbledore is going to have a look at it tonight" Hermione's smooth lie seemed to plicate Neville and Luna but the other occupants of the carriage looked uneasy, Hermione kicked Ron in the shin to try and get him to close his mouth.

The rest of the journey was filled with Exploding Snap which George had suggested no doubt to cover the awkward atmosphere amongst the group. As they arrived in Hogsmeade Eliza stuck close to Fred through the crowds, Ginny and Harry were momentarily lost in the chaos but Eliza and Fred waited to re-join them before walking towards the carriages (George had left with Lee and his current fancy Katie Bell).

As they approached the carriages Eliza saw something move in front of them, she jumped slightly and Fred noticed,

"Alright Eliza?" he asked quietly, Eliza pointed at the movement in response. She walked round to the front of the carriage and was startled to see a skeletal looking flying horse pulling the wheels. Convinced she was seeing things she reached out to touch the horse and was surprised the feel the horse's skin under her fingers. Harry was next to her and had mimicked her actions.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing?" said Ron, who had already climbed into the carriage,

"Looking at these horse things obviously" said Harry still looking at the horse,

"What horse thing?" asked Hermione?

"This horse thing that Eliza and me are patting!" spat Harry looking annoyed,

"There's nothing there" said Ron looking at Harry as if he had lost his mind "The carriages pull themselves like always, can we go now I'm starving!"

"You can see it can't you Eliza?" asked Harry, Eliza nodded she could even see the horses reflection in Harry's glasses,

"I see them too; they've always pulled the carriages. You're just as sane as I am" said Luna drifting towards them and offering the horse an apple.

Eliza, Harry and Luna climbed into the carriage together, Harry looking entirely unconvinced by Luna's words. As they approached the castle Eliza looked out of the window and was unsurprised yet annoyed that she didn't get the usual feeling of comfort from the sight of Hogwarts.

Eliza allowed the conversation in the carriage to wash over her; she was looking at the horses pulling the carriage and barely noticed when they arrived at their destination.

"Come on Eliza" said Hermione as she stepped down to the ground, Eliza followed her and felt her nerves intensify as the entered the Great Hall. They sat down on the Gryffindor table and Eliza only caught a word of two of the sorting hat's song. The sorting began and Eliza paid no attention.

"Eliza you're rubbing your wrists again" whispered Ron, so quietly that no one else at the table heard him; Eliza looked down at her arms and saw that the bandage was falling away again. She pulled down her sleeves and nodded at Ron grateful that he hadn't caught the attention of anyone else.

When the new Professor stood up and interrupted Dumbledore's speech the increase of noise in the hall caused Eliza to look up and pay attention. The speech gave Eliza a feeling of unease that she could tell Hermione shared.

Eliza picked her way through the meal half-heartedly listening to Hermione's analysis of the speech,

"Come on Eliza, have a bit more" whispered Ron again this time Harry and Hermione noticed but only Harry chose to comment,

"You love Shepard's pie Eliza, just have a bit more" Eliza glared daggers at him and he backed down. Eliza did love Shepard's pie but that didn't mean she had to eat lots of it when she really didn't feel like food!

As Dumbledore dismissed the students Eliza saw Professor McGonagall making her way towards the her. Ron and Hermione left to help the first years but Harry, Ginny and Fred stayed seated waiting until the rush of students had lessened.

"Miss Potter with me please?" Professor McGonagall said as she reached them, Harry and Fred stood up with Eliza and surprisingly the teacher didn't comment.

"Madam Pomfrey wants to check on you, follow me" Eliza, Harry and Fred followed Professor McGonagall in silence; she led them to the hospital wing. When they arrived Eliza indicated to Harry and Fred that they should wait outside, Harry looked set to argue but Professor McGonagall cut across him,

"We won't be long Potter" she said ushering Eliza inside.

Madam Pomfrey was standing by an empty bed arranging a tray of potions when Eliza and Professor McGonagall entered, she looked up at them and pointed Eliza to the nearest bed.

"Right let's see how you're getting on. Are you sleeping?" Madam Pomfrey asked with a quill and parchment floating mid-air in front of her. Eliza looked at the ground and tried to control her blush as she nodded,

"So that's a no." The matron muttered to the quill that began flying across the parchment,

"Are you eating normally?" Eliza nodded with a bit more substance in reply,

"Not quite." Replied Madam Pomfrey,

"Let me see your wrists." Eliza sheepishly pulled up her sleeves to reveal the bandage wrapped haphazardly round her wrists, the nurse waved her wand and the fabric fell away to reveal red and broken skin but no blisters, Eliza was quite pleased with their progress.

"Getting there, let's put some cream on and re-bandage them." Eliza nodded and the three witches stood in silence as Madam Pomfrey worked.

"Now I just need to check your potions tolerance so swallow this" Eliza took it and swallowed it without question, after a few moments her face began to turn blue. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and Eliza's normal blushing colour returned,

"As I thought, you can't have any sleeping potions your tolerance is too high now. If things get too bad you'll have to spend the night in here" Eliza's eyes widened in shock, there was no way she was spending her nights in the hospital wing.

Before Madam Pomfrey could proceed the doors to the ward opened and Professor Dumbledore walked in,

"Good evening Miss Potter, Miss Granger has informed me that your wand nearly ignited Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and Eliza had the feeling he was trying not to smile, "May I examine your wand please?" Eliza nodded and pulled the stick out of her bag.

As the headmaster examine the instrument Madam Pomfrey began to give Eliza advice on how to overcome nightmares, Eliza only listened with half an ear, she was beginning to feel tired again.

"You have a distressed wand Miss Potter" said Professor Dumbledore as he passed the wand back to its owner, "I would suggest only using it in class, I will inform your teachers that you will have less time to practice so…" Dumbledore stopped talking as the doors to the hospital wing were once again opened, this time Professor Umbridge walked in.

"There you are Miss Potter; I have been looking for you in Gryffindor Tower dear. I'm afraid that I am going to have to give you a detention, Mr Malfoy told me about you attacking him on the train and I'm afraid that can't go unpunished now can it?"

"I hardly think that is necessary Professor Umbridge, I have been informed that Mr Malfoy raised his wand first" Professor Dumbledore spoke softly yet with determination.

"Be that as it may Headmaster Miss Potter was the first to act, if you apologise now Miss Potter I may reconsider" Eliza remained silent and avoided eye contact with the new teacher,

"Dear me, well then I have no choice, I will see you in my office tomorrow evening at 7pm, Goodnight all" Professor Umbridge left the room and the occupants of the hospital waited until the sound of her footsteps had lessened before speaking.

"Miss Potter I believe that Professor Umbridge wanted an excuse to get you in detention to discuss the events of last year. It is however imperative that neither you, nor any of your friends let slip that your wand is acting of its own accord. Professor Snape modified Mr Malfoy's memory but that may not be possible a second time. Do you understand?"

Eliza nodded feeling only slightly annoyed that she had earned a detention after only a few hours of being in Hogwarts.

A/N Hi Guys, I hope everyone is well. I'm not that pleased with this chapter but it needed to set the scene at Hogwarts. I've got a bit of writers block at the moment but I'm going to spend the evening planning OOTP so that will sort everything out. Please review, I need inspiration! My knee is getting better, I'm seeing my surgeon on Friday so hopefully he'll be please with its progress.

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for checking this for me.

Ryn of Magic- Yep she's got a way to go but she's definitely getting there.

sakuravampire-aqua- I completely forgot to read it but I'll got to it tonight!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks

Shakira94- I'm really going to miss writing the adults at Grimmauld Place! No I'm not going to give you spoilers, I have made up my mind though ;-)

1945- Harry and Eliza will be having some issues this year, Umbridge will get between them!

Mauraderlike- Thanks for your lovely review! Eliza blushes a lot because I do and its really embarrassing lol.

Kantesch- Thanks, keep reading.

Allen Pitt- Yes for all of Umbridge's faults you have to admit she is quite good at knowing how to get under peoples skin.

XxyellowmellowxX- Eliza in DA, now that would be telling…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Eliza woke from such a vivid nightmare that for a few moments she had no idea where she was. She groped around for her curtains to pull them open but instead her hand found Hermione's face.

"Are you ok Eliza?" Eliza jumped slightly at her friend's voice but nodded wiping the cold sweat from her face.

"I've put a silencing charm around our beds, Lavender and Parvati won't be disturbed. Are you allowed any potions?"

Eliza shook her head and sat up trying to control her shaking.

"I tried to stay awake until you got back but I must have drifted off, sorry…" Eliza shook her head trying to convey that she wasn't annoyed with her friend.

"Do you want anything?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No…I'm going to…read in the common room for a while" Eliza stuttered through the sentence but Hermione smiled at the effort.

5 minutes later Eliza found herself in the common room next to the fire. She had decided to bring her potions book down with her to prepare for whatever Snape was going to throw at them during the first week back. For the next few hours Eliza found herself blissfully absorbed by her textbook, nothing existed outside of its pages. As the sunlight crept through the windows Eliza became aware of the sounds of the other Gryffindor's waking up and getting ready for the day, hoping that Hermione was still asleep Eliza walked back to her dormitory and placed her book back in her bag. She debated whether to get back into bed but in the end she slipped into the shower instead.

Eliza tried to ignore the fact that she was showering far too often. Hermione had mentioned it while they were staying at Grimmauld Place but Eliza had ignored her, she didn't understand, she wasn't there.

Hearing a tap on the door Eliza shut the water off and dried and dressed quickly. When she opened the door to return to the dormitory she was face-to-face with Lavender,

"Oh…err…Hi Eliza…this is a bit early for you to be up isn't it?" Lavender avoided Eliza's eyes and pushed past her into the bathroom, confused but relatively unconcerned Eliza walked over to her bed and began to brush her hair.

"Morning Eliza, how are you?" Parvati was sat up in her bed summoning various items of clothing, she was clearly trying to get changed without getting out of bed, Eliza nodded and smiled slightly at the young witch.

"Listen about Lavender, her family takes the prophet quite seriously but I'm trying to talk her round. Of course it might have been helpful if Hermione hadn't yelled at her." added Parvati with a quick look at the nearly dressed Hermione.

"She should believe Eliza and Harry." said Hermione simply.

"She will she just needs time, get off her case about it and she'll come round." Hermione nodded still looking slightly put out.

It was an awkward start to the day and by the time the girls reached the breakfast table Eliza was glad that Lavender and Parvati chose to sit further down the table.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione as she sat down next to Harry whose face resembled a wet weekend.

"Seamus reckons Harry's lying about You-Know-Who." said Ron when Harry didn't respond.

"Yes, Lavender thinks so too," said Hermione glancing down the table to where Lavender and Parvati appeared to be arguing.

"Been having a nice little chat with her about whether or not I'm a lying attention-seeking prat, have you?" Spat Harry viciously, Eliza swung a kick at his shin but Hermione adopted a more controlled approach.

"No, I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually. And it would be nice if you stopped jumping down our throats, Harry, because in case you haven't noticed, Ron and I are on your side. We believe you and we believe Eliza." Harry had the good sense to look ashamed but he was saved the embarrassment of an apology by Fred and George sitting down at the table.

"We believe you too" said George simply, "Anyway on to more important things, Hermione did you take down our…"

"Timetables; Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Potter and Granger. And Miss Potter don't forget your detention this evening…"

"Eliza got a detention! We haven't even started a lesson, that's bang out of order! Why…"

"Mr Weasley kindly lower your voice, Miss Potter has detention with Professor Umbridge this evening for her malfunctioning wand and I'm sure she would appreciate it if you didn't draw attention to the event" Eliza nodded as the blush flashed onto her face.

"Sorry Eliza" said Fred still looking annoyed.

"7pm this evening Miss Potter, come and see me afterwards in my office so we can sort out your timetable. You will be missing History of Magic this year in order to attend NEWT Transfiguration so we need to arrange your tutoring." Professor McGonagall nodded at Eliza and then made her way further up the table to continue with her timetable duties.

"Your missing History of Magic Eliza, talk about lucky!" said Ron smiling at her, Eliza herself was pleased with the arrangement.

The rest of the breakfast passed quickly and when it had finished Harry, Ron, Hermione and George said goodbye to Eliza and Fred before making their way to their classes.

"So how are you really Eliza?" Fred asked as they made their way to Transfiguration, they continued walking in silence for a few moments before Eliza took a deep breath.

"I'm tired" she whispered so quietly that none of the hurrying students around them would have noticed a syllable.

"Is the blanket still not working?" Fred asked with his brow furrowed, Eliza shook her head. They walked into the classroom in silence and took their usual seats at the back.

Eliza allowed herself to get lost in the lesson for the first few minutes but she soon found her attention starting to ebb away, she was trying to listen to Professor McGonagall but it was hard to follow what she was saying.

"Eliza stop it," whispered Fred, Eliza turned to him confused but when he indicated to her wrists she realised she had been rubbing them again. She pulled her sleeves down and turned back to the front of the class.

"…try to perform the spell now on the wood provided on your desks, you have 30 minutes!" The increase of noise in the classroom brought Eliza's attention back into the room; she picked up her wand out of her bag and looked at the block of wood on her desk.

Eliza lifted her wand and prepared to perform the charm, she paused for a moment before realising she had no idea what the incantation was, or what the intended result was.

"Mr Weasley let's see how you do." said Professor McGonagall as she reached their table.

"Oh, ok…_Arboreus reverte_" Fred's wand shot a pale blue light at the wood and it immediately turned into a green plant stem with fresh shoots, Fred smiled and turned to the teacher.

"10 points to Gryffindor Mr Weasley, it would appear that your good marks will continue this year, Miss Potter?"

Eliza nodded and pointed her wand at the wood; she thought the incantation and knew what was going to happen before she had even finished the words. The block of wood make a cracking sound and seemed to burn from within. When the charm had finished the wood had turned to ash. She did not look up; she did not want to see the disappointment in Professor McGonagall's face.

"You…you were projecting again Miss Potter" said Professor McGonagall in a feint voice, Eliza looked up at her and saw to her horror that the older witch had a tear falling down her face. Eliza looked round at the other students and was relieved to see that they had not been affected by the magic; Fred however had his head in his hands.

"No more magic for today, I will see you after your detention." Professor McGonagall returned to the front of the class and Eliza turned to Fred.

"Eliza how can you be so tired and still come to class?"

"I…I just ignore it." whispered Eliza poking at the remains of the wood with her finger.

"Why isn't the blanket working? I'll speak to McGonagall about the charm, it won't work with the blanket but maybe we can figure something out…" Fred continued to ramble about his plan and Eliza found herself comforted by his words.

After the lesson Fred walked Eliza to Potions before leaving for his free period with an uncharacteristic look of concentration on his face.

"What's up with Fred?" asked Ron as he watched his brother walk away; Eliza was saved the trouble of deciding how to respond by Snape summoning them into the classroom.

Eliza listened with half an ear as Snape spat out instructions and it was only when Hermione stood up to gather potions ingredients that Eliza realised that they had been set a potion. Eliza stood up willing herself to concentrate; if this carried on she would be failing her classes in no time.

As they concocted the potion Eliza found herself at ease, she was following the instructions to the letter and she allowed the classroom chatter to continue without concern, she knew that at some point Malfoy had said something mean to her but the lack of response resulted in him looking foolish instead of his intended victim.

"A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion" said Snape as he swept past Eliza's and Hermione's potions without criticism. Eliza smiled to herself as she saw the correct vapour rising out of her cauldron.

"Potter, what is that supposed to be?" asked Snape from behind Eliza, thankfully his insults were directed to Harry and not his sister. Eliza tuned him out again and Hermione nudged her at the end of the class.

When they left the classroom Ron and Hermione began their usual argument about Snape, Eliza found the disagreement comforting but Harry's temper appeared to have reached breaking point.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you! Can't you give it a rest? You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad!" Eliza watched her brother walk away and turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"He doesn't mean it, he's just angry at the world and you two are the closest people to him."

"What about you?" asked Ron looking slightly put out by Harry's outburst.

"He won't yell at me, he's not that stupid," Eliza replied with the trace of a grin on her face.

"I think my brother is having a bad influence on you" said Ron grinning.

By the time Hermione and Eliza re-joined Harry and Ron in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom Harry's temper appeared to have diminished. Hermione sat on the front row and Eliza reluctantly sat next to her.

"Well, good afternoon!" Said Professor Umbridge when the class had sat down, a few people mumbled a reply.

"Tut, tut. That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge". One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

Everyone replied, everyone except Eliza. Professor Umbridge looked down at her and her eyes seemed to dilate with pleasure.

"Tut, tut Miss Potter. Shall we try again? Good afternoon, Miss Potter." Eliza remained silent but did not avert her eyes.

"Professor Umbridge Eliza doesn't talk." said Harry trying to keep his tone pleasant.

"Students must raise their hands if they wish to speak in my class." she replied without looking at Harry.

"Well Miss Potter, you already have detention for this evening but I think this insubordination shouldn't go unpunished. You will have a detention every time you refuse to speak to me."

"But please Professor Umbridge…" began Hermione but Umbridge cut across her.

"20 points from Gryffindor Miss?"

"Granger…"

"Well unless you would like to lose more points for Gryffindor Miss Granger then I suggest you only speak when you are spoken to. Now I should like you to turn to page 5 and read Chapter one: Basics for Beginners and make notes, there will be no need to talk."

After a few minutes of dull reading Eliza realised that Hermione's book wasn't open, she looked at her friend in confusion. It took a good 15 minutes before Professor Umbridge felt she couldn't ignore that the entire class were concentrating on Hermione's raised hand and not their textbooks.

"Do you have a question about the chapter dear?" Professor Umbridge asked sweetly.

"No I have a question about the course aims."

"Well they are very clear so I suggest you read them more carefully."

"There's nothing written about using defensive spells" said Hermione looking very serious.

"Well I can't imagine a situation when you would need to use defensive spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Asked Ron, thrusting his hand into the air as an afterthought.

"Surely the whole point of Defence against the Dark Arts is that we learn to defend ourselves against Dark Arts," continued Hermione as if Ron had not interrupted the conversation.

"Are you a ministry-trained educational expert Miss Granger?"

"No" replied Hermione.

"Well then I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. You will be learning about defensive spells in a risk-free way."

"What use is that? If we're attacked it won't be risk-free will it?" shouted Harry, Eliza felt her heart sank as her brothers voice joined the argument, this wouldn't end well.

"Hand Mr Potter!"

"Who can you possibly believe is going to attack children such as yourselves?" continued Professor Umbridge as several hands shot into the air.

"Hmm, let's think…maybe Lord Voldemort." Harry's sarcastic tone was greeted with a gasp as he said Voldemort's name, Eliza felt herself struggle to repress the rising memories.

"Now let me make things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard has returned. This is a lie."

"IT IS NOT A LIE!" yelled Harry standing up at such a speed that his chair fell over "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention Mr Potter. Tomorrow evening, 5pm, my office. I repeat this is a lie!"

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?"

Eliza could feel the memory of Cedric's last moments attack her, she reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him and you know it!"

Hermione was whispering to Eliza and she was trying to focus on the words.

"Just concentrate Eliza, you're in Defence against the Dark Arts, you're sat on the front row and I'm right next to you. Neville is sat across the aisle and Harry is about to get about a million detentions."

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear."

"Eliza can you still hear me?"

"Come back Potter, take your sister she's causing a scene and has just earned herself a week's worth of detentions."

Eliza could feel Harry take her other hand and lead her away from the classroom. After they had turned into the next corridor the dam that Eliza had been fighting finally burst and she was crying on Harry's shoulder.

Eliza heard Peeves sing but she couldn't summon the energy to concentrate on the words, when Harry yelled Eliza jumped in fright but Harry rubbed her shoulder,

"What on earth are you shouting about…what happened?"

"We've been sent to see you," said Harry stiffly.

"Sent? What do you mean sent?" Professor McGonagall handed Eliza a handkerchief and ushered both Potter's into her office.

Harry passed Professor McGonagall the note and she opened it looking severe.

"Well, is this true?"

"Is what true?" spat Harry, "Professor," he added, apparently as an afterthought.

"Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes."

"You called her a liar?"

"Yes."

"You told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yes."

"Have a biscuit, Potter."

"Have – what?"

"Have a biscuit," she passed Harry the tin and he took one looking grumpy.

"Why are you here Miss Potter?" she continued waving the tin of biscuits in front of Eliza, just the smell of them made her feel sick, she hiccupped slightly and Professor McGonagall thrust the waste paper bin under her chin just in time for her to fill it.

"What happened Potter?" McGonagall asked turning to Harry..

"I'm not sure, I was shouting at Umbridge and then she sent me with the note but before I could leave the classroom she told me to bring Eliza because she was 'causing a scene'."

"A scene?" repeated Professor McGonagall coldly.

"She was fine in Potions; oh she got another detention from Umbridge too."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't reply when we were supposed to say "Good afternoon Professor Umbridge", Professor Umbridge said she will get a detention every time she doesn't speak to her. Hermione lost 20 house points too, it wasn't a good lesson." Harry concluded looking at the floor.

"Potter you need to be careful. Misbehaviour in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than house points and a detention." Professor McGonagall said looking seriously at Harry,

"What do you- ?"

"Potter, use your common sense, you know where she comes from, you must know to whom she is reporting! She is giving you a detention every evening this week starting from tomorrow."

"What! Professor can't you…"

"No, I can't."

"I was telling the truth though! Voldemort is back, Professor Dumbledore knows he is, you know he is…"

"For heaven's sake, Potter! Do you really think this is about truth or lies? It's about keeping your head down and your temper under control! If not for your own sake then for your sisters!"

Harry, who had puffed up indignantly during Professor McGonagall's tirade, deflated at the last sentence and looked over at Eliza who was still shaking and clutching the bin.

"She needs you Potter," Harry nodded and shuffled his chair closer to Eliza's.

"Are you ok Eliza?" he asked touching her hand, she nodded and sniffed.

"Wait outside Potter, she'll be out in a minute" Eliza heard Harry leave but she did not look up.

"Do you know what I would do if I were you Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall said standing up and moving round the desk towards Eliza.

"What?" Eliza whispered as Professor McGonagall knelt down in front of her.

"When it comes to Professor Umbridge, I'd keep quiet." Professor McGonagall's mouth curved upwards slightly and Eliza couldn't help but smile too.

A/N Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it follows the book quite heavily but the next chapter diverts away so hopefully it will balance out. My knee is healing well but I'm doing hydrotheraphy twice a week which is both painful and tiring so if I don't update for a while that's probably why. Please review, they make me happy which makes me update which make you happy- simple enough!

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape as ever for beta-ing. I will try and get over my comma obsession.

**Everyone should read Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape's story Changed By A Letter** (I haven't read it yet but it's nearly midnight here so I'll read it in the morning)

sakuravampire-aqua- Thanks

Allen Pitt- I haven't decided on the exact wording yet but it will probably be something similar, if she gets lines…

Ryn of Magic- It's not in the plan at the moment, I think Aunt Petunia showing sympathy is enough for the moment!

Shakira94- Thanks, Eliza's wand is not her friend at the moment!

DaniPotterLovesGod- She's such a great character to write, I'm going to have fun with Umbridge verses McGonagall this year!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks

jazzie potter- Thanks

1945- They won't break apart but their relationship is going to be severely tested

XxyellowmellowxX- Hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy year!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Eliza, I've made a picnic so do you want to go to the lake?" Fred's question broke Eliza's mind from its musings and she looked up at him and nodded. They walked to the passageway in silence and Fred took Eliza's hand to help her down the rickety stairs, at the bottom he withdrew his hand but Eliza grabbed it back, she could see a ghost of a smile on his face.

They exited the castle and Eliza smiled as she looked across at her favourite bit of Hogwarts, it hadn't changed during the months of absence.

"What time is your detention?" Fred asked as he lay down a blanket and started unpacking the food,

"7" said Eliza quietly as she sat down next to Fred, "I think I'll be having them all term" she added rubbing her tired eyes,

"It could be worse, at least she's not taking house points" said Fred trying to be cheerful, Eliza nodded. House point deductions would not go unnoticed for long but detentions were rarely noticed.

As they ate Fred pulled out a parchment and quill and began making some notes, Eliza thought it was a bit too early in the term for him to be doing homework but she didn't question him. Instead she pulled out a quill and parchment of her own and began to write a letter to Remus.

_Dear Remus,_

_I hope you are well. The first day back has been almost as fun as the summer. I've got loads of homework to do already but I've got a detention soon so I'll have to do it later tonight. Last night was very long but I brushed up on my potions. We've got a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; I think we'll be along like an exploding cauldron. Harry is well; he's looking forward to starting Quidditch training. We're all missing our biggest fried and hope he'll be back soon._

_Best wishes,_

_Eliza_

Eliza handed the letter to friend to see if it was subtle enough, he read it quickly and nodded.

"Your much better at coding things than me, George is pretty good though. We made our own language when we were 7, mainly to annoy Percy but I still remember bits of it"

Eliza laughed and pulled out her Transfiguration textbook, she was so engrossed in it that she didn't notice it getting dark around them.

"Eliza you've got to go, your detention is in 10 minutes" Eliza started and began to pack up her things, as she went to leave she turned back to Fred and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Fred" she mumbled before making her way back to the castle.

She arrived at Umbridge's office with a few minutes to spare and waited outside gathering her thoughts. As the clock struck 7 she knocked on the door.

"Come in" came the sugary sweet voice, Eliza turned the handle and walked in to the office. For a moment she was overwhelmed, the office was so pink it looked like it belonged to a 6 year old girl.

"Good evening Miss Potter" said Professor Umbridge looking up from her desk with a smile on her face, Eliza didn't respond.

"Tut, tut. It looks like we will be spending a great deal of time together this year doesn't it? Take a seat," she indicated at a seat and desk in the corner of the room, Eliza made towards it but them stopped.

"Is there a problem dear?" asked Professor Umbridge when Eliza didn't sit down.

Eliza didn't hear her, she was staring a scorch mark on the wall. She had made that mark when the fake Moody had brought her in this room; she had creating such strong magic that the power had dented the wall. She tried to push the memories away but she could already feel herself shaking.

"Miss Potter sit down!" Professor Umbridge's shout broke through Eliza's flashback, she jumped and turned back towards the teacher, Eliza shook her head.

"Sit down now" said Professor Umbridge, looking livid at Eliza's insubordination. Eliza shook her head again but this time she pulled the desk and table out of the corner and moved them into the opposite corner. Professor Umbridge stood up, appalled at the rearrangement of her furniture.

Eliza sat down in the new place and looked up at Professor Umbridge awaiting instructions. It took a few moments for the older witch to compose herself but when she did her voice was tinged with anger,

"For that action I will remove all the points that Gryffindor house currently have. You will be writing for me this evening, here is the quill I want you to use. Parchment is on your desk.

Eliza picked up the quill and got ready to write.

"I want you to write the truth about your time in the Triwizard tournament. You will write until you write the truth, off you go"

Eliza bit her lip in annoyance and looked down at the parchment. _If the old hag wanted the truth that is what she'll get, _she thought bitterly.

_When my name came out of the goblet of…_

Eliza paused to scratch the back of her hand,

_Fire I was very confused as…_

Pausing again Eliza scratched her hand, as she lifted her fingers up she realised that they were sticky, she looked at them confused. They were red. The horror of the quill made her gasp out loud and Professor Umbridge stood up and walked behind the student, she leaned into Eliza's ear.

"Yes Miss Potter, deep down you know that you deserve to be punished"

Eliza nodded automatically and continued writing. When she reached the night of the graveyard her hand started to shake and the blood was pouring from her hand making most of her parchment illegible.

After what seemed like hours Eliza put down the quill and wiped her tears away with her cleaner hand.

"Finished?" asked Professor Umbridge holding out her hand to receive the parchment; Eliza passed it to her,

"What a pity" she said reading the parchment, "You must be deeply disturbed Miss Potter, this is quite a tale you have invented. I will see you tomorrow evening, same time"

Eliza stood up quickly and grabbed her bag; she walked out of the office without as much as a glance at Professor Umbridge. She almost ran down the corridor in the direction of the nearest toilet and pushed the door open with her shoulder. Throwing her bag on the floor she fell down and dragged herself to the nearest toilet and, finally gave in to the sickness that she had been ignoring all night, she threw up violently.

After a while Eliza pulled herself into a sitting position and used the toilet to stand up, she walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was as pale as she had ever seen herself and she had smearing's of blood all over her face and hair. Looking down at her hand she saw that the wounds from the essay had healed but the back of her hand was red with blood and swelling and tender to touch. Eliza turned on the taps and washed her hands and face as best she could, pulling out a hair bobble from her bag she pulled her hair into a ponytail trying to disguise as much of the blood as she could.

Eliza walked slowly back to the common room hoping that it was empty. The fat lady let her in grumpily (she had been sleeping) and she climbed through the portrait hole. Eliza almost sighed in relief when she saw that only Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry were left in the common room. Ron was snoring lightly on his potions textbook, Harry was asleep over his Divination essay and George was resting his head on the window breathing deeply.

Hermione looked up as Eliza entered and ran straight to her.

"Eliza you look…what happened?" she whispered when she reached her, Fred also came to her side. Eliza shook her head and tried to hide the tears,

"What did Professor McGonagall say? She must have blown a gasket seeing you like this?"

"Blown a what?" said Fred looking confused, Hermione waved his question away and looked at Eliza,

"Professor McGonagall?" Eliza asked confused,

"You were supposed to go and see her after detention, we thought that was what was taking you so long, it's almost 2!" said Fred,

"I forgot, I'll apologise tomorrow" Eliza muttered,

"You should go now, you need the hospital wing or something!" said Hermione trying to keep her voice down so as not to wake the others,

"I don't want her to see me like this; I just want to go to bed"

Hermione looked ready to argue but Eliza pushed past her and went straight to the girls' dormitory without saying goodnight. Eliza climbed straight into bed without changing into her pyjamas and pulled the curtains round. She pulled her knees up towards her chest and finally let the tears fall.

Back down in the common room Hermione looked at the stairs and bit her lip,

"Do you think I should go and get her?" she asked Fred,

"No. I think you should go and tell McGonagall what happened. Eliza will only retreat into herself if you drag her back down here. You go and tell McGonagall and I'll tell the others that she's gone up to bed and she didn't want to wake them" Hermione nodded, surprised at the sensible nature of Fred's plan.

Hermione walked out of the common room and made her way towards Professor McGonagall's office. Even though she was a prefect, and therefore allowed to break curfew, she was still relieved that she didn't run into any teachers, students or ghosts on the way.

When she reached the office she knocked on the door, apprehensive at how Professor McGonagall would respond to Eliza's actions.

"Come in," Hermione opened the door,

"I must say we were getting quite…Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" Hermione walked into the office slowly and was slightly intimidated to see Professor Dumbledore sitting next to McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore. Eliza just got back from detention but she umm…she wasn't feeling well umm…so she went straight up to bed"

"Wasn't feeling well Miss Granger?" queried Professor Dumbledore mildly, Hermione felt her feeble story crumble around her.

"I'm sorry!" she cried "Eliza just got back but she looked terrible and we told her she was supposed to come here but she said she didn't want Professor McGonagall to see her so upset so she ran upstairs. I didn't want to make her come!" Professor McGonagall looked shocked at Hermione's words but did not comment.

"You have done the right thing Miss Granger; it would have been unwise to force Miss Potter to come. We will see her tomorrow, you may go to bed Miss Granger" Hermione nodded at Professor Dumbledore's words and made to leave the room, she was nearly at the door when she stopped and turned.

"Miss Granger?" asked Professor Dumbledore,

"I…I don't know how to help her. She was doing better but then after Defence Against the Dark Arts today she seemed so different. I don't know how to help her"

"None of us do Miss Granger, but we will all keep trying nonetheless" Hermione nodded at Professor McGonagall and left the room.

A/N Hi Guys, I hope everyone is well. Sorry for the delay but we've had some snow here and I'm a weather geek (even though I'm still on crutches so I couldn't build a snowman) so I got distracted from writing. I hope you find the detention realistic, it took me a while to decide what Umbridge would make Eliza do but in the end I decided on a statement of retraction. Let me know what you think, I'm 4 reviews away from 500- very excited!

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing and everyone should read her story, Changed by a letter.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I will try and find a situation where Eliza could punch Umbridge…might be a dream though!

Allen Pitt- That's a good idea, thanks!

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks, I'm glad you're still reading! Thought I'd lost you!

Ryn of Magic- Umbridge thinks Eliza's silence is more powerful that Harry's 'obvious' lies, people pity Eliza more than Harry.

Shakira94- Thanks, Umbridge is a great character to write

1945- Me too, I bet McGonagall does too!

Ayrpluto72- Thanks

XxyellowmellowxX- I hope you found the detention realistic enough?

Starlynnangel- Thank you so much for your lovely message, it really meant a lot. I try to update every week but sometimes it's more or less often. More reviews=more updates though! My knee is getting better slowly, I have hydrotherapy today which will not be fun but I'm sure its helping. Keep reading!

sakuravampire-aqua- You've confused me now!

RR- Thanks, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. Before I started Journey to words I was looking for a similar story but I couldn't find one so I had to write my own! Your reviews made me finish the chapter so thanks, it broke through my writers block.

**P.S. I'm guessing most of you are from America but if any of you are from Europe then I hope you are keeping warm! The UK completely stops when we have even 1mm of snow but I know elsewhere you have had metres so you put us to shame!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Morning Eliza, are you feeling better?" asked Hermione as she pulled on her socks, Eliza nodded but did not reply.

"Did you sleep well?" Hermione continued trying to catch Eliza's eye, Eliza nodded but a traitorous blush gave her away.

A knock at the door disturbed the girls, Lavender and Parvati stopped giggling over a magazine article and all four girls looked at the door confused,

"Come in" said Hermione after checking that all the girls were dressed, the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in.

Eliza's guilt at not having been to see her after the detention tripled and she looked down at the floor.

"With me Miss Potter" said McGonagall briskly, Eliza stood up and followed the Professor without a glance at her dorm-mates.

Professor McGonagall led Eliza out of the almost-empty common room and to her office, the walk was silent. When the door to the office opened McGonagall indicated for Eliza to go in first, she complied noticing as she did that Professor Dumbledore was sat behind the desk.

"Good Morning Miss Potter, I trust you are feeling better this morning?" Eliza looked up at him in slight confusion,

"Miss Granger informed us that you were feeling unwell after your detention, do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" Eliza shook her head, silently cursing Hermione for not warning her.

"Excellent, now Minerva informs me that you have been projecting again. Have you been writing in your diary?" Eliza shook her head, even more confused.

"Why not?" Dumbledore asked,

"I'm talking now" Eliza mumbled,

"That is correct Miss Potter but are you talking about how you are feeling?" Eliza shook her head,

"Well perhaps if you wrote how you are feeling in your diary then you will stop projecting. In the meantime try to clear your head before you cast a spell, let go of your emotion. Try now." Dumbledore indicated at a block of wood resting on McGonagall's desk,

Eliza withdrew her wand and tried to clear her mind; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she performed the spell with confidence. The effect was instantaneous.

Professor Dumbledore smiled and picked up the green, sprouting stem and admired it.

"Your transfiguration is still as impressive as it has ever been Miss Potter, 20 points to Gryffindor." Dumbledore indicated at the miniature hourglass behind him and some red rubies entered the container, Eliza blushed realizing how far behind the Gryffindors were.

"We noticed the loss of points whilst waiting for you, I'm sure the Gryffindors will rise to the occasion and the points will soon be back to usual. I must get to breakfast, do you mind if I keep this?" he asked holding up the stem, Eliza shook her head smiling slightly.

As Dumbledore left the room McGonagall sat down at her desk and looked across at Eliza,

"What happened in detention to make you so upset?" she asked bluntly,

"It was my fault" whispered Eliza,

"What was?"

"She got angry because I moved the desk away from the corner that…" Eliza tailed off, McGonagall looked confused for a moment before she understood,

"I…I didn't think…I will ask her to take your detention somewhere else…"

"No" said Eliza firmly, "Please Professor McGonagall, please don't get involved. I can handle it. Harry will be with me in detention tonight anyway, I'll be fine"

"What task does Professor Umbridge ask you to do?"

"An essay" replied Eliza with only the slightly hesitation in her voice,

"Well I will be seeing you once a week for History of Magic and Animagus training, Sunday afternoons at 2 o'clock. I intend to keep a close eye on the situation Miss Potter, now get to breakfast." Eliza nodded and made to leave the room, she stopped at the door and turned back to Professor McGonagall.

"Have a good day Professor" she said quietly,

"You too Miss Potter, try to keep your brother in line" Eliza nodded and left the room smiling.

Eliza's second day of fifth year was much better than the first and by the time Harry approached her to go to detention Eliza put down her quill and kissed Fred lightly on the cheek before she followed him out of the common room.

"We tried to stay up for you last night Eliza, you must have got back late" Eliza nodded but did not elaborate.

"What did the old toad make you do?" he asked,

"An essay" replied Eliza shortly, knowing she should warn him about the quill.

"Its nice hearing you talk again Eliza" Harry said not looking at his sister,

"Sometimes it's harder than others" Eliza admitted turning the corner towards Umbridge's office, Harry was about to knock when Eliza pulled his hand and dragged him further away from the door.

"Don't lose your temper Harry, no matter what happens. Promise me!" she whispered, Harry nodded but did not speak, instead he squeezed Eliza's hand and walked back towards the office. It was only when she looked back on that moment that she realised that he hadn't promised her anything.

"Come in" came Umbridge's voice, the tone of it made Eliza's toes curl. Harry went in first and Eliza trailed after him.

"Good evening Mr Potter, Miss Potter"

"Good evening Professor Umbridge" replied Harry, Umbridge looked up at Eliza waiting her face growing colder.

"Another loss of all the Gryffindor points Miss Potter, tut tut the other students won't be pleased with you will they?" Harry opened his mouth to say something but Eliza stamped on his toe to keep him quiet.

"You know what to do Miss Potter" Said Umbridge, indicating the desk which she had moved to its original location, Eliza moved it without hesitation.

"Eliza what are you doing?" Harry asked before noticing the scorch marks in the wall,

"Do not interact with her dear, she craves the attention"

"No Professor Umbridge she was attacked in that…"

"Enough!" yelled Umbridge loud enough that some of the sleeping cats in her office artwork woke up and looked at both Potter's with disgruntled faces.

"You will be doing some lines for me this evening Mr Potter, the quill and parchment are on the desk…"

"I have a quill with me.." Harry interrupted,

"Don't interrupt Mr Potter" chimed Umbridge in a sing-song voice,

"Sorry Professor" Harry replied looking as if the apology was giving him pain, he sat down and picked up the quill before glancing over at Eliza,

"Eliza! Your hand is bleeding" gasped Harry as he made to stand up,

"DO NOT MOVE POTTER!" Harry jumped but remained in his seat, Eliza looked up at him and shook her head trying to communicate that she was fine.

"I would like you to write _I must not tell lies_"

"What about Eliza's hand?"

"It will heal" snapped Umbridge before picking up her wand and conjuring a wall to appear between the two Potter's, blocking eye contact.

Eliza couldn't help but look at the wall, she could see the weak spots in it, it could be destroyed easily. Eliza's walls were much stronger. Nevertheless the wall performed it's purpose and she could neither see nor hear her brother.

The hours sped by and by the time Eliza finished her essay in was almost 12.30, she stood up and presented the blood-soaked piece of parchment to Professor Umbridge.

"Dear me, you must be so disturbed. I will see you tomorrow evening, Potter you can finish now as well"

Harry and Eliza left the office in silence but Eliza could almost feel the waves of anger rolling off her brother, as they turned into the next corridor Harry's temper snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me? Have you reported it to McGonagall?"

"No we can't tell anyone Harry"

"Why not? It's torture Eliza!"

"If we go blabbing to McGonagall then she'll argue with Umbridge and the ministry will get involved, she might get sacked! We need to keep it between us Harry, if Professor McGonagall gets fired then I…I trust her Harry"

Harry's anger seemed to deflate at the last phrase,

"I know you do Eliza but this…this is not right"

"Harry I'm going to learn to be an animagus"

"What? Wow really! That's amazing but what's that got to do with…Oh McGonagall's going to teach you?"

Eliza nodded,

"Maybe we could still tell her, she might be able to help"

"No Harry, please" Eliza's voice had dropped to a whisper but Harry nodded in agreement and she knew he meant it.

A/N Hi Guys, Sorry for the delay I've been rather busy this week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the speed will increase now that I've set the scene with Umbridge. Please review and let me know what you think!

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing and everyone should read her story, Changed by a letter.

Can anyone recommend any good novel-length realistic stories that they've written or read?

Allen Pitt- You're right as usual, the Umbridge-bashing will start much sooner in my story, get ready for it!

Ryn of Magic- I think its more of a psychological game that Umbridge and Eliza will be playing, Eliza's state of mind is vulnerable at the moment and Umbridge isn't afraid to exploit it.

1945- The Gryffindor's are going to have an interesting year in terms of their housepoints…

XxyellowmellowxX- Thanks, I was very excited when I reached 500! Her hand will just be a mess really, lots of scratches but you would have to really look to notice any individual words.

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks, hope the schoolwork gets less stressful!

RR- Did you finish the paper? What are you studying? I'm glad my story gives you a break!

Shakira94- Thanks, I'm glad that Umbridge is coming across as she does in the books. The snows gone now, thank heavens!

DaniPotterLovesGod- Thanks, like I said above I'm trying to add a bit of depth to Umbridge by allowing her to get inside Eliza's head and play on her insecurities.

bananaBanks- The speed is going to increase now, both of the last 2 chapters have been a bit slow, sorry! I do have Lavender Brown punch Umbridge in one of my other stories but I don't think I'll be able to put it in this one.

sakuravampire-aqua- Yes McGonagall gives Harry two biscuits while she's telling him off, I love her.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I both love and hate her, she's great write but she's so horrible to read!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

_I feel tired even though I only woke up a few times. I need to finish my Charms homework. I lost all the house points again, people are starting to notice._

"It's nice to see you writing in your diary again Eliza" said Ron looking up from his messy Potions essay, it was late on Saturday evening and the Gryffindor common room was empty with the exception of a few OWL and NEWT students.

"Ron why is your essay so blotchy?" asked Hermione glancing up from her Arithmancy chart as the final few students went up to bed, "No wonder Professor Snape marks you low I'm surprised he can read it…"

"He'd mark me low if it was perfectly tidy so what's the point, concentrate on your own homework!"

"I was just…"

"I know what you were just but…"

"There's no need to get so…"

"Blimey you too must drive Harry and Eliza crazy!" Eliza jumped at the new voice that had joined the conversation she looked for the source of the noise and was startled to see Sirius's head in the fire.

"Sirius!" gasped Harry dropping to his knees in front of the fire, Ron and Hermione joined him but Eliza simply turned in her chair.

"I thought James and Lily used to argue but you two have been sniping at each other all night, are they always like that?"

"Pretty much…wait how do you know?"

"I've been checking every hour waiting for you to be alone."

"Sirius that's an awful risk!" said Hermione clearing some debris from the front of the fire.

"You sound just like Molly but this is the only way of answering Harry's letter without resorting to codes, we need to talk about your scar."

Eliza, Ron and Hermione all stared at Harry.

"What about your scar?" asked Ron.

"I'll tell you later, go on Sirius." said Harry blushing and determinedly not looking at Eliza.

"Well I know it can't be much fun when it hurts but we don't think it's anything to really worry about. It kept aching all last year didn't it?"

"Yeah and Dumbledore said it happened when Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion. So you think he was just angry or something when Umbridge touched my hand?"

"It's bound to hurt more often now, did you feel it Eliza?" asked Sirius looking over at her, Eliza shook her head.

"I didn't tell her it happened though maybe she felt it but didn't realise it?"

"That's probably more likely, the twin bond complicates things. Make sure you keep Eliza in the loop ok?" Harry nodded.

"I know Umbridge by reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater…"

"She's foul enough to be one," muttered Harry darkly.

"Yes but just because someone is horrible doesn't mean their Death Eaters. I know she's a nasty piece of work, you should hear Remus talk about her."

"Does Lupin know her?" asked Harry quickly.

"No but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation a few years about that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job. Talking of Remus, Eliza can you write to him, he's been driving us all crazy with worry- he even had to get Snape to tell him you were fine…"

"Eliza I thought you did write to him?" asked Hermione turning around to look at her friend.

"I did…I posted it on Tuesday" said Eliza looking across at Sirius

"He hasn't received any post all week, try again tomorrow please?" Eliza nodded feeling uneasy, "So what are Umbridge's lessons like? Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"

"No, we don't use magic at all; we're just reading the student textbook! And she keeps taking all of Gryffindor's points because Eliza's not talking to her." Eliza looked over at Ron sharply trying to cut him off with a look.

"Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"So we're being prevented from learning Defence Against the Dark Arts because Fudge is scared we'll use the spells against the Ministry?" asked Hermione, looking livid. Eliza tuned out of the conversation slightly and only returned to it when she heard Hagrid's name.

"…well, he was supposed to be back by now, no one's sure what's happened to him. Dumbledore's not worried so don't get yourselves into a state. Don't go asking too many questions about him…"

The sound of an owl knocking on the window disturbed the students but no one got up to answer it.

"I haven't got much longer, why is Eliza losing house points?"

"Because she won't talk to Umbridge." said Ron simply.

"Blimey I bet Minerva isn't happy about that, you're more like your father than I gave you credit for Eliza, keep mute- only to her though everyone's so pleased you've started to talk, I thought…"

Hurried footsteps from the upstairs dormitory interrupted Sirius and Harry hissed at him to leave, Hermione had just managed to obscure Sirius's disappearing nose with a log when Fred and George burst into the common room.

"Ron have you got a letter from Percy!" he yelled appearing not to notice that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all getting up from the fireplace, George however looked amused.

"What were you doing there?" he asked with a slight grin.

"We were talking to Sirius- he had to go when we heard the footsteps" spat Harry angrily.

"Calm down mate, we didn't- "

"Ron have you got a letter from Percy?" repeated Fred looking livid.

"No, why…"

"Actually Ron you have." said Hermione passing him an enveloped that she had just retrieved from the owl that had been persistently knocking on the window, Ron took the letter and his face seemed to pale as he read it. When he finished he passed it to Hermione who placed it on the table for everyone to read, it wasn't pleasant.

"Well…if you want to sever ties with me, I swear I won't get violent. I can't say the same for Eliza though; she's volatile enough without a wand but…ouch!" Eliza had aimed a sharp kick at him under the table; Harry looked slightly pleased with himself.

"He is the world's biggest git." said Ron passionately tearing up the letter and throwing it into the fire with an unnatural look on his face.

"What does yours say Fred?" asked Hermione looking slightly relieved that Harry hadn't gotton angry.

"Umm…I'd rather just show Eliza if you don't mind." Fred's unusual tact and politeness took Eliza completely by surprise and was probably why Harry, Ron, Hermione and George walked towards the window and starting muttering about Percy whilst giving Fred and Eliza some privacy.

"Are you sure you want to read it? It's…it's a bit…well…" Eliza kissed Fred on the forehead and placed the letter on the table; Fred nodded and took Eliza's hand as they both turned to read.

_Dear Fred,_

_I feel that the time is right for me to contact you to offer you some advice. I know that you will probably destroy this letter before reading it but as your older brother I feel I must at least try to make you see sense. I have heard from (no less a person than) the Minister of Magic that you are still in a romantic relationship with Eliza Potter. I was most alarmed when I heard this and I have spent many a sleepless night fearing for your safety. Many within the Ministry (myself included) have grave concerns for Miss Potter's mental stability, I know that she had now been heard to say a few words but this cannot undo the years of speculation that she was somehow damaged by her contact with You-Know-Who as a baby._

_I know that our parents are incredibly fond of both the Potter's but this must not stop you from ending the relationship you have with Eliza. I have heard from Professor Umbridge (who trusts me enough to confide in me) that Eliza is refusing to partake in classroom activities and is continuing to support her brother's ridiculous tale about the return of You-Know-Who! I know that Eliza has been known to be violent and if you have any concerns about her please seek help from Professor Umbridge. I also feel the need to warn you that Eliza is in regular contact with the werewolf Remus Lupin, the ministry is aware of their contact and is trying to find ways to sever the dangerous relationship quickly._

_I am well aware that Eliza is intelligent, I recall our mother accrediting your improved marks in Transfiguration to the fact that Eliza sits with you in the class but if you work hard on your own I'm sure you can keep your grades up without her. You need to consider your life after Hogwarts; you will not be welcome at the Ministry if you continue to see that girl!_

_I am also writing to Ron to warn him about Harry but I feel that Ron likes being the sidekick too much to abandon the limelight._

_Please think about what I said._

_Your brother,_

_Percy_

Eliza finished reading the letter and put her head on the desk, Fred stroked her hair and bent down to whisper to her.

"It will be ok, we can find a way for you to keep in contact with Remus without the Ministry finding out." Eliza looked up quickly.

"Is that the only thing you're worried about?" she asked quietly, "Your own brother thinks that being with me…"

"Percy is no brother of mine right now, he's a ministry-loving moron and I'd sooner do what Draco Malfoy wanted me to do that him. I love you Eliza, I'm not leaving you…" Eliza felt a tear roll down her check.

"You're not going to leave me?" she asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Of course I'm not, I told…"

"I love you too Fred, I'm sorry I'm such a mess and all tired and behind with my homework and losing points and…"

"Do you really think I care about you losing house points, I'm quite proud of you actually…"

"Can we come back now?" asked Harry from across the room, Eliza nodded and Fred threw the letter on to the dying flames.

A/N Hi Everyone, I hope you're all well and enjoyed this chapter sorry it's a bit late. Please let me know what you think.

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing.

Mozie- I HATE lab reports! You have my sympathies, I love lab work I just hate writing it up. Eliza's temper will snap at some point, not for a while though.

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks

Stephaniekit- Thank you

Allen Pitt- The Weasley twins will start their revolt earlier in my story, I'm thinking of ideas already.

Ryn of Magic- There's some Fred/Eliza for you!

Shakira94- Thanks, there is more twin bonding coming soon

1945- Me too!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, I've still got a bit of writers block but I'm working through it.

sakuravampire-aqua- I don't know if its been released where you are but you have to see the Best Exotic Marigold Hotel at the cinema, its Maggie Smith at her finest (and its got Bill Nighy aka Scrimgeour). Classic British comedy!

RR- American universities sound so strange, if you were doing nursing here you would just be studying nurse-related courses. Do you know what kind of nursing you want to do?

XxyellowmellowxX- I still haven't completely decided what animal she's going to be, any ideas?


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"She's been a WHAT?" said Harry loudly causing people around them to momentarily abandon their breakfast to look over at the Gryffindor table, Eliza kept her eyes on her eggs and gradually the chatter resumed a normal volume.

"Wait, there's more," said Hermione grimly as she continued to scan the rest of the article. As Hermione's steady progress down the article continued Eliza felt herself start to grow more and more nervous at the prospect of Umbridge's growing power, she glanced up at the teachers table and to her unpleasant surprise found that Umbridge was glaring at Eliza with an uneasy expression.

Mumbling about going to the library Eliza left the rest of her breakfast and walked quickly out of the great hall. There was still 30 minutes left until Transfiguration and if Eliza was lucky she would just about be able to finish her homework. The thought of how behind she was with all her work almost made Eliza feel sick, how could she possibly get good OWL's if she was in detention till 2 in the morning and struggling to sleep for the rest of the night?

As she walked past the hospital wing Eliza made a snap decision and doubled back to see Madam Pomfrey, she pushed the door open noisily and walked in feeling nervous.

"Good morning Miss Potter, what can I do for you?" asked Madam Pomfrey sticking her head out of her office, glancing around Eliza was relieved to see that the hospital wing was devoid of any patients.

"Umm…I'm…I'm having trouble sleeping" she mumbled not looking at the matron,

"I thought you still looked tired, pop yourself up on the bed and I'll check your wrists while we talk" Eliza obliged and pulled up her sleeves,

"What time do you go to bed?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she removed the magical bandages to reveal dry and cracking yet healing skin.

"When I've finished detention" Eliza answered hoping the matron wouldn't probe further,

"And what time is that?"

"Umm…about 1" Eliza muttered wincing slightly as the nurse applied a salve,

"And do you lay awake or do you go to sleep and then wake up?"

"I go to sleep and wake up" Eliza replied truthfully,

"How long do you sleep for?"

"About an hour, sometimes two"

"And when you wake up do you lie in bed or get up?"

"I…I go to the common room and try to catch up with my homework…I'm really behind"

"Then do you go back to bed later?"

"Sometimes, but sometimes I lose track of time and then I hear everyone else getting up so I just go and have a shower and get ready" Eliza was surprised at how much she was telling the older witch, she was sure that the fact that Madam Pomfrey wasn't acting surprised or annoyed was helping her talk.

"Well your wrists are getting much better, keep the bandages on though because you're still scratching them. If you were leaving the bandages alone then they would stay white but the greyness tells me that you're not. I'm going to talk to some people about your sleeping, Professor Snape may know a potion that you haven't tried yet and Professor Flitwick might be able to talk to your blanket to see if it's given up. Try to drink warm milk before you get into bed and make sure you write in your diary just before you lie down, I'll see you in a few days."

Eliza nodded and stood up glancing at the clock, she still had 20 minutes to do her homework.

"Thanks you Madam Pomfrey" she said trying to sound sincere,

"Your welcome Miss Potter and 20 points to Gryffindor for coming to see me" Eliza was surprised at the points but left the hospital wing with a smile on her face.

When Eliza arrived at Transfiguration Fred was waiting for her at the end of the queue,

"Morning Eliza" he said giving her a peck on the check, Eliza smiled at him and they walked into the classroom together.

"Good Morning, Mr Weasley please hand back last week's homework, Miss Johnson please give out these mirrors. Today we will be continuing our module on Human Transfiguration by changing our hair colour and style, start with…"

"Hem, hem" Professor Umbridge's annoying cough came through the open door and the new High Inquisitor walked to the back of the classroom and sat down with a pink clipboard in her hand. Professor McGonagall ignored her,

"The instructions are on…"

"Hem, hem"

"Yes?" said Professor McGonagall briskly looking over at Professor Umbridge,

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec-"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom. As I was saying the instructions are on the board, try and start by simply darkening or lightening your hair by a few shades, when you have…"

"Hem, hem"

"I wonder how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me. You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Professor Umbridge looked like McGonagall had just hexed her but Fred looked like all his Christmas presents had come at once, Eliza bit her lip in an attempt not to smile.

Professor McGonagall continued to give her instructions and she then set the class to work. Eliza glanced down at her homework and saw, to her utter horror, that she had only got an A. She had never got anything less than an O in Transfiguration, ever. Eliza could feel tears burning in the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall, especially with Umbridge sat so close.

"It's alright Eliza" said Fred glancing down at her work, "Just focus on the lesson, don't think about it now" Eliza nodded and pushed her work into her bag.

The class worked in relative comfort for the next 20 minutes; Eliza and Fred had both managed to lighten their hair and were now focussing on changing the colour. Eliza was trying to get her hair to go as black as Harry's.

"So Miss Potter you're in this class are you?" said Umbridge standing up and walking over to her, Professor McGonagall left Angelina and Lee and walked over to Eliza and Fred so quickly that it was almost a run.

"Mr Weasley how are you getting on?" McGonagall asked, Fred opened his mouth to respond but Umbridge cut across him

"You have already received your OWL I take it?"

"Obviously Miss Potter has received it otherwise she would not be qualified to take the class" snapped McGonagall before pointing at Fred indicating he should demonstrate his work, he performed the spell and his hair turned a dishwater blond,

"Try to stick to the colour chart so…"

"What grade did you receive at OWL?" Umbridge asked glaring down at Eliza,

"She received an Outstanding" McGonagall answered,

"Do you enjoy Transfiguration Miss Potter?"

"Eliza loves it, it's her favourite subject isn't it El…" Fred began,

"I did not ask for your input Mr Weasley" snapped Umbridge,

"Miss Potter has selective mutism as you are well aware Professor Umbridge; please refrain from questioning her in _my_ classroom while she has work to do, Miss Potter?" Eliza nodded and performed the spell, she knew even before she could hear Fred's cheer that she had performed the charm well.

"Perfect Miss Potter, 20 points to Gryffindor"

"Are you quite sure that Miss Potter is talented enough to be in this class, her latest homework was only an A" Eliza turned round and felt herself contract with shame as Umbridge announced her latest result to the class.

"Well perhaps if you stopped keeping Miss Potter in detention then she would have more time to devote to her homework" said McGonagall looking livid,

"I am quite within my right to punish Miss Potter for her blatant insubordination Minerva"

Professor McGonagall looked ready to retort but the bell rang out, none of the students moved to gather their possessions but instead watched McGonagall to see how she would respond.

"Please hand your homework in as you leave and this lesson's assignment is on the board make sure you copy it down correctly"

Professor Umbridge smiled smugly and left the classroom looking triumphant.

"Weasley I want to see you, the rest of you may go to your next class" Eliza looked over at Fred in confusion but he shook his head indicating that he was not worried. Eliza made her way out of the classroom; she was nearly at the door when Professor McGonagall next spoke,

"Your uniform is perfect Miss Potter, 20 points to Gryffindor" Eliza turned back to look at McGonagall,

"Do you really expect me to allow my house to lose the house cup this year?" Eliza smiled shakily and McGonagall nodded at her and ushered her out of the classroom.

Despite the knowledge that she would probably lose all the housepoints again that evening Eliza couldn't help feel better as she walked towards the library to finish her potions homework.

After lunch Eliza joined Harry, Ron and Hermione as they made their way down to potions,

"I heard Umbridge inspected McGonagall, was it good?" asked Ron as they walked down the stairs to the dungeons, Eliza smiled to herself,

"I'm gutted I missed it, I would have paid to see that!" Ron exclaimed, Harry laughed and even Hermione looked like she would have liked to be there.

Professor Flitwick walked towards them carrying a tray of potions, as he passed the group he stopped them momentarily,

"You are walking calmly and efficiently to your next lesson, excellent example to younger students; 40 points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick continued along the corridor and Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other in confusion,

"What in Merlin's name was that about? An example to younger students- theirs no one around!" said Ron looking around the deserted corridor.

"It's because Umbridge is taking all of Gryffindor's points. I think McGonagall's had a word with the other teachers, I've already got 60 points today," said Eliza smiling at the expression on Ron's face

"That's brilliant, it's a shame they'll all go tonight but it must be driving Umbridge mad" said Hermione as they turned the corner into the potions corridor.

The cheerful atmosphere soon dissipated as the quartet entered the classroom and saw Snape standing at the front of the room.

"I have awarded you the grade you would have received if you presented this work in your OWL" said Snape smirking at Harry, Eliza glanced down at her homework and was surprised and relieved to see that she had scored an E.

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. The instructions for today's potion are on the board. You have an hour and a half."

Eliza had always found potions relaxing, it was the simplicity of following clear instructions that attracted her to the subject, she was usually able to let go of any worries she had and concentrate solely on the potions.

As Snape walked past Eliza's desk he bent down slightly and smelled her potion

"20 points to Gryffindor" he whispered, the announcement was so quiet that even Hermione who was standing next to Eliza didn't hear it. Eliza couldn't help but smile.

A/N Hi Guys, here's another chapter for you, let me know what you think! I've now planned up until xmas of OOTP so I should be updating weekly but please remember that I am still recovering from knee surgery and sometimes writing is the last thing on my mind.

It's great to see that I'm getting some new readers adding me to story alert, please review and let me know how you think the story is going.

Thanks again to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for checking the chapter.

Allen Pitt- Get ready for the decrees!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks

Ryn of Magic- Don't worry she'll get her letter to Remus soon

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks, I will

steffiii07- Thanks, the DA will be mentioned in the next chapter, Eliza isn't keen on the idea!

XxyellowmellowxX- Yeah I was thinking of a cat but I might stray into endangered felines instead…

RR- So how long till you start the clinical stuff?

1945- Eliza is stubborn and she won't back down any time soon!

An aWesome Sea Maiden- Thanks, I hope the exam went well.

sakuravampire-aqua- I'm going to see 'We bought a zoo' tomorrow, have you seen it?

EraxNeverxEnds- Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

XxKyuubiRoxX- I can't see Eliza tearing out Umbridge's entrails but I bet McGonagall would if she thought she could get away with it!

dream lighting- Thanks


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The following week when Harry and Eliza returned to the common room after detention Hermione and Ron were sat up waiting for them; Fred was only conspicuous by his absence. Eliza tried not to look disappointed and thanked Hermione for the healing solution.

"I still reckon you should complain about this?" said Ron looking at Harry, Eliza had been annoyed when Harry had told her that Ron and by extension Hermione had found out about the detention protocol, she had had to beg both of them not to tell Fred.

"No." said Harry, surprising Eliza by the determination in his voice.

"McGonagall would go nuts if she knew…"

"Yeah, she probably would but Eliza's right. How long do you reckon it'd take for Umbridge to pass another stupid decree saying anyone who complains to the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately?" Ron looked defeated and nodded.

"She's an awful woman, just awful. I was just saying to Ron we've got to do something about her."

"I suggested poison, I reckon the girls could whip up something suitably vile and lethal don't you think Harry?" Eliza smirked as she pulled out her Transfiguration homework, and Hermione looked rather flattered that Ron had included her rather than just singling out Eliza's potions ability.

"No…I mean…"

Eliza began to tune out of the conversation as she read her Transfiguration textbook, she was not getting another A. The chapter was interesting but Eliza felt her attention wandering, not to the conversation taking place around her but to Fred's continued absence. He hadn't waited up for her since the previous week and he seemed distracted when he was with her.

"Eliza!" cried Harry, Eliza jumped and looked up at him "Tell them it's a stupid idea!", Eliza had no idea what he was talking about but she was so tired that she simply put her head on the desk.

"It's a stupid idea" she said feebly.

"See…wait Eliza are you ok?"

"No" said Eliza trying to keep her temper under control.

"No?" said Harry moving towards her, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" repeated Eliza standing up quickly she found her wand in her hand even though she had no recollection of picking it up.

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG! I'm not doing this anymore, I've had enough, I quit! I quit school, I quit homework, and I quit this stupid world where anything hurts! You think you've finally got everything sorted and then something else comes along. I'M SO TIRED AND NOTHING WORKS AND NOBODY UNDERSTANDS AND EVERYTHINGS SO HARD! I was so stupid to think that this magical world might be any different from the one we left at Privet Drive. I want to leave right now! I don't care about my OWL's and I was stupid to think that I could do Transfiguration and learn to be an animagus and…and…make everything better. There are people inside and outside this castle that want me dead and want to hurt me and I…I…I can still see them and hear them and feel them and Umbridge knows it's true and she keeps making me write about it…every night…and I'm so tired and…and it hurts so much…and people keep telling me that they understand but they don't…they don't understand and I don't want them to and…and I want to leave right now…"

"Miss Potter calm down!"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I want to go home right now and I want to sleep and I need to…"

"Eliza you need…"

"I need to think but I can't…I can't think because they're always here and I can't figure it out…I need to figure it out so that…"

"Eliza please stop…"

"But even when I think I've figured it out I haven't it's all so connected with the bond and the curse and it hurts, it really hurts and I can still feel them and it won't wash off and I try to get them off but it doesn't make sense…"

"You look much more like Harry when you're angry."

"But Harry is the key but there's more to it and I can't figure it out and I can't sleep and I want to go home right now. Uncle Vernon was just the same, but it doesn't make sense because he doesn't know and no one knows but I don't understand because…"

"ELIZA POTTER STOP IT!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME I'M TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT!"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"I CAN I JUST NEED TO THINK, I'M TOO TIRED!"

"THEN GO TO SLEEP!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT YOU'RE YELLING- YOU NEED…ah that did it."

Mrs Weasley looked over at the collapsed witch and wiped the tear from her eye.

"I thought she'd never stop." said Fred from near the stairs.

"The energy field she created imploded, it was inevitable." said Professor Dumbledore as he watched Madam Pomfrey and Mrs Weasley levitate his student onto a stretcher.

"Will she be ok Professor?" asked Hermione, tears streaming down her face.

"In time Miss Granger."

"How did it start Mr Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall, whose pale face spoke volumes.

"I don't know, she was doing her Transfiguration homework and…"

"It's 2 in the morning!" said Sirius looking alarmed.

"We only just got out of detention, anyway she wasn't listening to what us three were talking about and I asked her to back me up on something and she put her head on the table and closed her eyes so I asked her if she was ok, she said no so I asked what was wrong and she stood up and starting screaming that everything was wrong, her wand flew to her hand and she starting glowing, that's when Ron came to get you Professor."

"How come she didn't wake the other students?" asked Sirius looking over at Fred.

"That was me; I created at silencing bubble and then ran upstairs to get Fred. We all tried to talk to her but it was like she couldn't hear us." Hermione watched as Eliza was carried out of the room.

"She probably couldn't, Harry were you present for the whole episode?" asked Professor Dumbledore kindly, Harry nodded.

"Can I go with her please?" Harry asked feeling the merest tickling of a tear forming in his left eye; he tried to blink it away.

"Not now, you can see her in the morning. We need to check that her magic is safe; may I extract your memory of the event? It would be very helpful to us." Harry nodded and moved closer to the headmaster to listen to his instructions.

Slightly away from the scene Professor McGonagall walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Mr Weasley thank you for coming to get me that was a very wise decision. Miss Granger your charms work and quick thinking have saved Miss Potter a great deal of embarrassment, I am very proud of both of you. 50 points to Gr…wait 50 points each to Gryffindor"

"Thanks Professor, she just went mad. I thought Hermione looked crazy when she was angry but that was something else." Ron looked casually at Hermione to check he hadn't offended her, she smiled slightly before speaking.

"Do you think that's been building up for a while Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, that kind of magical emotion takes time to build, we must endeavour to keep a closer eye on her." Hermione and Ron nodded (the latter looking uncharacteristically serious).

In the hospital wing Mrs Weasley was lowering Eliza onto a bed.

"I've never seen a stress field that powerful before." said Mrs Weasley pulling the covers on the unconscious girl.

"Nor have I, they pop up around exam time but that was much deeper." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and Eliza's clothes changed instantly to pyjamas.

"Will she sleep through the night?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"She should sleep for days but…"

As if to contradict the Matron Eliza's eyes drifted open and she looked up from the bed in confusion.

"What…what happened?" she asked, jumping slightly as Remus joined the group he looked concerned to see Eliza awake.

"What can you remember Miss Potter?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I…I think I started yelling, what are you two doing here?"

"Well Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were unable to get through to you so Albus apparated to get us, how do you feel?"

"I'm tired, my head feels heavy."

"You need to sleep; we'll be here when you wake up."

"But you can't…Professor Umbridge will find out and she hates wer…"

"Calm down Eliza, you need to stay calm."

"But if you get caught..."

"Professor Umbridge will be unable to think of a single reason to visit the hospital wing while you are here, Professor Dumbledore has sorted it out. You need to sleep."

"What about my homework and…" replied Eliza struggling to pull herself up.

"Eliza you don't need to worry about it now, drink this." said Mrs Weasley forcing a vial of potion into her hands.

"But I can't drink…" Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and the potion soured straight into Eliza's open mouth.

A/N Hi Guys, How are you all? Sorry for the delay, things have been a bit hectic. This chapter is very important, Eliza is having a minor breakdown but it needs to happen for her to realise that she needs more help.

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing (I got really confused when you said I keep forgetting periods! We call them full-stops lol.)

Ryn of Magic- Snape is very conflicted with Eliza, and he know it and hates it. More to come with him…

Allen Pitt- You are always right, yes the decrees and pranking are on their way!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, I love writing Umbridge!

Shakira94- Thanks for the review, my knee is improving well thanks. I'm off crutches now and I'm going to start going on walks this week (if the weather is nice!).

Gaara'sLover95- Thanks, sorry for the delay

Snowlily246- You are sort of right, but Eliza has James's eyes…

RR- Thanks, how is your college stuff going now? I'm applying for courses and things at the moment, its so stressful!

EraxNeverxEnds- I haven't seen it yet, I'm in two minds whether to see it. Convince me!

1945- Yes I think Eliza's low marks have really affected her.

Mozie- If only…

DaniPotterLovesGod- I think McGonagall would fight to the death to keep Eliza in 7th year Transfiguration!

sakuravampire-aqua- I didn't see John Carter but I heard that it was a flop. I wish there was another HP film, I'm getting withdrawal!

XxyellowmellowxX- Thanks


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The next time Eliza opened her eyes she had the sense that she had been asleep for a long time. Sunlight was streaming into the hospital wing and the reflection on the crisp white sheets made the young witch squint.

"Oh you're awake, how are you feeling?" Eliza looked for the source of the voice and to her surprise she found Remus staring back at her. He had a book on his lap and was looking pale and tired.

"What…what are you doing here?" Eliza asked confused.

"Hold that question let me just fetch Poppy and Molly." Remus left the cubicle and Eliza furrowed her brow in confusion, the last thing she remembered was leaving detention with Harry.

"Hello Eliza dear, it's nice to see you awake, how are you feeling?" Mrs Weasley kissed Eliza gently on the forehead and then started to unnecessarily straighten the sheets.

"Mrs Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"What is the last thing you remember Miss Potter?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she waved her wand over the patient.

"I was leaving detention with Harry, but Remus you can't be here. If Professor Umbridge finds…"

"She won't find out Eliza, I've been here for over a week now and I haven't seen her once."

"Why have you been here for so long?" asked Eliza feeling thoroughly confused.

"Ah Miss Potter it is wonderful to see you so awake at last." Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked in; Eliza was begin to feel annoyed.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Eliza whispered, feeling uncomfortable.

"Would you all give me a moment alone with Eliza please?" asked Dumbledore sensing Eliza's distress. None of the occupants looked happy to leave but they obeyed the headmasters' request as if it had been an order. Professor Dumbledore sat down and conjured two cups of tea, seemingly out of thin air. Eliza took a sip and felt instantly calmed.

"Tea has many healing properties Eliza, even Muggles are aware of its powers, especially here in Britain." Eliza nodded and put the teacup back on the table.

"What happened Professor?" she asked quietly.

"You had a magical breakdown Eliza, and quite a severe one at that. Do you remember anything?" Eliza shook her head trying to remember past her walk with Harry.

"That is not uncommon after such an event. Have you been feeling stressed for some time?" he asked gently.

"I'm…I'm behind on my homework and then…I only got an A for my Transfiguration." Eliza tried to prevent the catch in her throat but it betrayed her.

"And why did you only get an A?"

"I…I didn't have enough time on it, I tried doing some when I couldn't sleep but there just wasn't enough time."

"And is it your fault that you didn't have enough time?"

"Yes, I have detention every night."

"And why do you have detention every night?"

"Because I won't speak to Professor Umbridge."

"And why won't you speak to Professor Umbridge?"

"Because…because I can't…I don't trust her."

"And is that your fault Eliza?"

"No…yes…I don't know."

"It is not your fault that you have difficulty in speaking to some people; none of your other teachers mind that you don't talk to them. It doesn't affect your academic ability, nor does impact on your social life. It was not your fault that you got an A in Transfiguration that fault lies with Professor Umbridge and with her alone. What does she make you do in detention?"

"She…she makes me write an essay." Eliza looked down at her hands, hoping.

"An essay on what?"

"On…on what happened…in the graveyard."

"And you write a truthful account of what happened?" Eliza nodded, "It must be awful having to visit that place in your mind every evening."

"I…I try not to let it get into my head but…"

"But it still does, it would with anyone Eliza. You have been taking on too much and blaming yourself for things that are outside of your control, the breakdown was inevitable."

"Did…did anyone see it?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione were there initially and then Fred, Professor McGonagall, Mrs Weasley, Remus, Sirius and I arrived. It too quite some time for it to implode, Mrs Weasley got through in the end, she has a power that many people don't, she is a mother in every sense of the word."

"How long have I been asleep?" Eliza asked, trying not to think about the scene.

"10 days, Harry and your friends are most anxious to see you. I will pull them all out of classes for the rest of the day."

"Does everyone know what happened? Does Professor Umbridge know?"

"No, they believe you have Spattergroit, it is contagious so it has kept people away. Now I believe that Madam Pomfrey will keep you in for the rest of the week and then when you leave you must try to get your emotions out, either through your diary or through talking to someone. We will be putting your animagus training on hold till after Christmas but Professor McGonagall will continue to see you on Sunday afternoons for History of Magic tutoring and she may give you some extra help in other subjects if you are struggling with the workload."

Eliza nodded, hating the fact that she was getting special treatment. Professor Dumbledore stood up and wished her a good afternoon before leaving the cubicle. Eliza closed her eyes for a moment trying to take it all in.

"…need to finish this essay before tomorrow." Eliza could tell that the voice belonged to Hermione and opened her eyes confused. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Fred were all sat around her and the sunlight was no longer streaming through the curtains.

"Hey Eliza, nice to have you with us." said Ron with a big smile.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione rolling up her Charms essay.

"Ok thanks, what time is it?"

"Just after 6, we thought we'd be able to spend the whole afternoon chatting to you but apparently 10 days sleep just isn't enough, and people say I'm lazy!" Ron said it all with a smile and Eliza nodded as she pulled herself up.

"You are lazy." she whispered.

"Remus and Mrs Weasley are coming back after dinner, they've been really worried, we all have." Although the sentence seemed like a very Hermione-ish thing to say it actually came from Harry, he took his sisters hand and squeezed it.

"You can talk Harry mate, the amount of times Eliza's been in the hospital wing waiting for you to wake up. It was just payback wasn't it Eliza?" Fred grinned and Eliza's stomach did a little somersault as she nodded back.

They spent the next few hours talking in a comfortable silence, no one was bringing up the elephant in the room and Eliza was glad of it. When Remus and Mrs Weasley came in the others left but Fred promised he would be back before bed.

Mrs Weasley conjured a tray of tea and a big piece of carrot cake.

"Come on eat up, Fred told me it's your favourite." she said kindly passing Eliza a fork and pouring the tea. Eliza was unsure how Fred knew about her favourite cake; she couldn't remember them ever discussing it.

"Eliza why didn't you tell anyone things were getting so bad? I know we're having problems getting your letters but Professor McGonagall would have helped." Remus's voice was sad and defeated and it broke Eliza's heart to hear the sense of betrayal in his words.

"I didn't realise…I was just tired, Madam Pomfrey said she would see if she could do anything but she didn't get back to me so I just ignored it."

"Tiredness can block a lot of emotions Remus, you know that. Fred has been working on the charm and the blanket is in talks with Professor Flitwick about what's blocking its power. We're working on it."

"Fred never said anything." said Eliza quietly looking at her hands.

"I expect he didn't want to get your hopes up but he's figured it out now. He could always do well when he concentrated hard enough. He started to walk a bit later than George, George had been walking for a few days when Fred realised that he always managed to get to me quicker when I had snacks, when the penny dropped he was walking within hours."

Remus and Eliza both smiled at the tale and the rest of the evening was filled with other stories from the Weasley household. Mrs Weasley told them about when Ron lost his first tooth and spent 2 weeks with a constipated face, it took Mrs Weasley taking him to healer to finally find out why; Fred and George had told him that if it didn't grow back by Christmas then he wouldn't get any presents.

When Eliza was starting to feel tired again Mrs Weasley left to find Fred. When he arrived Remus and Mrs Weasley gave them some privacy.

"Hi." said Eliza quietly.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fin- "

"Eliza don't say you're fine if you're not, please."

"I'm really sorry Fred, I didn't mean to upset anyone or worr-" Finally the dam that Eliza had been holding back all afternoon burst and she dissolved into tears, her head found Fred's chest and he held her tightly whispering to her in a soothing voice.

When she finally got control back she felt like smiling.

"Better?" asked Fred handing her a tissue.

"Yeah, much. What have I missed?"

"Mmm let's see, Ron and Hermione are driving Harry up the wall, George and Katie appear to be cooling things off, Umbridge has passed a decree to say that all house points must be approved by her, don't worry though Dumbledore has started giving out points all over to place to try and drown her in requests so it won't last long. I think that's it, I haven't really been paying much attention."

"You've been working on the charm?" Eliza asked carefully.

"Yeah and I think I've got it. Madam Pomfrey wants to try it tonight, without the blanket first, to see it if works. If it doesn't I can keep trying it's actually a…"

Eliza leaned forward and interrupted Fred with a kiss, he responded with enthusiasm and they spent a blissful few minutes in each other's arms before the sound of footsteps broke the moment.

"You need to get out of here Eliza, the lake will be too cold soon." said Fred trying to straighten his hair, Eliza smirked.

"Are you a wizard or what? Haven't you heard of a warming bubble?"

A/N Happy Easter! I hope you all got loads of chocolate and now feel suitably fat. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's our last trip to the hospital wing for a while I'm sure you'll be pleased to know. The next chapter will have lots of Eliza/Fred and Eliza/Luna moments, I've missed that strange girl!

Thanks again to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing

Bethy-Boodles- Thanks, Umbridge is back soon…with a revenge!

1945- Yep the breakdown was inevitable but now she's reached rock bottom she can start to get better.

RR- There's a couple of really good ecology/conservation masters in the Netherlands that I've applied to but I've got to try and find some funding. The courses are cheaper in Europe than they are in the UK but I've still got to get my hands on some funding.

Snowlily246- I know, I'm mean!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, hope you love this one too!

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks, I'll try to update by next weekend.

Vampiremuggle- Thanks, I'm glad you've enjoyed the stories. Eliza will open up more about her talking soon but I'll give you a clue. It wasn't a single event that stopped her but over time she just learned that it was easier to say nothing than say the wrong thing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please keep reviewing!

sakuravampire-aqua- Hope your mouth is feeling better, I've got a trip to the dentist this week, not fun!

EraxNeverxEnds- Well you convinced me enough to buy the first book. I read it in 13 hours and it was really good, I've ordered the next two. If I like them too (which I probably will) I'll see the film. I was a bit put off by the recommendation from Stephanie Meyer. Although I enjoy the twilight story I think the writing is weak but I was really surprised by Suzanne Collins' style. You have made a Hunger games fan, well done!

Ryn of Magic- I've only got a few chapters till Christmas and then things will really speed up. I'm still debating when to split to the next story but I think it will be around chapter 50 like the first one. My main annoyance is that when I start a new story my reviews go back to 0, I like having enough reviews to convince people to read the story!

dream lighting- Don't worry things are looking up for Eliza, I promise.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The weeks up to Christmas passed so quickly that Eliza felt like she barely had time to think. With two days left of term most of the homework was winding down but Potions and Transfiguration was still rolling in essay requests.

"Have you finished that Potions essay Ron?" asked Harry searching for something in his bag,

"No I was going to do it last night but we had-".

"We were busy" finished Hermione carefully, Eliza knew full well that they had been at a DA meeting the previous night but the friends had decided early on to not discuss the DA's activities in front of Eliza in case Umbridge tried to figure out if she knew anything.

The detentions with Umbridge had been relentless, but so had the underground rumblings of the dissatisfied Gryffindor's. Many of the students had taken to refusing to speak to the High Inquisitor and some more daring students simply refusing to be quiet in her presence.

The educational decrees were failing to keep on top of the situation. Number 25: All awards of house points must be approved by the High Inquisitor (led to a barrage of requests from teachers, house points became scarce as Umbridge tried to keep up). Number 27: All students showing signs of mental distress will be assessed by a Ministry approved Healer (a bout of hysteria gripped the school and the Healer resigned before he reached G in the alphabet). Number 28: Romantic relationships between students of different years are henceforth banned for being in appropriate (so many crying girls begged Umbridge to reconsider that Madam Pomfrey was forced to give out calming drafts). Number 29: Private tutoring of pupils must be done under supervision by the High Inquistor (Teachers began offering private tuition to so many students that Umbridge's schedule became unmanageable).

The previous week the decrees began to get more pointed and personal. Number 31: All students should be in the correct class for their year, Number 32: All students must submit any mail that is sent to non-family members for approval, Number 34: All students must verbally greet every member of staff when approached by them.

Eliza found herself looking around the Gryffindor common room at the numerous decree posters that had been plastered over the walls throughout the term.

"She might as well issue a decree just saying she hates you Eliza, it would save a lot of paper" Ron had abandoned his essay and was watching Eliza's quiet musings.

"She can't do that Ron…" began Hermione but Ron interrupted her;

"I know I was just jok…"

"…she knows how useful Eliza could be, she wants to use Eliza to get to Harry. Umbridge doesn't realise that Eliza is the stronger twin and…"

"Hey!" cried Harry looking outraged.

"No offence Harry but…," replied Hermione but thankfully Ginny walked over to the table carrying Eliza's cat Biscuit.

"Eliza I think Biscuit's cut her paw, she walked over my essay and there's blood on it" Ginny passed the feline gently to her owner and then passed her parchment to Hermione who began cleaning it.

Eliza lifted up Biscuit's paws one by one and found that her back left pad had a deep scratch across it.

"How am I going to get it healed?" Sighed Eliza has she retrieved a tissue from her bag and began dabbing it gently.

"Let's sneak out and go and see Hagrid, you haven't seen him yet, we could use the cloak." Hermione would never usually propose such rule-breaking but she knew how much her best friend wanted to see the half-giant. Eliza glanced round at the emptying common room and nodded.

"Yes, but just you and me. Harry can't afford to miss any more Quidditch practice and Ron needs to finish his essay" Hermione looked delighted by Eliza's suggestion which cemented Eliza's belief that Hermione had been trying to catch her on her own. Harry reluctantly went to fetch the cloak and map, within 15 minutes Hermione, Eliza and a protesting Biscuit arrived at Hagrid's door.

"It's late do you think he's in bed?" asked Hermione looking at her watch, it was quarter to one. Fang's barks however ensured that even if Hagrid had been in bed he would not be asleep. Eliza knocked on the door and they heard Hagrid bumbling towards it.

"Who on 'arth's calling at this time?" as he opened the door Eliza felt a huge grin spread across her face, she really had missed him. Passing the cat to Hermione the young witch flew at Hagrid and enveloped him in a long overdue hug.

"Eliza! Been 'ondering when you'd get here. Umbridge been keeping you busy I hear, come on in Hermione. Fang get down!"

"Hi Hagrid, Biscuit's cut her paw so I suggested sneaking out" greeted Hermione putting the squirming cat on the table.

"Suggested a break-out 'Mione, that's not like you- Ron's having a bad influence on you" Hermione blushed a Weasley red and tried to calm Biscuit.

Eliza and Hermione spent an enjoyable half an hour with Hagrid as he bathed and cleaned Biscuit's paw. Hagrid told the girls about his adventures with the giants and Eliza talked sporadically about the effect of Umbridge on the school.

"…passing decrees all the time, ridiculous" said Hagrid passionately.

"She's annoyed that I'm not giving her my post…" began Eliza but suddenly she wasn't in Hagrid's cabin at Hogwarts anymore she was in a corridor she had only visited in her dreams.

_Eliza felt strong, strong and powerful, she glided through the room focussed only on the goal set by her master. She tasted the air and sensed where the man was before she heard him. He was sleeping, how foolish. She almost wished he would be awake, more of a challenge._

_Nevertheless she took one last test of the air with her tongue before she struck. Once, twice, by the third time the blood was gushing out of the man's abdomen, his cries faded and his wand fell as silent as its owner…_

"ELIZA!"

Eliza opened her eyes and immediately felt light-headed, she turned and threw up all over the floor, she could feel herself shaking and she was fighting to keep flashbacks of other memories at bay.

"Eliza, Eliza listen to me….you're safe, you're in Hagrid's cabin…you sort of passed out but…"

"Mr Weasley…."

"No he's not here you're at school with…"

"Mr Weasley's been attacked by me…it was a snake a big snake but I'm…"

"Eliza you're confused, I'll get 'oppy" said Hagrid moving towards the door.

"NO! I'm not ill, you need to get to Mr Weasley, he's really hurt…there was blood everywhere".

"Maybe you just imagined…"

"No Hermione! We need to get him some help, he's dying!"

"Let's…we'll go and see Professor Dumbledore, he's a great man, he'll know what to do. Can you walk?"

Eliza nodded but as she stood up another wave of nausea gripped her and she wobbled, Hermione moved to give her support and the girls followed Hagrid out of the cabin.

They moved across the castle grounds quickly, Eliza's head was still spinning but the image of Mr Weasley keep her upright.

As they walked up the staircase Eliza could hear voices in Dumbledore's office. When they entered Eliza wasn't sure if she should have feel relieved that Harry was already there looking in a similar state of agitation but she did.

"Miss Potter, did you also have a nightmare?"

Eliza went to nod but as Hermione helped her into a chair the latter shook her head.

"She wasn't asleep Professor. We were talking and then she suddenly went quiet and started to shake, her eyes went weird. It didn't look like her at all".

"Did you…the snake Eliza?" asked Harry shakily, Eliza nodded and felt a tear roll down her cheek at the thought that Mr Weasley could be dead.

"I have sent some portraits to confirm the attack and raise the alarm. Minerva, Hagrid please fetch the other Weasley children….What news Everard?" Professor McGonagall and Hagrid lingered at the doorway to hear the report.

"I yelled until someone came running, said I'd heard something moving downstairs- they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check. Anyway they carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood. Ah the girl saw it too, you know twins really are fascinating…"

The portrait was interrupted by its neighbour.

"Yes, they've taken him to St Mungo's …he looks bad…"

"Thank you, Minerva, Hagrid please fetch the other Weasley's".

"What about Molly?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"A job for Fawkes when he has finished keeping a lookout for Umbridge. But she may already know…that excellent clock of hers".

The next few minutes were spent with Professor Dumbledore asking both Eliza and Hermione questions on Eliza's episode. After the questions an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Dumbledore appeared unaffected by the atmosphere and began examining several papers and pieces of equipment on his desk muttering to himself.

After 5 minutes Dumbledore stood up so suddenly that Eliza jumped.

"Phineas, Phineas!" shouted the Headmaster trying to rouse a sleeping portrait.

"Did someone call?" Phineas asked slyly.

"I need you to visit your other portrait Phineas, I have a message".

"No, not again Dumbledore. I'm tired" The other portraits burst into protest at Phineas attitude and the portrait closest to him withdrew her wand in warning.

"Very well, what do I say?"

"You are to give him the message that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children and the Potter twins will be arriving at his house shortly. Do you understand?"

Phineas relayed the message in a bored voice and disappeared out of his frame.

Dumbledore moved over to his desk and picked up a black kettle, he pointed his wand at it.

"Portus".

As the Weasley children arrived a creeping realisation washed over Eliza, they were going to make her use a portkey again.

"Eliza what did you see?" asked Fred kneeling in front of his girlfriend, she remained silent her eyes fixed on the kettle. A flash of flame in the middle of the room broke the silence.

"It is Fawkes warning, Professor Umbridge know you are out of your beds. Miss Granger would you mind losing a few housepoints in aid of your friends?"

"Of course not, it's not like housepoints count anymore anyway" answered Hermione, confused.

"Then go with Professor McGonagall, Minerva tell her any old story".

Hermione and Professor McGonagall left swiftly and Eliza felt herself mourning their absence. They both knew her so well, they would understand.

"He says he'll be delighted, my great-great-grandson has always has an odd taste in house-guest" said Phineas returning to his chair and watching the room carefully.

"Come here, then. And quickly before anyone else joins us. You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore, they group nodded and moved forward to touch the kettle but Eliza found herself stepping backwards.

"Eliza, quickly" said Dumbledore kindly.

"I…I don't think I can Professor" Eliza stuttered.

"We will have to find another way to get you to Grimmauld Place, it may take a while" said Dumbledore looking concerned at Eliza's reaction.

"I'm sorry…I just can't" Dumbledore nodded and turned back to the portkey.

"Ready, on the count of three. One, two…"

"I'm sorry Eliza" whispered Harry and before Eliza knew what was happening he grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip. Dumbledore realised too late what Harry had done and suddenly the group was gone.

A/N Hi Guys! Sorry for the delay but I've been accepted on a masters course in the Netherlands so I've been sorting things out and trying to learn Dutch, very exciting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it hasn't been proof-read because I wanted to get it up quickly, sorry if there are any mistakes. Let me know what you think.

News on my troublesome legs- I saw my hip consultant yesterday and my femur has finally knitted together but he thinks the metalwork may be moving away from the bone so I have to see him again in 2 months for another xray. My knee is doing really well; I'm seeing the knee consultant tomorrow so fingers crossed he's pleased with me!

Next chapter- Harry and Eliza are not friends!

**In my version Harry hasn't been banned from Quidditch…yet**

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks

Allen Pitt- Yes Fred and George have started the revolt. We see more of it next term!

dream lighting- Thanks, keep reviewing!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, more F/E to come!

Ryn of Magic- I'll hold you to that promise, I think I'm going to stop at chapter 48ish, just trying to think of a new title!

RR- I actually got accepted onto my dream course! I can't believe it I'm so excited. I'm moving in August and the course starts in September. How is your course going? More Sirius/Eliza in the next chapter but Remus will be back soon.

sakuravampire-aqua- I cancelled my appointment because the night before I went to see Titanic 3D with my boyfriend and the film was out of focus and it gave me a headache, when I called to cancel they said it would cost me £10- I was so annoyed!

Vampiremuggle- Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

1945- Luna got missed out from the chapter because I was trying to pick up the pace but don't worry she will feature a lot next term. Luna and Eliza become quite close in the end.

EraxNeverxEnds- I finished the Hunger games books, they were brilliant. Really well written and not too soppy or emotional, it was gritty (I'm not sure if that translates well if your American?) and real. Any more recommendations?

XxyellowmellowxX- Thanks, Remus is back soon! I saw the Hunger games film, it was really good. I took two of my friends who haven't read the book (one of them hasn't even read HP) and they enjoyed it too and are planning on reading the books. I think it really says something about the film if it makes people read the books.

*** Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape I promise to send you the next chapter to check!***


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The Portkey landed with a bump and Fred felt Eliza fall down next to him, for a moment he thought she had changed her mind and taken hold of the object herself but then he saw Harry's hand grasped firmly around her wrist. Without thinking he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's arm,

"Relashio!"

Harry's fingers flew off his sister's wrist as though they had been electrocuted,

"Fred what are you…Eliza how did you get here?" Ginny had turned towards her older brother in an accusatory manner but her question faltered when she saw Eliza curled up on the floor.

"Harry, how could you?" Roared Fred, he had never felt such anger and it was only the sound of Eliza's panicked breathing that stopped him from punching Harry.

"What's going on?" said Sirius running into the kitchen in his dressing gown and taking in the scene.

"Harry mate that was well out of order." said Ron kneeling down beside Eliza and taking Fred by surprise.

"She wasn't going to come…"

"Dumbledore would have found a way Harry." said Ginny looking disappointed, before Harry could defend himself further Professor Dumbledore apparated into the kitchen, he looked down at Eliza's shaking form and shook him head.

"Everyone will please leave Sirius and myself with Eliza," the others made to leave but Fred didn't move.

"Please, can I stay?" he asked quietly, Dumbledore nodded and ushered him to Eliza's side.

"What happened Albus?" asked Sirius in a hushed tone as though trying to not disturb Eliza. Kneeling down beside her however Fred thought that she had curled herself into such a tight ball it was unlikely she could hear anything. Fred stroked her back trying to calm her, to stop the shaking.

"Eliza didn't want to take the portkey but Harry grabbed her hand at the last moment, it was too late for me to stop it. Has she said anything Fred?"

"No, she just dropped. I didn't realize what had happened until I saw Harry's hand, I thought she had changed her mind. Have you heard anything about Dad?" Dumbledore shook his head, Fred hadn't expected news but the thought that his father might be bleeding to death made him feel sick.

"Eliza can you hear me?" asked Sirius in a quiet voice, so unlike his usual manner.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the fireplace and it burst into life.

"I must return to Hogwarts, no doubt Professor Umbridge is waiting for me. Fred keep talking to her, Sirius let me know if anything changes, with Eliza and Arthur." Sirius nodded and shook Dumbledore's hand before he apparated from the kitchen.

"Keep trying Fred, I'll keep the others in the drawing room." Fred nodded and looked back down at his girlfriend.

"I remember the first time I ever saw you Eliza, we were at Kings Cross, Mom didn't notice you at first but I did. You were so small and pale but there was something about your eyes. I'm not sure what it was, at the time it just intrigued me but now, your eyes are so captivating. I always think that you didn't need to start talking; your eyes did it for you. Dad always used to say that eyes are the windows to the soul but I just thought it was a stupid muggle expression until I met you.

"I remember when…" Fred continued his monologue, the words seemed to be having a slight effect on Eliza, her breathing had calmed down but she was still shaking.

At quarter past five by the kitchen clock the door creaked open and Mrs Weasley walked in followed by Sirius.

"He's going to be alright, he's sleeping now and Bill's with him. We can go and see him later." Mrs Weasley looked tired but she walked straight towards her son and hugged him fiercely before turning to look at Eliza.

"How's she doing?" she asked stroking Eliza's hair.

"I don't know, I think she's a bit better but she's still shaking. I've been talking to her all night, like Dumbledore said, but…Dad's going to be ok Eliza, did you hear Mum?"

"Arthur will want to see you later Eliza, you need to go to eat breakfast now, and then you can go to bed."

Eliza still didn't respond.

"I'll contact Albus," said Molly firmly, "he needs to know about Arthur anyway."

"You stay here Molly, I'll go and tell Phinneas." Sirius left the kitchen and Fred turned to his mother.

"Is dad really going to be ok Mum?" he asked, still stroking Eliza's back.

"He's going to be fine, he'll be in St Mungo's for a few weeks, probably over Christmas, and then he'll be home."

"Did Sirius tell you what Harry did?"

"He did, I'm very surprised. How is she getting on at school?"

"Much better actually, the charm is helping her to sleep and she's talking more, just to us though and Neville sometimes."

A crack of apparition filled the kitchen and Professors Snape and Dumbledore span into view.

"No change Fred?" asked Dumbledore mildly, Sirius re-entered the kitchen and shut the door. Snape avoided his gaze.

"No, well her breathing is better but she's still shaking and she hasn't moved a muscle."

"I could try Albus but it's unlikely I'll get in without eye contact." said Snape looking down at Eliza.

"Try what? If you think for one moment that I'm going to let you inside her head then you must be out of your mind Snivellus, if Remus heard he'd kill us both without a second thought. Albus you can't possibly…"

"How else do you suppose we get her to snap out of it Black, just talking?" the tone couldn't have been more sarcastic,

"What's going on?" asked Fred looking between the two men.

"Stay out of this Weasley this is none of your…"

"It's all of his business Professor Snape. It's been a long night and this really isn't helping. What's the plan Albus?" said Molly, fire briefly returning to her tired eyes in defence of her son.

"We need to know where Eliza's head thinks she is, Professor Snape is an excellent Occumelens but eye contact is usually required…"

"So he'll be inside her head?" asked Fred aghast.

"Briefly, just to see where she is." said Dumbledore looking uneasy.

"No more than 10 seconds Sni…Snape, I mean it!" growled Sirius looking more dog like than Fred had ever seen him. Snape nodded and pulled his wand from his cloak, he pointed it steadily at Eliza's head.

"Legilimens."

Fred watched the beam of light reach and encircle Eliza's head, wondering where Snape would find her, the graveyard probably, with Voldemort.

After a few seconds Snape's eyes widened and he broke the connection looking slightly confused.

"The graveyard Severus?" asked Dumbledore with a sense of dread.

"No actually, I've never seen it before, it appeared to be some kind of cupboard".

"Cupboard?" asked Molly looking bemused.

"Yes, a cupboard under some stairs. She looks like she's waiting for something. Her eyes were her own Albus." Dumbledore nodded and looked over at Fred.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes…she's a Privat Drive. When we went to collect Harry and Eliza at the start of fifth year Harry was in a small bedroom but Eliza's room was just the cupboard under the stairs…I went to get her."

"You retrieved her from the cupboard?" asked Dumbledore with only a ripple of emotion running through his voice.

"Yes, the shelves had fallen down and she was just sitting there, she had a bruise on…"

"…her arm" finished Snape, "She is trapped in the memory Albus."

"You must collect her Fred, try and mimic your actions on the night. Everyone out of the room, I will disillusion myself and observe" Sirius and Mrs Weasley left through the door, the latter giving Fred a small hug, and Snape disapparated from the room.

"Now please Fred." Fred looked around to nod to Dumbledore but couldn't see him.

Standing up from the floor his legs needed a bit of a shake to get them ready to hold his wait, after a moment he took a deep breath.

"Eliza, what are you doing on the floor? Actually we haven't got time, go into Harry's room…umm…and I'll get the stuff from your shed and meet you up there."

Fred tried to remember the exact wording but it was years ago, he ploughed on nevertheless and grabbed Eliza's hand from underneath her and pulled her up, encasing her in a hug.

For a moment Eliza was unresponsive in his arms and then to his immense relief he felt her start to hug back.

"Fred?" she whispered.

"I'm here Eliza, it's ok."

Eliza pulled out of the hug and shook her head trying to clear the fuzziness.

"Why did I go back to Privat Drive, why didn't I come straight here?" she asked looking around at the depressing colours of Grimmauld Place.

"Umm…Professor?" said Fred, hoping for some explanation himself. Professor Dumbledore appeared and waved his wand at the table to produce 5 steaming cups of hot chocolate, he then opened the door and Mrs Weasley and Sirius nearly fell into the room.

After initial greetings and the compulsory bone-crushing hug from Mrs Weasley the five sat down at the table.

"What do you remember Eliza?" asked Professor Dumbledore as her poured cream into his hot chocolate.

"I was visiting Hagrid with…with Hermione and then I was…I was somewhere else and Mr Weasley, is Mr Weasley dead? I didn't mean to hurt him I don't know what…"

"Arthur is not dead Eliza, he'll be home in a few weeks. We can go and see him later." Mrs Weasley held Eliza's hands across the table and gave them a reassuring squeeze,

"We had to get a portkey but…I don't like…I can't…It was Harry. He grabbed my hand and I tried to get him off but he's too strong…"

"Then what happened Eliza?" asked Dumbledore trying to speed up the tale so that his students could get some sleep.

"I was back in my cupboard…a cupboard…a cupboard I used to…to play in. Everyone was talking to me…"

"I was talking to you Eliza, all night. Did you hear me?" asked Fred.

"No you weren't there, other people were there. Is Mr Weasley really going to be ok? I really hurt him…"

"You did not hurt him Eliza. You weren't there. I will explain more when I have had a chance to gather my notes. You became trapped in a memory tonight Eliza, triggered by the portkey yet the fact that the memory was unrelated to the portkey is unexpected. You need to try and have a relaxing holiday so that you are ready for whatever Professor Umbridge has waiting for you next term. Good day all of you."

Professor Dumbledore disapparated with a crack and the kitchen was left in silence. The four friends drank their hot drinks in a sleepy silence for several minutes before Harry entered the kitchen.

"Eliza! You're awake, what…" Eliza's strong left hook had stopped Harry's speech. Sirius and Mrs Weasley stood up to separate the twins but it was more a job of keeping the flailing girl away from her brother.

"What did you do that for? It was only a portkey!"

"Harry I'm not condoning Eliza's punch but grabbing her arm and forcing her to take the portkey was wrong, very very wrong." Sirius's voice was firm and it seemed to calm Eliza, Harry looked more annoyed than before.

"We had to get here!"

"Not that way Harry, look what happened last time you forced Eliza to take a portkey!" Fred's yell had silenced the kitchen, Harry looked like he had been punched again and Eliza broke free of Mrs Weasley's slackened grasp and throw herself onto Fred's waiting arms.

All in all the atmosphere in Grimmauld Place was one of both relief and tension. Eliza had slept most of the morning and joined the rest of the Weasley's to visit Mr Weasley.

As the dressed in their muggle clothes Ginny and Eliza were interrupted by the arrival of Tonks.

"Morning girls, are you nearly ready to go?" she asked brightly. Eliza nodded and listened as Ginny and Tonks exchanged girly gossip.

"…and Cho Chang is honing in on Harry of course." said Ginny without thought.

"What?" said Eliza quietly.

"Oh sorry Eliza, I forgot you don't come to the meetings. Cho and Harry have been dancing around each other all term and Cho lingered after last night's meeting so I reckon something happened."

"What's Cho like?" asked Tonks with enthusiastic interest.

"Pretty and good at quidditch, clever I suppose because she's in Ravenclaw. She used to date Cedric though so she's been a bit of a mess since the tournament. She's not right for Harry, is she Eliza?" Eliza shrugged, feeling too angry with her brother to care about his love life.

"Still Ginny he's got to refine his technique somewhere." The girls all laughed and when the left the room to join the others Eliza felt slightly better.

The journey to the hospital was quiet, either that or Eliza had started to tune out the world again.

"Eliza look I'm…" began Harry but Eliza quietened him with a watery look and he didn't try again.

When they arrived at St Mungo's Eliza was relieved to see Mr Weasley sitting up in bed and looking pale but very much alive.

"Hello!" he beamed as they approached and reached up to receive his wife's hug and kiss.

The conversation although pleasant and tame at first began to delve into what had happened, as Mr Weasley started to give his account of the attack Eliza couldn't help her reaction, she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Are you ok Eliza?" asked Tonks as the young girl sat next to her, Eliza nodded but didn't elaborate further. Tonks shot a meaningful look at Moody.

"I'm off to get a cup of tea, shan't be long." he wandered down the corridor and out of sight.

"It wasn't your fault Eliza." said Tonks quietly.

"But it was me…I can remember biting him…I wanted to bite him…"

"Eliza it wasn't you. You were with Hagrid and Hermione the whole time. It was You-Know-Who, plain and simple. We don't know why you saw it, we may never know but it doesn't change the fact that you didn't do anything."

"But what if he's in my head, listening to my thoughts? He'd know everything about the Order and Harry and everything!" Eliza caught Tonks' expression change; she was surprised by Eliza's thought process.

"Eliza you can't think like that. You know who you are and you know who you're not!"

"But what if I see someone else get hurt, what if it's Remus and I can't stop it!"

"Eliza it's war. People are going to get hurt but if we let that knowledge consume us then we've already lost." Tonks leaned forward and hugged Eliza and the latter allowed herself to relax into the older witch's arms.

A/N Hi Guys, Sorry for the delay but this chapter proved to be trickier than planned! I hope you are all well have have enjoyed the chapter- please review and make my day xxx

Thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing and congratulations on your forthcoming graduation (I'm also graduating in July and I'm terrified of falling over lol!)

Allen Pitt- I love the swamp too, I'll make sure it stays in.

Katara Melody Cullen- Thanks, yes I am, I'm ErisedCharm184, please add me!

1945- I keep forgetting about Biscuit and then having to insert her somewhere. Eliza is going to be annoyed with Harry for a while, he broke her trust.

dream lighting- Thanks and sorry for the delay!

Snowlily246- Yep, it wasn't, she punched him, yay!

Ryn of Magic- I'm thinking of something like Order of Words, but I'm still mulling it over. Keep suggesting!

RR- Thanks, I'm doing Forest and Nature Conservation and I'm really excited!

Fireboltmarauder- Thanks! My knee is doing well, I've got an appointment with orthotics tomorrow to try and sort out the 2cm difference in my leg lengths.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, hope you're well.

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks!

sakuravampire-aqua- Are you feeling better? That sounds terrifying! I hope this chapter cheers you up.

Vampiremuggle- Thanks!

steffiii07- Hi, how are you? Are your exams finished? I think this chapter gave it away but Eliza will be studying Occulmency with Harry. I hope you enjoyed both Fred and Eliza making Harry pay!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Pass me that Bauble Eliza please?" Asked Mrs Weasley kindly. Eliza and Mrs Weasley had spent the morning decorating a large Christmas tree that Hagrid had brought for the kitchen.

"Do you think that's enough?" Asked the older witch, before Eliza could respond however Hermione walked into the kitchen, her face pink with cold and snowflakes melting in her hair.

"That looks brilliant Mrs Weasley!" she said enthusiastically, Eliza started at the sound of her best friends voice and turned to her with a smile.

"You're early Hermione, we weren't expecting you until dinner time" Mrs Weasley greeted Hermione with a hug and pointed her wand at the kettle which began to emit boiling noises.

"Well my parents wanted to join some friends for the afternoon so I decided to leave early, I'm not a big fan of skiing."

"Hermione! How was skiing?" said Ron walking into the kitchen in search of food.

"It was great" said Hermione blushing.

"Really, sounds like a stupid idea to me. Sticking wood to your feet and sliding down a mountain, have you ever heard of it mom?" Ron's expression was of such amusement that Eliza couldn't help but smile.

"I think Charlie mentioned it once. Why don't you lot take a plate of sandwiches upstairs, maybe you could talk to Harry?" Ron's face became slightly more serious.

"Hermione could you try, we've all had a go, except Eliza." Ron blushed slightly and Eliza looked at the floor. She was not going to talk to her brother until he apologised, she didn't care _how_ moody he was.

Eliza followed Ron and Hermione upstairs and then joined the twins and Ginny in the drawing room.

"Hey, how's the tree?" asked Fred patting the spot next to him on the sofa, Eliza sat down and leaned back in the seat.

"It's good, Hermione's here" said Eliza quietly,

"Has she gone to talk some sense into Harry?" asked Ginny peering over her Christmas edition of Witch Weekly, Eliza nodded and glanced down at the parchment in Fred's hands.

"Still working on the Voice-changing mints?" she asked looking at the diagrams.

"Yeah, we thought we'd cracked it but the change isn't consistent with our testers and it's not lastin very long." George looked at the door as he spoke, no doubt checking for his mother or worse-still Hermione.

"Something's wrong with that formula" said Eliza squinting at the parchment, Fred passed it to her and she sat up properly.

"Is it the quantity?" asked Fred giving Eliza his quill.

"No, you've mixed up the magical components, the formula isn't balanced. The magic would be nearly gone by the time someone had swallowed it" Eliza took the quill and began correcting the work. Fred looked over her shoulder and George moved to sit on Eliza's over side.

"That's better" Eliza muttered as George took the parchment,

"Great thanks Eliza, you should work…hey you could work with us! Checking the formula's and stuff, it wouldn't take long. We'll do what we think first and then you could check it before we move to the production stage, we could save on costs if we weren't wasting so many ingredients!"

"What do you think Eliza? You're already our prime investor, this way you could get a cut of the profits too!" Fred looked delighted at the idea,

"I wouldn't want to mess things up, I'm not that good" said Eliza blushing slightly at the faith they had it her.

"Yes you are most of its Transfiguration at the drawing board stage anyway and you're amazing at that!"

"As long as it doesn't take too much time, I've got my OWL's and detentions and stuff" Eliza was looking at the door, checking that Ron or Hermione didn't find out about where her Triwizard winnings went, she suspected that Harry already knew.

"We'll do all the hard work you just have to proofread, you'll get a cut of the profits too- 10% d'you reckon Fred?"

"20, it will save twice that much in production savings."

"I don't want your money….give it to your mom, no your dad."

"He won't ask as many questions" said Ginny quietly, Eliza had almost forgot she was there, she looked pleased by the conversation though.

"Are you sure?" asked Fred.

"Of course, we've stayed with you enough and…"

Eliza was interrupted by the arrival of Hedwig knocking on the window with her beak. It was hard to see her against the snow. Ginny jumped up to let her in and the snowy owl flew straight over to Eliza.

"Are you looking for Harry?" Eliza asked, gently removing the letter from her foot. Hedwig hooted and flew off out of the room just as Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived. George hastily cleared the parchment and Ron put the sandwiches on the coffee table.

"Letter for me?" asked Harry, Eliza shook her head as she looked down at the envelope. The first thing she noticed was the weight of the envelope, this was no wizard's parchment. It was Muggle paper. She turned the envelope over and read the word's with a strange feeling in her stomach.

_Eliza Potter_

_c/o Albus Dumbledore,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Eliza recognised the handwriting and felt confused.

"Who's it from Eliza?" asked Fred, sensing her distress. Eliza stood up and walked slowly out of the room,

"I'll be back in a minute" she muttered leaving her friends and brother looking concerned. Eliza walked into the bedroom that she shared with Ginny, and now Hermione, and sat on her bed pulling the moonstone blanket around her. For the first time in months she felt slightly calmed by the blanket's presence. She stroked it in thanks and took a deep breath before opening the envelope, unfolding the letter and reading it slowly.

_Dear Eliza,_

_I imagine that you are very surprised to hear from me but I felt compelled to write to you to see how you were getting on. I hope that you are not angry with me for contacting Professor Dumbledore over the summer but I could no longer watch you suffer and fade away in front of me. I know what happened to you at the end of the summer term and I now wish that I had spoken to you about it when you were here. I hope that you have a good Christmas and that school is going well. I think it is best if you don't tell your Uncle or your brother about this letter, I doubt they would understand. _

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year,_

_Aunt Petunia._

Eliza could feel a stray tear rolling down her face but she couldn't understand why it was there. Aunt Petunia had shown such little interest in Eliza for most of her life, why now she felt 'compelled' to show an interest. Was it pity that had forced pen to paper?

A/N I know it's a short chapter and it's really late- sorry! I've just got back from a family reunion in Ireland and things were hectic to say the least. I hope to have the next chapter up within a week but I will give you a few spoilers; Remus is back, Mr Weasley and Eliza have a chat and Fred gets a surprise Christmas present.

Please keep reviewing, I'm really trying to break the 600 mark before I split to the next story!

Thanks again to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing and good luck with your finals!

dream lighting- She's going to be angry for a while longer, Harry betrayed her trust.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks

ForeverTeamEdward13- Fred and Eliza Christmas fluff is on its way!

Ryn of Magic- Still no sure of the title, I keep changing my mind.

Vampiremuggle- Thanks, keep reviewing!

RR- How did your last final go? Is the sibling stuff ok? I'm an only child so I'm kindof guessing!

Ruby101- Thanks

1945- Thanks, sorry for the delay!

XxyellowmellowxX- Yes Harry can be a jerk, I love that about him. He's a flawed character and that's what makes him so relatable.

sakuravampire-aqua- How's the new food plan going?

RavenclawPhoenix- Thanks for the review and welcome to the story!

Bella Masen01- Thank you so much for your lovely and thoughtful review, I'm glad you think the story is different. It was looking for a story with selective mutism but I couldn't find one so I decided to write one!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"…wake up Eliza so we can open our presents?"

"No, she's had a good night sleep, let her have a lie in. Can you contain yourself you a while?" Hermione's voice was tinged with excitement at the occasion and at Ginny's Weasley-ish excitement. Eliza opened her eyes and felt a smile spread across her face. No nightmares.

"She's awake!" yelled Ginny making Eliza jump.

"Ssshhh, its only 7am Ginny calm down! Merry Christmas Eliza."

"Merry Christmas" replied Eliza rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sitting up.

"We can open our presents now, these are yours" Ginny passed Eliza a box of presents and then began to open her own without stopping to admire the results.

The girls spent half an hour going through their collection but Eliza refrained from joining them, instead she put her presents back at the foot of her bed and went to shower and change.

"Why isn't she opening them?" asked Ginny as if Eliza had lost her mind.

"She doesn't like an audience Ginny you know that."

"She hasn't been right since she got that letter, we just managed to get Harry back with us and then Eliza slips away!"

"I don't think the letter upset her; I just don't think she was expecting it."

"Do you know who it's from?" asked Ginny, curiosity etched on her face.

"No, she didn't tell me and I wouldn't ask. I don't think she's told anyone.

Eliza meanwhile was standing in the shower looking down at her wrists. Sometimes they seemed almost normal but today she could see the damage done by her unconscious scratching. If she found her attention wondering her hands automatically found each other.

Eliza shook her head trying to shake the cobwebs from her mind. It was Christmas day and she was spending it with her favourite people in the world and she had been distant with them all since she had the letter. It wasn't their fault that Aunt Petunia had found a conscience. As she stepped out of the shower she dried herself off with a green towel and pulled on her favourite Weasley jumper and a pair of jeans.

Leaving the bathroom Eliza walked straight into Harry, he appeared to have been waiting for her. Eliza looked at him but found that she couldn't be mad at him today, it was Christmas.

"I'm so sorry Eliza, I really am. I know what I did was wrong, I get it now…"

"Ok" said Eliza quietly.

"Did you say ok?" asked Harry looking hopeful.

"Yeah. It's Christmas Harry. Merry Christmas Harry" A grin spread across Harry's face and with the suggestion of tears in his eyes he picked his sister up in one swoop and swung her round in a spin.

The happy scene was interrupted by a loud bump, and a drop to the floor.

"Harry, was that your head on the doorframe?" asked Eliza extracting herself from the pile of limbs that had become the twins.

"Yep, I'm good, wait there's blood. I'm not good…"

"Calm down you drama queen, it's just a graze."

"No it's bad, I'll probably become very upset soon and will need my Christmas present to cheer me up" Eliza laughed, and Harry joined her. They laughed like they hadn't laughed for months; suddenly Voldemort could well and truly sod off.

"Harry dear, are you hurt?" asked Mrs Weasley, coming out of her bedroom in her dressing gown.

"Yep, Eliza attacked me, it was brutal."

"No offence mate but if Eliza attacked you you'd probably be dead" said Ron coming out of his room.

"Hey I can duel!" Harry cried in amused indignation.

"Yep but I'm better" said Eliza standing up and pulling her brother up with her.

The rest of the Christmas morning passed quickly and by the time Eliza found time to sneak off and open her presents she only had half an hour to open them before they had to visit Mr Weasley. Looking down at the box of gifts Eliza felt her eyes and hands drawn to the one present she had been both expecting and dreading. Eliza opened the label and read Aunt Petunia's tidy writing.

_Dear Eliza,_

_I found this while searching in the attic last year. Merry Christmas._

_Aunt Petunia._

Eliza opened the slimed parcel and a photo fell out onto the floor, picking it up the first thing she noticed was the lack of motion, this was a muggle photo. Examining it closer Eliza felt her breath slip out in a gasp. It was a photo of her parents and Harry and herself that must have been taken hours after they had been born. Harry was wrapped tightly in a blue blanket and being held by Lily who was smiling down at her son. Eliza was in a pink blanket and was sleeping soundly in James's arms, James had one arm holding his daughter and another supporting his wife, he was giving her an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

Tears streaming down her face Eliza looked away from the photo and saw a letter that had been sent with it.

_Dear Petunia,_

_I know you probably don't care but I thought I'd send you a photo of your new niece and nephew. I had a friend take it with a normal camera so that you could show Vernon, if you want to. Mom told me that you had your baby, I'd love to be able to come and see him at some point, Dudley is a great name, is it after Great Uncle Dudley?_

_I have called the twins Harry and Elizabeth (but I think we'll call her Eliza). The labour was hard, 37 hours in total, but it was worth it. Eliza came first and then Harry came along a few minutes later. James is so quiet while he watches them sleep, I think he's still trying to figure out how he became a father. I offered to draw him a diagram but he said he could probably so a better one!_

_I wondered if you'd like to be Eliza's godmother. We have chosen Remus as her Godfather, you sat with him at the wedding, do you remember. I really hope you accept. I miss you so much Petunia, things are pretty bad in this world at the moment. Maybe when things have calmed down it will be safer to make contact. If you want to reply you can send a letter by normal post to Dumbledore, like you did before._

_All my love, always,_

_Lily_

_Xxx_

"Eliza are you nearly finished?" Eliza started at the sound of Remus's voice, she intended to put away the letter and photo but found that she couldn't bring herself to; instead she stood up and opened the door.

"Nearly time…why are you upset?" asked Remus concerned, Eliza stepped aside to let him in and wiped away her tears on the back of her hand.

"I…Aunt Petunia wrote to me. That was the letter I had the day before yesterday."

"What did she say?" said Remus, anger showing on his face "Was she mean?"

"No, no…she was nice. She said me these as a Christmas present, she said she found them in the attic" Eliza passed the letter and photo to Remus and a slight smile appeared on his face as he examined them.

"I took that photo, borrowed a camera from a friend. It was nice of Petunia to send them to you, has it upset you?"

"No…yes…I don't know, she was always so horrible it was too easy to hate her but…this summer, after it…after it happened she changed. She wasn't nice she was just different. Please don't tell Harry, she doesn't want me to and I don't want me to. I just need to figure it out, do you understand?" Eliza was hoping he did.

"Yes, people change but that doesn't write away the past it just makes a new future" Eliza smiled at the quote.

"Who said that? It sounds like Professor Dumbledore."

"No, I just came up with it, pretty good isn't it?" Remus smirked and kissed Eliza's forehead.

"Come on, you'll have to open these later" Eliza nodded and hid the letter and photo in her trunk before following Remus.

The journey to the hospital was much more pleasant that the last one. Fred and George were joking about the underground and everyone was laughing at their enthusiasm for the automatic doors.

When they arrived Mr Weasley found himself in trouble with his wife about the use of muggle stiches.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?" roared Mrs Weasley; the youngsters made a rapid retreat and Ginny suggested a trip to the teashop.

"It's on the fifth floor" said Harry as they made their way out of the fall-out zone. As they reached the fourth floor a blond man came into view.

"Blimey!" exclaimed Ron recognising the figure.

"Oh my goodness, it's Professor Lockhart!" Said Hermione looking red all of a sudden.

"Well hello there, I expect you'd like my autograph!" Said Lockhart as he walked over to them.

"Er- how are you Professor?" asked Ron looking incredibly guilty.

"I am very well indeed thank you! How many autographs would you like? I can do joined up handwriting now you know! Let's see there is…" Lockhart raised his hand and became to count the group, as he reached Eliza however, he faltered.

"Gilderoy, you naughty boy, where have you wandered off to?" A kind looing Healer poked her head around the spell damage ward door and, seeing her patient, she walked towards them.

"Oh, Gilderoy you've got visitors! How lovely, and on Christ- ."

"My word! It's Eliza Potter!" Lockhart looked simply bewildered the sight of his former student.

"You…you recognised this girl Gilderoy?" asked the Healer cautiously.

"It's Eliza Potter, she doesn't say a word- not a word. I keep trying to startle her into an answer but she's very stubborn!"

"Do…do you recognise these other people?" asked the Healer, trying to keep her voice calm. Her eyes widened in understanding as she spotted the scar on Harry's forehead.

"No, not a clue. But this girl is Eliza Potter, one of my star students! Taught her everything she knows!"

"What did you teach her?" Asked the Healer.

"Not a clue."

"Well why don't you all come inside. You get back into bed Gilderoy and I'll just make a few floo-calls."

Lockhart walked happily back into the ward but the Healer hung back to talk to the group.

"How does he remember you? He hasn't recognised a soul since he came in, not even his own family! Please come in and sit with him, I'll get some other Healers and we can do some tests. Who are you supposed to be visiting? You're underage aren't you? We'll have to get parent…guardian consent."

"We're visiting Arthur Weasley, Remus might be able to come down" said Hermione looking serious.

"Come on in and I'll call upstairs. Just sit by his bed."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Eliza walked into the ward and the Healer conjured chairs before disappearing into her office. Lockhart spent the waiting time signing autographs whilst the friends cast awkward glances at each other and their former teacher.

Eliza couldn't understand why Lockhart would remember her. Hermione was much closer to Lockhart than she was. Eliza hated being taught by him, he spent way too much time talking about himself instead of the syllabus.

After a few more silent minutes Remus entered the ward, he walked straight over to the group.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

"We were going to the tearooms and then we bumped into Lockhart and he remembered Eliza, then the healer came out and she said that they will need to do some tests, what does that mean?" asked Harry looking incredibly annoyed.

"I'll find out."

By the time the Healers had arrived Lockhart was positively thriving in the attention and Eliza was shrinking in it, Fred came down to see what the holdup was and sat next to his girlfriend and held her hand to ground her.

"It probably won't take long, Dad wants to talk to you before we go" Eliza nodded, Fred had tried to be reassuring but the thought of an imminent talk with Mr Weasley made Eliza feel positively feint.

"Now Gilderoy, what can you remember about this girl?" asked the Healer with a clipboard in hand and fellow medics standing behind her in a similar position.

"I first met her when she was 7, in a bookshop; we made the front page you know!"

"Is that all right Miss Potter?"

Eliza shook her head.

"What was correct?" Eliza looked towards Harry, hoping he would take the hint, thankfully he did.

"Umm…well we did meet in a bookshop but we were 12, we did make the front page though."

"You were there too Mr Potter?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember this boy Gilderoy?"

"No, never seen him before in my life, you have a scar on you head you know? Looks hideous!"

"You don't remember seeing that scar before?"

"Definitely not, I'd remember seeing someone that disfigured!" Ron hid a snigger as Harry's face turned stony.

"Can we move this along please Healers, it is Christmas Day" Remus's mild voice calmed Eliza and she gave him a small smile.

The questions continued for another 30 minutes. Lockhart had some facts about Eliza correct; not talking, writing in a diary, and not playing Quidditch. He had some facts muddled though, he thought Eliza was top of the class when Hermione had been, he thought she enjoyed dancing; he was convinced that he had taught her dramatic magic. After a few more questions it became clear that Lockhart was starting to get tired.

"You have a sleep Gilderoy and we'll talk to you later" The Healer tucked the man in bed as if he was a 6 year old and Lockhart starting sucking his thumb.

"Could I write to you if we have anymore breakthroughs?" The Healer asked as she led the group from the ward, Eliza nodded and the group exchanged Christmas greetings with the staff before setting back towards Mr Weasley.

When they reached the ward Mrs Weasley shooed everyone except Eliza out and then came back to sit with her husband and Eliza.

"I just wanted to talk to you Eliza, didn't get chance the other day did we? Remus told me you were upset. You know that you had nothing whatsoever to do with my being bitten! You just happened to be a witness."

Eliza nodded although she could feel her blushing face betraying her.

"When will you be let out?" Eliza whispered.

"Probably in a few days, we'll have another Christmas Day then, have a bit of a party."

"Arthur you need to take it easy" scolded Mrs Weasley.

"I also need to celebrate Christmas; we haven't had the kid's home for a few years have we?" Mrs Weasley thought for a moment.

"No, not since before Ron went off to Hogwarts, you're right Arthur, we should celebrate. You could help me bake a cake Eliza? Use that new book we…you haven't opened your presents yet have you?" said Mrs Weasley wincing slightly, Eliza shook her head smiling.

"But it's nearly lunchtime, how have they lasted this long?" Asked Mr Weasley, amazed.

"She's just like Perc…" Mrs Weasley stopped dead and closed her eyes.

"Have you heard from Percy?" Asked Eliza carefully, surprised by her own nerve, Mr Weasley shook his head and rubbed his wife's back.

"Did Ron and Fred tell you that they had a letter?" Eliza asked.

"No, when?" Asked Mrs Weasley looking worried.

"In September, it upset them both so they probably just didn't want to worry you."

"What did Percy say?" Asked Mr Weasley.

"He told Fred to finish with me and that he'll never be welcome at the ministry if he was still with me. That I was dangerous and mentally unstable. He knew about the letters to Remus and said that the ministry were trying to 'sever the dangerous connection'. I didn't read Ron's letter but it basically said to stop being Harry's friend and that if Ron was worried that Harry might become violent that Ron could go and report him to Professor Umbridge. He wasn't pleased about it; he threw the letter on the fire."

Mr and Mrs Weasley were silent for a moment and Eliza was worried she had gone too far.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't…"

"No, thank you Eliza. I'm glad that you told us, at least we know he still acknowledges that he has a family Molly" Mrs Weasley nodded and kissed her husband on the nose.

"Merry Christmas Arthur", Eliza tried to disappear into the background but she couldn't take her eyes off the touching the scene. In hindsight however she could have done without hearing the following sentiment;

"Merry Christmas Mollywobbles".

A/N A nice long Christmassy chapter for you- in the middle of June! I hope to get a bit further than this but I was running out of time and I wanted to keep my promise of updating within a week. Thanks for all my lovely reviews, I have now reached 605 reviews which is a personal record. I think there will be 2 more chapters left in this part before I break into the 3rd and final segment of the story. I'm still deciding on a name so please send me suggestions!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks

dream lighting- Hope this chapter was quick enough for you!

Ryn of Magic- A little bit more Aunt Petunia for you, she'll go quiet again soon.

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks

sakuravampire-aqua- I know what you mean, I have to do physio exercises everyday but sometimes life just gets in the way!

steffiii07- How is your eye? What breed of dog do you have? I didn't know you were Irish, which area are you in. I went to Ennis in County Clare, I was sooooo beautiful but you're right it rained a lot. I didn't mind too much because it was raining in England too, it would have been unfair otherwise. I'm glad you like the twin stuff, there's more to come!

1945- Yeah, I always got the feeling that Petunia would have tried more with Harry if he didn't look so much like his father.

Snowlily246- She has a soul, it's just well hidden!

RR- Thanks, I'm glad the sibling stuff is going well. Did you have a good time in Washington DC, I've always wanted to go but when I went to America (when I was 6) we only went to Florida (for Disney stuff) and Chicago (to see relatives).

EmiStone- Thank you so much for your review, I love to hear from new people! Glad you are enjoying the story and keep reading!

Allen Pitt- I didn't like the way things were left with the Dursleys, I'm planning a different exit for them…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Have you finished Miss Potter?" Eliza looked down at the parchment and nodded before passing it to the Healer.

"This is everything you can remember?" Asked the Healer reading down Eliza's list. Eliza nodded and the Healer walked away leaving Eliza and Remus together.

"It shouldn't be too much longer Eliza and then we can go upstairs and see if Arthur's discharge paperwork is ready." Eliza nodded biting her lip.

"I still don't understand why he remembers me." whispered Eliza, looking around to make sure they were alone.

"The mind works in strange ways Eliza" said Remus vaguely.

"You have a theory though, don't you?" the young witch asked raising her eyebrows.

"You look just like your mother when you do that you know? She also had a knack of knowing when I was trying to keep my theories to myself and…"

"Remus." said Eliza slightly louder than she had intended, thankfully the corridor was still empty.

"Ok, but it's just a theory. You said Lockhart was on a mission to get you to talk?" Eliza nodded remembering the Professor's almost terrier like enthusiasm.

"And when his memory was wiped by Ron's wand Lockhart, Harry and Ron were all on a mission to save you and Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, some of that desire would have gone into Lockhart's spell and through Ron's wand when he tried to obliviate Harry. Harry himself would have been thinking about you at that crucial moment so in effect you were present in the minds of Lockhart, Ron and Harry and Ron's wand that the moment of the charm. There's a chance that just seeing you brought Lockhart's memory back to that moment and the time he spent with you. It's just a theory though."

"It's a good one Remus…" began Eliza but she was interrupted by an elderly witch who was walking out of the ward leading a boy and talking to him loudly

"…throw it in the bin Neville, it's worthless. Now we've got to go to see Uncle Algie and…Good Merlin Eliza Potter!"

"What? Oh…hi…hi Eliza, Professor Lupin." muttered Neville turning beetroot red.

"Mrs Longbottom, Neville. Merry Christmas." said Remus kindly standing up to shake Mrs Longbottom's hand.

"It's nice to see you again Remus, I thought Arthur was upstairs though?"

"He is but Eliza here bumped into Gilderoy Lockhart and he remembered her so we popped back today to see if she could be of any assistance, Arthur's coming out with us later though."

"Ahh we wondered what had got the Healer's in a flap, we thought at first that it was to do with Frank and Alice but…" Mrs Longbottom's voice trailed off.

"No change then?" asked Remus.

"No…still nothing." Mrs Longbottom dabbed a tear away "Well we best be off, nice to see you again Remus. Lovely to meet you Eliza and thank you for helping Neville with his schoolwork he's a smart boy but his memory is that of a Blimbering Humberdinck! Come along Neville." Neville muttered an embarrassed goodbye to Eliza and followed his grandmother out of sight.

Remus and Eliza sat down, after a moment of awkward silence Eliza cleared her throat.

"Remus what…"

"Didn't Neville ever tell you why he lives with his Grandmother?" Eliza shook her head.

"They were tortured at the end of the first war, tortured until they lost their minds."

"Will they ever recover?" asked Eliza feeling sick.

"It's unlikely. They don't even recognise Augusta or Neville. Your mother and Alice used to be best friends you know, they were inseparable."

"I didn't know that." said Eliza quietly, deep in thought.

"Don't tell any…"

"I wouldn't." whispered Eliza staring at the floor. What must it be like to have parents that don't know who you are?

"Oh it's lovely to be home!" said Mr Weasley kissing his wife on the check.

"Home?" said Remus with his eyebrows raised.

"Home is where the heart it Remus." Mr Weasley replied making his wife beam.

"It's wonderful to have you back dear, Eliza Professor Snape is in the kitchen, he wants to talk to you and Harry."

Eliza's eyes widened and Remus stiffened.

"What does Severus want Molly?" asked Remus glancing at the door.

"Not a clue but Harry and Sirius are waiting too." Remus nodded and led his god-daughter reluctantly into the kitchen.

"Sit down, Potter." said Snape as Eliza shuffled into the kitchen, she sat down and Remus stood behind her with his hands on the back of her chair.

"The Headmaster has sent me to tell you both, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Study what?" said Harry blankly.

"Occlumency, Potter. The magical defence of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."

"Why do we have to study it?" asked Harry looking angry.

"Surely you can make the link Potter; if not no doubt your sister will explain it to you. You will receive lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"

"Yes, who's going to be teaching us?" Eliza thought the answer was fairly obvious and resisted rolling her eyes with difficulty.

"I am."

"Why can't Dumbledore teach them? Why does it have to be you?" hissed Sirius.

"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks, I assure you I did not beg for the job. I will expect you both at six o'clock on Monday evening. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them. You Miss Potter may inform people that you are receiving detention for refusing to speak in my class, other teachers will also be keeping you in detentions under that reason in order to keep you out of Umbridge's grasp, they will inform you of the protocol when you return to Hogwarts/"

Eliza nodded feeling surprisingly relieved.

"Wait a moment." said Sirius standing up.

"I am in rather a hurry, Black. Unlike you I do not have unlimited leisure time."

"We'll get to the point then." said Remus, talking for the first time.

"If we hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry and Eliza a hard time, you'll have us to answer to."

"How touching" Snape sneered. "But I'm sure you'll be _reassured _to know that Professor McGonagall has insisted she is present during the lessons. So please direct any concerns or questions you have to her."

As Snape made to leave he turned back to Eliza.

"I almost forgot Potter, Professor McGonagall has sent these books for you, you will begin your animagus training this term so read these books before you return to school." Eliza nodded and took the books nodding in thanks. Leaving the room to head upstairs Eliza heard the start of an argument brewing in the room she had just left.

"Hey, are you ok?" Asked Fred leaning out of the bedroom that he shared with George,

"Yes thanks, I've got some books from Professor McGonagall to read before Sunday."

"Before you delve into them too deeply could you do me a favour?"

"Of course." said Eliza.

"Open your Christmas presents!"

"Ok ok, I'll go and open them; I just need to finish…"

"No no no, open them now," said Ron joining the conversation. "I want to know what people got you! It's already the new year that's got to be bad luck!"

Eliza laughed and nodded walking into her bedroom and grabbing the box of presents.

About an hour later Eliza was sat on her bed surrounded by her gifts. She had received more presents than ever before; Pyjamas and a photo frame from Hermione, New coloured quills from Ron, Bath stuff from Ginny, A book on codes from Remus, A collection of Sirius and James's animagus study notes from Sirius, Make up from Tonks, A book on inventing formulae from George, A baking book and new jumper from the Weasleys, A new diary from Harry (with a note saying:_ For a new start_), and finally a pair of slippers and a beautiful locket from Fred.

"Eliza have you opened them?" Asked Fred walking cautiously into the room.

"Fred it's so beautiful, thank you so much."

"Do you like it? I can change it if…" Eliza silenced him with a kiss.

"So you like it then?" said Fred looking thrilled.

"I love it Fred! I know I only bought you pyjamas…"

"I love the PJ's." said Fred passionately.

"I know but I've done something else for you, well both of us really."

"You didn't need to…"

"You don't know what it is yet!" said Eliza putting her hand over his mouth, he moved her hand and mimed zipping his mouth shut.

"I've made our part of the lake our part of the lake"

"What?"

"I've made it only our's. I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could reserve it or buy it for use, he said that I just needed to set up some charms and it will be just for us. We're not allowed to tell anyone because then everyone would want some bit of Hogwarts but basically now when we're there the only people who will be able to see us are the teachers. I'll be able to talk there without worrying that other people are around the corner or…"

"Eliza that's amazing, you're amazing." Fred kissed Eliza and lifted her off her feet with almost Mrs Weasley-ish enthusiasm.

A/N Hi Guys, Sorry for the slight delay but I've been rather preoccupied. I met my father for the first time last week after searching for him for a few months (he left my mom when she was pregnant) so its been rather strange for the past few days. I've got my next hip operation tomorrow but I should only be in for a few days so hopefully it shouldn't affect my writing. I think the next chapter will be the last one before I split into the next part which is still untitled, please review and give me some ideas!

Thanks again to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for beta-ing

XxyellowmellowxX- I love Remus too, I especially like him standing behind Eliza's chair in this chapter, very supportive godfather!

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks, how are you?

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, I can't wait to finish OOTP, I much prefer HBP and DH

RR- I've sort of explained why I had Lockhart recognise her in Remus's theory but I'm not planning on him making a full recovery and changing the plot of the books but it's just nice to play with him for a while. Plus I think Eliza has more of an impact on people that she realises.

Ryn of Magic- Yes, I think that the fact that Eliza tries to shy away makes people remember her more.

dream lighting- Thanks, sorry for the delay

Snowlily246- Lol, I loved the part in HBP when Molly reveals her nickname to a mortified Harry!

sakuravampire-aqua- Thanks, how are you getting on?

1945- He may crop up every so often but he's not making a full return.

Bowling4real- Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	50. Chapter 50

"Its strange being back isn't it?" said Harry as they walked into the Gryffindor common room on the Sunday evening,

"It's always like that, you haven't spent a Christmas away from Hogwarts have you?" asked Ginny throwing herself into an empty armchair. Eliza and Harry shook their heads before sitting down on the sofa, Harry was talked into a chess game by Ron and Eliza opened the final chapter of the last book that she had to read, she had barely slept the previous night and had used the time well.

As she was reaching the bottom of the final page she heard someone call her name, looking up she saw Neville standing over her with a strange look on his face.

"Eliza, can I talk to you for a moment please?" Eliza nodded and stood up, placing the book neatly on the table. The pair walked over to a window seat away from the chatter about Christmas presents and New Year's resolutions.

"Eliza I was just wondering if you…"

"I wouldn't tell anyone Neville" said Eliza blushing, although she had spoken to Neville before they had always been with the others, Eliza tried to control her nerves and looked up at Neville's worried face.

"Really? It's not like…my gran thinks that…I'm not ashamed of them"

"Of course you aren't Neville, just because you don't want people to know doesn't mean that. It's a family matter, its personal" Neville nodded looking relieved,

"So did you have a good Christmas?" Eliza asked cautiously,

"Yeah, I got that book that Professor Sprout recommended and some new plants, I couldn't bring one of them with me because it's classified as dangerous by the ministry…it's not though, just misunderstood" he added hastily catching the look on Eliza's face.

"I also wanted to ask you something else, I was wondering if you could help me with Potions. I really don't want to fail my OWL I know Snape thinks I will but I wasn't to get an A…"

"Of course I'll help you" said Eliza before remembering about her numerous detentions that she would be collecting from tomorrow.

"It might have to be at the weekend though, maybe…"

"Miss Potter might I have a word?" It was Professor McGonagall; Neville seemed to fade into the common room at the blink of an eye. Eliza followed her teacher out of the common room and into her office.

"Take a seat Miss Potter" Eliza sat down.

"Now I know Professor Snape has told you about the Headmasters' wish for you to learn Occlumency this term, I will be present during all lessons. Occlumency can be…well it can bring up some unpleasant memories. Madam Pomfrey has been warned to expect you."

Eliza scowled slightly at the thought.

"You will also be receiving several more detentions this term. Professors Snape, Sprout, Flitwick and Vector will be awarding them to you for your refusal to speak to them. This is simply a smoke screen to ensure that you complete your homework and stay out of that…Professor Umbridge's office. It is imperative that you play the part Miss Potter and remain silent in the Professor's classrooms so that they have reason to keep you behind. It would also be wise to inform your brother of this plan so that he does not over-react."

Eliza nodded, thinking that Professor McGonagall had a point.

"Now, your animagus training can start next week when you've had chance to finish the books that Professor Snape gave you, have you had chance to look at them yet?"

Eliza nodded, confused

"I suggest you start with…"

"I finished them Professor, I thought you wanted then read by tomorrow. That's what Professor Snape told me"

"You finished them all. Well…50 points to Gryffindor, I hadn't expected that. We'll start next week when your detentions have been arranged." Eliza nodded and Professor McGonagall stood up, as Eliza made to mimic her but there was a knock at the door and Eliza slipped back into the seat.

"Come in" said Professor McGonagall looking curiously at the door and then at the clock on the wall, it was already 9.30. The door opened to reveal an assortment of pink that left Eliza in no doubt as to who the outfit belonged to; looking down at the floor Eliza hoped that Professor McGonagall would simply dismiss her.

"Ah, you're here are you?" said Professor Umbridge looking satisfied,

"You may leave Miss Potter…" began Professor McGonagall,

"No Miss Potter, you may stay after all this does concern you. I have been speaking to some contacts and we have decided that until you are more mentally stable Hogwarts isn't really the place for you. This is a document for your suspension; your case will be reviewed in one month and in the meantime you will be with your family in Surrey, they have been informed of the situation."

Eliza looked at the document and down at the signature, it was signed by the Minister for Magic himself. It felt like a huge vice had gripped her chest, she was leaving Hogwarts; she was going back to Privet Drive, alone.

A/N I can almost feel the suspension! This is the final chapter of Courage to Words, I know the chapters short but it leaves you wanting more (I hope!). The next story will be called Order From Words and will be up within a month. That may seem like a long time but I'm moving to the Netherlands in 3 weeks so my life is very very stressful at the moment and I want to take the time to formulate a detailed plan for the final instalment of Eliza's life. Plus the London 2012 Olympic Games start on Friday and I'm very very excited! I may not be sporty but I love watching people who are, go Team GB!

Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and of the story as a whole. Some ideas for part 3 would also be appreciated. I would love to get ideas for Eliza's animagus form and I will pick the best suggestion, the only restriction is that the animal MUST be native to the UK as this will be crucial to the story.

Thanks to all my best reviewers, I love you all!

XxyellowmellowxX- I love the Eliza and Remus relationship the most, it's mutual respect and appreciation.

Snowlily246- You'll have to read Order From Words to find out!

Anonymous- When I read DH for the first time I was crying so much after Fred dying that my eyes didn't read that Remus and Tonks had died! It says they looked like they were sleeping so I thought they were, it wasn't till the Forest scene that I realised what had happened!

1945- You can ask about my plans for them but I won't tell you *evil laugh*, you'll just have to keep reading.

Leafstone- It's great to have a new reviewer, sorry that they chapter's so short and you have to wait for the next one!

Bella Masen01- Thanks

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks, I'm good thanks. Surrounded by boxes and shipping lists but still good!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks

Anonymous- Thanks

sakuravampire-aqua- The anime sounds fun, how's it going?

Illusa- Thanks for your lovely review and I'm really glad you're enjoying the story and that you find Eliza so believable.

12141998- Thanks

steffiii07- Thanks, my operation went well and I'm already walking independently, yippee!


End file.
